Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Climate Catastrophe!
by RGGodzilla
Summary: A boy finds himself in a void, unknowing of what happened to him. Until he hears a voice in the void, which gives him form, and sends him off into the world of Pokemon explorers! But is that all? With two new allies, he's off to join the BraveStar guild, and, later, to search for a way to put a stop to the dangerously changing climate of his new home. On HIATUS because of college.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, dear readers, be you new or fresh from my other fic - Pokémon: Okam Journeys!**

**This fic is one I got the idea from from a friend in exchange for another idea. Either way, I hope you enjoy. Now, this will be my first time doing two fics at once (this and Okam Journeys, which I might rename to Jackie's Journey at some point, but whatever) and I hope I'll find time in my schedule to continue both, what with Okam nearing it's end ever so slowly. My main reason for writing this fic now, of course, is that I've spent the better half of the day planning it out (so far I have the entire plot planned/written out up till the end of the first arc, and I have ideas ready for what happens after that). As to the title "Climate Catastrophe", well, another reason I'm writing this is that school was cancelled for today, and for tomorrow due to snow storms most likely caused by climate shifts and global warming. So why not write a story that reflects on the surrounding apocalypse?**

**Haha, I kid, I kid. I hope, I hope.**

**Anyways, have fun reading, I chose some interesting and lesser-used Pokémon to star in this one, not those generic Riolu's and Vulpix's and what not that everyone else loves using.**

**...**

**Sorry if that offends you, I'm just frankly offended myself at how out of over SEVEN HUNDRED of the bloody creatures, only a handful ever get used so often, but that's just me ranting about a perceived lack of diversity. I'm debating about putting what pokes will be in this fic on the character tab, but that's just me being loathe to provide spoilers. I probably will though.**

**Oh, and slight warning. I will be taking some slight artistic liberties in areas, like with how some abilities work, or (and I am going to do this) making a Pokemon that has offensive stats and sh*t defenses a defensive Pokemon instead off an offensive one, but stats don't exist that much in story land, so there's that.**

**Either way, let's begin.**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own Pokemon. This applies to every single chapter.**

**Please review when you can, and, if you have time, maybe try reading and reviewing my Pokémon: Okam Journeys fic; it has a messy start, but it gets better, trust me. I will respond to any review at my leisure (so there's a 99% chance I'll respond to any given review), whether there are questions in it or not. I'll answer any questions you may have to the best of my ability, provided it doesn't involve disclosing spoilers.**

**So enjoy!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

**_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Climate Catastrophe!_**

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

**Unknown**

"Uhh..." he groaned, gaining awareness of his surroundings, "What... What happened?" he looked around, and immediately shrieked in fright, "W-WAH?!"

Color. Color as far as the eye could see. He was surrounded by every possible color imaginable.

"W-What is this place?" he gasped, realizing something as he looked himself over.

He had no body.

As far as he could tell, he was an amorphous ball of light.

"H-How could this happen?!" his mind, wherever or whatever it could be in this formless light, raced, "Wh-What's going on?!"

"Hahahahaha..."

"Huh?!" he looked around, hearing a voice, "Who... Who is that?! Wh-Where are you?!"

"Hahahaha," the laughter came again, and he was surprised to find that it seemed omnipresent, not coming from a particular direction, but from everywhere around him. Suddenly, it spoke, "Quite a journey you've been through, little one,"

"What?" his nonexistent eyes widened, "What journey?! W-What do you mean?!"

"Hmhmhmhm," it chuckled, "In due time, in due time..."

He gulped. His mind still racing, trying to piece together what in the hell had happened. Who was this voice? Why was he a ball of light? Where was he? What the hell happened to him?! In his racing mind, memories came flocking back to him, causing him to pause. He remembered... he was a human, yes, a human! A human boy, aged... That he actually found hard to remember... He at least figured himself to be above childhood, probably a teenager of some sort. He had other, fainter memories of being a human... The last one coming to him being one of... water... He remembered water... and heat... heat then water... Then... nothing... That was all he remembered.

He was unable to muse on this, as the voice interrupted his thoughts, "Now, let us begin. First, may I ask you of your name?"

"Huh?" he blinked, or he would have, had he had eyes. Which reminded him, how could he see if he didn't have eyes? Or did he have eyes? He couldn't really see that, unless he had a mirror, but-

"Your name?"

The voice repeated, a slight irateness in its tone.

"O-Oh!" the ball of light nodded, "M-My name is Lloyd!"

"Ah, Lloyd, what an odd name," the voice mused, "Oh... Interesting..." he could feel that the owner of the voice was nodding, "So, Lloyd, more questions-"

"Uhm... C-Can I ask a question or two of my own?" he hesitantly ventured.

"Hahaha!" the voice laughed at his interruption, "Of course not, I'm the mysterious disembodied voice, not you, I ask the questions, and leave most of yours unanswered,"

"O-Oh..." he felt his nonexistent shoulders droop. _This voice is a dick... _He thought, but was too timid to speak.

"So, question one, a bully is harassing a girl on a busy street! What will you do?"

"Uhh..." he thought over this. _What a weird question... Hmm? I'd want to help her... But I probably wouldn't be of much help... I'd probably just get beat up... _He felt a little cowardly, but he decided to be honest, giving the answer he'd logically choose, "I would call the police,"

"Hmm?" there seemed to be disappointment in its tone, "Okay... A hand pops out of your toilet! What would you do?"

"WHAT?!" Lloyd yelled.

"You heard me."

"What... What kind of a question is that?!" he was flabbergasted.

"It was a question. Now answer it,"

"Er..." Lloyd swallowed nervously. He knew it was cowardly, but it was the truth, "I'd run away screaming..."

"Oh... Really..." more disappointment, "A test is coming up. How would you study for it?"

"Hmm?" he thought on this. For the first time, he felt he had a question he could easily answer the truth to, "I would study hard and long until I felt I had memorized the material,"

"Oh..." this time it's tone was neutral, as if it couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing, which confused him, "Are you a cheerful person?"

"Well..." Lloyd attempted to form a nonexistent smile, "From what I can remember, I can be cheerful when I want to be, just like anyone else,"

"Very well, then, next question," it carried on, "Can you go into a haunted house?"

"Uhh..." he gulped, "M-M-Maybe... if it was with a friend..." he paused, trying to recall if he actually had any friends.

"So, if you have a person you like, but you have no chance to get close to them, what would you do?"

"!" his nonexistent eyes widened, "I-I-I-I-I..." he trailed off, "I honestly have n-no idea..."

"Hmhmhm," it chuckled, "Okay, then, Lloyd, I think I'm done with questions. Twas a pleasure getting to know you!"

"Uhh, y-you're welcome?" he hesitantly replied. _It most certainly wasn't a pleasure not getting to know you..._

"So, I think I have an idea on what you'll be,"

"Huh?!" his eyes widened again, "What I'll be? What do you mean by that?!"

"Hahahaha! You'll find out!" it laughed again, causing him to feel uncomfortable, "But our time is over, I hope to see you again soon. Until then, get ready to explore a new world of Pokémon!"

"What?!" he gasped, "A-A new world?! What d-do yo-"

"Ta-ta!" the voice cut him off, and the color around him disappeared, replaced by a black void. He gasped again, but no sound came from him. He was aware of his amorphous body changing, taking shape.

Inwardly, he panicked at was happening, unable to vocalize it.

But, before he knew it, the change was complete, and he could move again.

This time Lloyd felt it, he felt that he actually had eyes, which he opened, dispelling the black void to reveal his new location!


	2. Destiny Unfolds

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Destiny Unfolds**_

* * *

**Morning (8:47 A.M.), Empeza Forest**

Lloyd's eyes opened, allowing him to take in the sights. He was in a forest, surrounded by trees. And that basically summed it up, aside from the various leaves and plant life littering the ground.

"Ugh," he grunted, rising to his feet, "Where the heck am I?" he looked around, but all he saw was forest, "Great. I'm in a forest, what now?" he frowned. _It's all because of that voice! Maybe... I'm not sure... Probably? Yeah, probably... _He sighed, "I guess I just need to explore then, figure out the lay of the land, and then..." he trailed off, "...I'm doomed... Huh?" he looked up, becoming aware of a parched feeling, "Egh, I'm feeling a little thirsty," he looked around again, "I wonder if there's any water nearby?"

"!" his eyes widened, another feeling coming to him, "W-What the?" he didn't know why, but he felt it. He felt water! And it was nearby. _I-I can feel some water around here! What... What is this, some kind of sixth sense for water?_

_Well, whatever it is, it's telling me that water is definitely over there! _He turned in the direction, stepped forward-

-and promptly fell flat on his face.

"Ow!" Lloyd groaned. He rolled over so he could get back to his feet, "Huh?" he was startled to find that he didn't have two human legs, but rather four small legs, "So I'm a quadruped now, eh?" sighing at this new discovery, he decided that he'd best see what he was, which meant traveling to the water and looking at his reflection, "Welp, let's go-OOOOO!" he fell over again, landing flat on his face, "This is going to take some getting used to,"

After several minutes of leg training and practice walking, he finally mastered the art of walking (and running) on four legs, using his newfound skills to move toward the water source, "Ah, here we go,"

He came upon the source, a large pond, easily a couple meters long in diameter, "Hmm? Seems clear enough," he walked over to the water's edge, and peered into it, studying his reflection.

"!" his eyes went white.

He was what could be classified as a small, quadrupedal amphibian. His blue body bore a light-blue underside. His disproportionately large head had black, beady eyes and orange, star-shaped gills extending from his cheeks, with a large blue fin coming out from above his head. Emerging from his rear was a light-blue tail fin.

In short, he was a Mudkip.

Lloyd gulped, "I... don't... liek..."

_I'm a Mudkip. I'm... a Mudkip... WHY AM I A MUDKIP?!_

He groaned, "Great, just great. A Mudkip. Couldn't I have been something a little better, like a Charizard? Or a Lucario? Or a Greninja?" _Just my luck..._

He looked back to his reflection, holding out his... Hmm? What was it?

He wondered. Normally, it would be a hand, but since it was part of his legs, wouldn't it be a foot? _Y'know what? I'm just going to call it a paw and leave it at that. I don't care what it's really called._

Thus, he extended his paw to his reflection, dabbing at it, distorting it in the resulting ripples.

"WAH!" he pulled away just in time, however, as a sharp-toothed fish burst from the water, only narrowly missing in it's attempt to bite his paw off!

"GO AWAY!" the fish, a blue-striped Basculin, roared, snapping at him with its razor sharp fangs.

"H-Huh?" Lloyd had gone sailing head over heel, leaving him staring at the fish upside down, "W-Why?"

"THIS IS MY TERRITORY!" the Basculin had landed on the ground, where it splashed about in a somewhat comical fashion, "NOW EITHER YOU GO AWAY, OR I BITE YOUR F*CKING FACE OFF!" the piranha shocked him by lunging forward, snapping at him!

"WHOAH!" the Mudkip recoiled, evading the fangs yet again.

"YOU HEARD ME!" the irate Basculin lunged again, ready to tear into his flesh with its fangs!

"O-OKAY!" he screamed, dashing away blindly. _What is with that guy?! _Lloyd ran as fast as he could, desperate to put as much distance between him and that mad Basculin as he could.

Meanwhile, some distance away...

Two Pokémon moved forward, one pushed by the other.

"Come on, Stream! We're gonna be late!" the pusher yelled to her friend.

"H-Hey!" the Pokémon being pushed cried out, flapping her wings to escape the push, "Y-You don't need to push me!" Stream dusted herself off with her wings, "Besides, Romsca, we can get there whenever we want. We're going there on our own terms, so we don't need to be there at a specific time,"

"Uhh!" Romsca groaned, facepalming, "Look, ya know how I am about these things!"

"Impatient as always?" Stream noted glumly.

"Aye, mate!" Romsca nodded, speaking in her rough tone, "We gotta get there as fast as we can! I don't care if there's no set time for us to arrive, the earlier, the better!" her eyes shined with excitement.

"Are we sure about this?" her friend shuffled nervously.

"Aye, course we are!" Romsca retorted angrily, "We've been waitin' our whole lives for this! Today's the day we get to join the explorers' guild near Vivir Town! Eeeeee!" she squealed, "It's gonna be so AWESOME!"

"Your tendency to rush into things just frightens me," Stream gulped.

"And yer habit of being too nervous rubs me the wrong way too," she resumed pushing the bird along, "Now come on, let's g-"

Romsca was interrupted by a figure rushing out of the nearby forest, "Huh? WAH!" she cried out as she and her comrade were struck by the dashing Mudkip, knocking all three to the floor...


	3. Introductions

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Introductions**_

* * *

**Morning (9:01 A.M), Empeza Forest**

"Ugh..." Lloyd grunted, recovering, "What did I hit?"

"Y-You hit me..." a voice piped up, and he looked down, finding himself on top of another Pokémon.

She was a light-blue, duck-like creature with two feathery tufts on her head that connected at the bottom, forming a V-shape. She had a yellow beak, yellow, webbed feet, a very small upward-curving tail, and a darker blue, feathery underside that made her look like she was in mid-molt.

_Hmm? _Lloyd went through his mental catalog of Pokémon species, settling on identifying her as a Ducklett, which he soon noticed was blushing.

"Oh!" he got off of her, bowing in apology, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to crash into you,"

"I-It's okay..." the Ducklett got to her feet, "Just be more careful next time,"

"And watch where you're going!" her companion angrily hit him on his head, knocking him to the floor.

"Ow!" the Mudkip looked up, analyzing her while rubbing his smarting head.

She was small and lizard-like, with a tapering tail, short legs, and small feet with three pointed toes on each foot. Her body was pale yellow in color, while her four tiny feet and the tip of her tail were black. The top of her head was black as well with a small triangular yellow patch between her large eyes, which housed blue irises and white pupils. She had two long, black pointed frills with triangular yellow tips hanging from the sides of her head.

Lloyd deduced that she was a Helioptile, which he noted was perfectly comfortable walking on two legs, despite naturally being a quadruped like himself.

The Helioptile crossed her arms and huffed, "Seriously, you just come in and tackle me and me mate to the ground, why I oughta-"

"Calm down, Romsca!" the Ducklett put a wing on her friend's shoulder, "You said it yourself, we should hurry along to the guild," despite her hesitance to go, she was loathe to have to deal with a conflict started by her hot-headed friend.

"Aye, aye," the Helioptile took a deep breath, letting it go, "Let's get going, Stream,"

The two walked away, leaving Lloyd staring after them.

The Mudkip blinked. _Guild? They're going to a guild? _He only had a vague idea of what that was, and that was only from a small amount of video games he could remember playing as a human, the small amount leaving him to deduce that he was from a poor family or something. _Hmm? Thinking logically, a guild should have a lot of people, err, Pok__é__mon. And these two didn't attack me, so the ones at the guild may not either. Plus, if I'm lucky, someone there might be able to help me with my problems. However, should I tell them that I was a human before this? _He shook his head after a moment of thought. _No, no, they'd probably think I was crazy. So I shouldn't tell them that. But, it would be in my best interests to at least travel with them._

Deciding his course of action, Lloyd ran after them, "H-Hey!"

"What is it?!" Romsca turned on him angrily, "What do you want?!"

"Well, uhm... my name's Lloyd, for one..." he fidgeted, "For two, can you tell me about your destination, this... guild?"

Romsca's expression showed a mix of boredom and irritation, but Stream was polite and explained, "My, my, I'm surprised you don't know, Lloyd. You see, a guild is basically an organization of explorers, Pokémon who hunt for treasure, fight criminals, and rescue and perform other tasks for other Pokémon, among other things," seeing Romsca stomping her foot on the ground impatiently, Stream decided to cut her explanation off at that, "Well, that's the gist of it,"

"Ah, I see," the Mudkip nodded in gratitude, "And what and where is the guild you plan on going to?"

Romsca interjected, smiling widely while proudly beating a hand on her chest, "We're off to Vivir Town to join the best guild for miles, the legendary BraveStar Guild!"

"Brave... Star?" Lloyd blinked. _I don't know why, but I feel like that sounds like some corny thing from the 80's. _His mind wandered on the subject of this BraveStar Guild. _So they plan on joining the guild, presumably as explorers... Do I really want to join them then? This explorer business seems awfully dangerous: going after outlaws, investigating possibly, no, definitely, dangerous places... However... going out and exploring various places, meeting all kinds of Pok__é__mon... that would be perfect for trying to find information about what happened to me... _He gulped. _I guess... I guess it's my best option then. _He looked up, "Hey, wo- huh?" Lloyd blinked in surprise.

While he had mulled over things, Romsca had grown impatient and carried Stream several yards away, "H-Hey, wait up!" the Mudkip ran after them again.

"Ughh! What now?!" the Helioptile growled in annoyance as she stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?" Stream asked, herself annoyed at her friend's impatience.

"W-Well..." he looked away, flushing in embarrassment, "If... If you wouldn't mind..."

"'Mind' what?" Romsca tapped her foot in annoyance.

"I-If you wouldn't mind..." Lloyd swallowed nervously, "I... I was wondering if... possibly... perhaps... maybe... you would let me join you?"

"WHAT?!" their eyes widened in shock.

Lloyd swallowed again, hesitantly asking, "C-Could I... Could I join you?"

"B-B-But-" Romsca began incoherently, but was interrupted by Stream, who put a wing over her mouth.

The Ducklett tilted her head inquisitively, "You want to join us? As in, join the guild with us, or more specifically, join us as part of the guild, as our own exploration team?"

"'Exploration team'?" Lloyd blinked.

"Yes. While guilds are full of explorers who work together, many of the explorers work mainly in groups as small teams. These are exploration teams. When we join, Romsca and I will be our own exploration team. If you want, though," she flushed, "You can be a part of our team,"

"ST-STREAM?!" Romsca gasped.

The Ducklett turned to her friend, bringing her into a huddle with her wing, "Look, Romsca," she whispered, "There's strength in numbers. We could always use the extra help as an exploration team,"

"Mrmm..." the Helioptile mumbled in discomfort, inwardly admitting that as true.

"Besides," the Ducklett continued, "The poor little guy seems lost, why else would he ask to join us all of a sudden, right after just hearing about guilds for the first time? We can't just leave him here, he needs help, or he won't survive. We can't just let that happen!"

"Uhh..." Romsca hesitantly nodded.

_Hmhmhm... _Inwardly chuckling to herself, Stream cast a glance back to the Mudkip, who watched them intently. _Besides, he's kind of adorable..._

"I guess... you have a point..." Romsca admitted, her reasoning and conscious appealed to, while her desire to hurry along to the guild was still in full effect. With a sigh, she broke from the huddle, crossing her arms while looking down to the Mudkip, "Okay, then, half-pint, you can join our crew, but don't expect it to be easy work, cause you're gonna need to do yer best to pull yer own weight!"

"R-Really?!" Lloyd grinned, "O-Of course I will!"

"I'm sure you will," Stream nodded.

"So we're a trio then," Romsca sighed, "Whatever. Can we get going now?!"

"S-Sure!" Lloyd nodded nervously, eager not to provoke the Helioptile's temper.

"Let's go then!" Stream smiled.

And thus Lloyd joined the two soon-to-be explorers on their quest to join the BraveStar Guild, which was but a relatively not too long, not too short walk away...


	4. Welcome to BraveStar Guild!

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**Welcome to BraveStar Guild!**_

* * *

**Afternoon (10:17 A.M.), Vivir Town**

The trio approached the edge of the town, not going directly into it, but rather heading toward a large building nearby.

Along the way, Lloyd was surprised at how barren the ground was near the town, showing little grass or vegetation. It was dry too, which seemed to get to Romsca, the Helioptile nervously scratching her arm.

Eventually, they reached the guild.

"Oh... Oh my..." Lloyd gulped at its scale; the building towered above them. Even compared to large human buildings, the scale was shocking. The entrance to the building had no door, instead several long, beaded strings trailed down from the roof of the doorway, over which was a large, red star, which covered part of the doorway, turning the rectangular entrance into a triangular one.

"Here we go..." Stream swallowed nervously, as did Romsca, although she did her best to hide it.

Inwardly, Lloyd was just glad he wasn't alone in feeling intimidated.

"Let's do this!" taking in a deep breath, Romsca grabbed them both and roughly pulled them into the building despite cries of protest.

"Eep!" the Mudkip squeaked when inside. The room behind the entrance was dark, with no visible light, save for some that came from a rectangular slot in a door at the end of the room, through which they could see two eyes glaring down at them, "!" Lloyd cringed under the gaze, while Stream maintained her composure and stood tall with Romsca.

A voice came from behind the door, with the same owner as the eyes that stared at them, "Greetings, unknowns, welcome to the BraveStar Guild. Speak your business here or leave, got it?!"

Romsca beat a hand to her chest, declaring their motive, "We're here to join the guild as our own exploration team!"

"Oh, that so?" the eyes scanned over them for several moments before their owner spoke again, "Hmm? Well, I don't know. You seem a little too timid to join us," his eyes focused on the Ducklett, who swallowed nervously, and then Lloyd, who cringed at first, then shook himself. _No, I need to be brave and stay calm. Joining this guild is my only real option! _So the Mudkip steadied himself and met the guard's gaze, showing determination in his eyes.

Romsca clenched her fists, "'Timid'?! We aren't timid! We came a long way from our homes in Empeza Forest just to join the guild, and we aren't turning back now! So let us join!"

"Romsca!" both Lloyd and Stream freaked out at her outburst.

But the guard merely laughed, "Hahahaha! You got some spunk, kiddo! Hmm?" he stroked his chin on the other side of the door, "Well, I guess we could always use some new recruits, why not?" he opened the door, revealing himself to be a fiery bipedal pig, an Emboar, "Welcome in!"

"YES!" Romsca cheered, leading them inside.

"Hmm?" glad to have been accepted, Lloyd analyzed the new room, which was the first floor of the guild. Aside from several doors and ladders leading to other rooms, the only things of note were several bulletin boards displaying the guild's policies, and what he assumed was a receptionist at a desk near the back of the room. The receptionist, a Bellossom, was busy going through several papers. Then again, maybe she was a secretary, or something. Lloyd didn't know much about these jobs and their titles, but he figured someone would fill him in later anyway.

"So," the Emboar interrupted his thoughts, "For starters, let me introduce myself," he beat a hand on his chest, "Name's Victor! I work as the door guard and second-in-command," his shoulders drooped, "Which means I share about half of our real Guildmaster's work," he straightened up, "Anyways, this is the first floor of the guild, where Pokémon, upon getting the A-OK from me, are free to get in line to discuss their needs, reports, findings, and what not with our receptionist, Hula," he pointed to the Bellossom.

_So, I was right, she is a receptionist. _Lloyd smiled.

"But that's only for most mons," Victor told them, "Special cases like you guys get sent directly to wherever you're needed, which, in this case, is the Guildmaster. We have some other business things going on down here too, but those aren't carried out by explorers, rather Pokémon with their own specific jobs," he led them to a large ladder, "Follow me to the next floor," he ordered, going up the ladder, only to stop about halfway, "Oh, by the way, Hula!" he called over to the Bellossom.

The receptionist looked away from her papers, "What is it, Victor?"

The Emboar winked, "We still on for tea later?"

"Oh," she winked back, "Of course!"

"Sweet!" with that said, the Emboar carried on leading them to the next floor.

While moving up the ladder, Lloyd wondered how it was able to sustain their combined weight, or how every passageway in the building seemed to be able to accommodate any Pokémon of any size, barring extreme cases. _Well, Pok__é__mon and logic never really mixed in the first place. _He shrugged, reaching the next floor.

"Here we have the job room," Victor explained, gesturing to the wall at the far end of the room, which several Pokémon were currently gathered about. The wall was divided into two sections, each covered in scores of papers, "As you can see, the left side of the job wall is called the job board, where you can accept simple jobs to complete. These jobs usually involve escorting someone, retrieving an item, or rescuing someone. On the right is the outlaw post, where we take requests to hunt down and capture wanted criminals. At the end of a successful job or outlaw hunt you'll receive some money or bounty as payment, and usually get some other form of reward. However, the guild is still a business, and since you work for us, that means the guild will receive a large percent of your earnings to cover expenses, understood?"

"Right!" they all nodded, casting a glance to the group of Pokémon at the wall.

"Oh, them?" Victor followed their gaze, "Don't worry, they're just another team at the guild, Team Vice, if I'm not mistaken," he waved, "Hello, Team Vice, how's work coming?!"

Of the three Pokémon: a Mismagius, a Fraxure, and a Venonat, the Fraxure responded while the others turned and waved back in greeting, "It's coming along, Victor," the Fraxure, who they assumed to be the leader of the team, snorted, "Have fun babysitting the newbies,"

"HEY!" the trio, Lloyd included, cried in offense, but Victor just waved it off.

"Ah, don't worry about her," he sighed, gesturing again to the Fraxure, "That's the leader of Team Vice, which is named after her. Vice is always like that, but as long as you stay on her good side, she won't cause you any problems. The Mismagius is Lezah, a fun, caring little Ghost, while the Venonat is Drench, nice kid, but I don't think Vice is too good of an influence on him,"

He then took them up the next several floors, which consisted of a lunch room and kitchen, a storage room and lost and found for guild members, a treasures room, and, finally, the top floor, which was a large room with lots of space, with passages leading into other rooms.

"Okay, like several other floors, the top has a couple rooms for our resident explorers. In case you're wondering, the reason we have these residential rooms scattered throughout the building is so that someone's always nearby in case of a break-in or something. My room happens to be on the third floor, by the way, hahaha!" he laughed, "Anyways, this is also the central meeting room, where all guild members gather to start each and every day, although we do gather here for other meetings as well. As the top floor, it's also where the Guildmaster resides," he pointed to a large wooden door marked with a red star, "And since you guys want to join the guild, let's go meet him!"

"R-Right!" Lloyd nodded, wondering just what kind of Pokémon could be capable of overseeing the entire guild.

"Ooh! We're finally gonna meet him!" Stream cheered, Romsca sharing the same feeling as the trio were led inside the Guildmaster's room.

"Huh?" upon entering they were surprised to find that the room was empty.

"Oh, not again!" Victor facepalmed while they glanced about the room, the Emboar beginning to count down from ten, "Ten... nine..."

While Lloyd didn't have many expectations about what the Guildmaster's room would have looked like, what few he did have were pretty much met: several bookcases lined one of the walls, while another was covered in a few paintings and fabrics, the wall opposite them being decorated in what they assumed to be mementos of past travels. Each of the walls bore a single, curtained window to gaze outside through, though only the window opposite them was open.

The floor of the room seemed a tad messy, but only a tad, with a few papers and pieces of straw scattered about, the straw coming from a large bed of straw beside a desk, where several reports were somewhat neatly organized.

"...and one..." Victor finished counting-

"WAH!"

-and immediately the trio let out a shriek of surprise, a figure darting in through the open window at blazing speeds before managing a perfect landing a few feet in front of them, his wings spread wide apart in triumph, **"Welcome to the grand BraveStar Guild!"**

While the new recruits gasped at the sudden entrance, the Emboar just sighed again, gesturing to the magnificent Staraptor, "Well guys, meet the great Guildmaster BraveStar..."


	5. Join? Well, You Can

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**Join? Well, You Can**_

* * *

**Afternoon (11:02 A.M.), Guildmaster****'s Room**

Staring down at the shocked trio, the Staraptor folded his wings, calming them slightly as a jovial smile graced his beak, "Hi there!"

"Uhh... Hi..." they greeted back.

"You always loved making a big entrance," Victor rolled his eyes.

"What? I can't help it if I'm that awesome," the Staraptor shrugged, grinning.

The large avian was covered in grayish-brown feathers, with a red-tipped, black crest extending over his head, nearly reaching down to his thin, yellow, black-tipped beak. Below the crest was a large, circular white patch, and below that were his small, red eyes, the left one having a scar running through it down his face. Several other small scars were visible, be they on his beak, talons, or chest, although more were probably obscured by his feathers. Large white markings covered the front of his throat and chest, separated by a black ruff encircling his shoulders, while five sharp, black-tipped tail feathers emerged from his rear. The previously spread wings were intimidatingly large, as were his strong yet thin yellow legs, each of which bore four black talons that looked strong and sharp enough to cut through solid rock.

"H-Hi!" Lloyd repeated his greeting, mustering the courage to speak, "M-My name is Lloyd, me and my... friends here..." Could he really call them friends when they had only met an hour or two ago? "...we came here to join your guild!"

"A-Aye!" Romsca nodded, "My name's Romsca," she put her arm around the Ducklett's shoulders, "And this is me mate: Stream!"

"Pleasure to meet you," the Ducklett greeted calmly, having already overcome her fright.

"Likewise," the Guildmaster dipped his head, "And, since we're dishing out introductions, let me introduce myself properly," he spread his wings wide apart again, "My name is Sir Leonidas BraveStar!" he promptly folded his wings, "But most just call me BraveStar, or Guildmaster, or both," he tilted his head, "So, back to the main point, you want to join my guild?"

"YES!" they cheered.

"Okay, then," the mighty bird walked over to behind his desk, from which he pulled a small bag, "Here's your supply bag," he tossed it over to them, and Stream flew up quickly to catch it with a cry of 'dibs', "In it you'll find a map of the region, an Oran Berry, and an apple. Just for beginners,"

Stream looked through the bag, noticing something was missing, "What about our badges?"

"You mean these?" smirking, BraveStar waved his wing, revealing three badges, each of which took the shape of a white Poké Ball with a large pink button and a golden wing coming from each side.

"YES!" Romsca's eyes shined with glee as she made a dash for the badges, "GIMME!"

"Woah!" the Guildmaster held her back with his wing, "You don't get your badges yet!"

She stopped while Lloyd blinked in confusion, "What do you mean?! You just said we could join!"

"Well, there's a catch," there was a glimmer in his eyes, "You see, I said you _could _join, not that you were in. If you are to be recognized as official members of the guild, you must first prove yourselves by completing a preliminary mission,"

"So all we have to do is complete a job to prove ourselves?" Stream smiled, adjusting the supply bag, which she had swung over her neck and rested under her wing, "Hmm? Seems fair, I guess,"

"Good," BraveStar smiled, "So, let's try getting you a nice, easy item-retrieval mission-"

"'EASY'?!" Romsca cried, clenching her fists, "WHY EASY?!"

The Staraptor blinked, "What, would you like something a little tougher?"

"AYE!" the Helioptile nodded, incensed, "Give us something tough, something that'll really prove our worth to the guild!"

"!" her friends gulped at the prospect.

"Hmm?" BraveStar narrowed his eyes, "Very well, then," he spread his wings and flew through the open doorway behind them at such speeds that they nearly fell back from the resulting winds, only to to fall forward as he flew back in, the resulting winds pushing them back in the opposite direction, "Here," in his talons he held a piece of paper from the job wall, which he tossed to them, "I hope this is more to your liking,"

Romsca unfurled the paper so that the trio could all see it. At the top of the paper was the word 'WANTED' in big red letters, while under it was an artist's sketch of a bipedal feline Pokémon.

"B-But this is from the outlaw post!" Lloyd gasped. _W-We can't be ready to take in a wanted criminal!_

"The target is a Purrloin by the name of Larz," BraveStar explained, "He's wanted around town for several thefts of items and money. Additionally, judging by several comments he's reportedly made during witnessed thefts, we have reason to believe he may be or may have been part of a larger scale group of outlaws. Recent sightings have led us to believe that he is hiding out alone at Murky Woods southeast of here. It is your mission to find and take him into custody. Bring him back here if you succeed. Is that to your liking?"

"Well..." the Helioptile pored over the wanted poster, "...he's no Desperado," the Guildmaster flinched at that, "...but I guess this'll do,"

Lloyd and Stream glanced to one another, both knowing (even Lloyd, who had only known her for an hour or two) that if they didn't accept this, Romsca would just make sure they received something harder. So they looked to the Guildmaster and nodded, "We accept!"

"Perfect," the Staraptor turned his back to them, "Then go, do well, and be safe,"

"We will... hopefully," Lloyd swallowed nervously.

"Of course we will," Stream assured him, "We may be beginners, but we know how to take care of ourselves, right?"

"..." Lloyd looked down, not answering. _But... I don't..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hiya!**

**Okay, let's be frank. I've run into a bit of a snag in regards to planning in this fic. It turns out my plans for this arc of the story have been focused on the end, leaving the beginning rather vague. I have few ideas with this, and so am a little stuck on what to do after the current in story day ends. I have everything planned out until after the end of their mission, but I don't have anymore planned until the plot really starts.**

**Uhm... to help visualize this, to those who've played Explorers of Sky/Darkness/Time, consider the part I don't have planned yet similar to the time-frame in the game that takes place from after your characters first day at the guild up until they find the first Time Gear, where the plot kicks off. That's what I need for my fic.**

**If anyone has any ideas, maybe you could PM, might help with my own ideas, but DON'T put it in a review. If you do, I will probably delete it, or just send you a PM calling you an idiot for doing something I explicitly said not to do. Either way, try to help me with ideas. I have A LOT of plans for when the plot starts rolling, but I need some things to happen before then, to build up characterization and what not. However, what you suggest can't include either A: a major legendary, or B: someone joining the main trio on their team. Anything else should be fair game, unless I specify otherwise. So, have fun!**

**Remember, PM me, don't leave it in a review. If you're going to review, just tell me your thoughts on the chapter.**

**Seeya, RGGodzilla, out!**


	6. The First Mission: Part One!

_*Okay, got more ideas, got a lot of the arc planned out now._

* * *

_**Chapter Six:**_

_**The First Mission: Part One!**_

* * *

**Afternoon (11:33 A.M.), Vivir Town**

With their mission set, the trio left the guild.

"Okay!" Romsca clenched her fist, "Let's get that Purrloin!"

Lloyd nodded in agreement, though Stream shook her head, "Actually, before we start," she adjusted the supply bag, "I think we should stock up a little more,"

"That would probably be best," Lloyd conceded, the Helioptile agreeing with a nod, "So, I assume that there are shops around town we can buy from then?"

"Well, duh!" Romsca snorted, "Where else?"

"Come on, then, follow me," the Ducklett lead the way into town, giving Lloyd a quick tour. The town itself was small, at least by human standards, but there were a lot of houses for the normal Pokémon living there. For establishments, there was a bank run by a Persian, various traders run by different Pokémon, each seeking to exchange one good for another, and, among other things, a shop run by a single Kecleon, who they headed for.

"Oh, more customers?" the Kecleon greeted them in a sing-song voice while dismissing his current customer, a Ninetales.

"Hiya," Romsca waved, "We're here for a quick shop before we head out on our first mission!"

"Ooh! How exciting!" the Kecleon clapped, "So, what can I get for you?" he gestured to his wares, "I sell TMs, food, berries, and more!"

"Hmm?" Lloyd blinked at the TMs. _They have those here too? That's kind of odd._

"Oh, have my TMs caught your eye?" the Kecleon grinned, "I alternate my stock every now and then, but the ones I have now are Double Team, False Swipe, and Ice Beam,"

"I don't think we have enough Poké to afford any TMs," Stream noted, pulling out several golden coins that Lloyd assumed were the currency in the area, "Besides, I don't think we're ready for anything like that," blinking, she turned to Lloyd, "By the way, what moves do you know, Lloyd?"

"Huh?" his eyes widened, "Moves?!"

"Yes," she nodded, "For instance, I know Water Gun, Water Sport, and Defog,"

"While I got Pound, Tail Whip, and Thunder Shock," Romsca butted in, "So, what have you?"

"Uhh... Well... I... don't know..." Lloyd gulped. _Crap! Moves?! I don't know my moves! I don't even know how to do any!_

"This can't be good..." Romsca facepalmed at the now-shivering Mudkip.

"W-Well, we can always help you..." the Ducklett forced a grin, turning back to the Kecleon to buy an apple and two berries, which she figured would do for now, "I think we can manage with these, right?"

"Of course!" the Helioptile grabbed Lloyd by the shoulder and dragged him off, "Let's go then!"

"Okay, okay!" Stream sighed, following them in the air.

With a fast run southeast, it had taken them but twenty-six minutes to reach the apple-filled Murky Woods, which they were now strolling through as clouds covered the sky overhead.

"Looks like rain's coming in," Romsca noted at the head of the party.

"So, moves..." Lloyd hesitantly began.

"Lloyd, look," the Ducklett alighted down beside him, "We're both Water-types, so we should have similar starting moves. At the very least, you probably have Water Gun and a Normal-type attack," for a demonstration, she tilted her head up and spat out a relatively small stream of water that splattered onto a tree branch above them, "See?"

"Err, yeah," the Mudkip nodded, "But... how do I do that?"

"Oh, well... well... uhh..." Stream frowned, "...Uhh... How do I explain? It's... It's hard to put this into words... It's like talking, you... you just do it, you don't really now why or how, you just do it..."

"So... I... I just do it?" Lloyd tilted his head in confusion. _W-Will it just come to me?_

"HEY!"

"Huh?" their attention turned back to the Helioptile in front of them, who leapt back, avoiding a Tackle from a six-fisted Ladybug, a Ledyba!

"While you guys were talkin', these Bugs jumped me!" Romsca growled at the Ledyba, who had another Ledyba behind it.

The two Bugs growled back, the other rushing forward in another Tackle.

"Leave us alone!" Stream took aim, spitting a stream of water in the Ledyba's face, forcing it back.

"Hey, why are they attacking us?!" Lloyd gasped as the other Bug rushed him.

"They're ferals!" Romsca explained, "Don't you know? They attack anyone not from their territory! Ugh, we'll talk more later!" her frills extended and stiffened so that they went straight out, glowing yellow as she zapped one of the Ledyba's with a small electric shock.

"B-But-" Lloyd stammered, still running from the other Ledyba.

"Lloyd!" Stream barked, "We can't talk with them, we have to fight!"

"B-B-But I c-c-ca-" he stammered again.

"Don't worry!" the Ducklett interrupted, knocking her Ledyba to the ground from the air with another Water Gun, "Don't think, just do!"

"!" the Mudkip gulped, looking back to the Ledyba chasing him. _D-Dammit, it's faster than me! _The Bug was gaining fast, causing Lloyd to grit his teeth. _Okay! No choice! She said not to think, just to do, just to do it! _Closing his eyes, he spun around, and opened his mouth. _Just do it! Just do it! Huh?! _His eyes snapped open at the strange feeling of moisture in his throat, "!"

"GEEH!" the Ledyba shrieked, thrown back by a stream of water that had launched from Lloyd's mouth.

"W-Woah!" the Mudkip gasped. _I-I did it! I-I just opened my mouth, and boom! I did it! _He saw the Ledyba stir, and narrowed his eyes. _But it's not out yet! _Imitating the Ledyba, he charged forward, Tackling it with such force that it went flying back several feet, "Ow!" Lloyd recoiled, his head smarting.

"Uhhh..." the Ledyba groaned before fading into unconsciousness, his ally doing the same.

"Heh, what did they think they could do against us?" Romsca huffed, lowering her frills.

"You did excellent for a first fight, Lloyd!" Stream congratulated him with a pat on the back.

"Th-Thanks!" the Mudkip gasped, exhilarated by the battle. He shook himself to calm down, taking note of what happened. _Huh, how odd? I just expelled a whole lot of water from my body, yet I don't feel any less hydrated... Pok__é__mon have weird physiologies..._

"Not bad, kid," Romsca crossed her arms and smirked, "But we still have a crook to catch!"

"R-Right!" Lloyd smiled, then glanced at the two knocked out Ledyba's, "But... what about these... ferals?"

Romsca sighed, "Don't worry about them, they're just wild Pokémon who attack any foreigner who stumbles into their territory, like any other ferals,"

"Fine, then," Lloyd nodded, noticing the sky above grow darker, "Let's get going then," _Looks like a storm might be starting later anyway..._


	7. The First Mission: Part Two!

_**Chapter Seven:**_

_**The First Mission: Part Two!**_

* * *

**Afternoon (12:12 P.M.), Murky Woods**

The trio continued walking through the apple-bearing woods, fending off several more ferals along the way, "Hey!" Lloyd blinked, coming upon one of many trails of half-eaten apples, "Look at this!"

"Whoever did this must be pretty wasteful," Stream snorted in disgust.

"Actually, I think it might be our target," Lloyd declared.

"Really? What makes ya say that?" Romsca tilted her head.

"Well, look at the food," the Mudkip rolled over one of the apples, apparently rotten, "This one was rotten, which means whoever ate it only took one bite before tossing it out. Check the bite mark,"

"So?" Romsca crossed her arms while analyzing it.

"So the bite is small, and narrow," Lloyd explained, "Most of the Pokémon we've seen here have been Bugs whose mouths are either too wide or too small to make a bite like this. It matches up with that Larz fellow's feline species pretty well,"

"Ah, I see, that's quite the deduction, Lloyd!" Stream grinned.

He smiled back, "Thanks!" _Maybe I was training to be a Pok__é__mon biologist back when I was human... _"Most of the food still seems rather fresh, so, if we follow it-"

"-We'll find the bastard!" Romsca smirked, pushing him forward, "Lead the way, Lloyd!"

"O-Okay!" the Mudkip nodded, his smile widening. _I guess... we can actually be friends..._

They followed the trail of feline-bitten apples for a few minutes, before coming upon a Pokémon eating while lying back on a tree branch.

"Apples are the best!" he grinned, munching on an apple, "Least when they ain't rotten,"

The primarily purple feline had tufted fur on his ears and cheeks, with long, tapered violet markings above his green eyes, a tiny black nose on his creamy muzzle, and two small, oval, cream-colored markings above and between his eyes. His neck, shoulders, back, and hind paws shared the cream-colored fur. His long tail ended in a curved, vaguely scythe-like extension that was hooked around a bag full of items, from which he pulled another apple (he had gathered some upon arrival) after finishing his current one.

"Ah, you must be Larz!" Stream narrowed her eyes, taking to the air.

"Huh?" the Purrloin paused in his snacking, not looking at them, his back facing them, "Oh great, what do you guys want?"

"We wanna take you in; you're a wanted outlaw!" Romsca declared.

"!" the Mudkip's jaw dropped. _Sh*t! You didn't have to tell him! Now he'll keep his guard up when we could've just caught him off guard with a surprise attack!_

"Oh, a rescue team, or explorers, or whatever they're calling you nowadays," Larz turned around, facing them, "!" his eyes widened, "Hey, you're just a bunch of kids!"

"HEY?!" they screamed back.

"We aren't kids!" Romsca growled.

"Yeah, I'm a teenager at the very least!" Lloyd barked. _Hold on, why am I getting offended by this? I know I'm not a kid, I-_

"We are a soon to be exploration team," Stream responded, "And we will be one as soon as we defeat you!"

"Oh, really?" Larz smirked, sitting up with his hind legs dangling over the edge, "Cute. But still, you won't get me,"

Romsca gritted her teeth, "Oh, just you wait and se-"

"KISS MY ASS!" the Purrloin cut her off, turning around and leaping to another branch on another tree.

"!" Romsca's eyes narrowed in rage, "INTERRUPT ME?! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she darted after him under the trees, "AFTER HIM!"

"R-Right!" Stream flew after her with Lloyd running behind her, thinking how they could've gone about this differently with an ambush.

"Ugh!" the Purrloin grunted from the tree branches ahead of them, "Give up and go home, dumbasses!"

"Not without you!" Romsca growled, coming to a stop with her frills extending and stiffening. The frills glowed yellow before shooting a small electric shock at the branch the feline was currently leaping for.

"W-WAH!" the Purrloin gasped, narrowly avoiding the shock by holding up his front paws to latch onto a branch above the one he was aiming for, swinging forward on the upper branch to get the momentum to flip over to the next branch, which caused several items to fall from the bag, "Heh... heh... heh..." he panted, returning to his stride so he could regain the distance he had lost. _D-Damn f*ckers nearly got me!_

"Ow!" Romsca cried, getting hit by a falling apple, "Dammit!" shaking it off, she resumed her chase, Lloyd catching up to her.

The Mudkip called up to the Ducklett, "Hey, Stream, try knocking him off with some Water Guns! You'll have an easier time hitting him in the air than I would on the ground!"

"Of course!" the Water- and Flying-type took aim, "Leaves won't be the only thing falling!" while Lloyd nearly cringed, she spat streams of water at the branches the Purrloin was leaping for.

"Arceus dammit!" Larz swore, almost slipping on wet branches while also having trouble avoiding the water, "I hate getting wet!" eyes narrowing in rage, he spun around while leaping forward, facing the Ducklett, "NOW F*CK OFF!" his cheeks puffed up before he spat out a stream of sludge!

"GYEEH!" the Ducklett shrieked, covered in the Toxic, which caused her to fall to the ground, Poisoned!

"STREAM!" her allies cried out, rushing to her side.

"Finally, some peace!" Larz smirked, wiping the leftover sludge from his mouth. _Glad that was one of the TMs I stole, even if I feel like throwing up whenever I use it. _With his pursuers stopped in their tracks, but knowing they would soon resume their chase, Larz focused his eyes on the scene before him as he came upon a clearing, darkened by the clouds overhead. _Grr, those Water Guns got me wet enough as is, I'll be damned if I get stuck in the rain while getting dragged off to jail! So... _He smirked. _Let's up the ante..._

"Ugh..." the purple-glowing bird shivered while they helped her to her webbed feet, "W-Why didn't I b-buy Pecha Berries..."

"Oh no, you're badly Poisoned!" Lloyd gulped.

"I-I know th-that!" Stream tried to straighten herself up.

"Look, i-if it's too much for you, w-we can always g-go back to the town!" Romsca stammered, surprising Lloyd with the uncharacteristic worry in her tone.

"NO!" the Ducklett cried, "We can't give up now!" she flapped her wings, taking to the air, "That Purrloin's right up ahead, we can still get him! Besides, the rain will be here soon enough!"

"I-If you're sure!" the Helioptile swallowed nervously before following her.

"Hmm?" Lloyd blinked while following. _Stream's got more resolve than I thought, and Romsca cares about more than just her objectives... But is it just to each other, or could they extend that friendship to me? _He shook his head. _But that's for later, we have an outlaw to catch!_

He smiled as they burst into a clearing, but his smile disappeared almost immediately, replaced with widened eyes, matching the expressions of his two allies.

"Hey, kids," at the far end of the clearing, Larz was sitting on a tree branch, just like when they first saw him, his tail and legs dangling over the edge of the branch, the bag of items and food hanging from his tail.

"AROOOOOO!" below the bag were four gray and black dog-like Pokémon, Poochyenas, each of which were howling and barking at the bag, which they continuously leapt at in hunger, eager to eat the food inside.

"Okay," delighting in the trio's shocked expressions, Larz whistled to the Poochyena's, garnering their attention, "Listen up, boys! You all must be tired of eating nothing but apples, but I got a lot of rare berries in here. Pretty exotic stuff. If you wanna eat it, all ya gotta do-" he smirked, arms crossed, "-is rough up these dipsh*ts!"

"!" the four Poochyenas turned to them, their eyes narrowing while they barred their teeth and charged...


	8. The First Mission: Part Three!

_*Okay, since someone brought it up, let me just say that when you see a "!", typed specifically like that "!", that's just my way of typing/having a character vocalize a gasp or other form of surprise. Yeah, it's kinda weird, but it's just a stylistic choice on my part. Oh, and if you see a verb capitalized where it shouldn't be, then that's just because it's an attack._

_Have fun, read and review! Seeya!_

* * *

**_Chapter Eight:_**

**_The First Mission: Part Three!_**

* * *

**Afternoon (12:33 P.M.), Murky Woods Clearing**

The first drop of rain fell from the clouds overhead as the four Poochyena charged the trio down.

"!" faced with the snapping fangs racing towards him, Lloyd froze in fright.

"MOVE!" Romsca growled, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away from the running canines, who split into groups of two, one pair going after them while another went after the Poisoned Stream, who flew away in the opposite direction.

Recovering slightly from his fear, the Mudkip gulped, "W-What are we going to do?! We're outnumbered!"

"Heh!" the Helioptile gritted her teeth, "We're not now that they split up!" letting go of him, she spun around, frills extending, stiffening, and glowing yellow before shooting out an electric shock at the closest Poochyena, who fell back with a howl of pain, "GAH!" but the Helioptile fell to the ground when the second Poochyena Tackled her, "!" her eyes widened in fright as the Dark canine brought its fangs down-

-only to be blown off of her by a small stream of water!

"Stay off!" Lloyd growled at them while helping her up.

"Huh, thanks, half-pint," Romsca smiled before both had to duck under a Poochyena that leaped over at them, "Woah!"

Meanwhile, Stream sprayed the two Poochyenas who had followed her with Water Guns while they pitifully tried to reach her in the air, "P-Please, you c-can't jump h-high enough to get m-me!" she stammered, growing weaker from the Poison.

"Hmm?" on his branch, Larz tossed an apple up and down in his paw, "They're off to a good start," his eyes narrowed, "Can't be having that!"

"What, don't like getting wet?" the Ducklett smirked at the frustrated dogs, "Well, too ba-GWUH?!" in the middle of firing another Water Gun she was struck hard in the head by an apple, cutting off her attack and making her plummet to the ground, disoriented.

"STREAM!" seeing her friend falling toward the open jaws of the Poochyenas, Romsca readied another Thunder Shock, "H-HEY!" only to cry out, Tackled by another canine, "G-Get off!" she struggled to dislodge it, flailing her head about, using Pound to slap the dog with her frills.

"Guys!" Lloyd dodged a Tackle from another canine and raced forward to Tackle the Poochyena off of Romsca, rolling with it for several feet.

"U-Uhh..." Stream regained her senses mid-fall, eyes widening at the open-mouthed Poochyenas, "S-Stay back!" in a rush, she spat a blob of water at one of the dogs, knocking it to the ground.

Unfortunately, the other Poochyena took the chance to leap up afterward before she could recover her flight, Biting down on her wing!

"GYAAAAH!" the Ducklett screamed as the canine spun and released her, throwing her to the ground, where she crashed.

"AROOOOOO!" the Poochyena she had struck before howled victoriously as it charged at her fallen form, only to yelp in pain, sent back by a Thunder Shock from Romsca.

The Helioptile panted while her frills fell back to her sides, "Heh... heh... Leave her alo- RAH!" before she could finish, the Poochyena Lloyd had avoided Tackled her from behind, pinning her to the floor.

"Hahahaha!" Larz laughed, watching the carnage from the safety of his branch, the tree shielding him from the rain that had now begun to fall in earnest, "What a view!" he munched on his apple, "Now things are goin' good! They're fighting a losing battle, and I get to watch them get their asses kicked without getting pelted by the rain!" the Purrloin took another bite from his apple, "AIEEEEE!" and shrieked, struck by a stream of water while he was eating, the Dark cat falling from his branch to the floor!

"G-Got you!" Stream smiled weakly, having nailed the Purrloin while he wasn't looking.

"Damn bitch!" Larz cursed, picking his smarting self up from the fall, "Ah! My stuff!" he rushed to gather the items that had fallen out of his bag.

"Heh... heh..." Stream staggered a bit in the rain, still weakened from the Poison that had her body glowing purple, "At least now that it's raining-" her eyes widened as she spun around to blast a charging Poochyena in the face with water, sending it flying back, "-we can turn the tide!" she spread her wings, the purple glow of the Poison changing into a blue glow.

"F*CK OFF!" where Romsca had grown weaker in her fight against the Poochyena who had her pinned, she now found strength in the moisture from the rain that was absorbed into her body, delivering a sharp slap to the canine's face with her frills, enough for her to quickly roll out from under it and give a slap to its side with her tail, knocking it over, "Ah, that's it!" she clenched her fists, relishing the waters that fell from the sky, healing her through her Dry Skin ability.

"Grr!" growling, Lloyd broke from the Poochyena he was rolling with, blasting it away with a Water Gun before it could recover, "Huh?" he blinked. _My attack felt stronger for some reason. _He blinked again, realizing that it was raining. _Of course! The strong rain is boosting the power of my attacks!_

Nearby, another Poochyena had charged down Stream, only for the blue-glowing Ducklett to knock it away with another stream of water before taking to the air, "Ah, it feels good to be hydrated again!" she smiled, the blue glow disappearing from her body as her ability, Hydration, cured her Poison with the aide of the rain.

Faced with wounds and stronger enemies, the four Poochyena regrouped, gathering together while backing off.

"Huh, they look scared," Lloyd noted, regrouping with Romsca and Stream.

"Now that we have rain on our side, we have the upper hand," Romsca grinned, the rain healing her wounds.

The Poochyena whimpered in response.

"Grr!" Larz growled from where he watched a few feet away, "Stupid dogs! Can't you do anything right?!" he had finally succeeded in gathering all the items that had fallen from his now wet bag, "Sh*t on you!" he was growing increasingly frustrated now that the rain had caught him, his fur plastered against his skin.

"!" the Poochyenas' ears perked up as they turned to look at each other.

"WAH!" and Larz cried out as they turned tail afterward, rushing at him, the Purrloin slipping in the rain-caused mud while trying to flee, leaving the dogs to run past him, grabbing the bag on their way, "H-HEY!" his face red with fury and his fur covered in mud, the Purrloin screamed in indignation, "GET BACK HERE WITH MY SH*-*********T!" his cry continued when a stream of water blasted him from behind, throwing him upside-down against a tree!

"Hands up, thief!" Lloyd declared, smiling, Romsca and Stream behind him

"GRR!" growling in rage, his eyes widened in fury, Larz threw out his paws, digging them into some nearby dry ground, "F*CK! YOU! ALL!" he dug his claws forward, throwing the sand and dirt from the ground at them!

"H-HEY!" the three recoiled, their eyes blinded by the Sand Attack!

"DAMN SH*THEADS!" with a roar, the Purrloin tackled the nearest one, Lloyd, pinning him to the floor while drawing back his claws, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" he slashed his claws across the Mudkip's face in a Scratch.

"GYAAH!" Lloyd cried out in pain while the Purrloin drew his claws back again, but the Mudkip reacted faster, narrowing his eyes, "YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" with the Purrloin atop him, the blinded Mudkip fired a rain-boosted Water Gun, blasting Larz away!

"SH*T!" the Purrloin crashed back into the tree, "WHY, YO-GA-GA-GA-GA-GAAAAAAAAAAA!" he cried out again, his wet body electrocuted by a Thunder Shock from Romsca!

"No, why you!" the Helioptile smirked, clearing the remaining sand from her eyes before cutting off her attack.

"...ga... ga... gaaaaaa..." Larz's eyes fell shut, his twitching body falling to the floor, unconscious.

"Ergh," Lloyd got up, squinting away the rest of the sand, "Did we get him?"

Having regained her vision, Stream nodded in confirmation, "Yes, he's out cold,"

"Great, now we can take him back to the guild!" Romsca slung the unconscious outlaw over her shoulder, "Shame we didn't retrieve the items he stole, but he'll do,"

"Yes!" Stream grinned, holding up her wing high in the air, "It's the very first victory for Team... Team..." she blinked, "Oh! We still haven't decided on our team name!"

"What?!" Romsca cried.

Lloyd facefaulted, "Name?! Something as important as a name, and you didn't think of one?!"

"W-Well..." the Helioptile looked away, flushing in embarrassment, "We really couldn't decide on anything good..."

"Yes," Stream's wings drooped, "We had a few ideas, but nothing too good," she looked up, "Hey, Lloyd, what about you? Do you have any good ideas for a name?"

"Huh? Me?!" he blinked, "Uhh... well..." he tried to think of something for several seconds, before looking back up at the sky. _Dang, it's really starting to pour. _He noted of the rain, more of which came down each second. _Hahaha, oh, I got an idea. _The Mudkip grinned, "Hey, what about 'Team Rainy Days'?"

"'Rainy Days'?" Romsca blinked.

"Hmm?" Stream stroked her beak with a wing, "Well, we probably wouldn't have won without the rain. Besides," she smiled, "It has a nice ring to it,"

"Aye," Romsca nodded, smiling herself, "Team Rainy Days! I love it!"

"Huh?!" Lloyd blinked in astonishment. _They like it? They like it?! I was just joking!_

"Then it's settled!" Romsca pulled them all into a huddle, nearly dislodging the Purrloin slung over her back, "From now on, we're Team Rainy Days!"

Lloyd sweatdropped, but smiled. _Well, it's kind of lame, but I guess I can get used to it._

"Well, then!" Stream held out her wing, and Romsca held out her arm in response, putting her claws on the Ducklett's wingtip, "Come on!" both looked expectantly at Lloyd.

"Oh, okay!" smiling, he held out his front paw so that all three were touching.

"Now, follow us," Stream ordered, throwing her wing back into the air, Romsca doing the same with her arm and Lloyd imitating them with his front leg as they declared, "First mission: success! Sweet victory for Team Rainy Days!"


	9. Welcome Feast

**_Chapter Nine:_**

**_Welcome Feast_**

* * *

**Afternoon (3:32 P.M.), Vivir Town**

After the long trek back to the guild through the heavy rains (and after chasing down the Poochyenas to get the bag back, minus the food though), the trio had returned to town, met back up with the guild, and arranged to meet with the Police Chief Lock, a Klefki, who they were now with inside an inn in the town.

"Thanks for detaining this rapscallion and retrieving (most) of the stolen goods!" the floating key ring nodded in gratitude, clutching the bag with her keys.

Behind her, the drenched Purrloin was held in a metal cage she had personally locked, the cage suspended in the air between two Magnezone so that Larz had no way of escape.

"You're welcome!" Stream nodded back, "It was our pleasure,"

"Excellent work anyways," beside them was the scarred Staraptor, who grinned, "You caught an outlaw on your first mission, congratulations!"

"Aww, nuthin' to it!" Romsca rubbed a fist on her chest, smirking victoriously.

Lloyd sweatdropped. _And it's already getting to her head._

Larz crossed his arms and grumbled to himself in his cage._ F*cking bitches! If it wasn't for the rain I would've had those motherf*ckers! _He sighed. _The others would be ashamed... Losing to those brats..._

"Either way, you completed your first mission, and so," the Guildmaster twirled his wing, producing three badges, "You are officially welcome to join the BraveStar Guild!"

"YES!" the three cheered, Stream and Romsca louder and more enthusiastic than Lloyd.

"Aw, warms my heart to see the joy of new explorers!" Lock sighed in delight.

"Well, before we go, let's get things straightened out," BraveStar smiled, "We'll get all the paperwork signed back at the guild, but, before then, and before Lock departs after giving you your reward, how about you tell me the name you've decided on for your team?"

"Oh, that? It's simple!" Stream and Romsca, with an embarrassed Lloyd, each held up a limb while declaring, "We're Team Rainy Days!"

"'Rainy Days'?" BraveStar blinked.

"Heh," Larz grimaced in his cage, "That name sucks more ass than you guys do!"

"Silence!" the two Magnezone ordered, Larz obeying, fearful of getting electrocuted.

"Hmm? Little weird, but I've heard much, much worse, hmhmhm," the Staraptor chuckled to himself, "So Team Rainy Days it is then! We'll get it officialized back at the guild. But, before then-" he gestured to Lock with a flourish of his mighty wing, "-you may present them with their reward!"

"It would be my pleasure!" the Klefki grinned, producing an apple and two hundred Poké for Stream, who took it with a nod of gratitude.

"What?" Lloyd blinked, "That's... That's it?! We catch a wanted Pokémon, and that's all we get?!"

The others blinked back at him, BraveStar tilting his head in confusion, "Of course. Since you'll be working for the guild, we get ninety percent of what you earn through your missions, with you getting the remaining ten percent for yourself,"

The Mudkip's jaw dropped to the floor. _And I thought our income taxes were bullsh*t?!_

"Well, I guess we'll be off then!" Lock dipped her head once more in thanks, "Goodbye, and we look forward to further assistance from you, Team Rainy Days!"

The Klefki and her two Magnezone left the inn, carrying the caged Larz with them, the Purrloin groaning in preparation for more rain.

"Seeya!" BraveStar waved them off before turning to Rainy Days, "Then I suppose it'd be best if we got back to the guild to get everything officialized," he winked, "Then I can introduce you to the rest of the guild during supper! You probably haven't seen that many other guild members anyway, since most were probably out doing missions around the same time as you guys, so let's go. Off to fill out paperwork and then to fill our stomachs with food!"

"Yeah!" they cheered, with Lloyd again falling behind in enthusiasm. _Let's see just what I've gotten myself into..._

Later at night in the guild dining room, after all the necessary papers were signed and Team Rainy Days were officially accepted into the guild...

The trio sat near the right end of the main table beside BraveStar, their food presented to them by the guild's head chef, an apron-wearing Sawk by the name of Marian, who, despite the name and true to the single-gendered species, was male.

Lloyd was slightly shocked at the number of Pokémon who were in attendance at the tables, although he found it difficult to tell who were explorers and who were just simple employees of the guild.

"Okay, LISTEN UP!" Victor the Emboar roared, silencing the chattering guild-members. With their attention attained, he smiled, gesturing to his superior, "Guildmaster BraveStar has an announcement, so stay quiet and pay attention!"

"Thank you, Victor," a smile graced the Staraptor's beak as he rose up, spreading his wings wide apart to keep the focus on himself, and to show off, of course, "We have good news, my guild... lings," he gestured to the trio, sitting at his right, "From today onward we will be joined by a new exploration team: Team Rainy Days!" he boomed loud enough to reach everyone in the room, "Go on, introduce yourselves!"

The Helioptile stood up, smirking while pointing to her chest, "Hiya! Name's Romsca, and I'm here to explore, rescue, kick outlaw ass, and shine like the sun!"

She sat down, and the Ducklett rose up, dipping her head in greeting, "Hello, I'm Stream, and I'm here mainly to keep _her _in line," she gestured to Romsca, who merely huffed while several guild members laughed in amusement.

Lloyd arose after she re-seated herself, "Uhh..." he gulped under everyone's gazes, "H-Hi, my n-name's Lloyd, and I'm... I'm just here..." he sat back down, head hung low as the guild members chuckled at his shyness.

"Well, we've heard from them, so why don't we tell them who we are?" BraveStar asked of his guild, "I've already introduced myself, so have your turns!"

And so the greetings came, one after the other. Among the teams that introduced themselves, they saw a Croconaw and Krokorok, a Slugma and Marill, a Pyroar and Octillery, a Scyther and Electabuzz, and many more whom the new trio had the chance to talk with.

"So the newbies made it in, eh?" someone muttered a ways away from them.

"Huh?" they turned to find a team they actually recognized: Team Vice.

Vice was a two-legged Dragon, with her most distinguishing trait being the long, gray, red-tipped tusks emerging from the sides of her mouth. Her face was grey and appeared to be a beak. A cowl-like feature of green segments emerged on her head, neck, back and chest. Her arms had three red fingers, and her lower body was gray, with red speckles on her underbelly. Her toes were red, as was the tip of her tail. Her eyes were dark with red irises, burning with the flames of competitiveness.

The Fraxure took a large bite from her meal, "Let's hope you last long enough to catch up,"

"Hey!" Romsca rose from her seat, "We caught an outlaw on our first mission, of course we can keep up! Why I bet we can become the best in the guild!"

While her two teammates tried to chide her, Vice simply snorted at the Helioptile's boast, "Oh, really? You'll have to outdo me then, cause it's my team that's gonna be the best!"

"Not with that attitude we won't!" her ally, Drench the Venonat, shook himself before nodding at them, "Sorry, Vice is just... well..." he trailed off under a glare from his leader.

As a Venonat, he had the appearance of a round ball of purple fur with a pincer-like mouth, large and red compound eyes, a tall pair of white antennas, and stubby feet and forepaws.

"Ohohoho, don't mind Vice, she's just looking to start something!" the third member of their team, the Mismagius, Lezah, floated over to them, getting in Lloyd's face, "Trust me, if she tries anything, just tell me, and I'll stop her with my black magic and necromancy! Booooooo~!" the Ghost waved her tendrils while floating back to her team.

The purple Ghost's rounded head bore tufts in the shape of a witch's hat, while her mouth was like a red "W". Her neck had a lump in the middle, and her cloak-like body had three red gems on the front.

"Don't joke around, Lezah," Vice glared at Rainy Days, "After all, we don't want to frighten the little ones,"

"Hah, you must be daft if you think that scares us!" Lloyd returned the glare, feeling insulted, yet inwardly frightened by the Dragon. _Why am I doing this? She could probably tear me in two!_

"Lloyd is right," Stream nodded, "We will not be intimidated by you!"

"Aye!" Romsca agreed.

"Oh, you thought I was trying to intimidate you?" the glare deepened, "I haven't even started. But, considering you've just joined, I won't bother. Such a thing is below a leader of a Silver Rank exploration team, such as myself,"

Romsca narrowed her eyes, "Why I oughta-"

"-That's enough, that's enough!" BraveStar boomed, silencing them, "Now," he sighed, "Let's just get back to eating, 'kay?"

Everyone agreed, and resumed their feast.


	10. Bed Time

_**Chapter Ten:**_

_**Bed Time**_

* * *

**Night (8:57 P.M.), BraveStar Guild**

"Mhmm! Good grub!" Romsca rubbed her stomach, grinning while following Victor with Lloyd and Stream.

Lloyd looked down, flushing. _I'm going to have to get used to not using utensils. At least the food here generally doesn't require those._

"Well, here we are!" the Emboar led them down a passage on the top floor until they came upon a door, "As you can see-" he grabbed the handle on the door, the handle itself set on a metal circle on the door, and slid it down to their height, "-the handle is adjustable, slides up and down. Same for the lock, hahaha!" he laughed, "Helps that the Police Chief helped design a lot of our security," he twisted the handle, which also twisted the metal circle it was attached to on the door, and then pushed it, pushing open the door with it, "And that's how you get inside, same for out, except you pull on the inside. Understood?"

"Aye!" Romsca nodded, Stream doing the same.

Lloyd blinked. _Hmm? That's more complex than I thought it would be. The Pok__é__mon of this world are more advanced than I originally gave them credit for._

Team Rainy Days walked inside, running into a second entrance to the room, which was similar to the one that was the first entrance to the building, a series of long strings of beads trailing down from the roof of the doorway.

On the passage wall in front of the room's second entrance was what looked like a basket, built into the wall with the side opposite them missing, instead there was a panel of sorts.

"Consider that your mail box. The panel slides open to the left so that a mail carrier can deposit your mail into the box. Don't expect to get a lot of mail everyday, but you should get a newspaper from town more often than not, and possibly a mission or two if someone makes a personal request for you. Oh, and you'll find a few sheets of paper in there that can connect to the handle on your door. Most of them are 'do not disturb' notices, but for different reasons. One's for when you're all out of the guild, another's for, ahem, when someone wants some 'private time' with a, ahem, special partner, and yet another's for if one of you is sick with something. Using them isn't mandatory, it's completely optional, but they're there if you want. As a guild, we like to have options. That's about it, so I'll leave you to get acquainted with your new room. Oh, and by the way, each room only comes with two straw beds, so two of you are going to have to share. Bye!" he waved, walking back out through the door, which he closed behind him, leaving the door handle low enough for them to reach.

Nodding, the trio went through the beaded doorway into their new residence.

There wasn't really much to see, as the room was rather plain. The two straw beds were in the center of the room as they were told, and there was a series of shelves on the left wall, covering all but the circular window, which each of the walls besides the one with the entrance had one of. These shelves were for anything special they collected in their career as explorers, be they books, trinkets, trophies, or treasures.

"So..." Lloyd rubbed a forepaw to his face while flushing in embarrassment, "What a-are we going to d-do since there are only t-two b-beds?"

"You can have one, and we will share the other," Stream explained, smiling as she nestled into the bed.

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked.

"Aye," the Helioptile rested beside her, putting an arm around her neck, "Me and me mate share everything, so we'll share this too!"

"Oh..." he looked down, flushing redder. _That was easier than expected. I'm a little disappointed... But I don't really know why. _He paused, "Hey, uhh... when you say 'mate', do you mean-"

"-friend, ally, comrade?" Romsca cut him off with a bored yet irate glare, to which he responded with a gulp and a nod, "Then yes, yes I do. It's how I talk, ya got a problem with it?"

"Ah, hahaha, no, no..." he laughed nervously, "...just... just making sure..." he sat down and curled up in his bed. _They're both Pok__é__mon, Lloyd, you don't need to feel embarrassed, nervous, or anything of the kind, even if they're both girls, because you are, err, were, a human, and they're not. _

"!" just as he was about to nod off, he nearly jumped at the loud roar of thunder in the distance.

"Ugh," with a grunt, Romsca turned to look out the left window, from which they could see the heavy rain pelting the glass, "Okay, rain, you saved us earlier, now could you let us sleep?" the booming of the thunder answered her, "Ah, thought so," she sat down, rolling onto her back, "Well, one option," she grabbed her frills and tied them together under her chin, "There, can't hear a thing," she closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

The thunder boomed again, and Romsca didn't wake up, while Lloyd and Stream merely sighed.

"Yaaaaaaw~!" the Ducklett yawned, stretching her wings, "I guess we'll just have to ignore it then," she hunkered down, bringing her wings, legs, and head closer to her body, "Goodnight, Romsca, goodnight, Lloyd,"

"Goodnight, guys," the Mudkip yawned back, pawing at a piece of straw sticking out of the bed, "By the way, thanks for letting me join your team," he thanked them earnestly, acknowledging that he most likely wouldn't have survived outside on his own. While the guild wasn't exactly up to human standards, Lloyd found that his Pokémon body had all its needs met, and then some.

"You're welcome, Lloyd," Stream smiled, "And we're thankful that you joined us. You were a big help today,"

"Hmhmhm," he chuckled, "I'm glad to hear that," He closed his eyes, frowning. _Back to the embarrassment thing, it's probably just my Pok__é__mon body causing that. However, that brings another issue to mind: should I tell them about me being human? They would probably think that I'm crazy if I told them that, but someone needs to know. If I'm going to find out how I got here, and why I'm here, I'll need help, because I doubt I can find out on my own. And since we're a team, we will be doing things together often, and I doubt I can do things relating to finding out about my being here without them becoming suspicious. Should I tell them I'm human then? _He shifted in discomfort. _No, I still think I shouldn't. At least the way things are now, with me knowing almost nothing about my being here, it wouldn't be worth it to risk losing our camaraderie, or my place at the guild. I probably wouldn't survive the night if I had to live outside the guild. Besides... _He rolled over onto his side, opening his eyes slightly to glance at his teammates, both of whom were sleeping soundly. He smiled, falling asleep. _...I don't want to lose my new friends..._


	11. Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

**Hiya, guys!**

**Well, school's started again after the snowstorm apocalypse, so I'm back to about one update per story per week.**

**To this chapter, I actually had it about half-done on Monday, because we had a halfday at school, but I didn't have the motivation to finish it until today. I was gonna finish it on Friday after school, but I started this project, downloading a few games, the downloads taking around eight hours. I couldn't do anything with my computer until then. Plus these downloads are frustrating! Once they start, you have to leave your laptop on until they finish, if it times out and goes to the login screen, the downloads get cancelled and you have to start all over again! Which is a problem, cause I constantly have to help out around the house, what with my brother and all, so about 3 of my downloads got cancelled, forcing me to start them over.**

**All in all, I downloaded about 6 games.**

**And, all in all, NONE OF THEM WORKED!**

**IT WAS A HUGE F*CKING WASTE OF TIME!**

***sighs*, well, to good news, this week I was finally able to scratch something off my bucket list (don't worry, I'm not going anywhere any... okay, not jinxing myself). So, I managed to finally try lobster! Yes! It was sweet-tasting the way my mom cooked it, but it had this sweet yet tingly aftertaste that kinda made it hard for me to swallow. But it was good. I cut off the fan-like tail tip as a souvenir, because I'm a hoarder.**

**...**

**Yeah, I have issues. Let's see, with lobster gone, I guess learning how to whistle will take the number ten spot on my bucket list. Meanwhile, at number one, we have having a rubber chicken fight with a clown, and at number two, kicking a mime in the nuts. Will it scream? Will it be a silent scream? I MUST KNOW!**

**In other news, I went through some PMD fics on this site, and, like with regular Pokémon journey fics, I found a lot that star a Riolu/Lucario as the main ****Pokémon. *sighs* Honestly, those two are used so much they seem cliche to me. As I said, over 700 of the frikkin' creatures, you'd think there'd be more experimentation with other mons. But that's just me ranting about how out of the over 700 frikkin' creatures, about... I wanna say around eleven, get all the spotlight.**

**If any of you try writing a PMD fic, or any kinda ****Pokémon fic with OCs, try going for some underused mons, y'know, to set your story apart from the scores of those staring Lucario's and the like. I get playing favorites, but surely there are other favorites that deserve more spotlight. Hmm? For instance, I'd be interested in reading a PMD fic about an Aipom if there was one. Plus a lot of Gen 6 mons could use more exposure. Maybe dig up some obscure gen 5 mon.**

**I know Mudkip is a fairly well-used ****Pokémon, though I chose him more because of what he could offer to the other members of the team, both of which receive hardly any usage.**

**I'm not ordering any of you or anything, I'm just saying I'd like to see more diversity, y'know?**

**Anyways, let's get back to the story.**

**Read and review!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven:**_

_**Wake-Up Call**_

* * *

**Unknown**

"H-Huh?" Lloyd blinked, awakening from a dream of heat and water not to reality, but to the color-filled void he had first appeared in.

However, something was off. The colors, while before they had seemed to have flowed together in a mellow harmony, now moved about in a mess, painting an almost hallucinogenic abstract image around him.

"W-What's wrong with th-this place?" the Mudkip rolled around, for, just like when he was a ball of light, he found himself incapable of movement other than rotating or spinning in place, albeit he found he could move his body, just not in any direction.

"Da... Unf... Con... Err..."

"What?" his eyes widened. _That voice! That's the one I heard before I became a Mudkip! _He looked around, "H-Hello?"

"St... Bo... Ca... Con..." like before, all he heard was a garbled mess, a slew of small cut off words, like a bad transmission from a walkie-talkie.

"He... Kin... Di... Wh... I..."

"W-What are you saying?!" Lloyd cried, confused and disturbed. _What's going on?!_

"Ba... Fe... Can... Ta... Int... May... Nee... T..." another string of broken words.

"Erg!" Lloyd brought his forepaws to his head, noticing a stab of pain, "Argh! What... What's-"

He never finished his sentence, for the dream was interrupted as he awoke, eyes snapping open as a loud roar in the real world sent him leaping into the air in fright, "WAH!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" the mighty roar came again, and he spun around to face it upon falling to the floor.

"Morning, sleepy heads!" the Pyroar grinned.

"Oh... Oh my..." Stream gulped, a wing held to her rapidly beating heart, apparently awaking to the same fright as Lloyd.

"H-Huh?" Romsca groggily rose from her shared bed, untying her frills, "W-What're ya doin' here?"

"Hahaha, I'm just here to wake you guys up," the lioness, her long, fiery mane flowing back from the back of her head, grinned, "I don't just work on an exploration team, I'm also the wake-up girl,"

"Oh," Romsca nodded, "Yeah, I remember, you're... you're... uhh..."

"Odaya, member of Team Ember-Splash with your husband, Skids, an Octillery," Stream interrupted her.

"A-Aye!" the Helioptile forced a grin while nodding again. _Dang, how does she remember all this stuff?_

Lloyd blinked, having the same thought, while also wondering how an Octillery and Pyroar could form a union, much less consummate one. Then again, he remembered hearing of stranger Pokémon romances as a human, "!" he blinked again, going over his human memories. He had remembered most of them as the ball of light, but now he found that the amount of memories he had were lessened. _I... I'm sure I remembered more than this... What happened? Did I lose more memories in the transition to this new body? Did that dream have something to do about it? What was that anyway?_

"Well, you'd best be hurrying out to the meeting room," Odaya dipped her head before leaving, "We get up early each morning to start the day with a group meeting where we make announcements, do chants, and whatever else. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go wake up Team Vice,"

"Ooh! Then we'd better get to it!" grinning earnestly, the Helioptile grabbed her teammates and pulled them through the beads and out the door, leaving Lloyd to dismiss his thoughts for later.

At the meeting room, they went through several chants for the guild, most of which Lloyd found a little silly, like chants for a school. He went through them anyway with the others.

"Well said, my guild... Mons..." BraveStar held a wingtip to the bottom tip of his beak, like anyone else would to their chin to show they were deep in thought, "Guild... Mons? Lings? What is it? Oh well," he shrugged, puffing up his chest, "Okay! From now on you will be referred to as my BraveStars!" several seconds went by before his shoulders drooped, "No, that sounds stupid..."

Lloyd rolled his eyes. _Oh, so he finds that stupid? Jeez, what does it take?_

The Staraptor sighed, "Anyways, go out there and help others, explore, and catch outlaws!" he turned his back to them, heading for his room, "If you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork to sort out for the guild, plus-" he grinned, "-I should be getting a letter or two from the neighboring kingdoms. I can't wait to hear the news from Wintagua!"

_Huh?! _Lloyd's eyes widened. _'Neighboring kingdoms'__?! 'Wintagua'? What are those? If there are neighboring kingdoms, what about where I am now?! Is this place a kingdom too? _He turned to his teammates, who were chatting over what kind of mission they should do. He opened his mouth to question them, but stopped himself after thinking it over. _Actually... me asking them about guilds was pushing it enough as is... If I reveal I don't know a thing about the general geography, like the name of our current general location, that might be taking it a little too far. They might become suspicious of me. _He sighed, noticing that they had started walking toward the ladder, ready to head to the job room after calling him over. _I guess those questions will have to wait... But someone needs to know eventually, I'll need help finding out what happened to me anyway..._

"Hurry up, Lloyd!" Romsca growled, ending his thoughts.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" the Mudkip ran after them.

Upon reaching the job board, Stream took it upon herself to choose their mission, with Romsca merely grumbling that it better not be something too easy.

"..." Lloyd sat down on all fours, surveying the job room. While the other guildmembers had come and gone with their chosen missions, Stream was still taking her time. By now, the only other Pokémon in the room with them was that Venonat on Vice's team, Drench, he believed his name was.

Drench was looking over the missions on the outlaw post, seeking a good job for his team. Every now and then he would look over, notice that Lloyd had cast his gaze on him in boredom, and simply wave, rather awkwardly. Lloyd figured it was either because he was staring, or possibly because Vice may have told him to ignore them.

After a few minutes, the Venonat waved again, this time opening his mouth to speak, "Uhh... He-"

"Hmm?" he was interrupted, however, by the Ducklett, who finally grabbed a job she thought would be fine for them, "I say we do this one,"

"Lemme see, mate," Romsca took it from her while Drench shut his mouth.

Lloyd sighed to himself. _Oh, what a shame we couldn't talk._

"A BALL?!" the Helioptile cried, "They want us to retrieve a ball from a mountain?!"

"Y-Yes?" Stream sweatdropped, forcing a smile.

Romsca seethed, "Come on, that's lame!"

"But it is helping people," Lloyd ventured, causing the Helioptile to turn her angry eyes to him. _I guess we aren't on completely good terms. _He gulped, "It's a job, okay. Besides, going up a mountain will probably be harder than going through a forest,"

"Ugh," Romsca grunted, but considered this, "Well, you're right. It probably would," she sighed, "I just wanted something challenging,"

"We can't do something challenging all the time," Stream argued, "We need to pace ourselves. We can do challenging things sometimes, but we should do easy things as well. We don't want to overwork ourselves, right?"

"Aye..." Romsca nodded after a bit, somewhat begrudgingly.

_To be so considerate of each other... _Lloyd looked down, feeling separate from them, lonely. _...Can we be like that, altogether?_

"Let's get going then," Stream adjusted her bag, leading them away.

Lloyd waved goodbye to Drench before leaving, the Venonat returning the wave.

"So," Lloyd began after going down the ladder, "What's this mountain called?"

Romsca took out the job paper, "Flux Mountain, apparently,"

"!" above them, the Venonat blinked in surprise. _Flux Mountain? Hold on, isn't there something going on over there this time of year?_


	12. A Not Really Sticky Situation

_**Chapter Twelve:**_

_**A Not Really Sticky Situation**_

* * *

**Morning (8:22 A.M.), BraveStar Guild**

"...And that's why we need to go!" Drench finished, urgency in his compound eyes. It had been awhile, but he had finally remembered the danger of Flux Mountain, however, Team Rainy Days was already gone, and he couldn't reach them on his own.

"Hmm? Sounds like those twits are in for a lot of trouble," Vice crossed her legs, lying on her back, "But why should we care?"

"!" Lezah gasped, "'Why should we care'?! Why should we not?! They could get killed!"

"Really?" the Fraxure raised a nonexistent eyebrow, "You heard them, they can take care of themselves,"

"But they just joined the guild!" the Venonat protested, "There's no way they could handle them, especially at this time of the year!"

"Ah, yes," Vice sat up, "But still, they seemed awfully sure of themselves last night. Why should we help?"

"HELLO~! They could die!" the Mismagius got in her face.

"And whose fault is that?" Vice narrowed her eyes.

"W-Well..." Drench shuffled nervously, trying to think of a response, "Uhh... Shouldn't we help them to set an example for them? They are our juniors,"

"And juniors are always eager and arrogant!" Lezah nodded. _Some seniors are too. _"Maybe saving them can set them straight!"

"True," the Dragon nodded, thinking it over, "Hmm? Truth be told, we could probably get a good reward out of this: some praise, admiration, the good stuff,"

Drench frowned, sweatdropping. _And she lives for furthering her pride... Is there anything else she cares about, except us?_

"Well, looks like we have a mission," Vice got up, cracking her neck.

"Ah," Lezah sighed. _Easiest way to get her to do something is to play on her pride..._

"Let's go save those newbies," the Dragon growled to her teammates.

Later, on Flux Mountain...

"Who the hell lost a ball on this mountain?!" Romsca gritted her teeth.

By now they had scaled a solid portion of the mountain, which seemed to Lloyd to be a bit too small to be a mountain. Along the way, they had run into several feral Pokémon, including Nosepass, Chingling, Tynamo, Drilbur, and Magnemite. The Magnemites would normally have been of great trouble to them, had Lloyd not picked up a new move on the way: Mud-Slap. The Ground-type attack easily devastated the Electric- and Steel-type magnets.

Along the way up the mountain they had come upon several holes in the mountain's surface. Each of these holes were their own small yet separate cave, and, according to the job post, the ball they were searching for was lost in a particular cave, marked on the outside by the Pokémon who had lost it.

"This looks like it," Stream noted, leading them over to a cave marked with a purple substance on the outside.

"All this for a f*cking ball?!" Romsca groaned, "I can't believe this,"

"I'm fine with it," Lloyd smiled, "It's a lot easier than going after outlaws,"

"Ain't as much fun, though," the Helioptile sighed.

"Well, that is subjective," the Mudkip rolled his eyes. While doing so, he looked up into the sky. _Still, I find it a little odd. Back around the guild, it was dry and barren, just like the day before, despite all the rain from last night. The heavy rains had given way to scorching heat that evaporated the rain. The shift was so sudden, too sudden. It seems unnatural. Then again, this world could be running on different physics than mine. _He tilted his head, considering this as Stream led them inside the cave, Romsca using her frills to provide an electrical light source. _Could it be though? The Pok__é__mon here seem relatively the same as the ones back home... Home... _That was a different matter altogether. He remembered being from the human world, but he couldn't pinpoint an exact home.

"Oh, I see it!" the Ducklett exclaimed.

Lloyd looked up, "!" and immediately gulped, "Uhh..."

The ball was there, just as the post had specified.

The only problem was that it was attached to a web, a large web spreading from one wall of the cave to the other. The yellow light provided by Romsca illuminated the web and the area behind it, in which they could see nothing but the web's shadow.

"I say we go home now and forget all about this," Lloyd declared immediately.

"But it's right there!" Romsca smiled.

"Y-Yes," Stream swallowed nervously, flapping her wings to rise up to the ball.

"Lloyd's got a bit of a point though," Romsca glanced around the cave, "This place is a little eerie, so make it quick, you're the only one who can grab it without getting stuck to the web. Just be careful though, eh, mate?"

"Don't worry, 'careful' is my middle name," Stream smiled, grabbing the ball with her beak, "G-G-G-GYEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" only to let out a scream, her beak having made the slightest contact with the web, which sent her spasming to the floor with the ball, electrocuted!

"STREAM!" her allies raced for her, Romsca grabbing the stunned Ducklett.

"G-G-Guys..." Stream babbled incoherently, dazed by the four times super-effective electricity.

"KSSSSHH!"

"Huh?!" they turned at an odd sound, a bit like an electrified hiss.

From the shadows behind the web two Pokémon charged.

Each had a body consisting of an abdomen and a head from which four legs and two pedipalps emerged. Both had two large, blue, forward-facing eyes with black pupils, with four, smaller, simple eyes sitting in a two by two pattern between them on their foreheads. They were covered in pale yellow, dark blue, and light purple fur of varying thickness.

"KSSSSHHHH!" they hissed again, passing through holes in the web.

Lloyd's eyes widened in fright. _Of course! The location, the web, why didn't I think of them! _"GALVANTULAS!" he screamed, the Electric spiders racing for them!


	13. A Shocking Situation

**Author's Note:**

**Hiya, readers!**

**Okay, some news! I updated my profile to include a few lists of my favorite (and least favorite) mons. Check it out and let me know what ya think, and of any different opinions you might have.**

**Also, to readers of Okam Journeys, yeah, updates on that are probably going to slow down. Right now, this story is new and still at the starting point, and I have a lot more plans for this because of that. My plans for the current arc of Okam are kinda vague and small, so I need time to flesh those out and summarize them according to individual chapters, which, considering we're at the League Tournament arc, will kinda be pain with all those battles. Then again, I could probably cut out on most of the battles, and focus more on the subplots I need to start and end in this arc, while only showing glimpses of most of the battles, only showcasing the most important ones fully. Yeah, that'd probably be best, especially considering battles are the trickiest and most time-consuming things in my writing process, and they'll be difficult to sort out into individual chapters. Let me know, Okam readers, of your thoughts in a review, but only if you leave an actual review/comment over this chapter too instead of just answering the question. Review first, then comment. There, that should be specific enough for me.**

**As to this chapter, well, it was originally gonna be two, but what I had for the first one wasn't enough to fill one out, so I combined them. Happens every once in awhile. So forgive me if the pacing's a little weird.**

**Also, I've been trying to find some time to continue my playthrough of Dragon Ball Xenoverse! My character, a female Majin by the name of Puddin, is on her way to victory! Hmm, after I beat the game, maybe I'll do another playthrough with a Freeza or Namekian. Then again, when the 20th hits and Fossil Fighters Frontier comes out, that'll probably take a lot of my time.**

**Anyways, read and review! **

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen:**_

_**A Shocking Situation**_

* * *

**Morning (10:28 A.M.), Flux Mountain**

"We have to run!" Lloyd screamed, bolting for the exit.

"A-Aye!" Romsca nodded, pulling the near unconscious Ducklett with her while racing for the cave entrance.

"KSSSSH!" hissing, one of the Galvantula leapt over them to the cave entrance, blocking it!

"NO!" the Mudkip stopped himself, "We're trapped!"

"KSSSSSSSH!" the Galvantula behind them hissed, drawing nearer.

"Crud!" eyes widening in fright, Romsca shook herself, "We don't have a choice! We have to fight!"

"B-B-B-But-" Lloyd stammered, and she interrupted.

"-would ya rather just die?!" Romsca growled.

"!" Lloyd blinked, then gulped, "N-No..." he braced himself, "L-Let's do this!"

"KSSH!" the Galvantula in front of them bared its pedipalps, forming a rainbow-colored ball between them.

"GO!" Lloyd yelled, dodging to one side while Romsca moved to the other, just in time to avoid the Signal Beam that shot from the ball.

"K-KSH!" the second Galvantula dodged the beam as well, forming a green sphere of energy in front of her, "KSSSSSHHH!" she threw the sphere at Romsca.

"D-DAMMIT!" the Helioptile growled in pain, having tripped over Stream while trying to avoid the Energy Ball, which caused her and her ally to get thrown back.

"Guys!" Lloyd cried out in worry, only to be sent flying by an electric strike, "G-G-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Sh-Sh*t!" Romsca cursed, righting herself, "We're screwed!" she hated to admit it, but their current odds were near impossible.

"Ugh!" Stream grunted, trying to get to her feet, but failing. _C-Come on! I h-have to help th-them!_

"N-No..." Lloyd struggled to recover from the Thunderbolt. _It can't end like this! I have only been here for a day, and now this happens?!_

"K-K-KSHH!" the Galvantula in front of them moved his pedipalps in a hungered gesture, saliva in his jaws.

"KSSSH!" the Galvantula behind them nodded, agreeing with whatever was said by the other, "KSH!" she hissed again, sparks of yellow electricity forming between her pedipalps before launching in a yellow beam of electricity into the air, where it seemed to explode into a large spider web of electricity!

"ELECTROWEB!" Lloyd screeched, the electric web being too large for them to avoid, leaving them helpless as it fell over them, causing both Lloyd and Stream to scream at the super-effective electricity!

"Kekekekekeke!" from the Glavantulas came a sort of cackle, each moving their pedipalps in gestures of hunger.

"They're gonna eat us?!" Romsca's eyes widened at their approach.

"N-NOOO!" Lloyd yelled, struggling to break from the Electroweb, whose shock had stopped after they had been restrained.

"G-Guys..." Stream cringed.

"KSSSSH!" with another hiss, the one in front of them charged forward-

"LEAVE 'EM ALONE!"

-and was sent crashing into the wall!

"H-Huh?!" Team Rainy Days blinked in shock, the other Galvantula doing the same.

"Hmph!" where the first Galvantula had been now stood a Dragon, who cracked her neck, "You newbies sure get into a lot of trouble,"

"VICE?!" the trio gasped.

"Hiya, dearies!" from behind the Fraxure came the Mismagius, Lezah, "Don't worry, we're here to rescue you!"

"We came as soon as we could! Sorta," Drench the Venonat scrambled in, having lost pace with Vice, who had raced full speed for the cave after hearing the screams.

"W-What?" Lloyd blinked in surprise.

"Well, don't worry," Vice bared her fists, "We'll save your asses from these Bugs, after all, it's the least we could do, being your seniors," she smirked, "Just try to avoid getting your asses into trouble like this in the future, 'kay?"

"HEY!" Romsca cried in indignation.

"KSSSSH!" the two Galvantulas regrouped, hissing.

"Better take care of these two first and foremost," Drench narrowed his compound eyes.

"Righty ho!" the Mismagius formed a ring of flames around her, "Now, taste Mystical Fire!" the flames launched themselves at the Galvantulas, who dashed to the side and charged!

"GET 'EM!" Vice growled, running to meet one, her body outlined in the red of an Outrage.

"Stay back!" Lezah declared, forming a ball of darkness, which she then threw at the Galvantula racing for them.

"KSSSSH!" he hissed, dodging it again.

"I'll get it!" Drench's eyes glowed blue before they fired the blue light of Confusion!

"KSSH!" the Electric spider countered by releasing a strike of electricity, which cut through the Confusion to hit the Venonat, blasting him away with a scream before he pounced on Lezah!

"H-Hey!" the Mismagius cried, pinned to the floor, "EWW!" she cried again when the spider drooled on her.

"Don't let it eat you, you can stop it!" Lloyd yelled for them, his allies watching on under the Electroweb.

"KSSSSSH!" the Galvantula lunged with its fangs, ready to devour her!

"EEP!" she shrieked, eyes glowing with purple Psychic energy as she hit the Galvantula with a Psychic pulse, sending him flying off of her!

"Kyeeee!" he screeched in pain, eyes narrowing before he returned fire with a Thunderbolt!

"Oh no!" her eyes widened at the incoming electric jolt, which she was unable to avoid, "G-G-G-G-G-G-GRAAAAAAA!" she screamed, electrocuted!

"Lezah!" Vice paused from pummeling the female Galvantula with her Outrage.

"KSSSSSH!" the male Galvantula came down on the Mismagius, swinging his sharp-clawed leg!

"!" the eyes of Team Rainy Days widened in horror as the Ghost's severed head landed right in front of them.

"Kekekekekeke!" the Galvantula cackled, raising his fangs over her body, "KSH?!" only to stumble, a ring of yellow birds flying over his head.

"Leave her alone!" Drench ordered, using Supersonic to emit soundwaves from his vibrating antennas, Confusing the Galvantula.

Team Rainy Days were left staring at the severed head of the Mismagius.

"Ugh, not again!" the head groaned.

"WHAT?!" the trio gasped, recoiling in horror.

"Huh?" Lezah blinked at their response, "What?" she blinked again, realizing, "Oh, the talking head thing, yeah, hahahaha," she laughed, "I'm a Ghost, don'tcha know?"

"!" their eyes widened, "Wut?"

"As long as my head itself is okay, I'll be fine," she smiled, "Anything else just hurts, nothing more, nothing less,"

"Speaking of hurt-" Vice punched the distracted Galvantula into the air, then spun around to use Slash, striking the female spider in the side with her tusks, throwing her back into the Confused male, causing both to go crashing into the wall, where they fidgeted for several seconds before passing out from their low defenses and injuries.

"Way to go, Vice!" Lezah cheered, her body coming over to grab her head and reattach it.

"I helped... a bit," Drench's antennas drooped.

"Course ya did," Vice smiled, patting his back, "Kept that one Confused long enough to make it an easy target,"

"Y-Yeah!" the Venonat nodded.

"Well, now that that's taken care of..." Lezah's eyes glowed with blue energy while she used Psychic to remove the Electroweb from Team Rainy Days.


	14. Past Knowledge

_**Chapter Fourteen: **_

_**Past Knowledge**_

* * *

**Noon (12:09 P.M.), Homeward Trail**

With the requested ball in hand, Team Rainy Days walked their way home on the trail, their heads hung low as Team Vice led the way.

"This is what happens when you newbies get too cocky!" the Fraxure growled, "Be lucky Drench overheard you, or else you'd be dead!"

"W-We're sorry..." Lloyd gulped, frightened. He had thought Vice was going to let them off easy, but apparently she had been waiting for the battle to end and they were on their way home before she let them have it.

"You'd better be!" Vice snorted, "Hah! Next time don't bite off more than you can chew!"

"It's all my fault," Stream sighed, feeling miserable, "I should have paid more attention to the job before accepting it. Because of me, we almost died!"

"Na, don't beat yerself up about it," Romsca put an arm around the Ducklett's neck, "It ain't yer fault,"

"She's right, you couldn't have known," the Mudkip laid his tailfin over her back, comfortingly, "Nowhere in that mission notice did it say that there would be wild Galvantulas,"

"Y-Yes," she nodded, a smile coming to her, "There was no way we could have known what we were getting into,"

"And yet you were still stupid!" they jumped at the Fraxure's growl, "You went into a cave that had a giant web, and you got shocked! Did you take any precautions at all?!"

While the trio cringed, Lezah the Mismagius crossed her tendrils, "Settle down, there, you're frightening the wee dearies,"

"Yeah, they're just starting out, they're bound to make a few slip-ups," Drench argued, "We were the same when we started out, so cut them some slack,"

The Fraxure rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Whatever, just make sure you don't get yourselves into trouble like that again, because next time we won't be there to bail your asses out,"

"W-We understand..." Stream nodded again, her allies doing the same.

"Uhh... What a bitch..." Romsca grumbled under her breath.

Lloyd sighed, overhearing her. _That is a little rude considering she did save our lives, though I have a feeling we won't be making friends of any kind with her at this rate. _

"Either way-" the Mismagius ahead of them spun around, hugging herself with her tendrils, "-I'm just glad you kids are safe!"

"We're not kids!" the Helioptile growled.

"Yeah, they're newbies," Vice snorted, earning an angry gaze from Romsca and a resentful one from Lloyd, while Stream just sighed, "And, as the best exploration team in the BraveStar Guild, it's our job to educate them so they stay out of trouble, and know who's in charge,"

"But we're not the best," Lezah raised a nonexistant eyebrow, "We're only Silver Rank,"

"Hmph!" the Fraxure huffed, not giving a retort.

"Ugh," Romsca grunted, "As soon as we get back to the guild and get our reward, I'm heading straight for bed; I need a rest,"

"Me too," Stream conceded, "We should all take a rest until dinner,"

"That would be nice," Lloyd smiled.

"Psst!" Drench backed up to them, whispering, "Don't mind Vice, she's just a prideful grump,"

"Aye," Romsca rolled her eyes, "She's a real bitch, that's what she is,"

"No she isn't!" the Venonat responded immediately, defensive, "She's a really good Pokémon, if you just get to know her,"

"How long _have _you known her?" Stream raised a nonexistant eyebrow.

"For years!" Drench grinned, "We've always been together, she's like a big sister to me!" he beamed at the Fraxure, "She practically raised me!" he looked down, and sighed, "She was the only one who would..."

"Oh," the Ducklett blinked at this, "That sounds nice, you being able to see her soft-side, I mean," she glanced to the Mismagius, "What about Lezah?"

"Her? Well, we've only known her for a few months," he flushed, "She joined our team around the time we joined the guild. She's been a valuable member ever since,"

"Huh, reminds me of Lloyd," Romsca smiled, "Me and me mate, Stream, here were on our way to join the guild before we met Lloyd, heheh," she snickered, "Poor little pipsqueak was totally lost!"

"Yes, I was, hahaha," the Mudkip laughed nervously.

"Hmm? That's interesting," the Venonat contemplated this, "So, how were you two before you met Lloyd?"

"Us?" Stream smiled, putting a wing over Romsca's shoulders, "Why we were best friends," she rested her head against the Helioptile's, "Practically sisters!"

"Ya bet we are!" the Helioptile grinned at her friend.

"That's sweet," Drench smiled at them, before turning to Lloyd, "What about you? What were you like before you met them?"

"Who, me?!" the Mudkip's eyes widened, "Oh, uhh... I... I..." he removed his tailfin from the Ducklett's back and used it to hide his head from view, "I... I don't want to talk about it..."

His friends raised their nonexistant eyebrows, and he flushed. _Besides, it's not like I remember enough to tell them much anyway. All I know is that I used to be human, and... _He thought over his memories. _A... A Pokémon Biologist... No... a... a Pokémon Professor in training! Yes! I remember now, I was an in training Pokémon Professor! _He grinned at the recollection. _That's why I was able to easily identify Larz's bite marks on the apple! I was training to be a Pokémon Professor! It makes sense now! _With that memory returned to him, he began recalling more knowledge. Within his memories he found new information. The main information he found were lists of Pokémon organized into many different ways, and knowledge of the Pokémon themselves, be it appearance, height, natural habits, weight, types, move pools, habitats, egg groups and breeding practices-

He paused at this last one, "Uhh... Drench?"

"Hmm?" the Venonat, who had started another conversation with Stream and Romsca, turned to him, "What?"

"Those Galvantula, they seemed very aggressive, yet they weren't too close to their web when we saw them, do you know why?"

"Of course I do," Drench nodded, "I'm very knowledgeable about other species of the Bug-type, which is why I knew you'd be in trouble. Those Galvantulas get REALLY aggressive around mating season,"

"!" Stream and Romsca froze, "What?!"

"Ah, thought so," Lloyd sighed, "And they were so angry at us because-"

"Yeah," the Venonat interrupted, "You either came upon them when they were collecting food for their young, or you just interrupted their 'private time',"

"Ew!" Romsca and Stream recoiled at the thought, while Lloyd merely groaned at their experience.


	15. Another Day, Another Mission

_**Chapter Fifteen:**_

_**Another Day, Another Mission**_

* * *

**Unknown**

"H-Huh?!" Lloyd gasped, finding himself in the multi-colored yet hallucinogenic void once more, "Here again?!"

It felt odd each time he found himself there. It was always the same: he would first have a dream of water and fire, only to snap out of that into this realm, as if he had awoken from one dream into another. The last thing he remembered before then was lying down on the bed of hay, fresh from dinner after getting their reward for the ball, Stream giving half of the reward to Vice out of gratitude.

"Ugh!" the Mudkip grunted in pain, feeling a throbbing pain in his head, "N-Not again!"

"Lloy... Ple... Cli... Cry..." he heard the voice again in his smarting head.

"I-I can't understand you!" Lloyd cried.

"BLA... BOD... CAN... CON... NE... TI..."

"RAAAH!" Lloyd howled in pain, the voice booming in his head now, each word cut apart in a garbled mess, like a bad transmission from a walkie talkie.

"NE... TI... KI... DI..."

The Mudkip cringed under the noise, "I-I CAN'T-"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!"

"WAH!" Lloyd gasped, the loud roar causing him to awaken.

"Settle down!"

"OW!" the Mudkip felt a small blow to his head, and blinked away the sleep, opening his eyes to find himself staring into Romsca's.

Her mouth had settled into a frown, "Get off, Pipsqueak,"

"S-Sorry!" flushing, Lloyd removed himself from her. _Guess I was moving in my sleep and fell on her. _He twitched, feeling a headache. _What the hell was that anyway?_

"My, my," Odaya the Pyroar tilted her head at them while Stream helped Romsca up, "Quite an interesting bunch you are," she smiled and turned around, "Well, once you're all sorted, be ready for the morning meetings. Ooh, that's catchy, maybe we should call them that from now on,"

"S-Sure, you do that," Lloyd shook himself, trying to avoid a glare from Romsca, who stretched her muscles.

After attending the meeting, they went to search for a new job, Stream having them politely wait for the other guildmembers to make their choices before they made theirs. Alone in the job room, Lloyd was chosen to pick their next mission, "Let's see..." he looked over the job posts, meticulously scanning each and every detail of each post to see which would be the best for them to do.

"Ugh," Romsca grunted in boredom, tapping her foot in impatience, "Hurry up,"

Lloyd sighed, "Sorry, I just don't want a repeat of yesterday," Stream looked down, and he cringed again, feeling another headache, which he shook away.

"Please!"

"Huh?" they blinked, perking up at the sound of an outburst from the floor below.

"What the?" the Helioptile tilted her head, crawling on all fours to the ladder to the floor below, her friends following.

Below they saw their vice-guildmaster, Victor the Emboar, straightening himself up after his outburst, "Err, please, we need your help. I'm too busy with guildwork to do this myself,"

Beside him was the guild's receptionist, Hula the Bellossom, looking rather desperate, "And you're the only team left at the guild! We have no choice!"

In front of them was Team Ember-Splash, Odaya stretching out her back, "Well, it seems a little unconventional to accept an unofficial mission like this..."

"...but we'd be glad to help, regardless," her husband beside her, Skids, an Octillery, crossed his foremost tentacles.

"Whew!" Victor sighed in relief, patting the anxious Hula's head gently with his hand, "Y'hear that, Sweetie? They'll help you out,"

"Thank you!" the Bellossom cried, "My sister will be glad to know we have someone to help,"

"Hey, what's this about?"

"Huh?!" those below and those beside her gasped at Romsca's question.

"R-Rainy Days?!" Victor stared in shock as the Helioptile climbed down the ladder, her allies following hesitantly.

"Aye," Romsca nodded, giving a salute, "We're here and wanting to join the mission!"

"What?!" her friends blinked in surprise. _But we don't even know what the mission is!_

"Uhh..." Victor groaned, holding a hand to his head. _Sh*t, I didn't know they were still here._

"So, what's the mission?" Romsca grinned, clenching her tiny fists expectantly.

Skids raised a nonexistent eyebrow, "Well, my wife and I were going to go to the Roosh Grasslands to search for a missing Oddish named Dew,"

"H-He's my nephew!" Hula continued, a tear in her eye, "I got word from my sister near there that said that her son had disappeared, and was last seen near the grasslands, which are known for hosting a variety of dangerous feral Pokémon. So she sent a request to me begging for an exploration team to come rescue him,"

"And that would be us," the red octopus nodded, "But more the merrier, I guess,"

"Huh?" Victor blinked.

"Oh well," Odaya shrugged, "We could probably find him faster with more mons helping us on the search,"

"Aye!" Romsca cheered, Lloyd and Stream sighing in resignation.

The Ducklett stood at attention before Victor, "We are ready and willing to aide Team Ember-Splash, sir!"

"Hmm?" the Emboar looked down to the Bellossom, who nodded, "Okay, then," he sighed, straightening up again, "You'll have to hurry, who knows what could be happening to Dew at any moment now,"

Lloyd stepped forward, "Don't worry, we will do our best to find him!"

"Thank you, thank you!" Hula gave each of them a big hug, "My sister will be so relieved to hear this!"

"Just don't tell anyone about this mission, okay?" Victor asked of them, "This is an unofficial mission, and we could get in trouble for having you do it,"

"Then we won't tell a soul, I promise!" Odaya pledged.

"Welcome aboard, Team Rainy Days!" Skids saluted them with a tentacle.

"We are glad to be aboard, Skids!" Stream nodded.

"We'd better be off then," Lloyd suggested, sighing inwardly. ..._And here we go again. Oh well. _He shrugged. _At least my head has stopped hurting now..._


	16. Into and Out of the Tall Grass

**Author's Note:**

**Hiya, all!**

**Okay, some news.**

**Okam is officially on a hiatus. I need more time to plan the arc out, and more time to advance this story. I should have the time to do it, as we are currently on a one week Spring Break from school.**

**In other news, I'm also spending time on playthroughs of the following games: Dragonball Xenoverse (stuck at the first Bardock mission, dammit), Pokémon Shuffle, ****Pokémon Reborn (fan game), and Fossil Fighters Frontier (it's kinda been a let down to my expectations, as I'm not too fond of the many gameplay changes, hopefully they'll go back to what they had in Champions if they make another game).**

**So there's that.**

**Have fun. Read and review.**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen:**_

_**Into and Out of the Tall Grass**_

* * *

**Morning (9:56 A.M.), Roosh Grasslands**

Having made it to the grasslands, they immediately began their search for the Oddish.

However, as Lloyd noted upon their arrival, the grasslands biome here was of the tallgrass prairie ecosystem, meaning that the grass in question was, well, tall. Exceedingly so, in fact, as the height of the grasses, close enough together to appear as if they were a sea or forest of grass, ranged from around four to ten feet tall.

With the grasses as tall and clumped together as they were, any hopes they had of splitting up and combing more ground were dashed, as they could very easily become separated and lost. Thus they stuck relatively close together, never going more than a few feet away from the main group. Skids and Odaya were in the center as the lookouts, as the Pyroar was the only one tall enough to see over the grasses, most of the time anyway. The Octillery rested on her head, the extra height letting him get a better view of the surroundings and stop Odaya from using any Fire-type attacks whenever anyone attacked them, lest she burn the entire grassland to the ground. While making sure to stay close to the two, Team Rainy Days searched the grass in front and to the sides of them, occasionally calling out the Oddish's name.

Every so often they would be attacked by a wild Pokémon, usually a Grass- or Bug-type. So far they had encountered nothing too challenging, but still they kept their guard up, even when they came upon areas where the grass was either absent entirely, replaced by a patch of dirt or stone, or was short enough that everyone could see over it. It was in these areas that they took short breaks, resting or eating to regain their strength.

Currently they were traveling further into the grasslands again, with all quiet, save for the calls of 'Dew'.

"..." feeling that the silence was growing uncomfortable, with no noise even coming from the wild Pokémon nearby, Lloyd decided to begin a conversation with the other team, "So... Team Ember-Splash, mind telling us a bit about yourselves?"

"Like what?" Skids squinted at the distance. _Did something move?_

"Well, for starters..." the Mudkip thought over his questions, "...how about your team, you know: name, rank, formation?"

"If you really want to know, Ember-Splash is what we decided on when we joined the guild. Back then we were still a Litleo and Remoraid," Odaya explained, reminiscing.

"Yeah, we got together shortly after we evolved," Skids continued, stroking Odaya's muzzle rather lovingly with a tentacle, "Twas a match made in paradise!"

"Oh~!" the Pyroar flushed, "Truly it was!" she smiled, "To finish answering the question, though, we're Silver Rank,"

"Hmm?" Stream smiled, "You seem to be in perfect harmony with one another,"

"Oh, we are," Skids sighed, "Well, except for when she asks when I'm going to take a second mate,"

The Pyroar blinked, "Oh, speaking of-"

"No!" the Octillery held a tentacle to his head, "I know that that's what Pyroars do, but I'm perfectly fine with you, you're the only one for me!"

While the two chattered on into rather uncomfortable and personal subjects, Stream and Romsca tuned them out, while Lloyd merely rolled his eyes. _He's awfully lucky to be in a situation like that, which most guys can only fantasize about. Hmm? Pokémon relationships can be quite interesting, especially with how they can be quite flexible with being monogamous or polygamous, though they generally avoid full on polyamory. I believe I can remember a particular case I heard about involving a Typhlosion-_

"Huh?" his thoughts and their conversation were interrupted by Skids, who called out, "Hey, I think I see something!"

"Really?!" Team Rainy Days stopped their search.

"Yeah!" the Octillery pointed with one of his tentacles, "You can't see it, but I can see movement up ahead. A couple of things streaking through the grass near another open patch. I think they're heading to it, after something!"

"Then we should go see what is happening and help as needed," Stream declared.

"AIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"!" their eyes widened at the sound of a shriek.

"LET'S GO!" Romsca yelled, racing forward.

"Right!" Odaya nodded, following her with the others.

"H-Hey!" Skids called, "They're on the patch now, I-I can see an Oddish! I think we found Dew!"

"Aye!" Romsca grinned as they burst from the tallgrass onto the patch of white stone, "Target foun-" she froze, as did the others.

"P-PLEASE! D-Don't hurt me!" the Oddish cried, tears streaming down his face as he was cornered, forced to back up against a large white slab of stone.

"HRRRAAAAAH!" surrounding him were a group of six Pokémon, each growling aggressively while they drew closer.

They were all Scythers: large, two-legged, insectoids that were primarily green with cream accents between their body segments. Two pairs of cream-colored wings extended from their backs while three spikes emerged from the backs of their rather reptilian heads. Befitting of the name of their species, their forearms took the form of large, white scythes.

The sobbing Oddish glanced around in desperation, his eyes locking on them, "An e-exploration team?!" his eyes widened, regaining a glimmer of hope, "P-PLEASE, H-HELP ME!"

"Hrah?!" one of the Scythers turned around, spotting them immediately, "HRRRRAAAH!" it growled, baring its scythes in aggression.

Hearing this, the other Scythers turned to them as well, and responded similarly, "HRRAAAH!"

Odaya narrowed her eyes, "Looks like we have a group to take out,"

"But we'll need to keep the kid safe too," Romsca noted.

"Agreed," Stream nodded, "They might take the first chance they get to grab him and bolt,"

"Leave the kid to me," Skids volunteered.

"G-Good!" Lloyd gulped, "Then let's d-do this!" he charged at the Scythers, the others following.


	17. Attack the Pack!

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, y'all!**

**Okay, yeah, I'm still on Spring Break, and some may be wondering about the lack of updates over the last two-something days. Well, truth is, I've simply been feeling a little unmotivated. Not so much storywise as in general, as I haven't been feeling motivated to do anything lately. Truth be told, this chapter was originally two, but I wasn't feeling motivated enough to make it so, so it became one.**

**On another note, comparing this story with Okam, I don't _plan_ on making this story be as long as Okam. Do note, I said 'plan'. For all I know, it could turn out longer than Okam, or maybe be the same length. Dunno, I'm pretty bad at blind numerical estimating.**

**Speaking of Okam, I do have the next several chapters planned out, but I want to get the whole or most of the arc planned out before I get to writing that, so still consider it on a temporary hiatus. I am getting my plans together though, I just don't want to rush in blind, as that's had some bad results for me in the past.**

**Lastly, in Okam, I went back and made a few changes. Nothing too notable. I changed an ability for a character whose ability had never been mentioned since it had been brought up and completely removed a subplot that went absolutely nowhere and lasted only three, nonconsecutive chapters.**

**So, enjoy the show.**

**Read and review.**

**RGGodzilla, out.**

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen:**_

_**Attack the Pack!**_

* * *

**Morning (10:36 A.M.), Roosh Grasslands**

The two teams raced onto the patch of white stone, engaging the six Scythers immediately.

"HRAAAH!" one Scyther growled, tackled away by a Flame Charge-ing Odaya.

"Hrr!" two of the Bugs ran at Stream, their scythes glowing red with Fury Cutter.

"Hmph!" the Ducklett smirked, flying above them and avoiding their attacks, causing them to fall forward as they sliced at thin air, "Brainless Bugs!" she spat a spurt of water at each, sending them sliding on the stone.

While they clashed, two Scythers kept advancing on Dew, scythes still bared, "HRAAH!"

"N-NO!" Dew's eyes screwed shut, turning his back to them.

"Hr-hr-hraa!" the two Scythers gave a sort of half laugh, half growl while they lunged forward, ready to Slash him to pieces.

"Stay back!" Lloyd declared as he and Skids blasted each Scyther away, the Mudkip with his Water Gun, and the Octillery with his Octazooka, "Think you can protect him?" Lloyd asked of his ally.

"Of course I can!" Skids jumped over and landed on the Oddish, his tentacles wrapping around the Oddish while he rolled over, planting the ends of his tentacles firmly on the stone, his Suction Cups, both literal and of his ability, keeping him and the Oddish in place, "Don't worry, kid, I won't let them hurt you!"

"Th-Thanks!" Dew sniffled, the flow of tears coming to a stop.

"HRAAA!" one of the Scyther Skids and Lloyd had blasted recovered, rising up to leap back at them.

"Oh no you don't!" the Octillery narrowed his eyes, firing a multi-colored Aurora Beam from his mouth, which threw the part Flying-type to the floor once more.

"W-Wow!" Dew gasped, "So strong!"

"Hahaha," Skids laughed, "Naw, that was just a super-effective hit,"

Dew gulped while the Octillery fired the beam again at the Scyther as it tried to regain its footing. _If only I could've been like that..._

"HAH!" Romsca yelled, shooting an electric shock at another Scyther, "Aye, these guys ain't so tough!"

"Much easier than those Galvantula," Lloyd noted, spitting a glob of water, which the target Scyther dodged, swinging its scythe at him, "GAH!" the Mudkip cried, thrown to the side by the blade, "Ugh, but they are not to be underestimated!"

"R-Right!" Stream gasped, narrowly avoiding a slice from a Scyther that had taken to the air after her.

"HRAAAAH!" the Scyther roared, darting at her in a Pursuit.

"WAH!" the Ducklett cried, tackled in the air.

"Hr-hr-hraaa!" the Scyther gave that half growl, half laugh as it brought down its blade in a Slash.

"NO!" eyes widening, the Ducklett swerved, slapping away the scythe in a lightning fast reflex, "H-Hey, Wing Attack!" her new attack having spun the Scyther around, she gave it another slap with her wing, tossing it away, "Yes, a brand new move!"

_Which is just slapping something with your wing. _Lloyd thought while dodging more Slashes. _Hmm? From what I can remember, I think I was writing something, a report maybe, relating to those kind of moves before... before whatever happened that made me like thi-iiiissssss!_ He gave a mental cry, one of the Slashes knocking him back.

"HRR!" growling, the Scyther attacking him charged, ready to bring down its scythes yet again, "AAARGH!" it then howled in pain, recoiling from a cluster of embers.

"Hmhmhm," Odaya chuckled, standing over the Mudkip, "You better get up, Lloyd,"

"Y-Yeah," he nodded, doing so, "Just keep those flames under control, we definitely do not want to burn this entire place to the ground,"

"Oh, I'm holding back," she groaned, tail swishing back and forth, "Luckily I still have Ember as well as Flamethrower," she spun around, breathing out a small cluster of flames at a Scyther who had tried to sneak up on them, leaving it recoiling in agony, "Dang, these guys just keep coming,"

"They do," Lloyd concurred, spitting another blob of water at an incoming Scyther, "Hmm? The ones attacking us, they all seem the same, right?"

"Uhm... Yeah?" the Pyroar nodded, not understanding the purpose of the question, "They all look the same to me,"

"Exactly," Lloyd gritted his teeth, "When we first saw the group of Scyther, I took note of their figures," he paused to fire another Water Gun at an attacking Scyther, "Specifically, their abdomens,"

"What?" she tilted her head in confusion, breathing more embers at a Scyther that appeared to be sneaking up on Romsca a little too well, until it was hit by the embers, at which point it recoiled and the Helioptile was able to notice it and react accordingly, throwing it back with an electric jolt.

"To explain, five of the Scythers had similarly sized abdomens, while only one had an abdomen that was larger than the rest, indicating it as female, and, being the only female, we can assume it was their, ahem, 'queen', of sorts, with them being her, ahem, husbands," the Mudkip explained.

"Ah!" Odaya grinned, understanding, "Not just their queen, their leader!"

"Yes, and we haven't seen this female attacking us, so..." he narrowed his eyes, "She must be watching, possibly coordinating the attacks. But if we can take her out-"

"-they'll have to retreat, aye?" Romsca called over in interruption, overhearing them.

"Yep!" the Pyroar charged down an approaching Scyther, her form covered in light flames.

"So, then," Skids shot a blob of ink, his Octazooka, at a Scyther trying to take off into the air after Stream, "Stream, can you see the female leader?"

"Hmm?" free from the flying Scythers, the Ducklett scanned the ground below her thoroughly. Of the Scythers fighting her allies below, she could count five, but where had the sixth gone?

"Huh?" her eyes narrowed as she found it, hiding behind the stone slab jutting out of the patch of white stone. _And the ones flying after me kept me from spotting her! _"She's behind the slab!" Stream called, spitting a blob of liquid at the Scyther queen, earning a screech of surprise from her.

"Got it!" Lloyd answered, racing to the slab.

"HRAAH!" one of the Scythers jumped him, scythe bared in defense of his leader.

"WAH!" Lloyd tried to stop himself, but didn't need to worry, as Odaya leapt over him, covered in small flames while she tackled the Scyther to the floor.

"Don't worry, I got this one!" the Pyroar grinned.

"Right!" Lloyd dashed behind the slab, finding the female Scyther being pelted by Water Guns from Stream above, "Let's get you leaving!" he spat a blob of water at her as well, knocking her to the floor!

"HRAAAAAH!" the Scyther leader got up and growled at him, and Lloyd cringed.

He hadn't noticed when they first saw the Scythers, as the leader, or alpha, had left the fray immediately, but, now that she stood before him, he could see she was overall a bit bigger than her mates/subjects. Not terribly so, but still enough to come off as more threatening than them.

"HRR!" still growling, the alpha darted forward, scythes glowing white while she raised them into the air.

"W-Woah!" the Mudkip quickly sidestepped as she brought down her scythes, "An X-Scissor!"

Narrowing her eyes, the female Scyther swung out her scythe again, this time catching Lloyd in the side, "Hr-hr-hraa!"

"RAH!" the Mudkip gasped, thrown into the stone slab, where he fell back onto the stone ground, winded.

"Hr-hr-hr-hraa!" the alpha laughed, running after him to strike him with her scythes again, "HRAAAAA!"

"Leave him alone!" Stream cried, darting down from the air to deliver a slap to the alpha with her wing, knocking it down with a super-effective hit.

"Th-Thanks," Lloyd shook himself as she helped him to his four feet.

"Don't mention it," the Ducklett smiled before turning to glare at the female Scyther, who had begun to right herself, "Just blast her!" she shot her Water Gun at the downed Bug, Lloyd doing the same.

"HRAAAAAAAH!" the alpha cried, thrown away back to the floor, still growling under the continuous assault of water.

"Keep it up!" Lloyd yelled before spitting another blob of water.

"HRR!" the Scyther growled in rage, thoroughly soaked, yet still bombarded by water, "HRAAAA!" she screeched again, and struggled to her feet, despite their continued assault, "Hrr!" giving one last growl under the attack, she hurriedly dashed away, stumbling into the tallgrass with another loud growl!

"We got her!" Stream grinned, flapping her wings excitedly.

"Heh... heh... Indeed," Lloyd shared her sentiments, panting in exhaustion at the strain of their continuous attack.

"!" each of the five remaining Scythers' heads shot up at the sound of the last growl, "Hrr!" giving their own returning growls, they dashed off of the stone in the direction of their leader.

"Whew!" Romsca wiped the sweat from her forehead at the sight of their retreating figures vanishing into the tallgrass, "Finally. Good to see them cowards running home,"

"Yes," Skids nodded, releasing his grip on the Oddish now that the threat was gone, "But we should get this kid back home as soon as possible, before any more trouble shows up..."


	18. Too Lazy to Think of a Title

_**Chapter Eighteen:**_

_**Too Lazy to Think of a Title**_

* * *

**Around Noon (12:07), Amoldii Residence**

Having driven away the pack of Scythers, the two teams were able to take the young Oddish back to his home, Stream giving them aerial directions out of the sea of tallgrass, after which Dew himself was able to lead them to his residence.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" his mother, a Vileplume named Rudina Amoldii, cried, holding him tightly in her arms, "YOU WERE ALMOST KILLED!"

"I-I'm sorry..." Dew looked down, feeling miserable.

"Still..." Odaya spoke from where the two teams sat in the room, "...What were you doing going into the grasslands anyway?"

The Oddish sighed, "I... I was trying to get to the BraveStar Guild..."

"WHAT?!" his mother gasped, the guildmembers blinking in surprise, "Why would you want to do that?!"

"I-I wanted to help out!" Dew admitted, "We're barely getting by with the Poké Auntie Hula sends from her job at the guild... And there was nothing I could do to help our finances, so I thought I might try working for the guild too, as an explorer!" he sighed again, "The only reason I went through the grasslands is because that would've been faster than just going around them... And I thought that would help me prepare for the guild, if I could handle myself in the grasslands... But I couldn't... I was able to get by for a bit, as the Pokémon I ran into were easy to outrun or hide from, but then I stumbled onto the Scythers... and... well, you know the rest..."

"Yes, we do," Skids nodded, "But that doesn't change the fact that that was a bad idea, as you would've died had we arrived even a moment later. Besides, you're too young to join the guild,"

"And too young to work!" Rudina set him down, "No one will hire someone your age,"

"I know..." Dew looked away, "I was just so caught up in this idea of helping, I... I failed to realize that these ideas were out of my league..." he turned to them, and nodded, "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble, but I still want to join your guild, when I'm ready, at least..."

"You can then, if your mother allows it," Stream smiled, dipping her head to Rudina.

"I-I'll have to think about it..." the mother Vileplume groaned, "...I'll have to get a babysitter before then, though,"

"Moooooom!" Dew moaned.

"After what you pulled while I was out of the house, I'm not taking any chances," Rudina narrowed her eyes.

"Aw, don't worry, lad," Romsca patted his head, "Ya can join the guild, eventually. I waited years to join it. Ya just need to be patient,"

_And you're one to talk about patience. _Lloyd rolled his eyes, "Either way, we've returned your son to you, safe and sound, so you're welcome. We should be getting back to the guild now, there we'll tell Hula that everything's alright,"

"Aye," Romsca nodded, "We should be off,"

"Oh!" Rudina blinked, "Wouldn't you like to stay for lunch? It's the least we could do,"

Odaya smiled, but Stream shook her head, "No, no, we should really get back now. Guildwork and all that, you know?"

The Pyroar frowned, feeling a little hungry, but accepted this as the Vileplume nodded, "Okay, I understand. Goodbye!"

"S-See you later!" Dew smiled weakly, "Tell Auntie Hula I said 'hi' and 'thank you'! A-And that I'll join the guild someday to help out!"

"Who knows? Maybe you will, hmhmhm," Skids chuckled while the two teams left the house, ready to head back to the guild.

**Afternoon (4:42 P.M.), BraveStar Guild**

"Grrr..." a thoroughly hungry and soaked Odaya softly growled to herself as she led them into the guild, her long mane plastered against her back.

"There, there," Skids stroked her head softly with a tentacle, "It's okay,"

"Y-Yes..." Lloyd gulped, nervous, "H-How could we have known it was going to rain on the way b-back anyway?" _And so furiously too... It felt hot and dry as a drought earlier, and now we're having near-flooding levels of rain. If the current weather patterns I've observed are anything to go by, then next morning will be completely dry and very hot, with all the rain and rainwater having disappeared. I-It's odd, at least to me. Is it normal here? I'll have to ask about that. Or would it be too conspicuous a question?_

"Rain felt pretty good to me," Romsca grinned, arms crossed behind her head, "Right, me mate?"

"Ssh!" the Ducklett silenced her under a glare from the Pyroar. _E-Even though it did feel good, what with my Hydration and your Dry Skin ability..._

"Ah, you're back!" the secondary door swung open, Victor greeting them.

"Yes, mission accomplished!" Skids saluted.

"Oh, thank Arceus!" Hula sighed in relief, coming from behind the Emboar, "I can relax now that I know my nephew is safe,"

"Aye, ya can," Romsca smirked, rubbing a fist to her chest, "Another job well done," she held out her hand to her teammates, who held out theirs to meet her before they all threw their limbs to the air, declaring, "Mission: success! Sweet victory for Team Rainy Days!"

"And to Team Ember-Splash!" Skids added.

"Yeah, yeah," still set in a foul disposition by being forced to walk all the way home in the rain on an empty stomach, Odaya spoke through clenched teeth, "Can we have our reward now? I'm beat,"

"O-Oh!" the Bellossom glanced to the side, arms held together nervously, "Uhh... W-Well, y-you see..."

She trailed off, and Victor picked up, "...this mission was kind of 'unofficial', so..."

"...there is no reward..." Hula finished, forcing a smile, "...Haha... Ha..."

"..." the two teams went silent, Odaya narrowing her eyes.

Out of the two teams, the Pyroar was the only one angry, and even then that was because she was already in a sour mood, the others were merely disappointed. While as guildmembers they would help out anyone in need, regardless of reward, in the end a reward was always a good bonus and positive reinforcement.

"I'm sorry..." the Bellossom's shoulders drooped, "Most of what I make is sent back to my sister and our family,"

"Buuuu~ut-" Victor interjected, "-if it helps, I promise I'll make it up to you! For instance, I'll make sure you get extra rations for today, and tomorrow-" he smiled, "-I'll get you guys a REALLY good and important mission, sounds good?"

"Hmm?" Romsca looked to her teammates, "An important mission, you say?"

A thrilled look came to her eyes, and Lloyd sweatdropped, "J-Just make sure it's something we can handle, okay?"

"Y-Yes," Stream smiled anxiously, "That would be good,"

"Agreed, right, dearest?" Skids asked of his mate.

"Grrr..." still growling, the Pyroar rolled her eyes, "Fine," she made her way to the ladder, "We'll see you all at dinner, right now I'm cold, I'm pissed, and really frustrated," she glanced upwards to her husband on her head, "I need some relief, so until dinner were having some 'private time', clear?"

"S-Sure..." the Octillery gulped.

"I'm sure you could use some relief too," Victor noted, winking at the Bellossom.

"O-Oh!" she blushed, looking away from the Emboar, "W-Well, I guess I could..."

"Uhh..." Team Rainy Days looked away, feeling awkward.

"Oh, right!" Victor scratched behind his head in embarrassment, "Uhm... Consider yourselves dismissed! Feel free to go about the day, doing what you want," they glanced to him, and he smiled, "Well, you heard me, go on!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Lloyd nodded with the others before leaving.

They would later have the pleasant surprise of finding some more food in their room after dinner, just as Victor had said.


	19. A Peaceful Escort: Part 1!

**Author's Note:**

**Wow, a Monday update on a school day! How can that be?!**

**Well, to tell you the truth, I wanted to go to school today, but my mom and grandma wouldn't let me go because 'apparently' some girl had made an 'apparent' threat against the school.**

**Ugh... I hate having to miss school...**

**Anyways, new chapter for you guys! Woohoo!**

**To guest reviewer #36, sorry, Okam's still on hiatus. I'm working out the plot still. Rather slowly, as I have a lot of things I need to do lately, but I'm still working on it.**

**Anyways, have fun. Read and review!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Nineteen:**_

_**A Peaceful Escort: Part 1!**_

* * *

**Morning (No Specific Time Given), BraveStar Guild**

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" Odaya's roar sounded off in their room, startling them awake.

"WAH!"

"Good morning," the Pyroar dipped her head, smiling, her good disposition having returned to her, "Hurry up to the meeting place, we want the day started as soon as possible. My husband and I have a mission already decided, and we'd LOVE to get on it as soon as possible," while they shook away the tiredness, she made leave.

"Ugh," Romsca cracked her neck, "I don't think I'm ever gettin' used to that,"

"Me... neither..." Stream yawned.

"Yaaaaaawwww..." Lloyd did the same, stretching before he blinked in surprise. _Wait a minute! _He blinked again, realizing something. _Last night... nothing happened! _He had slept rather soundly, as the voice he had heard every night had not spoken to him. No contact had been made, and yet he still had the other dream he always had, not of the voice, but of the one that proceeded it, the one that left him feeling warm, then cold, burning, then freezing. _I was beginning to think that those two dreams were connected, but if I can have one without the other, then maybe they're not... But still, what are they about?_

"Hey, come on, Lloyd!" the Helioptile interrupted his musings by grabbing his right front leg, pulling him into the meeting place.

"O-Okay, I can walk!" the Mudkip protested, pulling away from her.

After the morning meeting had been adjourned, the teams dispersed.

"Please continue your great work today, my guildmembers!" Guildmaster BraveStar waved them off with his wing, before stopping to wink at the trio, "To you as well, Team Rainy Days. You've been doing some excellent work so far, and yet you only joined recently. You're off to an excellent start!"

"Of course, we are!" Romsca grinned, rubbing a fist to her chest while the Staraptor returned to his quarters.

_So almost dying on one mission out of only three counts as 'excellent'? Damn, I wonder what a bad start constitutes? _Lloyd mused.

"Hey, Rainy Days," they were called over by Hula and Victor, who pulled them away from the other teams, waiting until they had left the room before they spoke, "It's your lucky day!"

"How so?" Stream blinked.

The Emboar grinned, "Well, remember when I said I'd get you an important mission to make up for yesterday?"

"Aye!" Romsca grinned, clenching her fists in anticipation.

"Well, he did just that!" the Bellossom smiled, "For today, you get to escort a dignitary to the Armistice Chamber at Paz Beach!"

"WHAT?!" Stream gasped, "D-Dignitary?!"

"Yes," Victor nodded, "An ambassador from the kingdom of Pyrania is set to meet another from Wintagua to discuss peace and treaties, and he needs a neutral escort to take him to the meeting place. And, what with us being on a neutral territory, he has decided to enlist the help of the BraveStar Guild," he winked, "Sounds like the perfect mission, right?"

"AYE!" Romsca practically squealed in enthusiasm.

Lloyd's eyes had widened, "An... escort mission... for a neighboring kingdom... HOW ARE WE READY FOR THAT?!"

"Oh, don't worry, you shouldn't have too much trouble," Hula shook her head, "Wintagua's queen wouldn't do anything dangerous to start a war or something,"

Stream stroked her beak, "I have heard that Queen Nieva is a peace-seeking leader,"

Lloyd's eyes darted about. _Crap... I don't know anything about any of this, yet they talk almost like it's common knowledge... My best course of action would probably be to just listen to this, and memorize important information... I better be quiet though, don't want to say anything that might come off as strange..._

"And Nieva would never attack us; she's on great terms with the guild," Victor glanced away so quickly that Lloyd was unable to catch where he had cast the glance, "As for Pyrania, King Tyson, and his queen, Tori, have so far proven themselves good, sensible, and peaceful rulers," he sighed, "Much better than the last..."

"!" Stream shivered fearfully while the Mudkip raised an eyebrow in interest and confusion, "You mean..."

"Oh, please," Romsca shook her head, "He hasn't been seen since Tyson and Tori staged their coup,"

"Uh..." Lloyd knew this went against what he judged desirable, but he felt that he needed to know more about that particular topic, "A-Are you talking about..." he chose his words carefully, not trying to seem too out of nowhere, "... their... former leader? What if he or some of his supporters attacks us to sabotage the peace talks and start a war?"

"Hahahaha!" Victor laughed, the others exchanging some light chuckles, "Oh, I don't think you need to worry about _that_." his expression turned dark, his eyes narrowing, "After his reign and ousting, I doubt anyone in Pyrania would still support Diabolus,"

"'Diabolus'?" Lloyd asked, too intrigued to let that go unexpounded upon.

"No one in their right mind would follow that... that tyrant!" the Ducklett shook herself.

"Yeah, thank Arceus he was ousted by his generals, Tyson and Tori," Victor sighed. _My gratitude to them cannot be expressed in words. Long live the liberators of my old country... that I had to flee because of King Diabolus... _"My only complaint is that Diabolus was never punished, having escaped during the coup,"

"To know that monster is still around... Ooh!" Stream shivered again, "It's... terrifying..."

"Aw, no need to worry!" the Helioptile rolled her eyes, "No one's seen Diabolus in years, ever since he was overthrown, and, even if he's still alive, what can he do?"

"Yes, exactly," Hula smiled, "No denizen of Pyrania would willingly follow that tyrant after all he had done. And he himself, from what we know of him, has rather... elitist philosophies and tendencies that would keep him from much direct action. And, on Wintagua's end, Nieva is a peaceful Pokémon; she and her subjects would never do anything to cause a war,"

"Yes," Victor turned away, heading for the ladder, "Either way, I think we've talked enough. Come on, let's not keep the Pyranian ambassador waiting,"

"R-Right!" Stream nodded, calmed, "I can't believe it! A mission where we get to promote peace! How exciting!"

"Aye," Romsca grinned, "Let's get escortin'!"

Lloyd followed behind them, deep in thought. _This world has so much history, of which I know none... If I want to fit in here, at least until I can find a way to get back to home, or at least back to human, then I need to know more... I need someone to help me find my way, at least until I can figure out the whole 'voice' thing. But who? Who can I confide in?_


	20. A Peaceful Escort: Part 2!

**Author's Note:**

**Hiya, how's it going?**

**Yeah... sorry for the lack of an update last week, I was busy. Hell, I'm still busy, which is why this chapter's a bit shorter than the average one. Yeah, sorry again.**

**Anyways, I've been busy with end of the school year workload. For instance, last week alone I had to do a large set of homework problems, a six page lab report, and two take-home tests (each of which is actually harder than the normal tests). Oh, and that's just for AP Chem, I had a lotta other stuff from my other classes. I need to prep for the AP exams too, those are gonna be killer.**

**Not only has that put a damper on me writing chapters for this story, but also on my planning for Okam. Haven't got much done there, unfortunately. Just bear with me, please, may your prayers help me get through this predicament of having four college level courses in my junior year of high school.**

**Well, that's all I have to say. Enjoy the chapter, read and review!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty:**_

_**A Peaceful Escort: Part 2!**_

* * *

**Morning (7:25 A.M.), BraveStar Guild**

"Ah," the dignitary raised his head at them as they exited the guild, "So, you are to be my escorts?"

Lloyd blinked at the ambassador, noting his unusual appearance.

He was a Ponyta, but what was unusual about him was that he was a shiny variant. As such, the small horse had blue fires instead of the usual yellow and reddish-orange ones for his mane and tail. His cream-colored body had four long legs, each with fire at the top, and each ending in a single, gray hoof. Swung around his neck was a red bag with a fiery emblem.

"Greetings!" the Ponyta grinned, "My name is Quin, and you are?"

"Name's Romsca!" the Helioptile stepped forward, gesturing to her allies, "And this is Stream and Lloyd. Together, we're Team Rainy Days!"

"Oh my," Quin tilted his head, "I hope you don't intend to have any rain around me, being a Fire-type and all,"

"Of course we don't," Stream smiled, glad to find a pleasant companion.

"We only get rain when we're lucky," Lloyd commented.

Victor laughed, "Hahaha, you'll have nothing to fear with Rainy Days by your side!"

"They're very promising new editions to our guild," Hula nodded.

"Hmm? I would hope so," Quin looked around, "I wouldn't want anything bad happening on my way to Paz Beach,"

"Hmhmhm..." a chuckle came from a hidden point a few meters away from them, their observer smiling. _A dignitary eh? What an opportunity, I knew he'd be worth spying on..._

Unaware of their watcher, they continued talking. Quin sighed, "It is my mission to review, renew, and revise as needed the terms of Pyrania's peace treaty with Wintagua. I'd hate for war to break out again,"

"Please, we've had peace ever since two years after Diabolus was ousted, and we'll keep having it as long as he's gone," Victor shook his head, their watcher narrowing his eyes.

"Yes..." Quin looked down, "I'm glad that we're free of those dark times under that... that..." he glanced upward at Victor.

The Emboar gritted his teeth, "That heartless tyrannical bastard,"

"Yes, quite, thank you," the shiny Ponyta nodded, "Praise King Tyson and Queen Tori for bringing back peace,"

"But that doesn't mean you should let your guard down," Hula crossed her arms at Rainy Days, "You need to protect Quin with your lives,"

"Y-Yes," Quin stammered, "I c-can't really take care of myself in a fight, I'm a pacifist you see," he stamped a hoof on the ground, holding his head up high, "I don't fight, I love and tolerate,"

_I was one of those once... _Lloyd remembered, "Well, then we will do our utmost to defend you,"

"Aye," Romsca beat a hand to her chest, "Fine, you love and tolerate, and we'll beat the sh*t out of anyone who tries to stop ya!"

"O-Oh my..." the shiny Ponyta looked away, "You have a very rough rhetoric,"

"Indeed," the Mudkip cast a glance to his friend, who returned with a glare.

The Helioptile growled, "Ain't nothing wrong with my rhetoric!" _Whatever the hell that is._

_Her rhetoric could definitely use work... along with other things... _Stream sighed, then turned to Quin, holding a wing to her head in a salute, "You have no need to fear, we of Team Rainy Days will protect you from any harm!"

"Yes..." Lloyd turned to Victor, "Uhh... where exactly is our destination?"

The Emboar blinked, "Uhh... you don't know?" Lloyd broke a sweat and looked away, "Well, you'll find Paz Beach and the Armistice Chamber southwest of here. It's a few hours journey, but you should be able to go there, get the talks done, and get back sometime in the afternoon, no problem,"

"If you say so," Lloyd looked to Quin, "Well, you ready to go?"

The Ponyta's tail of blue fire swished back and forth as he grinned, "Of course I'm ready! I'm always ready for peace!"

"Then get yerself in gear," Romsca made way for southwest, "As I said, you love and tolerate, and we'll beat the sh*t outta anyone who gets in our way!"

"Th-That we will," Stream sweatdropped.

_First we caught a thief, then we helped save someone's family member, and now we're escorting an ambassador for peace talks... _Lloyd sighed. _At this rate, I wonder what we'll do next. Save the world from some threat? _He paused, blinking. _Actually, given my situation, that's entirely probable... Oh, great..._

While they carried on, Victor and Hula returned to the guild, their watcher licking his lips. _Perfect! An ambassador from our homelands... Hmhmhm, a little sabotage and we can get things back on track! The boss'll love this!_


	21. The Free and Unclassified Details

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so, updates.**

**Here ya go.**

**Sorry for the wait on this and Okam recently. I have stuff planned for both, but I've also been caught up doing other things. Last week and the week before it was studying for my AP tests, in addition to this week and last week keeping me busy preparing projects and presentations that are to serve as my finals in a few classes. What fun. I swear, I almost didn't get something up this weekend, for several more reasons.**

**1: I had a cousin over because my older sister needed him, even though I REALLY didn't want him over this weekend because, although I enjoy his company, I have some studying to do for a test and a couple projects that needed finishing. Doesn't help that he has to stay in my room all weekend.**

**2: The aforementioned school work.**

**and 3: Saturday and Sunday had me catching THREE different sicknesses at once, leaving me quite literally near paralyzed on my bed all Saturday, coughing and puking until the end of Sunday.**

**However, it is my great fortune that we were blessed with this thing called Memorial Day, because otherwise, I would be royally screwed, having not only no uploads for you, but also with no studying done and a project unfinished, leaving me to fail my test and my final in the class I was doing the project for. And before anyone says anything, no, I wouldn't be able to make up the final. Our teacher has made it abundantly clear that he will not permit us to do it late, we have to present it on the day assigned to us, or we fail the final. As he says, he's retiring this year, he doesn't care what happens.**

**So, to wrap things up, anyone else hear about the newly announced PMD game? If so, look it up. However, as of now, we literally only know three things about it: its name, logo, and general release dates. We know absolutely nothing else.**

**And that's all I can say at the moment.**

**Read and review this chapter, and give me your blessings so that I may ace my finals!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-One:**_

_**The Free and Unclassified Details**_

* * *

**Morning (8:49 A.M.), Trekle Woods**

The mission was going rather well for them thus far. They had made good time in their traveling with Quin, and had faced few obstacles, the occasional wild Pokémon not really presenting much of a challenge. Soon they would reach their destination of Paz Beach; all they needed to do now was reach the end of Trekle Woods, and their mission would be but a simple stroll away from being complete.

"Whew!" Lloyd shook the sweat from his head after knocking out a Pineco with a Water Gun, "I'm getting a little tired,"

"Course ya are, Pipsqueak," Romsca grunted, her frills folding over before they fell limply to her sides in their resting positions, "Come on, ya can handle more than that, can't ya?"

"Now Romsca, don't be rude," Stream called from overhead, "Lloyd, why don't you fall back to Quin and take up the rear?"

"Thanks, I think I will," the Mudkip smiled at her, to which the Ducklett returned a smile as he backtracked to Quin.

"Ugh, sometimes I think you're being too easy on him," the Helioptile rolled her eyes.

"I take care to treat him in the way that I see most fitting," Stream returned, "Besides, he seemed so lost when we first met him, and he still seems lost every now and then, especially when he gets so preoccupied in his thoughts that he forgets about his surroundings. He needs our help, Romsca,"

"Aye, aye," Romsca nodded, "But help with what, exactly? He hasn't told us anything about him before we met, and he definitely doesn't seem apt to tell us anymore anytime soon,"

"Yes, because he needs time. Time to adjust to us, and to guild-life. He's a shy mon, just give him time, and he'll open up to us. He'll tell us everything when he feels like it,"

"Whatever," Romsca crossed her arms with a groan, "If you say so, then fine..." she looked down, muttering angrily.

"So..." now walking side-by-side with Quin, Lloyd whispered to him so Romsca and Stream couldn't hear, "How are you feeling, Quin?"

"Hmm?" the shiny Ponyta tilted his head, "Oh, I'm fine, a little hungry though. But, now that you're here, I can eat in peace," he dipped his head into bag, coming out with an apple in his mouth, which he gobbled down in a few chomps.

"Oh, that's good to hear," the Mudkip smiled. _Okay, I need to word my questions carefully. I may know nothing about this... world, but if I want to learn anything from Quin, I need to make sure I sound like I have a general or commoner's understanding of the surrounding geography, upon which he can build on with specifics from his knowledge of surrounding governments as a dignitary. _"I'm a little curious; since you are an ambassador, could you tell me the political situations of the surrounding kingdoms?"

"Ooh, you have an interest in politics?" Quin's eyes brightened.

"Of course I do," Lloyd nodded. He wasn't lying, of course, but even though he wasn't aware of any previous interest in politics before he became a Pokémon, learning the politics of Pokémon certainly did apply to his previous life's interests.

"Well..." Quin cast a glance to the side, "I can tell you a little bit, but I'll have to leave out the confidential and classified details,"

Lloyd nodded, "Of cour-"

"LLOYD, GET OVER HERE!" he was interrupted by a cry from Romsca.

"Huh?!" the Mudkip and Ponyta turned to find Romsca dashing toward them.

"Hurry, Stream needs ya!" she yelled, pushing Lloyd forward.

"!" his eyes widened as he nearly fell over from her push, before regaining his balance, catching sight of Stream up ahead, spraying water over several trees that had been set ablaze, "FIRE?!"

"Aye!" Romsca nodded, "Quick, put it out before it spreads!"

"R-Right!" the Mudkip spat out a glob of water at one flaming tree to extinguish some of its flames while wild Pokémon scrambled past from the trees, most weak to the fires which they fled from, ignoring the gang in their rush to escape, "Where did these flames come from?!"

"I don't know!" Stream answered, cutting off her attack, "We were just walking along when we saw several Pokémon run by. Next thing we knew we were faced with some burning trees!" she stopped talking to fire another Water Gun.

"Either way, you'd best hurry up and put 'em out!" Romsca yelled from a safe distance, "If that fire gets the chance, it'll spread and burn down the whole forest!" she drew her hands to her arms, shivering at the sensation of heat she felt when they first saw the fire.

Noticing this and the distance she kept from him, Quin drew a conclusion, "Ah, you must have the Dry Skin ability, am I right?"

She blinked at him before nodding, continuing to shiver, "A-Aye, I do,"

"I see. Strength from water, pain from fire," the shiny Ponyta respectfully took a step back, his blue flames shrinking. He turned his head back to his other escorts, who were getting the last of the flames extinguished, "Keep it up, you are almost done!"

"Y-Yeah," Lloyd nodded, panting before spraying another Water Gun.

"Th-There!" Stream aimed her Water Gun with Lloyd, both hitting and putting out the last flames on the last tree, "G-Got it..." she panted, having used a lot of her energy in extinguishing the flames.

"Th-Thank Arceus," Lloyd gasped, shaking off the sweat, "Seriously, though, who could have done thi-"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" his question was soon silenced by a scream from Romsca, her allies widening their eyes at the sight of the Helioptile being thrown back by flames.

"R-ROMSCA!" the Ducklett cried out for her friend, only to let out another cry as she herself was hit by flames, her tiredness enough for them to knock her out of the air!

"Argh!" Lloyd himself had no time to react, pelted down by flames.

"!" Quin's eyes darted around wildly, searching for the source of their attackers, "W-Woah!" the Ponyta was caught by surprise, hit from behind by the flames, causing him to fall over, but, where the others had been hurt, he suffered no injury, instead, his blue flames grew larger, "Ugh," he recovered quickly with a grunt, back to his hooves in an instant.

"Huh?" a voice gasped in confusion, followed by more confounded muttering from all directions.

However, the muttering was soon drowned out by an angry growl, "YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU USE EMBER! His species can be immune to fire with Flash Fire! SMOG WAS THE SAFER OPTION!"

"B-B-But-" a fretful voice piped up, only to be silenced by the sound of a blow to the head.

"Grr!" under the enemies' confusion, the attacks on the team had lessened in strength, allowing for Stream to shake off the pain and roll over, out of the fires, "Come on, team!" she cried, shooting water in the direction of the flames, earning a cry of pain from her hidden attacker, along with more cries of confusion from his allies. Spreading her wings, she took to the air, yelling, "GET UP, QUICKLY, WE HAVE TO FLEE!"


	22. Running, Running For a Bit

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, slight question: when writing a story, is it normal to just skip the travelling scenes and only focus on the dialogue and action ones? There may or may not be an obvious answer to this one, but it's still something I struggle to wrap my head around. I find no possible way of writing about characters travelling around with no important dialogue happening, yet I feel like I shouldn't be passing over these details. Maybe it's because I think animated, each thought displayed in my head like an animated cartoon. Don't ask why, my mind's weird.**

**Oh well, read and review the actual chapter.**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Two:**_

_**Running, Running For a Bit**_

* * *

**Morning (9:01 A.M.), Treckle Woods**

Taking heed of Stream's words, Quin dashed forward, grabbing Romsca by the arm with his mouth, earning a cry from her as he swung her over his back, "Sorry, fastest thing I could do!"

"Grr!" growling, Lloyd pulled himself away from where he had been attacked by the fires, which had stopped when their enemy grew disoriented, "Leave us be!" acting after Stream, he fired a glob of water into the forest at where the attack had come from, the Mudkip smiling when he heard a yowl of pain, "Good," taking the advice of his allies, he turned tail and fled, racing after them.

One of their attackers narrowed his eyes at the Ducklett who had knocked him down, now flying away from them, "Dammit! They're getting away!"

"With you doing nothing about it of course they are!" a screech of rage was followed by the sound of a blow to the head, knocking the attacker back down, "Come on, why aren't you following them?! Do I need to tell you how to breath too?!"

Hearing his angry words, his minions scrambled up and after their targets.

Their leader followed behind at a more leisurely pace, grinding his teeth together, "Damn Water-types getting in the way of our target. Burn them all alive, I will. Then I can put an end to that cursed peacemaker..."

Up ahead, Lloyd struggled to keep up with the running Quin and flying Stream, "H-Hold on!"

"I-I'm sorry if I'm going a little too fast," Quin called back to him.

"Well, given our current situation-" Stream dived under a series of tree branches, "-I don't think there's such a thing as 'too fast',"

"WAH! Could've fooled me!" Romsca cried from Quin's back, barely able to keep her hold on the shiny Ponyta's back as he galloped along.

"How fast are our pursuers anyway?" Lloyd called.

"Dunno, didn't get a good look at 'em," Romsca answered, "You, mate?"

Stream shook her head, "No, but we'll have to assume that they were Fire-types. A couple of them, in fact,"

"!" Quin's ears pricked up, eyes glancing around them at the sound of movement in the surrounding forest, "What are they doing?"

"Woah!" Lloyd leapt to the side, narrowly avoiding a random Ember from behind, "I don't know, but it looks like they're catching up to me!"

Stream narrowed her eyes, but kept flying forward, "Hold on, I see light up ahead! We're almost out of the forest! Paz Beach will be right in front of us the- Huh?!" she cut herself off with a gasp, seeing a tree in front of her catch fire, with her just barely managing to avoid crashing into it.

"Oh no, another tree on fire!" Quin paused, "Quick, put it out!"

"I know!" Stream called, pelting the flames with a Water Gun. _Dang it! We can't leave the forest to burn!_

She had quickly managed to douse the flames, taking enough time for Lloyd to catch up, "Okay, fire's out, now keep ru-"

"Sorry, but your running stops here!" a voice sneered before them, and they turned to see a Pokémon standing in front of the exit.

And finally they could see the species of their attacker.

He was a Magmar.

The bipedal creature had a red body with yellow flame designs. A row of red spikes ran down his back, and atop his forehead were two lumps with a flame on top of each one. His face bore a puckered, yellow beak and small eyes. He had yellow thighs and red feet with two, clawed toes. His arms were covered in rigid, red scales, leading up to red hands with five, clawed fingers. He had black, metal shackles on his neck and ankles, and a moderately long yellow tail with a flame at its tip.

"Heheheh," the Magmar snickered, "Sorry, Sir Quin, but your peace talks have been canceled!"

The shiny Ponyta drew back, Romsca leaping off his back to take an offensive position, "Oh, yeah? Now why would ya wanna go and do that?"

"Heh," the Magmar sneered at her, "Why else? To bring glory back to Pyrania!"

"What?!" Stream gasped.

Quin narrowed his eyes, "And how, pray tell, is a loss of peace talks going to restore Pyrania's glory?"

"Simple," the Magmar crossed his arms, "With you gone, questions will be raised on why and to where Pyrania's dignitary disappeared to, hahaha!" he laughed, "All that it would take from there is some simple rumors, and Wintagua will be blamed for your disappearance. The citizens of both nations will be enraged by the rumors, and war will commence! Pyrania will dominate Wintagua, and return to its roots as an empire of conquest!"

Lloyd blinked. _That plan is incredibly dumb... and yet will still probably work... _He took a defensive stance, eyes glancing about. _Okay, he can't be the only one, we had more attackers than tha- _He paused, catching sight of several other Magmar staring at them from behind. "!" Stream took on a surprised expression, indicating that she saw them as well.

"We'll take you out and cause a war between Pyrania and Wintagua, which Pyrania will win, of course, hmhmhm," the Magmar chuckled, "Under war, the current king, Tyson, will prove unpopular. Even though he is a former general, he has no lust for battle, preferring peace. With his unpopularity, he'll be thrown out! And Pyrania's people will beg for a return to their former glory!"

"!" Quin gasped, "No, you can't be serious! You can't mean-"

"-But I do!" the Magmar clenched his claws into a fist, "-Under war, we will make our people beg for _his _return! The return of **King Diabolus**!"

Team Rainy Days widened their eyes in surprise, while Quin just stood there, his expression frozen in a blank stare that lasted for several seconds before his ears lowered, his eyes narrowing as he gritted his teeth, "That is the sickest joke that I have ever heard. Please, go back to the mental asylum that so foolishly let you out, and inform them of their callous mistake,"

"Heh, suck my d*ck," the Magmar sneered at him, "King Diabolus was a great ruler! He let us elite do whatever the hell we wanted, before Tyson came around with these 'show the commoners the common decency they deserve' crap,"

As the Magmar carried on talking, Lloyd glanced around at the surrounding Magmars, of which he counted four, including the one in front of them. _Well, everything's grinded to a halt, so the best course of action-_

"HAH!" Lloyd fired a Water Gun at the Magmar mid-gloat.

"GYAAAH!" the Magmar screamed at the super-effective hit, which struck him in the gut and knocked him over, his teammates crying out in surprise.

-_is to deliver a sudden action. _"Everybody, run for the beach!" the Mudkip shrieked.

"R-Right!" they nodded, reacting quickly, leaping over the body of the struggling Magmar.

Lloyd followed, jumping on top of him and then off of him, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" only to cry out when he was struck from behind by a burst of flames!

"WAH!" Stream and Romsca cried out as well, the flames that struck Lloyd shooting out in all directions upon impact, knocking him down, them down, and Quin along with them!

"Ugh!" the Mudkip grunted, shaking himself as he struggled up with his allies-

-which brought them staring upward at another Pokémon in front of the Magmars, towering over all of them.

Smoke emerged from his arm, which he blew on before smirking, "So, thought you could go running any farther? Haha, well, tough luck, because I plan on making all of you disappear from the face of this planet," the Magmortar held out his arm again, taking aim, "And I swear to Pyrania that I will accomplish that..."


	23. Toxic Plans

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, sorry this took so long. Yadda yadda summer, yadda yadda check the author's note on chapter 255 of my Okam story, yadda e yadda.**

**Okay, truth be told, I wanted to get this out yesterday, but I couldn't for three reasons.**

**1 - My mom dragged me along on a family trip to the zoo.**

**2 - When we got home, I was pulled into a family water balloon fight.**

**3: During 2 I had an accident and a fall that resulted in me bruising my wrists and cutting my knees, which left me sore when writing and walking. Wrists are okay now, still hurts to walk though.**

**I am still a little miffed about the zoo trip however. I mean, we got icees, which I ABSOLUTELY FRIGGIN' LOVE, but no refills. NO REFILLS! Seriously, I had about 7 bucks in my wallet, why didn't she tell me there'd be no refills? I would've brought my wallet! Additionally, she sprung the zoo thing on me out of nowhere, had I known we'd be going the day before, I would've charged my phone overnight so it wouldn't have been dead on the day of the trip.**

**Speaking of phones, I wish she would've told/reminded me about the phone recycling thing they had going to save the gorillas. I had two old phones I could've turned in!**

**But, whatever.**

**Anyways... Uh... I dunno.**

**Read and review!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Three:**_

_**Toxic Plans**_

* * *

**Morning (9:18 A.M.), Paz Beach**

Towering over them all, the Magmortar was a large, red-and-yellow-striped Pokémon with an egg-shaped body. His large pink lips were curled into a devilish smile on his black face, which was topped by a large flame. Similar flames emerged from his shoulders and tail. His arms were yellow and tube-shaped, splitting off five-ways at the end, within which they could see three small claws. His legs were small in proportion to his body, with pink thighs and red, two-clawed feet. He had black shackles around his ankles, arms, and neck, in addition to having four pink spikes emerging from his back.

While Team Rainy Days stared in shock a few feet away from the brink of a hill leading down to the shore of the beach, Quin narrowed his eyes at the Magmortar, recognizing him, "YOU!" he shivered with rage for a moment, then calmed down a little, his expression turning into a scowl, "My, my, I'm surprised to see your cowardly self again after all these years,"

"Hah!" the Magmortar snorted, "Well, sorry! Things have been hard for me since circumstances have been forcing me to keep to the shadows. I also apologize for the actions of my minions," he glared at the Magmars, who cringed under his gaze, "By Arceus are they incompetent!"

"I-I didn't know!" the Magmar who had fired at Quin gave a scared protest, which was met with a blow to the head by the Magmortar.

"Ugh, see what I mean?" the red giant rolled his eyes, "But, be that as it may, they did do a good job of making our intentions clear,"

"I don't know about that," Lloyd commented, glancing to the edge of the hill. _If we can get a good distraction, we can probably reach the edge of the hill and use the slope to make a fast escape. If we're lucky, we might make it to the Armistice Chamber or meet up with the other dignitary. Hopefully they'll have their own escort group, because while we do have the type advantage here, I think we're far outclassed in terms of power... _"I'm still confused, what are you trying to accomplish?"

"Didn't you make it clear enough?" the Magmortar glared at another Magmar, who shrugged rather sheepishly, "Or maybe they're just idiots like you," he glared at Quin, "You and your fellow peacemakers have brought shame to Pyrania! But your disappearance will stop the peace talks, and be blamed on Wintagua, starting a war again! Through this war, I will return, just as glory will return to my kingdom!"

_Hmm? 'My kingdom'. If he's trying to return... then this is that Diabolus guy they were talking about earlier, that tyrant king. We may be outclassed in power, but we still have the type advantage, and as long as we play smart, we can hopefully win. Because of his elitist views and royal upbringing, I doubt that he's developed his skills and strength that much. That kind of training and real battling would be seen as beneath him... I hope. _Having recovered from the Magmortar's attack, the Mudkip considered what he could do while the Magmortar continued babbling about his 'evil' plans.

However, his thoughts and Diabolus's babbling were both cut off by Stream, "We don't care what convoluted schemes you have planned! We are Team Rainy Days, and we have been charged with protecting Quin! We won't let a clod like you do anything to him!"

"..." the Magmortar stopped talking, narrowing his eyes.

"!" Lloyd gasped. _What?! No! I wasn't done considering my options!_

"Okay, have it your way then," Diabolus sneered, "Let's put an end to these impudent Water-types!" he took aim with his arm, his claws disappearing, giving the end of his arm the appearance of a cannon, "Now, gas them!"

Their eyes widened as a stream of white gas spewed from the cannon, consuming them.

"Kaa! Kaa!" Romsca broke down into coughs.

"Kaa! Kaa! Kaa!" Quin's flames shrank down, the shiny Ponyta falling to his knees.

"Heheheh!" the Magmars snickered to themselves, standing beside their leader as they began spewing purple toxic gas, the smogs mixing together.

"!" unable to breathe, Lloyd struggled to move, tears forming in his burning eyes. He glanced at Stream, who likewise looked close to passing out. _What were you thinking?! _He wanted to cry out, but couldn't form the words for fear of inhaling any more of the poisonous fumes.

"Yesssssss," the Magmortar licked his lips, "Hahaha! That's it! Choke on it! CHOKE ON IT! HAHAHAHA!"

Coughing and heaving, they began to collapse, on the verge of fainting, or worse.

The sound of the Magmortar's laughter filled their ears as their vision began dimming.

Except for Stream, the Ducklett forcing herself to keep focus, to keep conscious as she spread her wings, Lloyd's burning eyes widening in realization!

Closing her wet eyes, Stream delivered several strong flaps with her wings in a Defog!

"HAHAHAHA-HUH?!" Diabolus stopped laughing, his eyes widening, then burning as his and his minions' own smog was blown back to them, consuming them in the toxic gases, "KAA! KAA! NO! KAA! DAMMIT!"

Caught in their own poisonous vapors, the Fire-types ended their attacks, now too busy coughing and heaving to focus on their targets.

The Ducklett's Defog having cleared them of the Smog attacks, the gang got to their feet, dazed but quickly recovering.

Lloyd stared at her, blinking away the tears. _Wow! Smart, if not risky, thinking there, Stream..._

"Heh... heh... heh..." panting from the fumes, Stream smirked. _I knew they'd try that when the boss complained about them using Ember instead of Smog... _Shaking her head, she flapped her wings again, taking to the air, "Quick! The gas won't hold them for long!"

"R-Right!" Lloyd nodded, making a run for it, "Go downhill! We need to make it to the Armistice Chamber!"


	24. Downhill Scramble

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, how ya doin'?**

**I started writing this one yesterday, but didn't get past the title before I had to go do something else. Afterward, I paused and decided to go over my plans for this story. I made some edits, some more plans, and DANG. I am slightly worried that I made my plans for this story a little _too _ambitious in their scope. By that I mean I may have made it a little beyond my authorial ability to properly execute. Oh well, we'll see when we get there.**

**Oh, also, I put a new section on my profile: Section 2.5 - Advice for making an interesting/original team for your OC or PMD story. If you want, check it out. I'm pretty sure I covered all the bases.**

**Now, be warned: a book just came in the mail. That book would be the one I need to read over the summer, and take forty notes on, complete with citations and explanations. All this so that when I get back to school, I can take a sixty question test on the book in AP English literature on the first day of school.**

**That's about it for me.**

**So, enjoy the chapter.**

**Read and review!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Four:**_

_**Downhill Scramble**_

* * *

**Morning (9:37 A.M.), Paz Beach**

"Heh... heh... heh..." panting and heaving, they scrambled down the hill, leaving their attackers still coughing in their own poisonous gases.

"Hrr..." Romsca's body shook, herself having trouble keeping up with the others, even after she lowered herself from biped to quadruped. Her Dry Skin ability had caused the flames of the Magmars to hurt her more than her friends, who she also shared a lack of breath with from the toxic gases.

_Damn! _Lloyd saw this and swore in his mind. _She's lagging behind! Huh?! _His eyes then widened at what he saw behind her.

"GRRRAAAAAAA! YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM US!" the Magmortar roared, having escaped from the toxic smog, "GAS THE PONYTA, BUT BURN THE REST ALIVE!"

"YES, SIR!" his four Magmars followed, dashing after him with angry growls.

"Kaa! They're in better shape than us!" Quin coughed, "They'll overtake us at this rate!"

"But what can we do?!" Stream cried.

"Heh... heh..." Romsca wheezed, but shook her head, "...There's only one thing we can do: stand our ground... and hold them off!"

"But how?!" Quin gasped, "I'm no fighter; I'm a pacifist! And you've all been weakened already!"

"I know..." the Helioptile gritted her teeth, "But we don't have a choice!"

Lloyd gulped, "...She's right. We have to fight,"

Quin glanced around wildly, "B-But, what about m-me?"

"You need to go to the Armistice Chamber!" Lloyd answered, looking down at Paz Beach, its sands and waves, and the large bluff that emerged on the right end of the beach, separating the beach from the surrounding area. At the bottom of the bluff was a hole in its rocky surface, which Lloyd could only assume led to the Armistice Chamber. Surrounding the cave entrance was a thin forest of relatively tall pillars of rock, each rising several feet into the the air, ranging between a foot in diameter to being as large and thick as a boulder. "You go there and hide inside! We'll stand our ground outside, possibly hide out among the rocks and snipe them. We have to hope that the other dignitary already arrived and is waiting inside, or at the very least is close and on their way, hopefully with their own escort,"

"He's right," Stream nodded, "You have to run, Quin! Let us handle it!"

The shiny Ponyta stared, then swallowed nervously, "A-Alright,"

"Good," Stream narrowed her eyes, "Guys, give me some time to let out a Water Sport, that'll weaken their Fire-type moves, which seem to be all they have aside from those Poison moves,"

"Aye!" Romsca braced herself.

"Will do," Lloyd glanced back, seeing that the Magmars were almost upon them. He turned back and nodded, "Okay! Go, Quin!" he spun around and blindly fired a Water Gun.

"GWAAAAAAAH!" he hit his target with luck, striking one of the Magmars in the legs, causing him to fall over and tumble down the hill, narrowly missing Quin as he rolled by, landing in an unconscious heap at the bottom of the hill!

"!" seeing what happened to their ally, the Magmortar and Magmars recoiled, fearful of suffering the same fate.

"I pray for your safety!" Quin called to Team Rainy Days before making his mad dash down the hill while they retreated at a slower pace, still facing their foes.

Stream flew up and pointed her beak at the air, preparing a strong Water Sport.

Unfortunately, one of the Magmars saw this and spat out a wad of flames, striking her in the middle of her move, "Gah!"

"Leave her alone!" Romsca's frills unfurled and stiffened, glowing yellow as she fired a weak electric shock at the Magmortar.

"Grr!" Diabolus growled at the attack, shrugging it off before taking aim with his arm, "BURN ALIVE!" his claws disappeared, replaced by a fire ball that shot out at the Helioptile.

"Watch out!" Lloyd shot a blob of water at the fire ball, which only shrank in size, releasing steam, "No!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Romsca shrieked in pain, struck by the exploding fire ball.

"WAH!" Lloyd cried out as well, hit by the explosion, which sent both he and Romsca tumbling down the hill.

"ROMSCA! LLOYD!" Stream recovered in the air and flew down after them.

"D-Dammit!" Romsca dug all four sets of her claws into the hill side, driving her tumble to a halt near the bottom of the hill.

"Onto the beach!" Lloyd yelled, using his tail fin to right himself over a rock, landing on the sand.

"Stream, keep trying... to use that Water Sport!" the Helioptile wheezed, leaping off the hill and onto the sand, her frills unfurling and stiffening again.

"I'm trying!" the Ducklett aimed her head again, preparing the move.

"Stop her from doing anything!" Diabolus commanded, charging down the hill with one Magmar while the other two took aim at the Ducklett.

"NO!" Lloyd shot a blob of water, striking one of the Magmars, knocking him on his back, sliding down the hill, but not tumbling, allowing him to right himself easily.

The other Magmar was shot by an electric jolt from Romsca, sent sliding down on his back like his ally, "Leave her alone!" electricity arced over her form as she prepared another Thunder Shock.

"NOT TODAY!" Diabolus had reached the bottom of the hill, drawing back a fist covered in fire.

"!" Romsca gasped, her electricity disappearing.

"GRAH!" however, the Magmortar cried out, knocked over by a Water Gun that caused him to crash down on the sand on his side.

"Stay back!" Lloyd called over, then gestured to Romsca with his foreleg, "Come on, Romsca, we need to retreat some more! Go further back on the beach!"

Still hurt from all the flaming attacks, the Helioptile nodded with grit teeth, "Right! Hurry, Lloyd!"

"RAH!"

"Huh?!" the Mudkip's eyes widened in fright, turning to the hill in time to see the Magmar's Ember before it struck him, "Argh!" Lloyd grunted in pain, thrown back by the flames.

"Damn brats!" the Magmortar got to his feet, just in time to see Stream fire a spurt of water high into the air, "What?!"

"Yes!" Lloyd grinned, struggling to his paws, "She got off the Water Sport!"


	25. Regroup and Recoup

_**Chapter Twenty-Five:**_

_**Regroup and Recoup**_

* * *

**Morning (9:53 A.M.), Paz Beach**

"Have fun with your weakened flames!" Stream smirked down to the Fire-types, the water from her Water Sport falling back down to the ground, covering a large portion of the beach and hillside.

"Grr!" Diabolus recoiled with his Magmars, all soaked by the water.

"Heh... heh... perfect..." Romsca smirked as well, feeling a little better as the water fell over her.

"Or so you think!" the Magmortar growled, taking aim with his arm, spraying her with white gas.

"Kaa! Kaa!" the Helioptile's eyes widened as she was engulfed in the Clear Smog, breaking back down into coughs.

"Romsca!" Lloyd tried to fire off another Water Gun, but was shot down by an Ember from one of the Magmars, "Gah!"

"Stop it!" Stream divebombed the Magmortar, surprising him with first a Water Gun that cut off his attack while he recoiled, and then a Wing Attack that slapped him back a few feet.

"Come on!" the Ducklett flew by Romsca, flapping away the remaining smog while passing by, "Retreat further back!"

"R-Right!" the Helioptile shook herself, scurrying across the sand.

"Dang it," Lloyd struggled up, then gave a jump, narrowly avoiding two Embers from two of the Magmars, who he quickly ran away from. _At least Quin's safely out of the way. _He noted, glancing at the entrance to the Armistice Chamber several meters away.

"Okay, far enough!" Stream swerved around and hovered in place a few feet from the rocky forest near the entrance, "This is near the border of my Water Spout, any further and they'll be unaffected!"

"Good to know," Lloyd spun around and shot a blind Water Gun, this time missing his targets, "Darn it!"

"Grr!" growling, Romsca shook herself, electricity beginning to arc over her body. _H-Hey! This move... It's Charge! A new move! _She narrowed her eyes. _I just need a moment to finish it!_

Diabolus gritted his teeth while charging with his minions. _Dammit! We should've had these brats burned alive already! Why can't we get them?! _He glanced to his three minions, of whom two seemed to be almost out of breath, with only one in -relatively- good shape. _Sh*t! These fools won't last much longer! _"Split up and take them out!" one of the weaker Magmars stayed by him while the other two rushed for Romsca and Stream.

Lloyd focused on Diabolus. _He's the one with the brains and leadership, so taking him out first should leave the rest easy pickings. _The Mudkip spat a blob of water at the Magmortar, "Down with the king!"

"!" the Magmortar's eyes widened at his statement, then narrowed as he quickly reached over and grabbed ahold of the weakened Magmar beside him!

"W-WHA?!" the Magmar gasped, pulled in front of his leader just as the Water Gun collided into him, "GYAAH!" the sped up collision caused him to cry out.

"Huh?!" Lloyd blinked in surprise, shocked momentarily before he realized his foe was still charging him, "S-Stay back!" he quickly fired another Water Gun.

"No!" the Magmortar kept hold of his ally, who took another Water Gun head on, this one knocking him out while Diabolus kept running forward, "THE KING SHALL RISE AGAIN!" before Lloyd could use his Water Gun again, Diabolus threw the unconscious body of the Magmar right at him!

"GWUH?!" Lloyd gasped, the body thrown right as he had begun his Water Gun, which he cut off in his own shock, causing him to splutter on water while he leapt to the side of the Magmar's body, which landed and rolled away beside him while he still spluttered on water, "Kaa! Guh! Gwuh!"

This left him with little defense as the Magmortar came down on him with a fist charged with electricity, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lloyd shrieked in agony at the Thunder Punch, sent flying back several feet, his body stopping just short of one of the rocky pillars.

"LLOYD?!" Romsca and Stream cried out in worry, the Helioptile firing off a Charged up electric shock at one of the Magmars, throwing him to the floor.

The weaker one remained, however, and in his foe's distraction sprayed Romsca with flames, knocking her back several feet, "AAARGH!" she fell on the sandy floor, her body suffering a Burn from the attack.

"GUYS!" Stream's eyes widened, flying over to the Magmar that had attacked Romsca and spraying him with water, forcing him back.

"G-G-Grrr!" Lloyd's body shook on the ground, not Paralyzed, but temporarily stunned by the heavy Super-Effective blow.

"Heheheh," snickering, the Magmortar stood over him, "You should know better than to insult the king," he cracked his neck and took aim with his arm, within which a fire ball appeared, "Now, BURRRRRN!"

"NO!" Stream swerved around, darting straight for him from the front, causing the Magmortar to blink in surprise as he adjusted his aim, only to be shot by a Water Gun from Stream, "D-DAMMIT!" he recoiled from the attack, but not before blindly firing his Flame Burst.

"GAH!" Stream cried out as the fire ball hit her near pointblank and exploded in her face, the explosion also reaching Lloyd, whose body shot back and crashed into a rock, earning a gasp of pain.

"W-W-WAA!" Diabolus let out a cry of dismay, losing his balance from stumbling back from the Water Gun, causing him to fall over the body of the Magmar he had thrown before, "DAMN IT ALL!"

Stream fell to the floor from the Flame Burst, while Lloyd fell from the rock onto the sand, the blow having counteracted the stun he had earlier suffered, allowing him to roll over and stagger to his feet, dazed but conscious, "Ugh, I don't think... heh... heh... I can take much more of this..."

Stream shook herself, shaking the sand from her feathers, "The damage... heh... heh... is starting to wear me down too... heh..."

"Hrr, I... I..." Romsca staggered over to them on her four legs, shaking with weakness. Their eyes widened upon realizing she had suffered a Burn from the flames, which sapped away even more of her energy, "I'm almost... at my limit... heh... heh... heh... heh..."

Her allies gulped and nodded, realizing that she wouldn't last much longer if the fighting continued.

Stream looked around, seeing that their foes were beginning to struggle to their feet, Diabolus in particular having slight difficulty in removing his bulk from his fallen ally.

She glanced back to the entrance to the Armistice Chamber, and then to the rocky forest behind them. She swallowed nervously, but nodded, "Quick! We have to retreat and regroup in the rocks. If we're lucky, hiding there will earn us a few moments of respite,"

Lloyd blinked, glancing to the entrance to the chamber, "B-But, what abou-"

"We have to hope they go after us," the Ducklett interrupted, "If they do go in, we'll have to use our rest to rush and corner them in the cave. We won't win without a respite!"

The Mudkip gulped, but nodded, realizing the practicality, "Alright, let's go!"

Diabolus managed to get to his feet just as Team Rainy Days dashed into the rocky forest, "Huh?!" eyes narrowing in rage, he shook a fist at them as his final two Magmars regrouped around him, "YOU DARE TO RUN, YOU FILTHY COWARDS?!"


	26. No Rain, No Gain

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, let's see...**

**First off, trying to marathon a relatively old anime called "Dragon Drive". So far it's decent, though it does have an odd, sometimes jarring, blend of traditional animation and dated CGI (the CGI isn't _too_ bad/distracting, and is reserved only for the large dragons, but it does look kinda stiff at times). The dragons, however, I must praise design-wise. The designs for the dragons run the whole gamut of cute, weird, silly, cool, unique, interesting, and standard.**

**Secondly, still searching for a paying job, and my heel still has me half-limping. It feels better now, but it did yesterday too in the morning, then got REALLY painful in the afternoon to the point that I could barely walk at all, so we'll see if it gets back to hurting this afternoon too.**

**Thirdly, back to the topic of anime - three words: Dragon. Ball. Super.**

**Five more words - Airs. July. Fifth. In. Japan.**

**This year, a new series set after the new movies will begin!**

**AWESOME! **

**Also, it has, unlike GT, the original creator of Dragon Ball (and Z), Akira Toriyama, working on the plot and stuff! Huzzah!**

**Well, that's it for me.**

**Read and review!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Six:**_

_**No Rain, No Gain**_

* * *

**Morning (10:11 A.M.), Paz Beach**

"Grr!" glaring at the rocky forest where Team Rainy Days had taken shelter, Diabolus growled, "Damn cowards," he glanced back to his two remaining Magmars. One looked like he could barely keep up, while the other looked battered, but still in relatively good shape. He glanced over to the entrance to the Armistice Chamber, "That little bastard went in there. He's our real target, so let's just get him!"

"B-B-But sir!" the weaker Magmar gasped, "What if the cave is one way?"

"What do you mean?" the Magmortar glared at him.

He gulped, but continued, "If there's only one way in or out, those three could follow us in and corner us, or they could cause a rock slide and block off the entrance, then what'll we do?"

Diabolus gritted his teeth, but privately acknowledged that he had a good point, "Fine! Then you stand guard at the cave's entrance while we go after them!"

"W-What?!" the Magmar's eyes widened.

"You heard me!" his leader growled, "Stay at the entrance and keep watch. If that peacemaker tries to come out, gas him! If he retreats into the cave, follow him until you 'corner' him and gas him then!" he pushed the weakened Magmar to the cave while grabbing the more fit Magmar by the arm, "Meanwhile, we'll go find them in those rocks and destroy them! Afterward, whether he tries to come out or not, we'll go in that chamber and kill that bastard!"

"R-Right!" his nervous Magmars nodded with fright.

Behind a large, thick rock near the edge of the water...

"Shoot!" Lloyd bit his lip at what he heard, his voice a whisper to his allies, "I don't think we'll be getting any help from the other dignitary now, they would've come for us by now if they could..."

"I know..." Stream looked down, "We could try to get to them by rushing out and attacking that weak Magmar, but then they could follow us inside and corner us. That Magmortar doesn't seem to have been hurt all that much from our attacks... while their fires and poison gases have left us rather weak now..." she noted rather glumly.

"Me... especially..." Romsca wheezed, cringing at her Burn, "I don't think... I can keep... heh... heh... going..."

The Ducklett swallowed nervously, "H-Hold on, Romsca, I'm sure I have a Rawst B-Berry or two in my bag, l-let's heal that Burn," she opened the bag and ducked her head inside, searching around for the right berry.

Keeping his eyes open for Diabolus and his Magmar, Lloyd sighed. _Great, we're outside of Stream's Water Sport, so their Fire-Attacks will be back to full power, and we can't use another Water Sport because it will give away our position. But even then, it doesn't matter, because the moment they find us, we're done for. We can rest all we want, but there's no way we can take them on again... No! _He shook his head. _Be brave, Lloyd, be brave. You have to be brave here, there's no other way to survive! But even so, we're at a disadvantage no matter what. _He looked up to the sun shining in the sky. _And it doesn't look like Team Rainy Days will be getting any more help from the rain... Ugh, why'd I give them that name! I was just joking! Uhh... where's the rain when you need it?_

The Mudkip glanced back to his allies, Stream finally pulling a Rawst Berry from her bag for Romsca, who cringed again at her Burn, "Hey, Romsca, your ability is Dry Skin, right, so Water-type attacks will heal you? Want me to fire a Water Gun to help out?"

Taking the Rawst Berry from Stream's beak, the tired Helioptile weakly nodded, "Y-Yes... heh... I could use... the energy..."

"Okay," he nodded back, opening his mouth to fire the Water Gun, "Let's hope this gets you strong enough to fight o-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" he cried out in sudden shock, he and his allies jumping in fright as the rock behind them shattered into hard debris that pelted them to the floor!

"GWUH! GUH!" caught under the rubble, Lloyd gasped and spluttered on the water he had prepared to fire.

"Hrr!" Stream grunted in pain, covered in debris, "W-What h-happened? ROMSCA!" her eyes widened at her friend, a foot away with her Rawst Berry crushed under a rock, the sight of which made her cringe harder under her Burn, "NO!"

"Oh, YESSSS!" their eyes turned upward, widening at the sight of the Magmortar raising his fist from the shattered rock he had destroyed with his Rock Smash, "I knew I would find you! All I had to do was listen closely, separating the sounds of the beach from your whispers and cringes, from there-" he licked his thick lips, "-sneaking up on you to deal a surprising blow was easy," he pointed the end of his arm at them, "Now, let's finish what we started, and BURN YOU ALL ALIVE!" a fire ball formed in his arm.

"!" they gasped, struggling to remove themselves from the rubble in time to escape, which they failed to do, breaking out just as the fire ball shot from his arm!

"NO!" seeking to protect her weak friend, Stream spread her wings quickly, shielding Romsca from the fire ball as it hit them and exploded, throwing them back across the sand so that they landed between the rocks and the water, "Grr, R-Romsca, are y-you... alright?" she removed herself from the Helioptile, who she had landed on.

"A-Aye..." the injured Helioptile gasped in pain, "...As much... as I was before... at least..."

"Ugh..." Lloyd grunted, weakly struggling to his paws.

"Heheheh, got them," Diabolus sneered down at them, walking forward while firing another Flame Burst into the sky, alerting his Magmar to come to him, "Hahaha, prepare to burn!"


	27. Cooling the Raging Tempers

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**_

_**Cooling the Raging Tempers**_

* * *

**Morning (10:26 A.M.), Paz Beach**

"You got them, sir!" the Magmar reached Diabolus, taking to his side as he stared down the battered Team Rainy Days.

"Heh... heh..." Lloyd panted, now on his trembling legs, struggling to keep them straight, to keep from stumbling about.

Romsca, meanwhile, seemed stuck on the ground, too worn to force herself up, leaving Stream to take it upon herself to right her, weakly hefting her on her back with difficulty.

Seeing them weakly struggle, the Magmortar's thick lips curled into a devilish smile, "Aw, you look so pathetic," he held out his arm, preparing a fire ball, "Oh well, NOW D-"

"W-WAIT!" Lloyd cut him off, eyes widening, darting around and scanning his surroundings, "YOU CAN'T!"

Stream shot him a confused look while the Magmortar blinked, "What are you going on about? I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!"

The Mudkip gulped, "R-Really?" _Come on, play to his daft side! _"What about this?" he held up his tail fin and wagged it about while Stream managed to get Romsca on her back.

Diabolus's eyes narrowed, his grin settling into a frown, "What kind of sh*t are you trying to-"

"GO!" Lloyd shouted suddenly, causing them to jump as his tail fin came down to the sand, him turning sideways, his tail fin scooping up the sand, which glowed as it was imbued with water, becoming mud which he used his tail fin to fling right into the Magmortar's eyes!

"GYAAH!" Diabolus shrieked and recoiled from the Mud-Slap, stumbling back while firing his Flame Burst, which, due to him reaching for his blinded eyes, instead ended up being fired into the air above them, where it exploded.

"SIR!" the Magmar reached out to help his leader, but was instead slapped aside by his free arm.

"SHUT UP AND GET THEM!" the Magmortar roared, trying to clear the muddy sand from his stinging eyes.

"R-Righ-AIEEE!" the Magmar turned and shrieked himself, struck by a Water Gun from Stream, who took the first opportunity to hit him while his guard was down.

"Quick thinking, Lloyd..." Stream gave a tired smile.

Lloyd nodded, turning for the water, "Quick! Get in the water, Romsca can heal and we can get a little energy again!"

Stream nodded back, rushing over as fast as she could with Romsca, "Come on, we need to cool those burns!"

When they managed to get into the water's edge, Stream wadded in enough so that Romsca's body was submerged in the small waves, "There, this should feel better, right?"

"Heh... heh..." breathing softly, the Helioptile began to smile, some of her wounds from the flames beginning to disappear as the water was absorbed through her scales and skin by her Dry Skin ability, "Yes... I feel... my strength... returning..."

"Good, me too," Lloyd smiled as well, not healed by the waters, but refreshed by them due to his Water-type. _Wait, water? What if-_

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar, "GRAAAAAAAH!"

"!" they turned to see the still-blinded Diabolus rushing in their direction, almost upon them with his fist drawn back, surrounded in electricity, "MOVE!"

Not taking the time to attack, they quickly tried to flee the water, the Magmortar growling, "If I can't burn you, then I'LL FRY YOU!" he delivered a Thunder Punch to the water just as they ran out of it, sending electricity throughout the empty water's edge!

Lloyd gasped, out of breath from their rush from the now-electrified water. _D-Dammit! He's not joking, that really would've fried us! _He turned to his allies to see Romsca now on her feet, rubbing her still wet sides, seeking to spread the moisture for her scales to absorb, trying to heal off the damage from her Burn, which caused her to cringe again, while Stream shivered in terror at the sight of the electrified water. _Right, she has a four times weakness to Electric attacks, so she has more to fear than any of us, inside or out of water. _He looked over himself, still soaked in water, causing him to shake himself, sending the water droplets scattering everywhere. _Best to minimize any electrocu-_

"DODGE, LLOYD!" Romsca yelled, tackling him so that they rolled across the sand while Stream rushed by, Lloyd getting his answer to why they did so when a fire ball exploded right by where they were.

"Burn! BURN! BURN!" Diabolus roared from the water, removing his electric fist from the water, some of which he cupped in that hand while his other fired Flame Bursts at wherever he thought they were, "DAMN BRATS!" with a grimace he splashed the cupped water into his eyes, flinching at the sand and other particles it contained that hit his eyes, the water itself clearing away most of the mud, making it worth the pain while he fired the Flame Bursts wildly.

_Dammit! _Lloyd ran across the sand with his teammates, narrowly avoiding the fire balls and their subsequent explosions, "WAH!" until one struck near enough behind them that its explosion tossed them forward.

"Hah!" right in front of the Magmar, who had gotten up from Stream's Water Gun. "Now bu-"

Before he could finish or even begin, they quickly rolled to the side, the Magmar's eyes widening when the fire ball crashed down in front of him, the explosion throwing him into a large rock that nearly took his breath away, "GWUH!"

"RAH!" Team Rainy Days fared little better, an overshot fire ball crashing right behind them with an explosion that knocked them far forward.

"Grr!" growling in annoyance, Lloyd shakily got to his paws, "Huh?!" only for he and Romsca to gasp at a shriek from in front of them, "STREAM?!"

The Ducklett was crying out in pain, trapped on the sand, her back pinned under Diabolus's foot!

"No more games!" the Magmortar's eyes were red from the mud and sandy water, but were cleared enough for him to see as he took aim at them with his arm, firing a Flame Burst that sent them flying several feet with screams of pain.

"Sir!" his Magmar called out, running to his side, dazed and barely conscious.

"SHUT IT, DEADWEIGHT!" the Magmortar growled at him, preparing to take aim again at Romsca and Lloyd, "GWAAAAH?!" only to cry out when the Ducklett he had pinned angled her head up and shot a long stream of water into the air and into his face, "SH*T! SH*******T!" he recoiled from the Water Sport he had taken to the face, allowing the Ducklett to send the rest of the water into the air, where it would come down and drench the area, weakening their flames.

"Step off!" the Ducklett smirked at the stumbling Magmortar, "GAH!" she gasped, however, when the dazed Magmar took action for his leader, punching her away with a flaming fist.

"No one... hurts-" the Magmar began declaring before he cried out, blasted by a Water Gun from Lloyd in reprisal, which sent him rolling back head over tail until he crashed into the water, landing with his head held above the surface, the damage dealt finally robbing him of consciousness.

"Heh... another one down..." the Mudkip smirked while he and Romsca took to Stream's side, helping her up, "Are you okay?"

"Ugh..." the Ducklett groaned, herself dazed.

"RAAAGH!" his and Romsca's attention turned to the Magmortar, who had recovered near the water's edge.

Lloyd swallowed nervously, but rushed forward, "Romsca! You tend to Stream! I'll keep him from firing on you!"

"GRR!" taking aim at the foe charging him down, Diabolus fired a Flame Burst, "BURN! BURN! BURN!"

Ready with his own attack, the Mudkip leaped over the fire ball and shot out a blob of water at his foe, "Dang!" he flinched at the explosion behind him, which sent him rolling forward while Diabolus merely recoiled from his Water Gun.

"Now!" using his tail to right himself and flip over onto his paws, he fired another Water Gun at the Magmortar, making him recoil again, leaving him at the water's edge while Lloyd stood a few feet in front of him.

"RRRAAA!" the Magmortar roared, stopping Lloyd from making another attack by consuming him in a white fog that he released from one arm.

"Kaa! Kaa! Kaa!" Lloyd was stopped in his tracks, coughing on the Clear Smog that surrounded him.

"HAHAHA!" laughing wildly, the Magmortar broke from the Clear Smog to rush forward with an electrified fist, "FRY, BRAT, FRY!"

"!" Lloyd's eyes shot wide open as the Thunder Punch connected, "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" causing him to give an agonized screech as his electrocuted body shot backward across the sand!

"LLOYD!" Stream and Romsca, both worn from the damage they had received, cried out as the Mudkip crashed down beside them, his barely conscious body twitching with Paralysis!

"Heheheh!" sniggering like a madmon, Diabolus narrowed his eyes, "NOW! YOUR TUR-GAH!" he recoiled again as they took a fast attack, Stream blasting him with a Water Gun that soaked him even more than he already was, "YOU LITTLE SH*-"

"SHUT UP!" her frills extending and stiffening before they took on a yellow glow, the Helioptile used all her remaining energy to fire an electric jolt at the Magmortar, "LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!"

"G-G-G-GYEEEEEEEEE!" Diabolus shrieked, his soaked body electrocuted by the Thunder Shock, making him stumble back in pain, "N-N-No!" he forced himself to stop when his feet touched the water, "I WON'T-"

"OH, YOU WILL!" Stream yelled, cutting him off with a final Water Gun that crashed into his face, sending him stumbling back and crashing down into the water with a large and loud splash!

"Heh... heh... heh..." Romsca panted, tiny hand held to her chest, "I'm... all out... of energy..."

Stream nodded, "Heh... me too... that was it..." she looked away from the water and to the Paralyzed Mudkip, "Lloyd, can you hear me?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes!" he answered with a spasming stutter, giving confirmation that he was still conscious, "I... I..." he tried to get to his paws, but electricity arced around him for several seconds, keeping his legs locked in place for a bit before he regained movement, shakily taking to his legs, only to freeze in place again, "D-Did y-you g-get him?"

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** his question was answered by a roar from the water, snatching their attention.

"!" their eyes, before drooping with tiredness, now snapped open with shock.

"GRR! GRR! GRRAA!" the Magmortar had come out from the water, which surrounded him up to his shoulders, whose large flames, like those on his head, had been extinguished, "ENOUGH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!"

"WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO STOP THIS GUY?!" Romsca cried, a hand held to her should as her Burn pained her again.

"Heh... Heh..." still panting, Stream spread her wings wide apart, ready to fly and attack, even if she had no energy leftover for any such attack.

"I-I... I can't m-m-move!" Lloyd cried, electricity still arcing over him.

Eyes narrowed, the Magmortar growled, "FRY?! BURN?! I DON'T F*CKING CARE WHICH!" he stepped forward through the water, "ALL I WANT-" he took another step and roared, "-IS TO KILL! YOU! All?!"

"!" his eyes widened with theirs as, before he could take another step, a chilling attack struck the water, causing it to freeze around the flameless Magmortar and his unconscious Magmar, trapping them in place.


	28. Past Status

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I saw Jurassic World yesterday.**

**It was cool.**

**Well, that's it for me, I think. I dunno. Maybe I'll remember something later.**

**Whatev's.**

**Read and review!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**_

_**Past Status**_

* * *

**Morning (10:56 A.M.), Paz Beach**

"W-What?!" Diabolus gasped, everything below his shoulders trapped in the frozen water, "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!"

"Just my Freeze-Dry, don'tcha know?" Team Rainy Days and the Magmortar looked to the side to see three Pokémon.

"Whew! Luckily we came at the most opportune time," behind the first was the recognizable shiny Ponyta, Quin. But the third, to their surprise, was the last Magmar who had been sent to guard the entrance, now hefted over Quin's back, unconscious, with what appeared to be some sort of necklace around his neck.

Their eyes focused on the one in front of them, a Delibird.

She was a red, penguin-like Pokémon with a white, hollow tail that bore the appearance of a bag or sack. Her face and chest were covered in white feathers with two, three-pointed crests above her eyes. Black markings surrounded her circular eyes and she had a small white circle on her belly. Her small beak and two-digited feet were a light yellow.

Although she had a good idea of who this newcomer was, Stream asked just to be sure, "And... you are?"

"Ah, yes, we have yet to be introduced," the Delibird smiled, "My name is Veri, the Wintaguan dignitary," while the battered team sighed in relief, Stream reaching into her bag to grab berries to heal Romsca's Burn and Lloyd's Paralysis, Veri nodded to Quin, "And I thank you all for escorting Quin to my location,"

The Ponyta nodded back to her, "And I thank you for taking care of this Magmar for me. As one who loves and tolerates, I refuse to take part in violence myself,"

"Oh, it was nothing," she looked back to Diabolus, "Luckily they already had that Magmortar in the water; easy pickings for my Freeze-Dry. Either way-" she glanced to the team, "-I must say, to have handled him and those Magmars for so long, you three are quite remarkable,"

"Th-Thanks," Romsca grinned, feeling her Burn go away as she munched on another Rawst Berry, Lloyd feeling the same with his Paralysis and Cheri Berry, "It wasn't easy,"

"GRR!" the Magmortar growled in the ice, his flames still extinguished, and any attempts he made at breathing fire resulting in him spluttering water from when he had been submerged, his body still soaked, "B-BUT HOW?! HOW DID YOU TAKE DOWN MY MAGMAR?!"

Veri blinked, "I snook up on him while his back was turned and pelted him with some rocks until he passed out, how else?"

His eyes widened, then slammed shut as he screeched, "DAMN YOU ALL! IT ISN'T OVER YOU BASTARDS! THE KING WILL RISE AGAIN!"

"Grr!" his Paralysis healed, the Mudkip narrowed his eyes at the Magmortar, "Say whatever you want, but you'll never rise from this! Your reign is gone, Diabolus!"

"!" the Magmortar stared at him, mouth agape, stunned into silence.

Seeing his shocked reaction, Lloyd smirked at his taunt, "..." that is, until he realized that his stunned reaction was shared by everyone else present, "Huh?" he looked around to them, flinching under their stares, his tail fin curling around his body as if it was obscuring him from view as he backed down in a somewhat adorable-looking gesture, "What's wrong?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" he jumped at the loud laughter that came from Quin, the shiny Ponyta laughing so hard that he fell flat on the ground, causing the knocked out Magmar to fall from his back to the floor, "HAHAHAHA!"

Shocked by this, Lloyd looked to his allies, "!" only to see a similar reaction.

Stream held her wings over her beak, obscuring it and her barely restrained laughter, which Romsca didn't bother to hide, "Hahaha! You can't be serious!"

"Hmhmhm, oh my!" he turned to see Veri chuckling, "You have to be joking, this guy? Diabolus? HAHAHAHA!" she broke out into laughter.

"He isn't even the right species, even I know that!" Romsca wiped a tear from her eye.

"W-WHAT?! HE ISN'T?!" Lloyd gasped, cringing, his shy body shrinking down, trying to hide himself from their laughs, "B-BUT, WHO IS HE THEN?!"

"HAHAHA... haha... ha..." Quin's laughter drew to a close, the Ponyta breathing a sigh as he regained his composure and stood up, "Lloyd, not even so much as a trace of Diabolus has been seen since the coup; he's long gone," he looked to the stunned Magmortar, and his eyes narrowed, "This is Yogan, a rather pompous noble who formerly held a high office under Diabolus's reign. He was almost as bad as that tyrant, abusing his powers to bully around those under him, driving them into poverty while he lived a life of indulgence and greed. When King Tyson and Queen Tori prepared their coup, he caught wind of it and tried to alert Diabolus. Luckily, he was detained and held prisoner before he could, allowing the coup to proceed. Afterward, he was sent into exile by King Tyson."

"RAAAH!" Yogan roared in the ice, struggling in vain to break free, "IT'S YOUR FAULT, YOU LITTLE SH*T!" he glared at the Ponyta with hate, "If you hadn't ratted me out, King Diabolus would still be in power! HOW COULD YOU?! You betrayed your kingdom, your king, and most of all your master! Traitorous servants like you deserve only DEATH!"

The Ponyta flinched at the memories incurred by his words, but shook them off, giving the Magmortar a hate-filled death glare, "Those days are long past. No more am I your peasant, your servant, or your slave. I serve the prestiged position of the Pyranian Ambassador to Wintagua, earned both through service to my community, and to aiding the coup by revealing sources of backstabbing like yourself. With King Tyson's take over came a wave of reform, and an ousting of power abusers like yourself,"

Yogan returned his glare, but said nothing, Team Rainy Days going silent as they contemplated the history between the two, Lloyd glad to have been removed from the spotlight. _I can't believe I made a fool of myself like that... In addition to nearly putting my secret in jeopardy. _The Mudkip glanced to his teammates. _Even they knew he wasn't Diabolus, so he must have been a far more recognized figure than I realized, or at least his species was well-known. I have to be careful from here on out. I can't go making rash assumptions like the one I just did, or, at the very least, I need to avoid voicing those assumptions until or unless someone proves them correct..._

"Hey," their silence was interrupted by Veri, the Delibird grabbing the unconscious Magmar Quin had dropped, "Can you guys go get the other Magmars and get them in the water? Once they're in I can freeze them in place. From there," she glanced to the necklace she had put around the Magmar's neck after knocking him out, "I can keep them from causing any more havoc until we can get the regional Police Chief,"


	29. Those Mundane Wonders

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**_

_**Those Mundane Wonders**_

* * *

**Morning (11:18 A.M.), Paz Beach**

Following Veri's instructions, Team Rainy Days went back and brought the remaining unconscious Magmars to the water, Romsca doing most of the work in propping them up in the water, glad to have the water heal her burned body.

"Okay, that's all of them, now what?" Lloyd wiped the sweat from his forehead with his tail fin while Yogan screamed in the background.

"First, this," the Delibird blasted the water surrounding the now flameless Magmars with her Freeze-Dry, trapping them up to their shoulders in ice, "Then, this," from her bag-like tail, she pulled out four necklaces with cloudy white gems, all the same as the one she had already put on one of the Magmars. To their intrigued and surprised stares, she walked out onto the ice, and put a necklace around each of their necks until she came upon Yogan.

"Grr!" the Magmortar growled at her, "STAY BACK, YOU ICY BITCH!"

While those behind her immediately tensed their muscles to spring into action at a moment's notice, Veri just rolled her eyes, lowering the necklace over his head.

"STOP IT!" Yogan opened his mouth, trying to release flames, but he was still soaked, so he ended up just spluttering water. He would need to wait to regain his flames, and he was hesitant to try Clear Smog due to the Delibird's Flying-type, but, becoming desperate, he tried to exhale the toxic gas, "GUH?!" but that was cut off, his eyes widening when she managed to put the necklace around his neck, the light in his eyes dulling as the cloudy white gem began glowing, "W-What..." whatever smog he had tried to exhale seemed to cease to exist.

To the shocked stares of all but Quin, Veri turned back and walked back to them over the ice, sighing, "Ah~, Null Gems, so useful,"

"Indeed," the shiny Ponyta nodded, "However, they are also quite dangerous. We should make sure that the regional Police Chief, Lock, I believe her name is, disposes of them after detaining these... exiles..."

"Right," she nodded, "but with those necklaces, they won't be going anywhere, so we can go and finish our talks. Shall we go do so?"

Quin winked to her, "Of course, I've been waiting for this for awhile now," he turned with the Delibird and walked over to the Armistice Chamber, Team Rainy Days blinking behind them at what had occurred, before they realized they were being left behind and quickly ran after them into the Chamber.

Still under the powers of the Null Gem necklace, Yogan narrowed his eyes at their disappearing figures, then threw his head back and screamed, "DAMN YOU ALL! IT'S NOT OVER! I MAY BE BEATEN, BUT THE KING WILL COME BACK! DIABOLUS WILL RETURN! I KNOW IT! I KNOW IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

"Ksh?"

"Huh?" the Magmortar glanced over to see a large crab on the ice, a Kingler, moving sideways in his direction from the sand, "Ah~! You!"

He yelled to the Kingler, and it turned to him, blinking, "Ksh?"

"Yes!" he shook his head, "Help me out of here!" it stared at him, and he gritted his teeth, "Come on! You get me out of here, and when King Diabolus finally returns and reclaims his rightful place as king of Pyrania, no, king of this entire WORLD, I will give him a recommendation for you!"

"Kssssh?" the Kingler scratched his upper shell with his smaller claw.

"Grr!" growling, Yogan grimaced, "Come on, help me-AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the Magmortar shrieked in pain as the Kingler's large claw shot forward and pinched him.

Inside the cave...

"Wow..." the trio stared around in wonder. The passage from the entrance was the same as in any other cave, but as they went further in, they soon came upon an area where crystals, the same as those on the necklaces Veri used on the Magmars, emerged from the walls, ceiling, and sometimes the ground.

Following the two dignitaries, Team Rainy Days kept silent, their breath bated around the 'Null Gems', as they had been called, surrounding them. Just being near them, they felt weaker in some way, their powers suppressed. Out of curiosity, Lloyd had tried preparing a small Water Gun in his mouth, only to find difficulty doing so. _What are these things? I've never seen or heard about anything like them. Do they exist in my world? And, if not, what else does this world have that mine does not?_

His thoughts went unanswered as the group stopped at an area where two large crystals sprung up from the ground to the ceiling like columns, positioned parallel to one another in front of a relatively large crack in the wall that appeared to lead into another area, also covered in crystals.

"Are you ready?" Veri asked of Quin, each standing before a crystal column.

"Of course," he smiled and nodded, holding out a front hoof to the crystal, closing his eyes as he made contact with it, Veri doing the same with her wing, causing the crystals to glow.

Several seconds passed by, the team watching with held breath and widened eyes as Quin's blue flames began shrinking down until they disappeared from his body entirely, afterward he and Veri removed themselves from the crystal.

"Tradition completed," Quin turned to them and smiled, them surprised at the sight of his eyes, which appeared to have dulled in brightness, "I am sorry, but you will need to wait out here. We have negotiations to handle inside," he gestured to the crack in the wall behind him, "While many things we have to discuss are trivial, they do come with many details that are rather, how shall we say, classified and confidential."

Veri nodded, "Yes, no one is to disturb us during the talks, so please refrain from doing anything that may cause a disturbance, okay?"

Gulping, Stream made a salute with her wing, the others performing similar gestures in suit, "Yes!"

"Good," Quin nodded, and turned back to the crack, which he walked into, Veri following him inside.

With them gone, the trio exhaled their held breath.

"Whew..." Romsca's shoulders drooped, "That was... suspenseful... not sure why it was now that I think about it..."

"Yes..." Lloyd looked around, oblivious to all, still in awe of the crystals.

Seeing his reaction, Stream whistled, "Well... these are..."

"...not something you see everyday," Romsca finished.

"Hmm?" the Ducklett stroked her under beak with her wing-tip, "I've heard of strange things found by explorers, but I thought many of them were just myths. Things like this kind of make you wonder how much you've heard is fact or fiction,"

"..." Lloyd felt his paw grip the ground tightly as he looked down. _If only I knew enough for that... But I don't know anything about this place..._

Stream glanced over to the crack the dignitaries had went into, "Seems like they might be in there awhile," she looked back to Lloyd, and, seeing his glum-looking expression, she folded her wings, "So, Lloyd... anything you want to talk about?"

"No, no, I'm... fine..." he deliberately turned away from her, averting his gaze.

"Oh, okay then..." the Ducklett sighed.

"Hmph!" Romsca narrowed her eyes. _Why is he so against talking about anything? I don't care how many times he helps us or saves us, if he isn't going to talk about anything about himself around us, I'm gonna have a hard time developing any sort of trust with him._

And so time passed, with nothing to do but wait for the two to finish negotiations, the team quickly grew bored and lost track of time, not knowing if they had been in the chamber for mere minutes, or hours.

Stream had nestled down near Romsca, head tucked in and wings folded to her side, the Ducklett whistling a tune to herself, one which Romsca seemed very nostalgic over, but which Lloyd, quite understandably, had never heard of.

"Hmm?" the Helioptile stood in front of one of the crystal columns, staring at it, examining it closely from various angles, while Stream, still whistling her tune, kept an eye on her, "I wonder..."

Trying to appear as inconspicuous as possible, like he was waiting for the dignitaries, Lloyd lied down against the wall by the crack, eyes closed as he tried to listen in to the conversation Quin and Veri were having in the other room. Unfortunately for the Mudkip, no matter how much he angled his head, fins, and gills, he could detect nothing important. Occasionally he would hear something, such as now, when he caught a brief snippet of what he could only ascertain as an economic agreement. Aside from that, the two generally kept their voices down, that and the distance between them preventing him from hearing anything worthwhile. What else he heard amounted to quiet laughter, usually in the form of giggling from Veri, which he could only assume to be from some kind of political joke from Quin. _Ugh... _Lloyd grunted to himself.

"Quin's flames went out when he touched this, so..." Romsca held out her hand, "Would it..."

"Romsca!" Stream's head shot up at once, "Don't-"

"!" the Helioptile's eyes widened in shock when she made contact with the crystal, which glowed, her eyes dulling in color, "WAH!" she pulled back, the glow disappearing from the crystal.

"Romsca!" the Ducklett rushed toward her friend as Lloyd's head shot up from where he was laying, "What were you thinking?!"

"I... I was just... curious..." the Helioptile stumbled about for a bit before steadying herself, staring at her hands, which she clenched, trying to use Charge, "!" only to find that she couldn't, "I-I can't feel it! I can't f-feel any electricity!" she glanced back to the crystal, "These null thingies are unbelievable!"

She tried to summon electricity again, but failed, while Stream inspected her to see if there was anything else of note wrong.

"..." Lloyd blinked at them. _To be able to shut down a Pok__é__mon's abilities... Incredible... Judging by how Veri and Quin treat these things like they're so mundane, I wonder what else exists in this world that could come as more amazing... and... If I continue to travel with Stream and Romsca... will I find such more amazing things? No! _He shook his head. _I need to focus on finding out about why I'm here. _He frowned. _If only I could talk to that voice again, clearly, not in that cacophonous oblivion that I keep dreaming of recently. Except for last night, that is. Why didn't I dream then? Why do I dream that at all? Ugh! So many questions, so few answers!_

"Woah!" Stream hovered back quickly in shock when Romsca finally managed to produce a spark.

"Ah, I feel it!" the Helioptile grinned, electricity arcing over her body before disappearing, "It's back!"

"Well, that's a relief," Stream sighed, a wing held over her chest.

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked in surprise, hearing the steps of the dignitaries, "Hey! I think they're done!"


	30. The Perks And Rewards of Peace

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, how's it going.**

**I'm bored...**

**Waiting for my 'company' to leave, he's been here for about a week, maybe more... Like eating candy corn or A1 sauce, it's good at first... but, after awhile... it starts to get... bad... if you have too much...**

**Oi, I can't even get to reading my assigned book because of my own principles on company...**

**Dang it... I'm running out of ways to entertain the company, and I only have so much free time to do this writing... not to mention my projects.**

**Anyways, here, chapter, hope you like.**

**This reaches about the end of what I have planned out, chapter-wise, for this story, but I may not get to plan out more soon, since I REALLY need to get into those summer projects, which I can't because of company.**

**Ugh...**

**Read and review, SERIOUSLY! I NEED A CONVERSATION! SOMEONE LEAVE A REVIEW (NOT A COMMENT ON THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE, A REVIEW/COMMENT ON THIS ACTUAL CHAPTER) THAT I CAN RESPOND TO AND START A CONVERSATION FROM! I NEED IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty:**_

_**The Perks And Rewards of Peace**_

* * *

**Afternoon (12:23 P.M.), Armistice Chamber**

"Ah~, nothing like a day of successful negotiations!" Quin sighed while he emerged from the crack in the wall, his blue flames returning to his body as Veri came out behind him.

"That's good to hear," Stream nodded, smiling as they walked out of the chamber.

Lloyd rolled his eyes. _Peace was kept, and all we had to go through was another rather moribund experience. Oh, please don't let this be a daily thing..._

"I must admit, you have quite the way with words, Sir Quin," the Delibird noted as they emerged from the chamber and stepped out onto the beach to the sound of Yogan still screaming in the background.

"Hmhmhm," the shiny Ponyta chuckled, "Nothing like the good old 'Quin Charm', works every time,"

Romsca blinked, "Aye... sure, why not?"

"Either way," Veri turned to Quin, reaching into her bag-like tail, "We should end the negotiations with the ceremonial exchange of treasures,"

While the team tilted their heads, Quin nodded, reaching into the bag swung around his neck, "Right, right. King Tyson made sure to choose something not from the national treasury, but from Diabolus's personal family treasury, now Tyson's due to the new dynasty he began,"

"Sounds appropriate," the Delibird smiled, pulling out a silver necklace, beautifully bejeweled and studded with an assortment of diamonds and other gems that immediately stole their attention, "For our gift, we have a necklace, straight from Queen Nieva's personal collection in her personal family treasury,"

"Ah, yes, that would be a fair trade," what Quin pulled out didn't seem as impressive to them, but still somehow made Lloyd's eyes widen in surprise: it was a rather large gem, similar to the Null Gems, yet with a more defined shape, its color red with a large yellow symbol, 'Ω', showing on its surface. He was so focused on it that he didn't hear what Quin mumbled around the object in his mouth before passing it to Veri, who gave him the necklace in exchange before putting the red gem in her bag.

"Huh?!" with the object gone, Lloyd blinked in surprise, earning surprised glances from them, "!" eyes darting between them, Lloyd backed away, tail fin trying to shield his embarrassed face from view, "Oh, uh, nothing, nothing. Just... zoned out there for a second, sorry..." _What... was that? That gem... it looked familiar... but... no... What? _He shook his head, feeling his head begin to hurt.

Brushing this off, Veri approached Stream, pulling from her tail several papers, "Here, these are from Queen Nieva,"

"O-Oh!" nodding, the Ducklett grabbed them with her beak.

The Delibird nodded back, "Don't lose those, but don't read them either. Take them with you back to your guild and deliver them to your Guildmaster, Sir BraveStar. Afterward, they are at his disposal to do with as he wishes,"

While Stream put the papers away, Quin approached her, dipping his head into his bag, "The same for me. Now that your mission is complete, I have some papers from King Tyson and Queen Tori that are to be delivered to your Guildmaster,"

Stream took these and put them away too, "So, is that it?"

"No, actually..." Quin went back to his bag, "...since you completed your mission, so wonderfully in fact, it's time for your reward," from his bag he produced a black and white object, a target, as Lloyd recognized, "For your troubles, you can have this Ring Target,"

"A 'Ring Target'?" Romsca blinked, taking the object into her hands.

"Yes," Quin smiled, "It's a very weird item. When held, it negates the holder's immunities. For instance, a Ground-type holding it would be able to be hurt by Electric-type attacks, while a Fairy-type holding it would take damage from a Dragon-type attack. However, it doesn't negate immunities granted by abilities, like Levitate with Ground-type moves, for some reason or other."

While Stream took the item and put it in her bag, Lloyd tilted his head, "What use is that? Why would we want to take away any immunities we have?"

"Meh, who cares," Romsca shrugged, then grinned, "A trophy's a trophy after all. Let's just put it on our shelf when we get back to the guild, aye?"

The Mudkip sighed and rolled his eyes, "Alright," he looked to Quin, "So, are you ready to return to the guild?"

"Oh, about that..." Quin shook his head, "Actually, I have other plans and things to do. While the negotiations were successful, I feel the need to continue them by going to Wintagua with Veri,"

"WHAT?!" their eyes widened.

"B-But," Stream stammered, "What are we supposed to tell BraveStar? Or your kingdom?!"

"Oh, don't worry!" the shiny Ponyta smiled, "I put an explanation in one of the letters. Just let your Guildmaster see it, and he'll send a response to King Tyson, he'll understand. I'll be back after awhile anyway,"

"But why are you going?" Romsca asked, confused.

"Multiple reasons, actually," Quin explained, "As I said, I want to continue negotiations, such as having more talks with Veri and Queen Nieva herself, at Veri's request. You see, she invited me to have dinner at Nieva's palace. This would be an excellent chance to promote peace and-" he gave a wink to Veri, "-further _international relations..._"

"Huh?" they blinked.

"Why yes," the Delibird gave a subtle wink back, "And I do look forward to having more peace talks and... furthering _international relations..._"

"Indeed," _Good old 'Quin Charm', never fails. _Smiling, he gestured to Team Rainy Days, "I thank you for your services, but with Yogan and his Magmars taken care of, Veri and I should have an easy passage back to Wintagua. Feel free to be on your merry way,"

"Uhh... O... Okay then..." Stream nodded slowly, letting the two leave as she and her team made way back to the guild.

The Delibird waved to them while she and the shiny Ponyta strode in the direction of her kingdom, "Take care. Don't worry about Quin, I'm no pacifist, so I can take care of him myself," she smiled to him, "Which I... fully intend on doing,"

"Why, yes," he smiled back, then nodded back to them, "As one who loves and tolerates, I thank you for your services, goodbye!"

"Aye... Uhh... Seeya?" Romsca waved, feeling confused.

"Bye... Quin..." waving with his team, Lloyd watched the dignitary's retreating figure. _Well... someone's getting laid..._


	31. Exemplary Development

**Author's Note:**

**Well, here we go. **

**Yeah, thought I was gonna update Okam, right? Well, actually, I finished Okam's next chapter yesterday.**

**And I didn't upload because, simply put, I wasn't happy with it. Going over my plans for Okam's next chapters, I realized the next few chapters were a little sloppy in their planning and timeframe, the time part actually making a few plot holes I hadn't accounted for. So I regret to inform you that Okam may be going on a hiatus while I iron out my plans. The chapter of Okam I had written felt a little too... meanspirited, in how it pushed the plot forward, plus with how I had the time schedule setup, it actually caused a plot hole. So I need time to fix that.**

**For this story, this is the last chapter I have a summary of planned out, so I'll need time to fix that too. However, I shouldn't have as hard a time as I am having with Okam, mainly because this story is still in its beginning, while Okam is nearing its end, at a time with so many plot threads that need to be brought together, ended, or begun. I can play around more with this story's planning, but Okam's current place is rather... volatile, plot-wise. I can alter how it goes, but there are a lot of things I need to happen, things I have to focus on, resolve, begin, ect... **

**You know.**

**Unfortunately, both stories may be going on a bit of a hiatus. I still have a lot of work to do on these school projects that need to be done by the first day of school. And with these stories, I've been neglecting those projects. Mainly because, ahem, the content of the English project involves reading a book that offends both my tastes and constitution, and deeply analyzing it. Which is hard for me to do considering the distaste I have toward the subject matter, which is rather graphic and gratuitous, while I am squeamish.**

**Yeah.**

**So, hiatus. Maybe. I need to keep from updating, and focus on finishing those projects.**

**Sorry.**

**Read and review!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-One:**_

_**Exemplary Development**_

* * *

**Afternoon (2:45 P.M.), BraveStar Guild**

Team Rainy Days strode into the guild, Lloyd wiping the sweat from his forehead with his tail fin. _I feel weird every time I come back here... I guess I__'m not used to it yet, but I feel like I'm getting more comfortable with this place. _He frowned. _That isn't all that good though, especially if I plan on getting back to being human. But... if I can't get back... No!_ He shook his head, dismissing the thought as he and the team were greeted.

"Ah, good to see you back, safe and sound," in front of them was Victor, but the Emboar was not the one who had spoken to them, instead, their eyes widened at the sight of the speaker behind him, Guildmaster BraveStar, while many other guildmembers watched from the sidelines.

Romsca's body stiffened at his voice, the Helioptile giving an immediate salute, "Aye, Sir!"

Lloyd blinked at Victor, who had broken into a nervous sweat, "What's wrong?"

The Emboar laughed nervously, "Hahaha, about that..."

"...Victor tells me he sent you to escort Quin, the Pyranian dignitary," BraveStar finished, staring at them with an indistinguishable expression, "He also sent you on an unofficial mission to help out Hula's nephew, or so I hear,"

"Uhh..." Stream glanced to Victor, who sighed, gesturing to them to respond, "W-Well, yes, yes he did..."

"Of course he did," the Staraptor sighed, then glanced to the Emboar, "So, I see you've been handing out special missions without my knowledge, not even bothering for my consent. Tsk, tsk, what have you to say for yourself, Victor?"

Now under everyone's stares, Victor gulped, "W-W-Well, Sir, I... I..."

"You what?" BraveStar tilted his head.

"Uhm... G-Guildmaster..." Stream ventured, then flinched as the stares turned to her, "...Is Victor going to be in trouble?"

The three stepped back in apprehension at the Staraptor's narrowing eyes, then blinked along with everyone else as he began chuckling, "Hmhmhm, of course not!"

"Huh?!" their eyes widened.

"Why would he be in trouble? Judging by your return and condition, it seems you've succeeded in both missions, so things worked out in the end, I guess," the Staraptor smiled at the Emboar, "Victor, you and I have been friends for years, all the way from childhood throughout our days as our own exploration team," _Unlike... _He shook himself, "I know you, and I know you're loyal and just. Seeing as nothing bad came of your actions, I can forgive you this time,"

"Oh!" Victor smiled, wiping the sweat away, "Th-Thank you, Guildm-"

"Hahaha! Oh, come on, Victor," he laughed, "Don't be so formal. We've known each other forever, just call me Leonidas. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Ah, right. Thank you, Leonidas!" the Emboar nodded.

"R-Really?" Lloyd blinked, "Just like that?" he cringed when all eyes turned to him.

"You succeeded didn't you?" the Guildmaster gave him a warming smile, "No damage was done by his actions, so I see no need for punishment," he extended his wing, pointing at Victor with a wingtip, "But I will warn you: you shouldn't go about doing these things under my beak again, right?"

"R-Right," Victor nodded, glancing to Hula the Bellossom nearby, "I should've brought those up to you in the first place,"

"Hahaha! Of course you should've," he folded his wing, "Then I would've done anything I could to help or comply. Hahaha!" he laughed again, everyone else joining in with various levels of nervousness and joviality.

Lloyd blinked, quietly joining in the laughter. _I can't believe he just let him off that lightly... _The Mudkip was surprised by the Staraptor's understanding and loyalty to his friend.

"Well," the Guildmaster turned to Team Rainy Days as the laughter died down, the other guildmembers turning with him, "Seeing as you're back, would you be so kind as to give a report summarizing your mission?"

"A-Aye!" Romsca stood at attention once more, beating a tiny hand to her chest, "We were sent to escort the Pyranian dignitary, Quin, to the Armistice Chamber on Paz Beach! We encountered trouble along the way, but we managed to complete the mission, Sir!"

"Oh, what kind of trouble?" BraveStar tilted his head, Romsca taking the time to explain.

When she finished, Victor crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "Yogan? Grr, that old asshole is still around?"

"A shame that Diabolus still has supporters," BraveStar frowned, "Though considering that he was an exile, I doubt there's many more of them, but Quin should inform King Tyson of this,"

"Oh, about that," Stream piped up, "Upon completing the mission, Quin decided to head to Wintagua to continue talks with the Wintaguan dignitary and ruler, among other things... He gave us a letter explaining it to send to the King,"

"Ah, I see," the Guildmaster nodded, "Then I'll be sure to send that to the King. Considering it was the dignitaries, I assume they left you letters for me?" they nodded, and he continued, "Okay. Seeing as Yogan and his Magmars were trapped, and you have the Police Chief Lock called in to pick them up, I feel we won't have to worry about them anymore. However, provided Quin hasn't made mention of them in his letter, I'll be sure to send one to the King telling him about the incident and warning him about the possibility of other supporters of the former regime,"

"That'd be ideal," Victor gritted his teeth, flames growing volatile, "Just thinking about Pyrania still having fools loyal to that... that tyrant... it drives me crazy!"

"Of course it does," Leonidas nodded. _Even though you were raised here, you still feel ties to the kingdom you were born into. _"So, Team Rainy Days, Quin rewarded you with a Ring Target?"

"Yes, Sir!" Stream pulled the target from her bag.

Lloyd frowned, "It's not really the greatest reward, is it?"

"Enh," Romsca shrugged as she took it, "A trophy is a trophy; can't wait to put it on the shelf,"

"Hmm? Lloyd does have a point; while rare, it is a rather lackluster trophy," the Staraptor noted, getting an idea, "So, may I see those letters?"

"Of course!" Stream pulled them out by her beak.

"Good," BraveStar took them in his own beak and laid them on the floor, flipping through them.

Watching him silently skim through the letters, the guildmembers were surprised when the Staraptor gave a sudden squeal of delight, "OOH! SHE SENT A PERSONAL LETTER! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!"

While the other guildmembers quickly recovered from the sudden exclamation, Team Rainy Days raised nonexistent eyebrows in confusion, to which Victor inched over and whispered, "Just getting here, you probably don't know this, but Leonidas is an avid pen pal of the royals. It's been awhile since he got a personal letter. Lately they've been rather formal," at this they nodded in slight understanding.

"Okay," BraveStar stopped skimming and gathered the letters together, picking them up with his beak before tucking them under his wing, "I'll finish these later, but first," he gazed around at the guildmembers gathered around them; a majority of the exploration teams had returned from their missions already, "I think I should address something," he gestured to the trio at the doorway, "Team Rainy Days, while your stay here has been short, you've made quite a few accomplishments and completed some serious missions. You started off by capturing a rascally outlaw, and now you've even managed to protect the Pyranian dignitary from some would-be assassins. Lloyd is right; while rare, the Ring Target is a rather lackluster prize, as such," he spread his free wing wide, "From now on, Team Rainy Days, you are to be promoted to Bronze Rank!"

"!" their eyes widened in surprise as the guildmembers erupted into cheers.

Among the 'hurrah's, Romsca was taken aback, "R-Really?! B-Bronze Rank? So soon?!"

"Of course," BraveStar smiled, tucking in his wing while Victor produced and approached them with new Bronze badges, "You've earned it,"

"That you did," the Emboar handed them the badges, "Don't be shocked, be proud!"

Before the team could say more, they were surrounded by the other guildmembers, all muttering cheers and congratulations-

-save for the three just stepping in through the door.

"Ugh!" the Mismagius massaged herself with her tendrils, "I can't believe that little mission turned into an all-nighter,"

"Don't complain, Lezah," the Fraxure beside her cracked her neck, "The glory and respect earned from completing a mission is worth it, no matter the difficulty," Vice clenched her fist, "Did you see their eyes? The appreciation! The admiration! There's nothing better in the world!"

"If you say so, yaaaaaaaaw~!" Drench yawned, then blinked at the crowd in the middle of the room, "Hey, what's that about?"

"Oh, Team Vice!" near the edge of the crowd was Skids the Octillery, who waved at them, "Good to see you! We're cheering for Team Rainy Days! They've been promoted to Bronze!"

"WHAT?!" Vice gasped, dumbfounded.

"Wow!" the Venonat's eyes widened, "That's amazing!"

"They did?!" Lezah crossed her tendrils, "I wonder what they did to have that happen?" she frowned, "Aww, and I didn't even get to see their promotion, or hear what they did to earn it. Must've been impressive though, dangerous too." she shrugged, "Oh well, at least they're safe. Hmhmhm, better than safe, even,"

Vice just stared at the center of the crowd where Team Rainy Days were. _Bronze? BRONZE?! Those newbies were promoted to Bronze Rank?! How?! They've barely been here for a week, and they've already been promoted to Bronze?! It took us a month to get promoted! _Her body burned with rage and envy. _How?! How could this happen?!_

Her anger went unheard by the crowd, who cheered even louder at BraveStar's next announcement, "Why don't we all have a little feast to celebrate both Rainy Days' promotion and the successful peace talks?" he chuckled at their enthusiastic response, "Hmhmhm, then prepare the food for when the remaining teams get back. Team Rainy Days, settle in, I'll be busy in my office going over the letters. Go on, enjoy yourselves!"


	32. Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, how's it going?**

**Yeah, haven't been here for a few days, hiatus and all.**

**Finally had some time and motivation to just write something, so here it is.**

**Oi, Okam's probably not gonna be as lucky due to how much stricter I have to be in planning chapters at this point in its story, but I have the next few for this story planned out.**

**I'm still reading that book for the project, almost done with it, thank Arceus. By the way, why does every fiction book we need to read in high level English classes have to a downer? I mean, really, every single one, a tragic or overall sad ending. Look, I get the point of these stories, and their type of ending and how it goes with the theme and the message and all that, but the thing is, the effect is really weakened when every single story we have to read plays out like this. EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. I just want to mix it up, read something more uplifting for once, or at least less tragic, like _White Fang_, _Call of the Wild_, or _Treasure Island._ Those are considered classics, why can't we read them and do projects on them? At least it would add variety!**

**Uhh... sorry for the ranting, difficulty in planning Okam's current arc, computer troubles (battery gets drained faster than usual for some reason, so I have to use my laptop more conservatively now, especially because the charger won't charge it unless I get it into and keep it in an awkward position, which takes around 5 to 15 minutes, no joke), online arguments, arguments with family, having distracting relatives over, this book project, the insane heat of my room, my only place of peace and quiet, have made this second month of summer quite the terrible experience for me, and have combined to make me rather irritable and stressed out, which, in turn, makes it all the harder to perform or concentrate on all the tasks I have to do, like planning Okam or reading that book.**

**It's a lot easier for me to plan this story out given that it's only just starting, hence why this has been getting updated more than Okam. I won't be promising any new chapter until school starts on the 28/29th, but we'll see.**

**Until then, I think I'll just let off some steam with some interesting things. First off, a friend recently showed me this, but, if you look at Xerneas's in-game model and cutscenes in X/Y as compared to Yveltel's, you'll see that Xerneas, in fact, does not have a mouth at all.**

**And, considering that it, as a legendary, is genderless, it is not only physically incapable of eating, but breeding as well. So, the legendary that embodies life is physically incapable of doing the two quintessential activities of living (eating and reproducing)? That's ironic.**

**Oh, something else, something else, enh, can't remember.**

**Oh well.**

**Read and review!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Two:**_

_**Coincidences**_

* * *

**Night (7:32 P.M.), BraveStar Guild**

After Team Rainy Days put the Ring Target on a shelf in their room, and waiting for the remaining guildmembers to return to the guild, a feast was held for Team Rainy Days' promotion to Bronze Rank.

All the guild was present and enjoying themselves, save for Guildmaster BraveStar, who was going over the letters in his office.

"Whew!" Victor put down a large apple he had been munching on, "Thank Arceus Leonidas forgave me..."

"Well, no harm was done from your actions," Stream reminded him.

"Besides, what are friends for?" Romsca shrugged before slurping down a drink.

"Loyalty and trust are virtues, after all," Lloyd noted, staring at his food, deep in thought.

"True," Hula the Bellossom nodded, raising her drink, "Be that as it may, this isn't about that, it's about your promotion to Bronze, so cheers!"

"CHEERS!" the other guildmembers raised their drinks in turn, celebrating them.

"Yeah, cheers..." Vice muttered begrudgingly, claws clenched tightly around her drink.

"Aw, just relax and have fun!" the Mismagius smiled beside her.

"They earned it!" Drench cheered with the others.

"Tch," the Fraxure clicked her tongue in annoyance. _Those newbies better not get ahead of themselves..._

Meanwhile, Lloyd looked around at the Pokémon beside him. _Okay, I've made up my mind. It's the best resource I have right now, so I need to take advantage of it. _He got up from the table, "Uhm... May I be excused?"

"Huh?" Stream blinked, "Why?"

"Oh, I'm a little full right now," he rubbed his belly with his paw, "So I want to go walk around, burn some calories, get myself hungry again, you know,"

"Really?" Hula tilted her head, "You're leaving? But it's your feast,"

"Enh, let him go," Romsca shrugged again, "If the Pipsqueak can't hold his feast, let him walk it off," _If that is why he's leaving..._

"Okay!" Lloyd nodded, "Uh, I'll be back if I get hungry enough! See you later!" he dismissed himself and left the dining room.

Stream frowned, "I worry about that boy sometimes,"

Romsca sighed, leaning back into her seat with an apple in her hand, "You're the one who let him on the team," _Every time I start to trust him a little, he goes on acting a little suspicious. Uhh... Maybe I'm just being paranoid?_

Leaving the dining room, Lloyd made way for his destination, knocking on the door, "May I come in?"

"Huh? Oh, Lloyd, of course," the answer came, and Lloyd stepped inside the Guildmaster's office, "What brings you here; shouldn't you be feasting?" the Staraptor was at his desk, an inked quill held in one talon.

"Oh, I'm full, so I thought I'd come see you," the Mudkip answered, tilting his head, "What are you doing?"

"Well, I already finished going over the letters, so I'm writing out my replies," he moved the parchment he was writing on to the side, pulling out a fancy-looking blank one, "Okay, last one, my reply to Queen Nieva-" he paused, looking back to Lloyd as he put down the quill, "I, uhm, should probably save that for later. So, why did you come to see me?"

"It's a matter of curiosity, actually," Lloyd replied, glancing to the many books on the shelves lining the right wall, "Those books over there, I... wanted to check them out, if I may, I mean?"

BraveStar raised a nonexistent eyebrow (henceforth to be referred to as just an 'eyebrow'), "Those books? Hmm? It's not so often that someone's interested in reading those,"

"Why, are they the only one's in town?" Lloyd asked, trying to sound innocent and youthfully, not suspiciously, naive. _I need to keep my tone and diction innocent, not suspicious..._

"Of course not," the Staraptor frowned, "Having books isn't extremely common, but I'm far from the only one in the guild or in the town to have them. Mine are just a little... special..." he gestured to them with his wingtip, "Go on... feel free to check them out."

"Thanks!" Lloyd nodded, wondering how the books were made without a printing press, unless each copy was written individually, which made him wonder about the level of technology the Pokemon in this world possessed. _Too much digressing! _He shook his head, and pulled out a dusty and old-looking book, "Hmm?" lucky enough, the book was written in the same way as was in his world, through the Unown letters. Going over it, he found it to be about the legends or myths of this world, or perhaps they were true. He couldn't tell, but it could be plausible given this world had things like those Null Gems, "..." the Mudkip sighed in the middle of his reading and glanced at the Staraptor, who was watching him intently. _He definitely knows a lot more about this world than I do, and he surely has access to more information than I can ever hope to get to, given his connections to the royalty of this world... That knowledge would be invaluable to me in finding out how I got here, and possibly in finding out how to get back to being human. _He swallowed nervously. _It's probably my best bet, so I have to risk it... _

Exhaling to calm himself, Lloyd dared to venture, "Guildmaster, do you know anything about... humans?"

"Of course,"

"!" his eyes widened, "Really?!" he shook himself, gulping, "Oh, uhh... Could you please expand on that?" avoiding eye contact, he looked back to the book in front of him.

"Well, they are featured in a lot of legends," BraveStar explained, just as Lloyd turned the page in the book, finding, to his shock, that the very next page was about humans in legends. _SH*T!_

The Guildmaster continued, "Why, I've even heard stories about real-life humans in far off places, brought to this world from their own world as Pokémon,"

"!" Lloyd froze in place, stunned.

The Staraptor sighed, "I've heard about two or three cases of that, but they were all in areas halfway around the world. A shame I can't travel that far to meet them,"

"Oh, why yes, what a shame..." Lloyd felt his gills and fins droop, himself looking down, disappointed. _Great, just great..._

"Hmm?" BraveStar paused, raising an eyebrow, "So, why did you want to know?"

"W-What?" Lloyd blinked.

"Why did you ask about humans?" the Staraptor inquired.

"Oh, w-well, I-I..." the Mudkip stammered. _Calm down, calm down! _"I-I w-was j-just curious and a-all and-"

"Really?" BraveStar interrupted, "This whole 'human' discussion just came out of nowhere," he stepped away from his desk, "Hmm? I believe I was told that your teammates said they found you unknowing of where you were in Empeza Forest, that's odd too,"

"Th-They talked a-about that?" Lloyd babbled nervously, "W-W-Well, you see, what h-happened was that I got l-lost r-running from-"

"You know, Lloyd, I don't really believe in coincidences," Guildmaster BraveStar cut him off, "So, my concluding question is: are, or were, you human?"


	33. Working it Out

**Author's Note:**

**Whelp, school's up again. Senior year, whooo.**

**Okay, I haven't mentioned this before, but I've been meaning to. Recently I've found myself with a bit of an addiction. For some reason, I've been binging on Chedder Pringles. I don't know why, but I've been having strange insatiable cravings for the stuff ever since July.**

**Other than that, nothing.**

**Read and review.**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Three:**_

_**Working it Out**_

* * *

**Night (7:55 P.M.), BraveStar****'s Office**

"!" Lloyd's body jolted up in shock, almost like a cat, his fins and tail all shooting upwards.

"Well?" BraveStar tilted his head, "Were you?"

The Mudkip shook himself, quickly trying to regain his composure, "O-Of course not!"

"Huh," the Staraptor fixed his posture, "Well, that about proves it,"

"W-What d-do you mean?" Lloyd shuffled nervously.

"If what I asked you weren't true, then you wouldn't be reacting like this," the Staraptor answered, "You know, I'm no stranger to logic, and judging by how you're acting, and how you brought up the concept of humans, that seemed the most probable conclusion. Am I right?"

"I... I... I-" Lloyd's shoulders and fins drooped, "-can't argue with your logic,"

"Ah, good," BraveStar nodded, walking around him, "Before my eyes, an actual human, well, close enough. My, my, how remarkable,"

_Sh*t! _Lloyd gulped, mentally kicking himself for failing to hide his secrets and motives, "Y-Yes, I was a human, before I somehow came to this world as a Pokémon,"

"Ah, just like those other cases," Leonidas nodded again, "Amazing,"

Lloyd blinked, beginning to get over revealing his secret, "You seem to be taking this a lot better than I feared you would,"

"Why would I take it any different?" the Staraptor smiled, "I get a chance to meet a human. I've always wondered about them, having heard stories of their exploits in far off lands,"

"So you're just... desensitized... to me being human?" Lloyd's eyes were wide in disbelief.

"A little, I guess," BraveStar answered earnestly, "It's always a wondrous thing to have a human cross over from their world to ours,"

"Not too wondrous for me," Lloyd responded dryly, "Though I guess since our worlds are separated, alternate realities are real. That was pretty debated back in my world,"

"Really? It's commonly accepted here that there are multiple worlds, even before humans started popping up," Leonidas looked upward, "Legend says that Arceus linked all worlds together in some way, be it through hidden interdimensional portals, the afterlife, or through weak barriers between the realities, we do not know,"

"Well, I don't know either," Lloyd sighed, looking down. _And, considering that neither I nor you, probably, are experts on dimensions and alternate realities, trying to reason exactly WHAT got me here would most likely prove fruitless. Trying to find out, on the other hand, er, paw, talon, whatever equivalent, is more beneficial. How we can find out, however, I honestly have no idea._

"So, Lloyd, anything interesting you can tell me about your world, and its culture?" BraveStar leaned forward.

"Uhh..." Lloyd swallowed nervously, looking away, "For culture, that's a long story. The world too. I don't think I could tell you much anyway," he gave a slight cringe, rubbing his head as a headache came upon him, "My memories of my 'past life', or so we'll call it for simplicity, have been rather inconsistent. Every time I wake up, I feel a either a new portion of my former memories returned to me, or that a part of my memories I did remember was gone, me feeling like I should remember it, but being unable to. Sometimes it's both. What I've been able to remember consistently though is that I was a Pokémon Professor in training. What I remember about my personality shows that I'm relatively the same on that end, although I was a bit more..." he looked away, "...cowardly. I still am, a bit, though I feel a lot more confident now that I'm a Pokémon, mainly because I stand a much better chance of fending for myself now,"

"I see, I have heard that normal humans are much frailer than we Pokémon. So I guess you're having a bit of a power trip?" Leonidas reasoned.

"More like a confidence boost, really," Lloyd answered.

"Makes sense," the Guildmaster nodded, then glanced about, looking to the door behind Lloyd. Seeing that it was closed, the Staraptor sighed, "You know, Lloyd, you should probably keep this quiet from the others, I don't think others will be as... embracing... of this subject as I am. They may not believe you, and find you insane, or, if they do believe you, you never know how hostile they could act toward you for that fact alone,"

"I know," the Mudkip agreed. _Romsca still seems suspicious of me anyway, and I really don't have a clue how she'll react to finding that out. _"I only dared to risk revealing my secret to you to begin with because I had seen you to be very loyal and trustworthy, ideal for keeping a secret,"

"Aw, I'm flattered," BraveStar laughed, "But seriously, thank you for the compliment,"

Lloyd gave a slight smile, "It wasn't a compliment; it was an observation,"

"Semantics, semantics, just logical semantics," BraveStar waved his wing.

"Yes, yes," Lloyd rolled his eyes. _I don't know what I'm more surprised by: that semantics is an actual thing here, or that he knows about it. Kind of rude to think about, but I do wonder where the concept of semantics would be taught in this world._

"Either way, I trust you Lloyd. You and your team have been a fine and active addition to my guild, plus it seems unlikely you would lie about being human considering you tried to hide that fact, but whatever," the Staraptor held a wingtip to his under beak, "But still, avoid telling others this. I'll keep your secret, and I'll help you find out more about your coming to this world, that I promise,"

"R-Really?" Lloyd blinked.

"Yes," the Staraptor held a wing over his chest, "You have the solemn pledge of myself, Guildmaster Sir Leonidas BraveStar, backing up that promise, so I assure you I will keep to it,"

"Th-Thank you," Lloyd smiled.

"Hmm?" the Staraptor looked to the window, "It is getting pretty late; the feast will be ending soon. You'd best return to your teammates,"

"Y-Yeah," the Mudkip turned away, making way for the exit, pausing at it, "But what are we going to do about finding out how I got here?" _Let alone how I could get back._

"I'll work on it, Lloyd," he stroked his under beak again, "Ah, the first place you were in was Empeza Forest right?"

"Uhm... Yes, I think?" Lloyd confirmed rather sheepishly.

"Then I'll see if I can get your team a mission so that you can explore the area, maybe find something out. Does that sound good?" BraveStar suggested.

"That sounds great, actually," Lloyd smiled wider.

"Perfect, I'll work out the details, until then, you're dismissed," the Guildmaster waved him off.

"Right, thanks!" Lloyd left the Guildmaster's office and headed back to the dining room, almost in disbelief at how well that had gone. _Things are really starting to pick up for me!_


	34. Something 'Easy'

_**Chapter Thirty-Four:**_

_**Something **__**'**__**Easy**__**'**_

* * *

**Morning (7:20 A.M.), BraveStar Guild**

After Lloyd was awakened by Odaya from the dream of hot and cold and the cacophonous oblivion that had returned to torment him, he and his team went out with the other guildmembers to start the morning routine, after which they were dismissed by the Guildmaster, who called out Team Rainy Days.

"So, Rainy Days, to celebrate your promotion to Bronze Rank, let's set you off with an important new mission!" the Staraptor smiled to them, giving the subtlest glance to Lloyd, who recognized this as meaning the mission was the one chosen specifically to help him, a welcome relief from the nightmares he had just awoken from.

"Sweet!" Romsca clenched her fists, "Whatcha got for us?"

"A reforestation mission," BraveStar explained.

"'Reforestation'?" Lloyd blinked.

"Ooh, really?!" Stream grinned.

"Yes," Leonidas nodded, "You see, some Pokémon about the town are tired of our barren surroundings. They want to get the town back to its greener days," he twirled his wingtip, "As such, they need some fast-growing plant and tree seeds for the reforestation efforts,"

"And the easiest and closest place to get those from would be Empeza Forest,"

"!" the trio turned in shock to find Vice and her team.

"What do you want?!" Romsca narrowed her eyes at the Fraxure.

"I want my job," the Fraxure crossed her arms, "Drench reserved this job for us awhile ago."

"Y-Yeah!" the Venonat nodded, "After all our tough missions, I wanted something easy,"

"Oh," Stream held her wingtip to her beak, "But why would-"

"Well, two teams can get more work done," BraveStar interrupted with a smile, walking between the two teams with his wings outspread to each of them, "Both of you have had some hard missions lately, so I decided you should share the mission," he gave another subtle glance to Lloyd.

The Mudkip swallowed nervously. _A chance to revisit Empeza Forest, the place I wound up in when I came to this world... BraveStar's giving me the chance to investigate things there. This is the only way I can go there under inconspicuous circumstances..._

"What?!" Romsca gasped, "We have to work with them?!"

Vice gritted her teeth, "Listen, newbie, I don't want to wo-"

"Settle down!" BraveStar interrupted the Dragon, causing her to twitch with fury, while he tossed a bag to both Drench and Stream, "All you have to do is go gather seeds from Empeza Forest and bring them back to the guild. No fighting, just work together, and return together with the seeds. Are we clear?"

Vice narrowed her eyes at them, turning when Lezah put a tendril on her shoulder.

"Come on, Dear," the Mismagius grinned and whispered to her, "Besides, we can't leave them alone, who knows how these newbs will mess things up?"

Her ego and sense of righteousness played to, the Fraxure sighed, "Fine, let's go," she walked away for the exit.

"Well..." Drench looked to Rainy Days and shuffled nervously, "Uhh... let's do our best?" he turned and bounded after Vice and Lezah.

Team Rainy Days stared after them, Romsca feeling annoyed, Stream concerned about how their mission would go with Team Vice working with them, and Lloyd feeling a mix of both, but mostly a sense of worry on how this would complicate his search for clues on how he came to this world.

"Better hurry after them," BraveStar advised, returning to his office and interrupting their thoughts.

"..." the trio looked to one another, nodded, and left after Team Vice.

On the way to Empeza Forest...

They walked their way to the forest, the two teams side-by-side.

"Huh, kinda odd that those on and off heavy rainstorms don't do a thing for the barren landscape," Lloyd noted, gazing around the dry and barren land, doing his best to ignore the blazing sun bearing down on them. _Not that I'm an expert on weather and its effects on the environment or anything, especially in this different world._

"The problem could do with a lack of plants around to keep the moisture in the ground, keeping it lively," Stream suggested, "Hence the reforestation effort,"

"Thank Arceus for that," Drench started, wanting to converse with the other team, "A few years ago there used to be a lot of wildlife around the town, but a lot of it has died out in recent years, not even leaving enough to benefit from the more recent heavy rains," the Venonat lamented.

Stream stroked her lower beak with a wingtip, "The heavy rains have been pretty on and off lately. Rather odd, considering the general climate of the area should be more stable and not subject to sudden, harsh change. Sure, areas like the kingdoms of Wintagua and Pyrania that neighbor us have specific, permanent weather, but our weather should have specific patterns of change, not this,"

_Hmm? _Lloyd remembered what he had heard about the kingdoms, and blinked. _SH*T! _He cursed himself, realizing he could probably have learned even more about them if he had asked BraveStar last night. _I can't believe I forgot about the kingdoms!_

"Ugh," Romsca rubbed her arm, her Dry Skin ability making her body hurt under the hot sunlight, "I preferred it back when the weather was more stable, no extended droughts, no heavy rains, just normal weather,"

"I don't mind," Lezah shrugged, "Weather is supposed to be unpredictable, like life,"

_Uhh... _The Mudkip frowned at the truth in her statement, given his current predicament.

"Well, stability would be more favorable than unpredictability in this situation," Stream noted.

"Huh," the Ghostly witch smiled, "To each their own, deary,"

_Ugh, why did the Guildmaster have to leave these three with us?!_ Vice rolled her eyes in annoyance, listening to the conversation for the rest of their trek to Empeza Forest. _We could do this job on our own, better than them and better than with them! Hmm? _The Fraxure thought over this as they arrived.

"Hey-" Vice turned to face Team Rainy Days, standing between them and her own team, "-let's have a competition,"


	35. Back to the Beginning

**_Chapter Thirty-Five:_**

**_Back to the Beginning_**

* * *

**Morning (8:15 A.M.), Empeza Forest**

Stream's eyes widened, "'A competition'?! But the Guildmaster specifically said that we shouldn't fight!"

"Hah!" the Fraxure snorted, "Yeah, he said no fighting, but he never said anything about having a competition, right?"

"Actually, he also said that we should work together, so your argument doesn't really have a leg to stand on," Lloyd answered, mind still caught up on the prospect of returning to the area he had first found himself in. "!" despite this, he still cringed when he caught sight of the glare she gave him for declaring her argument void.

She continued the glare until Drench nudged her side, "Uhh... He does have a point, Vice, the Guildmaster did say that..."

"..." she looked to him, and her glare faded, "Fine," she gave an annoyed glance to Team Rainy Days, "But we're still having a competition, or a race, shall I say," she smirked, "Here are the rules: those who get the most seeds back first are the winners," before anyone could say anything, she grabbed Drench, who eeped, and dashed away into the forest, "See ya later, noobs!"

"..." Team Rainy Days was left staring after her incredulously, while Lezah frowned, sighed, and turned to them, "Well, dearies, uhh... be safe, explore, do your mission, yadda, yadda, yadda. I gotta go after them. Later." grumbling to herself, the Mismagius turned again and levitated away.

"How could she so carelessly break the Guildmaster's explicit rules?!" Stream went white-eyed, "I can't believe a Silver ranked guildmember would act so immature!"

Lloyd rolled his eyes. _You would be surprised how petty high-ranking people can be._ He frowned. _Though she is right. Vice may have saved us once, but she could be dangerous. However, with her team gone, I'll have an easier time looking for clues. Though with Romsca and Stream with me, 'easier' is still relative..._

"Grr!" Romsca growled, tiny fists clenched, "That little... We'll show her who's boss! Aye?" she glanced to her teammates, then nodded before they could say anything, "Aye!" she grabbed both, ignoring their cries of surprise as she dashed into the forest, "Let's go beat that Dragon at her own game!"

A while later...

"Ugh! I'm bored!" Romsca groaned, adding a few seeds and a youthful plant to the bag.

"A mission is a mission, Romsca," Stream sighed, "Even if we've been at this for a few hours..."

_Enh, this is one time I'm glad those dreams keep screwing with my memories; I can't remember enough about games, TV, and the internet to be experiencing withdrawal from them._ Lloyd sighed, sorting through his memories, discovering new ones, and discovering that again, there were some he could have sworn he had, but had been lost._ But seriously, why do my memories keep changing? I know I thought about things like video games and stuff before, but now I can't remember that much about them. I can't even think of a specific game! Ugh! _He grunted, feeling a headache coming on._ I'm getting sick of having my memories f*cked with!_

He shook his head, clearing the thought. _Either way, I need to find information about how I came here._ He looked around. _Huh, BraveStar was right when he said this mission would be easy. It's actually kind of nice to be in a calm area for once._ The forest actually seemed much friendlier than the other places they had been to. It even had less feral Pokémon to attack them, most seeming to leave them be as long as they did not go too close to them. _Hmm?_ Thinking over this, Lloyd internally noted: _Calling them 'feral' isn't exactly accurate, that's probably just an exaggerated misnomer, 'uncivilized' would be a more apt description._

"!" he shook his head again. _Dammit, Lloyd, stay on track!_ He gazed around, alert. _There's more to this mission than simply collecting seeds: I need to search out more about how I got here! To do that, I should probably start by finding the exact spot I found myself in..._ He grimaced. _But how am I going to find that place? All I can remember is that it was near water. Hey, wait!_ His eyes widened, a smile spreading across his face. _As a Mudkip, I can sense water with my fins and gills!_ And thus he angled them, trying to feel out the location of any nearby water sources with his sixth sense, "Ah!" finding something, he turned back to his teammates, "Hey, follow me!" he grabbed the bag of seeds, swung it over his back, and ran off.

"Hey!" Romsca yelled after him, dropping the seeds she had gathered, "Where are you going with that?!"

"What the?" Stream blinked, taking into the air after him, "What's wrong, Lloyd?"

The Mudkip quickly came up with an alibi and answered, "I can tell there's some water over there! Why don't we take a break and cool off?"

"I-I don't know if we should do that..." Stream swallowed nervously.

"Huh," Romsca considered this, "Well... I guess we could use a break," she smiled, "Ah, why not? Where to, Lloyd?"

"It's right up ahead, I can feel it!" Lloyd grinned, coming into a clearing with a large pond, "Yes!" _This is the one!_

"Ah, nice," Romsca walked over to the edge of the water with Lloyd, Stream alighting beside them.

"Hmm?" the Ducklett smiled, gazing at the scenery, "A nice pond in the clearing, how quaint. Although, personally, I prefer a lake at sunset, a lot more romantic, don't you think?"

"Sure," Lloyd nodded, focused on the pond.

"Aye, aye," Romsca waved.

Stream sighed, "Fine, whatever,"

Lloyd took a step into the pond, dabbing his paw into the water, gazing at his reflection._ Okay, so from what direction did I originally come here? Uhm... From the... the... Oh, great, I never took note of the original direction. Hmm? Maybe I can remember by miniature landmarks, like the shape of that area of the pond, or of the objects near it._ He turned away from the water and glanced to his teammates, "Hey, mind if I search around this clearing? I wa-" his eyes widened as he suddenly remembered a particular part of his original visit to the pond, just as this particular part burst from the water, its fangs biting down on his tail fin, "-WAAAA!"

"LLOYD!" Romsca and Stream cried out as the Mudkip was yanked underwater by the Basculin!


	36. Discoveries in the Pond

_* () = underwater speak. Because... because... that__'s why. Read and review! Please... I'm so bored right now..._

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Six:**_

_**Discoveries in the Pond**_

* * *

**Afternoon (12:32 P.M.), Empeza Forest Clearing**

"LLOYD!" the Helioptile and Ducklett rushed over to where the Mudkip had been dragged underwater by the Basculin.

"()GWUGH!()" Lloyd spluttered on the water, which flooded him as he was dragged down by his tail fin by the blue-striped piranha. His limbs flailed, trying to escape the Basculin's grip, to rush back to the surface, back to air.

However, when he had been pulled deep enough underneath the water, the Basculin spun about and released him, throwing him away before directing a glare at him, "()I WARNED YOU!()" it snarled, "()I told you! If you ever came back here, I'D BITE YOUR F*CKING FACE OFF!()" he raced forward, fangs bared.

"()Wuh?!()" Lloyd's eyes widened, body reacting instinctively, swimming quickly to the side, dodging the Basculin's attack while slapping him back with his tail fin.

"()Dammit!()" the Basculin cursed, shaking off the hit, "()Stupid f*cker!()"

"()!()" the Mudkip blinked. _H-He's talking... underwater?! _Noticing this, he noticed something else as well: despite his spluttering, he didn't feel as though he were drowning. While the Basculin still cursed, he opened and closed his mouth, feeling the water flood inside, yet fail to cause harm. _Oh! Of course! I'm a Mudkip, and thus a Water-type, so I can't drown! Under these kinds of conditions, at least. But... if he can talk underwater... _He opened his mouth again, bubbles escaping as he spoke, "()...Can I? I... I can!()" he gasped in amazement, then frowned. _How the hell does that work? Oh well, I can breathe AND talk underwater! That's awesome! "_()Woah!()" he swerved to the right, barely dodging another Crunch from the Basculin.

"()Grr!()" the piranha growled at him, "()How dare you?! I told you to stay out of my territory! You were given a warning, and yet you insolently defied it!()"

"()Oh, I-I'm sorry!()" Lloyd gulped, "()I didn't know, I mean, remember! I forgot about this place! I didn't mean to intrude, I swear!()"

"()Likely story!()" the Basculin darted forward again, the water spiraling around him in an Aqua Jet, "()But you won't live to make the same mistake twice!()"

"()GAH!()" the Mudkip gasped, the priority attack hitting too fast for him to avoid.

Above the water...

"What was that?!" Stream peered over the water's edge.

"Whatever it was, we gotta help Lloyd!" Romsca declared.

"But what can you do? I'm the Water-type here, so I'm the only one who can go under after them," Stream explained, "Even then, I'm not a pure Water-type, so I'm not entirely adapted to working well underwater..."

"Grr," the Helioptile gritted her teeth, "Then it's up to you," she clenched her tiny fists, "My electricity would do more harm than good under there, and I can't perform as well as you can underwater anyway. Good luck!"

"R-Right!" the Ducklett nodded, glad to have her friend's support, "Please, Lloyd, be okay!"

She dove underneath the pond, leaving Romsca peering over the edge, "I hope you're both okay... Do your best, Stream..."

Back under the water...

_Now, where are they? _The Ducklett kicked out with her flippers and flapped her wings underwater to propel herself rather adequately if not awkwardly through the water while she searched for the Mudkip, "()Ah!()" she spotted him, tackled by the Basculin, body surrounded in spiraling water as he shot himself and the Mudkip right into the wall of the pond.

"(()GUH!()" Lloyd gasped, temporarily winded.

"()And now...()" the blue-striped Basculin backed off, then lunged with open fangs, "()DIE!()"

"()!()" recovering, the Mudkip dug his tail fin into the wall, pulling out dirt, which became mud, which he slapped into the Basculin's face in a Mud-Slap, "()BACK OFF!()"

"()Gyeeh!()" the blinded piranha recoiled, "()Damn asshole!()"

"()Oh, shut it!()" Lloyd growled, slapping the fish to the side with his tail fin before blasting it with a Water Gun!

"()RRAH!()" the blast of water shot the Basculin back into the wall, which it hit hard enough to temporarily stun it, the force of the blast underwater causing the Mudkip to shoot back as well.

"()LLOYD!()" Stream called out to him, swimming after him.

"()Huh? Stream?!()" Lloyd's eyes widened at the Ducklett, "()Ugh!()" he grunted as he crashed into the wall. _Ow! What did I hit? _It was an honest question, for he felt he had hit more than just the wall, he felt something more, if only slightly.

"()Are you okay?!()" Stream cried, moving toward him as fast as she could.

"()Oh...()" he shook his head, but smiled at her, "()Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Glad to see you, actually.()"

"()Thank Arceus!()" the Ducklett sighed in relief, "()Romsca and I were so worried about yo-AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!()" she was mere feet away before she cut off suddenly to shriek aloud in fright.

"()Huh? What are you screaming about?()" Lloyd stared at her in confusion, before turning over to look at what she had screamed at, "()!()" he blinked in surprise, eyes focusing on a large blue gem. _W-W-What... the..._

He was amazed. In his mind, he made the connection that it appeared very similar to the one he had seen Quin give to Veri, only this one shown blue, sapphire even, rather than ruby red, and had a different symbol on it, not an 'Ω', but an 'Α', an alpha. His mind did not dwell on the connection, however, for his attention grew focused on the gem, like it was calling to him, like he himself had some sort of connection to it. He felt as though it had not just been the pond that he had sensed, but this gem as well, which had drawn him to this pond in particular, both on his first arrival to the forest, and on his return. _W-What... is it?_

His thoughts were interrupted, though, by another cry from Stream, "()L-L-Lloyd!()"

"()Huh?()" he blinked, snapping back to reality, "()GWAAH?!()" and he gasped and spluttered on water as he realized what had originally made the Ducklett scream: while he had caught sight of the gem, he had failed to notice its location, for beside him the gem rested in the fleshless claws of a skeleton!


	37. Under the Pond

_**Chapter Thirty-Seven:**_

_**Under the Pond**_

* * *

**Afternoon (1:03 P.M.), Empeza Pond**

At the water's edge, Romsca's tiny hands twitched constantly, hers eyes darting around the water's surface erratically, "Come on, come on..." her impatient fidgeting had gone on ever since Stream had dove under the water, which rippled with every drop of cold sweat that fell from the Helioptile's forehead. _Please, hurry! The suspense is killing me! We're supposed to be a team! I can't stand just waiting here, just being a blind spectator! I feel so useless! _She beat the ground with her tiny fist. _Just be alright, you two!_

Below the pond's surface, at its very bottom...

"()W-What i-is it?()" Stream stammered, the two somewhat recovering from their shock at the sight of the gem-holding skeleton.

Normally, Lloyd would think of telling her that it was a skeleton in a rather smartass tone, however, in his fright, he answered rightfully, analyzing the structure of the bones, "()W-Well, given the size and b-bipedal look of it, a-as seen w-with the bones constituting its paws and feet, and the l-l-large fangs p-p-protruding from the l-lower jaw, it's m-most likely the remains of a G-Granbull...()" he was lucky for those two distinguishing details, for the skeleton was covered in signs of age, underwater plant-life and filth coating it, the white of the bones lost to the time it had spent under the pond. Only the blue gem appeared clean, oddly enough, still shining in its sapphire radiance, as if it had been maintained throughout its stay in the pond.

"()W-What could have happened to it?()" the Ducklett wondered, a wing held over her beak, herself swallowing nervously at the possible horrible things that could have happened.

"()W-Who knows...()" Lloyd gulped, "()It could've been anything...()"

"()Huh... I wonder if it was an explorer...()" Stream suggested, "()That thing it's holding looks pretty rare... Familiar too...()" her mind made the slight connection to the gem she had seen Quin give to Veri, but this gem seemed to be the opposite of that one, save for the shape, which was the same. The Ducklett wondered what it could be. _Maybe the gems are similar, but considering that one came from the former King Diabolus's royal family treasury, maybe this one came from another royal family. _Despite her thoughts, her gaze seemed to be transfixed on the gem, more so than she consciously allowed, "()L-Lloyd, th-there's something weird about this gem, something... captivating about it...()"

"()Yeah...()" Lloyd nodded, his vision leaving the skeleton to focus on the crystal it held. _W-What is this feeling? _He felt like he could not look away; he felt drawn to it. Both times he came to the pond, it was more than the water that had called him, it was this gem, this crystal! But the reason why eluded him, mystified him. His eyes grew wide, almost dulling. _W-Whatever it is... _He held out a paw, reaching for the crystal. _I... I..._

"()!()" Stream shook her head clear of the fixation, eyes widening, her call breaking him from the almost trance-like state, "()Lloyd! You shouldn't-GYAAAAA!()" she yelped in sudden agony, for the Basculin had returned, biting down hard on her wing!

"()Huh?! STREAM!()" Lloyd cried out, racing for her, "()WAH!()" only to have the Basculin fling her right into him, sending both flailing back through the water!

"()YOU!()" the Basculin snarled with fury, "()GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM _MY_ TREASURE!()"

"()Your treasure?()" Lloyd blinked, recovering to cast a glance to the gem again, only to have his attention stolen, "()Stream?! Are you okay?!()"

What caught his eye was the red liquid escaping into the water around her from her wing, "()D-Don't worry...()" she stammered through pain, the Basculin's Crunch having bitten her wing hard enough to draw blood, "()I-It's just a f-flesh wound...()"

"()Oh, it'll be more than a flesh wound when I'm done!()" the blue-striped piranha growled, regaining their attention, "()Leave that gem alone! It's mine! It's the pride of my territory!()"

The Ducklett nursed her bleeding wing, "()R-Really? It seems to belong to the skeleton.()"

"()No! NO!()" the Basculin gave a sudden thrash, "()NO! It's mine! MINE! ALL MINE! I put the gem on the bones for decoration!()"

Lloyd put his concern for his ally to the side and narrowed his eyes at the fish, "()Wow, really?()" gritting his teeth, he sarcastically retorted, "()What a likely story that is.()"

"()SHUT UP!()" the Basculin snarled again, "()HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME?! SO WHAT?! I'LL DO THE SAME THING TO YOU AS I DID TO THAT GRANBULL!()"

"()!()" they gasped in horror at the true reason for the skeleton.

Stream's eyes widened, "()H-How... How could you do such a thing?!()"

"()What the hell happened?!()" Lloyd demanded, the water around them masking his cold sweat.

"()Heheheh!()" the Basculin snickered, "()It was easy enough; the damn bastard must've tumbled into the clearing, fell clean into the pond. Whether he had trouble getting out because he got tangled in the plants, couldn't swim, or whatever else doesn't matter to me. He was invading my territory! So, while he flailed and struggled to get out of the pond-()" he grinned, revealing his large fangs, "()-I kept him under, and helped myself to a good, long snack!()" they recoiled in disgust, which he smirked at, "()Heh, guy took a while to finally drown, then it took forever for the pond to stop being red...()" his tongue passed over his fangs, savoring the memory, "()And to top off the meal, I got a skeleton for decoration, and a treasure that will be mine forever!()" they recoiled further, and he laughed, "()Hahaha! Who cares what you think! Heh... Be that as it may-()" he bared his large, sharp fangs and charged them, "()-your skeletons will make _fine_ decorations for _my_ territory!()"


	38. Fighting for Life in the Pond!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: DOUBLE UPDATE**_

**To those reading this in real time as it is written, this weekend this story got 2 updates, including this one. So if you haven't read the last chapter, go back. I only say this because the view counter for my stories say they have gotten 0 views over the past week despite undeniable evidence to the contrary, so I don't know how many people have read the last chapter.**

**Also... something... something... aww, I forget. Oh well.**

**Read and review!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Eight:**_

_**Fighting for Life in the Pond!**_

* * *

**Afternoon (1:12 P.M.), Empeza Pond**

"()GRAAH!()" with a roar, the Basculin lunged at Lloyd, full speed.

"()!()" the Mudkip and Ducklett swam away to avoid him, but Lloyd failed, letting out a gasp of bubbles into the water as the fangs again closed on his tail fin, the Basculin dragging him away.

"()Let go of him!()" Stream yelled, firing a Water Gun, the underwater force of which sent her flailing backward while the attack crashed into Basculin, his grip on Lloyd's tail fin slacking as a result, letting the Mudkip pull away.

"()Thanks!()" Lloyd gasped to Stream, swimming over to the Ducklett.

"()You can thank me later!()" she glared to the Basculin, who recovered and came back, the water spiraling around him, "()MOVE!()" she flapped her wings to go up, while Lloyd paddled away, each trying again to dodge the Basculin, "()GYEEH!()" Stream shrieked, the Basculin swerving up to tackle her in her belly, sending her upward while he rushed forward again, fangs ready to bite down on her head, "()NO!()" she reacted quickly, using Wing Attack to slap him away with her wing, then firing another Water Gun that sent him and her back in opposite directions.

"()You're on my turf, kids!()" the blue-striped piranha growled, turning around from the attack to dart at Lloyd.

"()Hey!()" the Mudkip was quick to pull in his tail fin, avoiding the jaws of the Basculin, which snapped down on nothing while the Mudkip dug his tail fin into the ground and then quickly flicked it forward, slapping a wad of Mud into the Basculin's eyes.

"()GAH! BASTARD!()" he roared in fury, then lunged forward randomly in the Mudkip's direction, his fangs snapping wildly.

Lloyd tried to paddle away, but the blinded Basculin followed the disturbance caused by his wild underwater movement, lunging to bite down on the Mudkip's hind paw!

"()GAAAH!()" Lloyd shrieked in pain at the fangs sinking into his flesh, pulling him back.

"()LLOYD!()" but Stream came over quickly, delivering a slap to the Basculin with her wing, which failed to break his grip on the Mudkip.

Eyes clearing from the Mud-Slap, the Basculin narrowed them at the Ducklett, who dealt another Wing Attack in a vain attempt to break his hold on the Mudkip, who he spun around at her next attack, causing her slap to hit him instead.

"()Sorry, Lloyd!()" she cried out apologetically, then spluttered on water when the Mudkip was spun around again, the piranha releasing his grip to throw Lloyd into Stream and send both flailing back, "()WAH!()"

"()Heheh!()" smirking, the Basculin shot forward, surrounded in spiraling water, "()I'll show you to challenge me in my own territory!()" he tackled the two in an Aqua Jet, both gasping at the impact as he carried them straight into the wall of the pond!

"()Ugh!()" Stream grunted, winded, as the Basculin backed off and Lloyd fell, or, rather, sunk, off of her, just as the Basculin lunged forward again, fangs barred, "()!()" she quickly spun around with her wing, slapping the Basculin into the wall, her foe giving an exclamation of indignation before she fired off a Water Gun, blasting him further into the wall while putting some distance between them.

The piranha growled at the maneuver, "()Grr, f*cking bit-YAAA!()" he growled again in fury, Lloyd firing a Water Gun of his own for the same purpose.

"()Heh... heh...()" Stream panted, blood still escaping from her wing into the surrounding water, but in smaller amounts than before, "()This isn't good...()"

"()Agreed...()" Lloyd nodded, some blood leaking from his hind paw as well from the Basculin's Crunch, "()We're at a disadvantage here... Recall our fight with Yogan... We didn't really manage to beat him until help arrived, despite us having a _massive_ field and type advantage, because he was a lot stronger than we were, at least in brute strength. While this Basculin is a lot weaker than that Magmortar, and while we are Water-types like him, his body is FAR more adapted to undersea combat than ours...()"

"()Yes...()" she nursed her still-injured wing, "()Your body is built to be amphibious, but isn't built entirely for water, like the Basculin's, while my body is built for the air and slight movement on land and on the water's surface.()" she glared at the Basculin, who pulled himself from the wall, "()But, we can't let that stop us!()" she shot another Water Gun at the Basculin.

"()I'm getting sick of you!()" he shot away from the wall and out of range of the Water Gun, his body enveloped in spiraling water again, "()The meat off your bones better be worth all this crap!()" they tried to move away, only for him to tackle Lloyd, carrying him off through the pond, Stream flapping after them.

"()Step off!()" the Mudkip gritted his teeth, using all four legs to push away from the Basculin enough to slap him off with his tail fin, leaving him recoiling, "()Now leave me alone!()" Lloyd spat out another Water Gun, knocking both him and his target away in opposite directions, "()Gah!()" Lloyd gasped afterward, having not noticed that the Basculin had brought him to the opposite edge of the pond, which he crashed into the wall of. _I'm getting sick of THIS!_

_Darn it! _Stream thought while she followed after the two. _It's hard to dodge that guy underwater, and we can't fight him off forever, especially when he has the advantage of speed here... But what can we do? _In her approach, she spotted something other than the Mudkip and Basculin: the blue glow of the sapphire crystal. "()!()" seeing it, an idea began forming in her head. _Let's see if he can handle..._

"()RAH!() the Basculin lunged forward again, only to be blasted away by another Water Gun from Lloyd.

"()Dammit!()" Lloyd grunted in frustration, trying to get back out from the wall the Basculin had cornered him in.

"()Enough of you!()" the Basculin swerved around in another Aqua Jet, dodging the Water Gun Lloyd tried to use to defend himself, and tackling him from the side.

"()WAH!()" Lloyd cried out as he was carried from the wall by the Basculin and into the open water.

"()Now!()" the Basculin cut off his Aqua Jet and barred his fangs, lunging forward, "()GAH!()" only to be blasted back by a Water Gun!

"()Leave him alone!()" Stream called over.

"()Ugh!()" Lloyd grunted as he recovered, getting away from the Basculin. _Where have you been?!_

"()You bitch!()" the Basculin roared, swimming after her.

"()Tut, tut.()" she glared at him, "()Don't you know how to properly express yourself?()"

"()I'll show you!()" his body was surrounded in spiraling water as he darted toward her.

The Ducklett narrowed her eyes. _This has to go just right, right timing, angle, and everything... _"()Now!()" when the Basculin was close enough, she spun around, allowing the Basculin to pass by, giving him a boost by slapping him with a Wing Attack!

"()Got you!()" Stream smirked.

"()Hey!()" the Basculin cried in indignation, trying to make a turn as he sped along, only to have his forward movement bolstered when he was blasted by a Water Gun from behind by the Ducklett, "()Gah! Damm- Huh?!()" his eyes widened as he realized where he was careening toward, "()WAAAAAAAAAAA!()" he tried to right himself, but he had too little time and too much speed from the attacks dealt by Stream combined with the priority of his Aqua Jet to escape or move away, causing him to scream as he crashed through the Granbull's skeleton and into the wall behind it!


	39. A Crystal Harvest

_**Chapter Thirty-Nine:**_

_**A Crystal Harvest**_

* * *

**Afternoon (1:45 P.M.), Empeza Pond**

"()Heh... heh... heh...()" panting from their ordeal, Stream and Lloyd stared at the Basculin, stuck in the wall behind the skeleton's broken ribcage, unconscious.

"()Great move, Stream...()" Lloyd exhaled in relief after several seconds. _If I hadn't been backed against a wall, I would've done that myself._

"()Thanks, Lloyd...()" the Ducklett sighed, "()Luckily he was another one of those temperamental types. That skeleton probably helped too; I don't know if it would've knocked him out without it.()"

"()It might have, but let's count our blessings.()" the Mudkip frowned at the unconscious Basculin, "()I'm just glad to be done with that piece of work.()"

"()Agreed.()" Stream nodded, then looked above to the surface, "()Either way, we're done here, so let's go back up to Romsca; she must be worried sick about us!()"

"()Yes...()" Lloyd nodded as well, but his gaze had shifted from the Basculin in the ribcage down to the sapphire crystal still held in the skeleton's fleshless paws.

Seeing this, Stream tilted her head, "()Lloyd...?()"

His gaze still stolen by the crystal, and feeling it to be of some unknown importance, the Mudkip answered, "()Hey... why don't we take it back with us?()"

"()WHAT?!()" the Ducklett gasped in surprise, "()Why ever should we take that thing with us?!()"

Realizing his bluntness, his eyes widened as he stammered out a quick but not entirely dishonest explanation, "()W-Well, w-why not? After all the t-trouble that Basculin put us th-through, we m-might as well take the crystal t-to the guild as a r-reward.()"

"()...()" he saw her frown at this, assuming his words to come from greed.

The Mudkip swallowed nervously, and explained more, "()...besides, that Basculin was a real piece of work; he doesn't deserve that thing, especially considering he killed the Granbull just to get it.()" _I don't know why, but I can't even imagine just leaving it here... _"()Who knows, if we take it back to BraveStar and tell him about the Granbull, we might find out who he was?()"

"()...()" Stream held her frown for several seconds, looking past him at the gem, which seemed to call to her, "()!()" she shook her head to clear the feeling, then sighed, "()I... I guess...()"

"()Great!()" Lloyd grinned, paddling over to the skeleton, the Ducklett flapping behind him, "()Let's go!()" with her help, he managed to remove the crystal from the skeleton's fleshless paws, and together they carried it back to the surface.

At the surface...

"RRRRGRRR!" the Helioptile ground her teeth together. _I CAN'T STAND IT! _She paced wildly back and forth before the water's edge, eye's bloodshot with worry, her already meager patience having been stretched to its limit. _PLEASE! BE S-_

"!" her thought was interrupted by the Ducklett and Mudkip popping out of the water, "STREAM!"

The Ducklett had scarcely made it onto the land before she was tackled to the ground in a hug by the relieved Helioptile; her wings reflexively spread wide apart in surprise, causing her to drop the crystal to the floor and knock Lloyd back into the water, "HEY?!"

"Thank Arceus you're alright!" Romsca sobbed into her friend's downy chest.

"Y-Yes, I'm alright..." Stream smiled with embarrassment, patting her friend's back with her wing, "Can you get off of me now, though, please?"

"What, no love for me?" Lloyd let out an indignant yet sarcastic remark as he crawled back out of the water he had been knocked into.

Having gotten off of the Ducklett, Romsca looked away, rubbing her teary eyes with a tiny fist, "Aw, don't worry, I was worried about you too,"

"I can see that," he rolled his eyes.

She frowned, but her eyes soon widened as she finally took note of the sapphire crystal, "HOLY SH*T!"

"Ah, interesting find, no?" Lloyd smiled.

"Where'd this come from?!" Romsca gasped, staring at the gem, although Lloyd noticed that she did not seem to have the same trance-like fixation on it that he and Stream had.

_Hmm? How odd... Her surprise seems normal, and she's not as enraptured as Stream and I were with it... Could it be... maybe it only does that to Water-types... Although it seemed to do more on me than Stream... Just what are these things? _Lloyd tilted his head, trying to comprehend the possibilities.

While he did so, Stream finished explaining their ordeal with the Basculin, "...and Lloyd had us bring it back up,"

"Damn!" Romsca stood up, crossing her arms, "Wait til the guys at the guild see this! We found a real-life treasure!"

"Yes..." Stream looked at it apprehensively, despite her odd attraction to it. _I just hope we can find out information about it... It does look similar to that gem that Quin handed to Veri, but what could it be? And just how did that Granbull get a hold of it?_

"You know, we should probably head back now," Lloyd suddenly declared.

"Huh?" his allies turned to him, "Why?"

He shrunk under the gaze, but provided an explanation, "That Basculin was pretty obsessed over that thing, and it is a rather pretty gem, if I do say so myself. If a... wild Pokémon caught sight of it, they might try to start trouble and steal it,"

"True, true..." Stream nodded, but frowned, looking back over to the bag of seeds they had been collecting, which Romsca had placed a little away from the water's edge after they went under, "But what about our mission? We should probably collect more seeds to take back to the guild," her frown widened as she recalled the team who they had been sent to work with, "Vice and her team have probably gotten their bag full enough and returned to the guild already,"

"Enh, I'm with Lloyd on this one," Romsca admitted, albeit with reluctance in her tone, "Either way, the gem might make up for our lack of seeds, aye?" she looked at her friend for confirmation.

"Well..." the Ducklett looked down and sighed, "I guess you have a point,"

"Good," Lloyd smiled, "Then let's get the crystal in our team bag and head back to the guild,"

"Aye!" Romsca cheered, Stream joining in, but with less enthusiasm.

And so Team Rainy Days left Empeza Forest, bringing their harvest with them...


	40. A New Trophy

**Author's Note:**

**Little warning, next chapter's gonna be pretty DAMN heavy on the exposition, so it might take awhile to get out. Plus, I've finished with all the chapters I have planned out, so I need to start writing more chapter summaries to plan ahead. That might take awhile, but don't worry, the only thing I've had writer's block with lately is titles. Seriously, I haven't been able to think of a good chapter title in awhile.**

**Oh well, read and review!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Forty:**_

_**A New Trophy**_

* * *

**Afternoon (3:33 P.M.), BraveStar Guild**

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" the Staraptor roared to the trio before him.

"T-T-To work as a t-team..." Drench stammered.

"We were going to, too!" Lezah huffed.

"Look," Vice crossed her arms and gestured to the large bag of seeds to her side, "We did the mission, so what does it matter? Those newbies would've slowed us down anyway,"

The rest of the guild watched from the sides as BraveStar dragged his wing down his beak, "THAT'S NOT THE POINT! You were supposed to stay together! That was a direct order, and you disobeyed it!"

The Venonat cringed, "W-We're sorry!"

_And I'm not. _The Fraxure narrowed her eyes. _We completed our mission without them. So who cares? They aren't my problem!_

"Uhhh!" the Staraptor groaned, "Either way, you disobeyed a direct order," he narrowed his eyes, "As punishment, expect your meal for today to be halved,"

"Yes, sir..." they looked down, avoiding his gaze, Vice muttering under her breath.

"HEY!" a voice announced, and all eyes turned to the entrance, from which Romsca strode in, "What's everyone gathered for?" Stream and Lloyd appeared behind her.

"Ah, good to see you, Team Rainy Days," BraveStar stepped past Team Vice, leaving Vice to glare at them, "I was just punishing Team Vice for leaving you alone," he looked down to their bag of seeds, "Seems you collected a fair amount."

Seeing this, Vice smirked. _Hah, they spent more time looking than us, and yet they still came back with less!_

"The requesters will surely be happy with your effort," Victor complimented them as he took the bag.

Romsca smirked, "Well, truth be told, we didn't exactly spend most of our time collecting seeds,"

"Oh?" the Staraptor tilted his head, "Whatever do you mean by that?"

"Long story," Romsca answered, reaching into their team bag swung around Stream's neck, "But we did find-" she pulled out the sapphire crystal in a grand flourish, "-this!"

"!" all eyes widened at the sight of the crystal, Lloyd noting that the Water-types had a similar trance-like fixation on it as he and Stream had.

The reactions of Team Vice were mixed: Drench gazed in wonder, Lezah grinned, and Vice herself stared in shock and disbelief. _W-What the... WHAT THE F*CK?! WHERE DID THEY GET THAT?!_

"My, my," BraveStar inspected the gem, a slight glimmer in his eye, a slight recollection coming to him, "How did you come upon this beauty?"

Romsca looked to Lloyd, all eyes following her to focus on the Mudkip, "Uh... Uhh..." the shy Mudkip shrank down, gesturing to Stream with his tail fin, which curled around his face, obscuring him from view._ I can handle myself in a fight, but the moment all eyes are on me, I shut down! The mortal mind is a confounding thing..._

With all eyes on her, the Ducklett sighed, "Well... it all started at a clearing in Empeza Forest..." she began, and then ended several minutes later, "...and it was Lloyd's idea to bring it out of the pond and back to the guild,"

"Ah, I see," BraveStar stroked the underside of his beak with a wingtip, "A Granbull, you say?"

"Yes," Stream nodded.

"Hmm?" the Staraptor looked over to the Emboar, "Victor, do you know of any Granbulls, of note or not, who've gone missing, recently or within the past several years?"

"Huh," Victor thought of this, with one name coming to him, "Y'know, I do remember hearing about this one guy, Pix was his name, who went missing a long time ago. He wasn't a part of any guild, but a mercenary, a freelance explorer,"

"That could be him," BraveStar nodded, "I'll send word, hopefully it will reach his family. We can get a group to retrieve the skeleton for an appropriate burial,"

He glanced around, seeing all eyes were still on Team Rainy Days and their gem, "My, you've made quite the find, my young exploration team,"

Behind them, Vice glared, enraged. _How? HOW?! We came back with more seeds than them; we did a better job at the mission, and yet THEY still get more praise than we did?! This is an outrage! _Her eyes narrowed at the gem. _Is it all because of that rock? It had nothing to do with the mission!_

"Heh!" Romsca smirked, "This here crystal will be a real prize for our team!"

"That is-" Stream interjected, approval-seeking eyes directed up at the Guildmaster, "-if you don't require it?"

"Huh?" he blinked at this, then laughed, "Hahaha, oh no, you can keep it," he glanced about at the surrounding guildmembers, and then spread his large wings wide apart, getting their attention, "I believe we have everything settled here, so everyone is dismissed! Please carry on with your normal work and activities!"

Heeding his words, the surrounding guildmembers dispersed, including the reluctant Team Vice, who went to their room, awaiting dinner, where they were to be served half of the normal meal.

BraveStar folded his wings and smiled down to them, "Why don't you relax for the rest of the day? Just put that gem on your treasure shelf,"

"Right!" Romsca nodded, scampering over and up the ladder with the gem, just as the thunder boomed outside, making everyone jump.

"Great, sounds like more rain," Victor frowned as the rain began crashing down in a fury outside.

"That's been happening a lot lately," BraveStar frowned as well.

And thus the day drew to a close, with Team Rainy Days retiring for the night after finishing their meal, "Good night..." all said to one another as they drifted off into sleep, Lloyd thinking over the crystal they found while his eyes drooped shut.

**Unknown**

"Huh?" Lloyd's eyes snapped open, finding himself in the color-filled void one more, "Oh, not again!" the Mudkip grimaced, having awoken from the dream of warmth then cold to this colorful oblivion, "Great, just great!" his eyes screwed shut, anticipating the headaches and cacophony, "What is it now?!"

"C-C-Can you... hear me?"


	41. Not Enough Answers

**Author's Note:**

**I apologize if anything in this chapter conflicts with official canon, but it's a different world, so my rules, I guess.**

**Read and review!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Forty-One:**_

_**Not Enough Answers**_

* * *

**Unknown**

Lloyd gasped, speechless and shocked at what he had heard. _I... I heard it clearly?! _

"Ugh! Blast this connection! I can't get it working!" the voice carried on, muttering to itself, thinking it went unheard.

"W-Wait!" the Mudkip called out, "I-I can hear you!" _And I probably could have learned more by listening to its mutterings... Sh*t!_

"WHAT?!" he heard it gasp, "R-Really?! OH, YES! SWEET VICTORY!" it cheered.

"Uhh... Well, now that I can hear you," Lloyd swallowed nervously, "What did you mean by 'connection'?"

"Huh?" it paused, "Oh, you heard that? Hahaha," it laughed sheepishly, "Well, if you must know, I've been struggling to talk to you in your sleep ever since you got your new body. The problem was, however: your new body. I could connect to you perfectly fine when you didn't have a body, but I failed to account for any complications you having a body would cause, hence my rather shaky connection with you for the past few days. But, after days of trying out readjustments, I finally got it so that we can talk clearly!"

_Just what kind of 'readjustments' has it been doing? And what is it even doing in the first place? And- _A thought suddenly occurred to him, and he blinked, "Uhh... If this is my new body... what about my old one, my human one?"

"What, that? Oh, that will come in due time, but what's really important-" he heard it clap, "-Is that you found a Sapphire Climate Crystal!"

'_Sapphire Climate Crystal'? _Lloyd repeated the name in his mind, connecting it to the blue crystal he had found earlier, "So, that's what that is..."

"Yes!" the voice confirmed, "And I'm so glad to see you have found the first of them!"

"What?!" he gasped at this, "You mean there are more?!" He thought of the ruby crystal he had seen Quin give to Veri.

"Why yes," it confirmed again, "You found one of the Sapphire Climate Crystals!"

The Mudkip blinked, "So, wait, does that mean there are Ruby variants?"

"You know of the Ruby Climate Crystals?" it asked back, then continued, "Well, yes, there are, but they don't matter right now, as the Ruby Seal is still secure,"

His eyes widened, "Secure? Seal? What are you talking about?!"

"Oh, I see an explanation is needed," it paused, then continued, "I think we have enough time; are you ready?"

Lloyd gulped, "I'm ready for anything if it helps me understand all this any better,"

"Good," it began, "Now, let me tell you of the Three Great Tyrant Beasts of Nature,"

"WAIT, WHAT?!" he gaped at the title, but the voice ignored him.

It continued, "These three beasts were ancient, wild monsters, capable of leveling entire armies of lesser beings. Their mere presence alone caused trouble: rains, droughts, and wild winds disrupted the environment and interfered with the natural climates,"

"Hold on..." Lloyd figured the identities of these beasts from its talk of the weather and the gems, "The Three Great Tyrant Beasts of Nature, they're the trio of legendary Pokémon: Rayquaza, Kyogre, and Groudon!"

"Why yes, they are," the voice affirmed, "But, to make matters worse, each tyrant beast had absorbed a greater power from the world, transcending their normal states into monsters of unimaginable power! For Groudon and Kyogre, they took on Primal power, while Rayquaza mega evolved into its new form. In these states, their savagery gave way to insanity at the immense power, their abilities gave them control over the weather and world itself, but even so, they wanted more. The trio fought each other in a battle for power, with Kyogre being the first to fall, and Rayquaza remaining the winner. However, the beasts' battle had worn them all out, and those of the land, threatened by the beasts, joined together in wait, ready to strike upon the weakened tyrants, which they did, managing to restrain them, but they were unable to kill the great beasts, their power too great to be slain. Thus the great minds of the land united in devising a way to detain them, using their combined discoveries to seal the beasts away using their crafted sets of Climate Crystals. And so they were, left in separate areas, but not too far apart. The most powerful of their union, the leaders of kingdoms and empires, and the lesser leaders, all agreed that if disposing of a tyrant was left to one leader or a small group, they might try to use their crystals to take control of the tyrant, and use it as a weapon of war. Thus it was decided that the tyrants would all be sealed in a single area, an area without a recognized rule, a sovereign territory,"

Struggling to process all this, Lloyd stopped, realizing the sovereign territory it spoke of was his current home, but he could not question this, as the voice continued speaking, "The crystals were divided among the leaders, but it was all agreed that they should be treated without care, to give them no more value than a regular crystal, lest they catch someone's eye. To avoid this further, knowledge of the tyrants and the crystals was erased and covered up. Those who knew were sworn to secrecy. Those who had seen the tyrant beasts but not been a direct part of the union were left with their sight, allowing it to go on as but a story. Those who had not seen the tyrants but had seen the havoc they caused were told that it was but a wide string of natural disasters. With all done, the tyrants were effectively left but a smear on the fabric of history. Few told of the incidents, few remembered, few texts exist of the tale. Even among the kingdoms leftover today, knowledge of the beasts is sparse to nonexistent, with those who do know having been told it as though it were but a fairy tale. But it's true. The Climate Crystals remain, and through the sands of time, through the rise and fall of kingdoms, most were eventually lost, hidden away by those who did not want them found, among other possibilities. The sapphire gems in particular found themselves hidden throughout the territory through various circumstances. However, they are the ones of most importance,"

It paused for a moment before continuing, "The seals were not perfect, and are in fact vulnerable to breaking. While Groudon and Rayqauza are still imprisoned, the tyrant beast of the sea and rain is regaining itself, its seal growing weaker. If left alone, it will break! Already, its power is leaking into the outside world, causing heavy rains to appear from nowhere!"

Lloyd nodded, too stunned to speak, his thoughts racing. _So that's what was causing all the random rain..._

The voice grew urgent, "The Crystals are needed, for soon the seal will break, and Primal Kyogre will be free to drown the world, unless the Sapphire Climate Crystals are brought to the seal, and used to restore it!"

Lloyd stared into the void, taking this all in, "..." after several seconds, he asked, "A-And... that's why I was brought here, right?"

"Yes," it answered, then decreed, "To save this land, what was needed was a smart individual, but not one of this world."

"How come?" Lloyd asked, swallowing nervously.

It explained, "Because if someone of this world was told this information, they could try to use the gems to take control of the tyrants and destroy or conquer the world, but if that someone was a temporary guest, they would have no qualms with it. They could do the deed, but what would be the point? They would have no interest in the power, since they would return to their world when the mission was over."

"!" Lloyd froze, "M-My world? I... I can go back?"

"Yes, of course," it answered, "Once everything is over, you will return,"

_YES! YES! YES! _The human-turned-Mudkip cheered in his head, thrilled at the thought. _AWESOME! _"!" but he stopped, blinking, "Uhh... That's good and all, but could you tell me your name or something?"

"In due time, possibly," it answered, "I don't want to risk your safety or mine by revealing my identity. And, furthermore, be wary of others," it warned, "Be careful with what I've told you. That information must not be spread to others by any means, lest they seek out the tyrant's power for themselves or for their kingdom. Keep it to yourself, unless absolutely necessary..."

"Ah, I see..." he nodded, "But why-"

"-I apologize," it interrupted, "but time draws short, and now I must go."

"What?!" Lloyd's eyes widened, "But you can't! I finally get to understand you, I need to know more!"

"And you will..." already he could here its voice fading with the colorful oblivion around him, "...in due time..." against his begging, it faded away completely, "Twas a pleasure... Lloyd..."


	42. A New Quest

_*Never mind, I got my plans done for this mini-arc. Also, DOUBLE UPDATE!_

* * *

_**Chapter Forty-Two:**_

_**A New Quest**_

* * *

**Morning (7:00 A.M.), BraveStar Guild**

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" a loud roar from Odaya awoke all in the room, "Good morning!"

"WAH!" Lloyd shot up in a start, his eyes wide, "Heh... heh... heh..." he breathed heavily as his allies got up more calmly. _W-What the hell?! _His mind raced over everything he had been told last night, over the Climate Crystals, over the seals, over the soon to be freed tyrant Kyogre, and he finally stopped at one conclusion: to bring this up with the Guildmaster. _I know that voice told me not to tell anyone, but it did say 'unless absolutely necessary', and there's no way I'll find out more about these Climate Crystals without the help of someone more knowledgeable about this world..._

His mind made, he followed his teammates into the meeting room, where, after finishing the morning routines, he excused himself, "Uhh, why don't you guys go ahead to the job room?"

"Huh?" Romsca raised an eyebrow, "What about you?"

"I... have to go see something," he quickly decided on an excuse, "I just want to check something, I'll be back in a bit, just wait for me at the exit, okay?"

Romsca narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but Stream rested a wing on her shoulder, "Of course, we'll wait," Romsca glanced to her, and she nodded, whispering, "Just give him some space,"

"Ugh," the Helioptile grunted, "Fine, but don't take too long," she turned and left for the ladder with the Ducklett, leaving Lloyd alone.

"Good," Lloyd sighed, though inwardly he feared a future confrontation with Romsca if his secretive actions were to continue. He shook his head, dismissing the thought while he headed off to BraveStar's room.

The Staraptor heard the knock on the door, and invited him in, "Ah, welcome, Lloyd. What brings you here today?"

"Well, that's a long story," he swallowed nervously, "But, let me try to be succinct..." he quickly detailed his dreams, trying to speak as little as possible about the voice, lest that raise too many questions he would be unable to answer.

"'Climate Crystals'?" BraveStar stroked the bottom of his beak with a wingtip, "I see, so that's what they're called,"

"Yes," Lloyd nodded, growing a little anxious at the time it would take to sort this out with the Guildmaster, as Romsca had warned him to be quick about it.

"This voice warned that Primal Kyogre would break free of its seal and flood the world if the Sapphire Climate Crystals aren't brought back to the seal," he summarized, "Hmm? I question just how it knows this, and who it is, but I guess that is for you to find out,"

"I... I guess," Lloyd wallowed nervously.

"Indeed, though at least it explains the erratic rains we've been having," BraveStar sighed, "I do wish I could contact Queen Nieva on these matters, and I trust her for support in this endeavor, but I do see the voice's point on keeping this information secret. While I doubt Nieva would seek these crystals out for herself, there's no telling how or who else the information could spread to if I sent a letter. Very well," the Guildmaster looked down to a book he was going over on his desk, "Luckily, I had a feeling that I had seen a crystal like that sapphire one you brought back yesterday somewhere before,"

"Huh, really?!" the Mudkip's eyes widened.

"Yes, somewhere in one of these books," he shut the one he had been reading, and returned it to the shelf, "I remember reading of a treasure being lost somewhere awhile back, and actually making plans for a group expedition to go there and search for it. Although, I don't think we ever followed through with it,"

"Then we should check it out!" Lloyd smiled, eager to go searching.

"Yes, but 'we' can't go alone," the Staraptor frowned, pulling out another book and looking through it, "Ah! Here it is!" he stopped on a bookmarked page, "Yes, right here! Ahem," he paused, returning to his original topic while reading the bookmarked page, "Like I said, the area the treasure is located in is a large one, and a bit of a distance away, so I can't just send you and Team Rainy Days out there all alone. It will take several teams to carry out this mission,"

"Ah, I see..." the Mudkip looked down, "That could complicate things..."

"Yes, but it could also prove advantageous," the Staraptor continued, "Either way, consider yourself invited on the trip. I'll make plans for the expedition today, and announce them to the guild tomorrow, understand?"

"Yes," he nodded, "I'll look forward to it,"

"Good," BraveStar smiled, "Just avoid telling anyone else about this, okay? I worry others may not be as... accepting... of what you say as I am."

"I know," he glanced away.

"Additionally," Leonidas looked to the door, "Don't come see me again before I announce the expedition,"

"Why not?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Simply put, that would be a little suspicious," the Guildmaster explained, "People might draw a connection between you and this expedition if they see you visit me often right before I announce it, especially considering you'll be going along on the expedition, despite your lack of seniority,"

"Ah, good point," Lloyd conceded.

"Yes, so leave things to me," he closed the book, leaving the bookmark in place, "Until then, you're dismissed," he carried the book back to his desk, "You'd better head back to your team, they might be growing worried, or, possibly, suspicious, about you over your absence,"

"R-Right!" Lloyd nodded, and left the Guildmaster's office, "See you then!"

"That you will," BraveStar waved him off.

And so Lloyd returned to his team, and left the guild on a mission to seek out an outlaw, as chosen by Romsca. The job did not prove too difficult, and the day passed by with little trouble...


	43. The Group Expedition Sets Off!

_**Chapter Forty-Three:**_

_**The Group Expedition Sets Off!**_

* * *

**Morning (7:01 A.M.), BraveStar Guild**

After completing their mission, which involved capturing a scam-running Riolu, Team Rainy Days retired for the night. The next day came, and Lloyd was surprised to find he did not see the voice in his dreams, only having the recurring one, which nagged at him inwardly. Either way, they headed out into the meeting room, and, after doing the morning routines, BraveStar addressed them once more.

"I would like to make a special announcement!" the Staraptor declared to those assembled.

_Here it comes... _Lloyd listened intently.

"In researching the treasure found by our very own Team Rainy Days, I came upon some information that leads me to believe there is a similar treasure somewhere in a little known area called Primavera Valley,"

"!" whispers spread through the assembled crowd.

"Another one?!" Romsca grinned at her teammates, "Can ya believe that?!"

"I know," Stream blinked, "How odd,"

"However, since this area is a little ways off, even though we'll be taking a shortcut through Monrem Cave, and since it's been awhile since we've done so..." BraveStar paused, then grinned, "...I will be taking several teams with me on a group expedition!"

"WAH?!" a cry of shock sounded from the crowd. Eyes were widened as more murmurs spread about.

"A group expedition?!" Stream gasped.

Romsca's grin stretched from frill to frill, "Ohmigosh, omigosh, omigosh! A mission with others far away from the guild?! Who knows what we'll see; who knows what we'll find?!"

"That is, if we get chosen to go with," Stream reminded her.

_Hmhmhm! _Lloyd chuckled to himself. _Yes, 'if'._

"...It should be a three day trip to and back. While I am gone, Victor will be in charge," BraveStar continued, the Emboar nodding when his name was mentioned, "Now, for the teams going with me," he closed his eyes and began reciting the names, "Team Ember-Splash, Team Croc Attack, Team Toad, Team Vice," he opened his eyes ever so slightly, casting the smallest, briefest of glances to Lloyd, "and Team Rainy Days!"

"!" Romsca's grin grew wider still, the Helioptile clenching her tiny fists, which she threw into the air, "AWW YEAH!"

"He really chose us?!" Stream blinked in surprise.

"Well, we were the ones who found the first crystal," Lloyd reasoned to them, not to himself, for he knew the real reasons. He glanced over to Team Vice, the Fraxure of the same name crossing her arms and smirking. The Mudkip could tell that she knew her team would be going from the moment the expedition was mentioned, not from reason, but self-assured cockiness. _She's so full of herself that she might burst..._

He was broken from his thoughts by BraveStar, addressing his team, "Team Rainy Days, I know you are still relatively new to the guild, but you've had a great track record thus far, and it was you who found the treasure in the first place. Thus, I find it only natural that you should be invited on the expedition," he looked over the other guildmembers, "Those selected better prepare themselves, for we'll leave at noon. Stock up before then. Team Rainy Days," he focused on them, "Come with me, the rest of you are dismissed,"

The guildmembers saluted and left them, although Vice cast an annoyed glance their way, irritated that they of all teams had the honor of going on the expedition with her own team. _Damn newbies..._

In BraveStar's office...

"So, what do ya want?" Romsca still grinned, arms crossed behind her head.

"Well, like I said, you are still relatively new to the guild, and therefore you might feel a little behind in skill," BraveStar exclaimed, reaching a talon into his desk, "To help remedy this, I decided to get you a little something,"

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, the Ducklett voicing his question, "What kind of 'something'?"

"Hahaha!" he laughed, pulling out three CD-like objects, "TMs, of course!"

"!" Lloyd's eyes widened. _TMs?! They have TMs here?! But... But how?! How could they possibly have the technology to create TMs?!_

The Staraptor laid the TMs on his desk, "Here. The green one is for you, Romsca. It will teach you Grass Knot. Stream, for you, the light blue one, Ice Beam. And you, Lloyd, may have the silver one, Iron Tail,"

"Sweet!" the Helioptile gladly took hers from the desk, Stream doing the same, "Hmm, I think I'll get rid of Tail Whip, you?"

"Well, Water Sport is my most expendable move right now," Stream reasoned.

"Uhh..." Lloyd stared at the silver disc, "How... How the heck do I use this thing?"

"What, you don't know?!" Romsca stared at him incredulously, making the shy Mudkip cringe.

Stream blinked at him, but was saved from an explanation by BraveStar, who did it for her, "I see you've had no experience, first or secondhand, on using TMs. Would you like me to guide you through it?"

"Uhh..." Lloyd glanced to Stream and Romsca beside him, both watching him intently, "Sure?"

"Okay," the Staraptor picked up the TM, "It's pretty simple. First, you must close your eyes, and, since you have four moves already, you must think of which one you want to forget and replace with Iron Tail,"

"R-Right," Lloyd did as told, eyes closed, "I think I'll ditch Growl,"

"Hah, good choice," BraveStar grinned, "Now, open your eyes, and focus on the TM,"

Again Lloyd obeyed, and he was surprised to see the disc was glowing, and, although he could not see it, he could feel that his eyes were glowing silver as well, "W-Wow... What now?"

"Well, you're almost done, just one more thing to do," the Staraptor explained.

"Which is?" Lloyd murmured, still focused on the disc.

"Simple," the Guildmaster smiled, and then smashed the TM over the Mudkip's head, breaking it in two!

"OW!" Lloyd cried in sudden pain, knocked to the floor, "WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!" he growled in indignation, trying to rub his smarting head, "!" he blinked, however, when the two halves of the broken disc fell to the ground before him.

"Well done, you now know Iron Tail!" the Staraptor congratulated him.

_What the? _Eyes wide in shock, Lloyd glanced over to Romsca.

Her eyes were focused on the disc, each glowing green as the Helioptile snorted, "Hah, jeez, Lloyd, what did you think would happen?" nonchalantly, she smashed the disk over her head, breaking it in half as the green glow disappeared, "Can't wait to try out this Grass Knot!"

"..." Lloyd turned his stunned gaze to Stream, whose light blue-glowing eyes focused on the similarly glowing disc, which she gave a strong peck to, breaking it in half, causing the glow to disappear. _Lucky... Why didn't she have to smash it over her head?!_

"Ahh, Ice Beam will be a good asset to our team, for now," the Ducklett sighed.

"Hmhmhm, I'm sure it will," chuckling, the Staraptor ignored Lloyd's indignant look, "Well, we have until noon, so you better stock up and get in some time to practice your moves, right?"

"Aye, Guildmaster!" Romsca saluted, then grabbed her allies with her tiny hands and pulled them out of the room, "Let's go, mates!"

While he was pulled out, Lloyd gave one last glance to the Guildmaster, who returned the glance with a wink. _Do well, Lloyd._

And so they and the other chosen teams made their preparations, and left the guild at noon with their Guildmaster.

However, somewhere deep in the barren area around them, a sand covered land that was practically a desert...

"WOOO! WHOOOOOOOOO!" the cheers rang out from a group of Pokémon, scattered about around a fire.

At the center of the celebration, dancing directly in front of the flames, was a cloak-wearing Pokémon, a harmonica held to his mouth, the instrument creating the jovial music he and his friends danced to, their dancing reaching a thrilling climax with the harmonica's playing, "Voila!" the cloaked creature lowered his harmonica and took a bow, much to further cheers from his friends, "Thank you, thank you," he looked up, gazing around his followers, "You made me proud today, me lads and lasses! An excellent plunderin' y'all did!"

"YEAH!" they all cheered once more, each taking a hearty drink.

"Hahaha!" a Frogadier wiped the liquid from her mouth, "That bloke didn't know what hit 'im!"

A Sneasel snorted, "Serves him right for kicking me over while I pretended to be a sick kid! I don't even think he knew I was faking!"

"Yes, yes, me bandits!" their leader addressed them, "We showed that bastard what for! What we stole should last awhile, but we must always be on the look out for our next venue,"

"SIR!" a voice called, and he turned to face it.

"Yes?" the cloaked Pokémon called back as he was approached by a Patrat.

"I went into the town a ways off!" she presented him with the local newspaper, "Apparently there's a guild there! And a lot of their members just left on a group expedition!"

"Oh, really?" he grinned, taking the paper from her and reading over it, eye's widening at the guild's name. _'BraveStar Guild'?! _His expression relaxed into a nice, cool smile. _Oh hoho, I can't believe it! Great timing on our part! Hmm? Monrem Cave, we're a lot closer than the town (and guild, presumably) is to there, so we, or should I say, I, will have no problem catching up. _"Heheheh," he snickered to himself, then looked over to his compatriots, "Hey, buckoes, you chill out here-" he hid the paper in his cloak, and then crossed his arms behind his head as he walked off in the direction of the cave, "-I gotta go-" he smirked, "-and crash their party..."


	44. Treasure Troubles

_*Yay! 100 reviews!_

* * *

_**Chapter Forty-Four:**_

_**Treasure Troubles**_

* * *

**Afternoon (2:02 P.M.), Primavera Valley**

After spending a day traveling to Monrem Cave, and half a day traveling through it (during which nothing eventful happened, leaving nothing to show), the group finally stepped into the entrance of the valley's floor, gazing into the thick forest that covered it.

"Hmm? Dense," BraveStar noted, turning around to face his teams, "Well, guys, here's the plan. My sources tell me the treasure we're looking for is in there, and since it's a big area, you'll all need to split up -into your individual teams- and search around for it," he flapped his mighty wings, taking to the air, "If you find something, good or bad, treasure or trouble, fire an attack into the sky. I'll be flying around up in the sky, on the lookout for anything and everything. If I see your signal, I'll come by and help. If something is found, I'll make a loud call to everyone to follow my voice. If you happen to see someone's signal, head for it. When we're ready to leave, make sure you just head south, back to here. Those are your directions; are we clear?"

"YES, SIR!" all answered, albeit with slight alterations.

"Good, then be off!" the Staraptor gave the order, flying high above the forest that the guildmembers raced inside.

After waiting a second for them to have a head start, their follower stepped into the entrance, staring at the trees, some of which rose high into the air, several times the size of the smaller trees, "Ah, quite a trip you've taken; I hope it's worth it, for me, at least." he looked above the trees to the sky, where the Staraptor soared, "The great BraveStar... head of his own guild... Damn, I've been away longer than I thought," turning his attention to the forest, he darted inside, "Oh well, let's see what BraveStar's goons can find!"

And so the teams searched through the forest over the next several hours.

"Is something over here?!" Romsca pushed aside the leaves of a bush, only to come face to face with a Croconaw, "Aww! You?!"

"Oh, it's the impatient one!" the Croconaw, Snappy, blinked, "Sorry, no time to chitchat!" he pulled away from the leaves, heading back to his Sandile teammate.

"Ugh!" grunting, Romsca pulled back as well.

An hour later...

_I think I heard something over here._ Lloyd crawled around a tree, "WAH!" only to be struck back before his allies' feet!

"Hey!" Stream helped Lloyd to his feet, glaring at the attacker: Vice.

"You noobs?!" Vice narrowed her eyes at them, having mistook Lloyd as an attacker trying to sneak up on her team.

"Watch it!" Romsca growled at the Fraxure.

"Grr! Just stay out of my way!" Vice growled back, "We'll be the first to find the treasure, I swear it!" she turned and ran back to her teammates, pulling them away in search of the crystal.

"No, we'll be the first!" Romsca called after her, turning to her allies, "Come on, Team Rainy Days, we won't let that snob beat us!"

Another hour later...

"Ugh! I'm sick of this!" Romsca sat down, arms crossed as she sighed, "All we've been doing is searching, nothin' more than an uneventful search!"

Lloyd rolled his eyes. _I certainly wouldn't call that Pineco squad we had to deal with 'uneventful'. _However, throughout the search, his thoughts had been more focused on the voice. _Why didn't it talk to me last night? Hmm? Maybe it just wanted to give me time to let everything sink in? That's probable._

Stream alighted to the ground from her aerial recon, "Nothing but trees as far as the eye can see," she frowned, "How are we supposed to find a crystal in all this?"

"We did it before," Romsca shrugged.

_Well, I did, actually. _Lloyd mentally corrected her, then blinked. _Hold on! I used my sixth sense for water to track the water the crystal was in before, maybe I can do it again... _He closed his eyes, angling his fins and gills to try and pinpoint the water or crystal. _Come on, where is it, where is it?! _

"!" his eyes widened; he sensed something! _I can feel the call of the crystal! Arceus, that's corny! _"Hey, Stream, Romsca!" he called to them, "Follow me, I think there might be something around here!"

"You 'think'?!" Romsca raised an eyebrow, but followed after him, "You better not be wrong on this!"

"I hope not," Stream sighed, flapping after them.

_So do I. _Their follower watched them go from above, where he was resting on one of the many tree branches. _I'm glad someone finally found something, hopefully. _He got up, and began chasing after them, leaping silently from branch to branch. _So, these are the Pok__é__mon that Leonidas took under his wing and guild? Heheheh, can't say I'm surprised. Either way, Rainy Days, was it? Heh, stupid name, but let's see what you can do..._


	45. A New Find?

_*Well, this story's certainly got itself going. Would it be too much to ask for at least one review per chapter? Pwease? *gives puppy dog eyes* Oh, and remember the "()...()" underwater speak thing, I'll keep using that._

* * *

_**Chapter Forty-Five:**_

_**A New Find?**_

* * *

**Afternoon (5:45 P.M.), Primavera Valley**

"Over here! Over here!" Lloyd called to them eagerly as he came out of the thick forest into what could be called a clearing at an edge of the valley, a space free of trees, but surrounded by them, including several of the immense ones, which, in conjunction with the rocky edge of the valley's wall, the clearing actually being slightly indented into the valley's wall, which curved a bit over it, served to obscure it from view from above.

"Wow!" Stream grinned upon arriving, eyes locking onto a body of water in the clearing, radiating slight heat, "Is that... a hot spring?!" she ruffled her feathers in excitement.

"What?!" Romsca frowned, "A hot spring? Dammit! I'm not a big fan of hot water..." she muttered, rubbing her arm rather anxiously due to her Dry Skin ability, which gave her a weakness to heat.

Lloyd ignored the two, walking over to the hot spring, "The treasure might be here," while this reminded Stream and Romsca of their mission, he dipped his head into the water, "()So, my senses led me here, so the crystal should, hopefully, be in here somewhere... Hmm?()" he blinked. _Odd, I just noticed: there aren't any Pok__é__mon in here. Although we managed to fight off the wild Pok__é__mon that we met throughout the valley, why aren't any here? I don't even see any Water-type Pok__é__mon. _Lloyd looked over the knowledge he had from his memories of studying Pokémon while human, and came to a conclusion. _Ah, yes. Most Water-type Pok__é__mon prefer 'normal', so to speak, water, the hot water here not being suitable to them for a permanent home. That makes sense. _

"Find anything yet, Lloyd?" his thoughts were disrupted by Stream, who swam around him on the surface, paddling with her webbed feet.

"Not yet, not yet," he lifted his head from the water to answer.

"You sure the treasure's in there?" Romsca asked, anxious, from where she sat a little to his side, warily lowering her tiny feet to the water, nervous of the heat.

"It could be, it could be. That's where we found the last one, after all," the Mudkip answered before lowering his head into the water again.

"I don't know..." Stream frowned, "When we found the first crystal, it was only there because it had found its way there,"

Romsca managed to dip her toe into the water, but was still wary of lowering the rest of her foot, "Aye, mate, but they _all_ gotta find their way somewhere. Aye?"

"Y-Yes, you do have a point," the Ducklett conceded, looking down, "Huh?" she blinked, as did Romsca, each seeing the Mudkip's tail fin shoot up straight.

"Guess he found something," the Helioptile tilted her head.

Below the water, Lloyd paused in his looking, seeing something, "()...()" without a word to the others, he slipped into the water, paddling over to the hot spring's opposite end, the wall actually being a part of the valley's.

"()Did you find something, Lloyd?()" Stream called after him, dipping her head below the water.

"()I think!()" he answered, swimming over to what appeared to be an indent in the wall. The star-shaped gills on his cheeks twitched. _Yes, I can sense it... _He pawed at the indent, wiping away the dirt to expose a sapphire shine, "()!()" his eyes widened; he continued wiping away more of the dirt to reveal the Sapphire Climate Crystal!

"()Yes!()" grinning, he proceeded to dig and pull it out.

"()Wow!()" seeing this, Stream submerged herself and swam up to him, helping him carry the crystal to the surface, "()Quite a hunch you had!()" she grinned.

"()Y-Yes...()" he looked away, flushing. _A hunch... Just a hunch... That's a little too suspicious._

Together they managed to take the crystal and toss it out of the water and onto the ground.

"Ah! You found it!" Romsca grinned, removing her foot from the water to walk over and stare down at the crystal.

"Y-Yes," Lloyd smiled as he and Stream emerged from the water. _I need to be more subtle with this sense I have. _

"Hah! This'll show that Fraxure!" Romsca smirked, walking over to them, "Well done, Team Rainy Days! Mission completed!"

"Not yet," Stream smiled, "We'll need to alert BraveStar with a signal. Then we can get everyone over here and show them the crystal!"

"Yes," Lloyd nodded, then sighed, "Who knows, maybe we could have some time to relax in the hot spring," _I sure could use it..._

"Aye, aye," Romsca nodded back, heading back to the crystal, "Here, let's pu- HUH?!" with a cry of shock she stumbled back and fell over, recoiling from an object that shot past between her and the crystal, embedding itself in the ground!

"What was that?!" the team stared wide-eyed at the object: a spike.

"Just to let you know, that was my warning shot," a voice called from the forest, and they turned to stare at a cloaked Pokémon emerging from it.

He could only be described as green scarecrow made of cacti. A row of spikes went down the sides of his legs and arms, the rows on his arms linked by a line of spikes above his shoulder blades. A line of three dark green rhombuses went down his front. Adding to the scarecrow appearance was what appeared to be a dark green hat with spiky tips on his head. His yellow eyes were relaxed, self-assured, while his mouth, composed of black holes on his face, gave them a confident smile.

The cloak-wearing Cacturne had his right arm pointed at them, ready to fire another spike as he spoke to them in a suave voice, devoid of arrogance and malice, despite the threat it carried, "Hola, me buckoes, name's Desperado, S-ranked outlaw and bandit, and, if'n you don't mind, I'll be helping myself to that there crystal,"


	46. A Call for Help

_**Chapter Forty-Six:**_

_**A Call for Help**_

* * *

**Night (6:01 P.M.), Primavera Valley Hot Spring**

_An S-ranked outlaw?! _Lloyd stared at the Cacturne in shock. _Where did he come from?!_

"D... D..." Stream trembled, backing off, "DESPERADO?!"

"!" Romsca's eyes were wide, the Helioptile having recoiled not just from the spike, but from the Cacturne as well, her body shaking, "Th-The legendary b-bandit..."

"Ah, my reputation precedes me, even here, hmhmhm," he chuckled to himself, "Good to know,"

Lloyd's eyes darted to his allies. _So, they already know this guy? _He gulped. _They seem awfully afraid..._

"Well, like I said," the Cacturne walked forward, arm still pointed at them, "I'll be takin' that crystal,"

"!" Lloyd froze. _No! He can't take it! It's my only way back to home! _The Mudkip darted in front of the crystal, fins stiffened and raised in aggression, "STAY BACK!"

"Lloyd?!" his allies stared at him, incredulous.

"Oh hoho," Desperado smiled, "Lookie what we got here: a defiant one. I like that; more power to ya, lad,"

"WAH!" a spike shot from the Cacturne's arm and crashed into the ground in front of Lloyd, who jumped back in fright. _S-So fast! _It did not matter that he jumped, but had the spike actually been aimed at him it would have hit him before he could even react.

"Again, a warning shot," still smiling, Desperado advanced.

"W-What do w-we do?" Stream stammered, slowly backing away.

"I... I..." Romsca mumbled, eyes still wide with fright; she could think of nothing to do in the face of an S-ranked bandit. Of course, she had always wanted to take one on, but that was a dream she reserved for later; now was far too early.

"G-Guys!" Lloyd whispered to them, "We have to fight!"

"B-But how?!" Stream gasped.

"Like this!" getting annoyed, Lloyd fired a Water Gun at the Cacturne, to the astonished looks of his friends, "!" however, he soon took on an astonished look as well, the Water Gun hitting the Cacturne, but doing nothing more than soak his cloak!

"Ah, thanks, I was feeling a little dry," Desperado smirked, the water absorbed into his body.

_Oh... Oh sh*t... _Lloyd stepped back, remembering something about Cacturnes, "He... He has the Water Absorb ability?!"

"That I do," Desperado confirmed.

_D-Damn it! _Lloyd gritted his teeth, "We can't let that stop us!" he glanced to the cowering Romsca, and barked, "Come on, Romsca! You're no coward!"

"!" the Helioptile froze at this, "I... I..." she narrowed her eyes, clenching her tiny fists, "Of course I'm not!"

"Uhh..." the Cacturne frowned, "So, you're not gonna back down?"

"NO!" with a roar, her frills extended and stiffened, glowing yellow as she fired an electric jolt.

"Fine, then," he dodged to the side, avoiding the attack, "Well, that makes things difficult. I may be a bandit, but I'm no murderer, so I'll just have to rough you up a bit!"

"W-We won't be beaten!" Stream swallowed nervously, recovering to fire an icy ray.

"You won't get this crystal!" Lloyd yelled, spinning around to slap it with his tail fin, sending it flying at the water.

"Aww, how cute-" he jumped into the air over the Ice Beam, swinging out his arm, "-you think you can stop me," two of the spikes on his arm glowed green, tendrils of green energy shooting out from them, racing at the crystal, wrapping around it and bringing it back to him before they could even do anything about it.

"What?!" they gasped as he landed.

The tendrils held the crystal before him, "Good old Giga Drain, so useful,"

"NO!" Lloyd screamed, charging after him, "GIVE IT BACK!" he spun around, digging his tail fin into the ground, creating mud, which he flicked at the Cacturne.

"Not gonna work, bucko," Desperado smiled, creating another energy tendril on his other arm, with which he slapped the Mud-Slap away, "!" his eyes widened, however, when he saw past the Mudkip, the Ducklett pointing her beak to the sky, ready to fire an Ice Beam, "No can do!" he took quick aim with his arm and fired a well-aimed spike that shot at a slight angle, its tip going over her beak while the thicker end hit her beak with enough force to knock her off balance, sending her stumbling back.

"W-WAH?!" the Ducklett cried out, falling into the hot spring behind her.

_That was close! _The Cacturne grimaced, not wanting to have to confront BraveStar or the other guildmembers, "Gah!" he cried out when Lloyd leapt at him, his tail fin glowing steel-silver as he spun around, whipping him back with it.

"I won't let you get that crystal!" Lloyd rebounded off of him and onto the crystal he held in his tendrils.

"Aye, they're ours!" Romsca growled, face and extended frills glowing yellow before firing an electric jolt.

"Oh, really?!" Desperado swung his arm and the energy tendrils holding the crystal and Lloyd, bringing the Mudkip in front of him to take the Thunder Shock!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lloyd screamed in agony at the Electric attack!

"LLOYD!" Romsca's eyes widened, she and Stream gasping with worry for their ally.

"Nice try," the Cacturne swung his arm and the tendrils again, the weakened Mudkip flung off the crystal. Meanwhile, Desperado's mind raced, analyzing what they had said. _'That crystal'... 'they're ours'... Hmm? The lad and lass seem to be hinting that there are more than just this one crystal... Heheh, interesting._

"I-I'm sorry, Lloyd!" Romsca spluttered, racing for the Mudkip, who struggled to his paws.

"D-Don't w-worry!" he shook himself, glaring at the Cacturne.

"Sorry, buckoes, but I don't mean to stay 'round here for long," his energy tendrils retracted, hiding the crystal in his cloak before fully retracting.

"And you're not leaving with that crystal!" Stream declared from the edge of the water, her head just above its surface, the Ducklett aiming her beak at the air, firing an Ice Beam through an opening in the foliage and valley wall!

_Crud! _Desperado narrowed his eyes; unable to get a clear shot at her from where her head poked above the water's surface, he instead tried to fire at the beam itself, but his spike did nothing to keep the beam from rising into the air. _Enh, worth a shot. Not that it matters, I was about to leave anyway._

"Let's see how you handle our whole expedition force!" Romsca smirked.

Desperado frowned, "Let's not,"

In the air above the forested valley floor...

"I'll have you know that my mother was an excellent lady!" BraveStar narrowed his eyes as he slammed a foul-mouthed Dragonite into the rocky wall of the valley, knocking out the Dragon, "There, that'll teach you not to attack random strangers, or insult their lovely mums," the Staraptor flapped his wings to pull away from his foe, "Ugh, nothing too exciting yet, but there's still hope," he looked around the valley's forest, then paused, catching sight of an icy ray rising up from beside the valley wall opposite his, "Ooh, looks like someone found something!" he flew toward it. _Well, good or bad, it should be fun!_


	47. A Warm Reprieve

_*DOUBLE UPDATE, again. Okay, getting to the end of my current plans for chapters. I'm gonna get plans ready for the next arc(s)._

* * *

_**Chapter Forty-Seven:**_

_**A Warm Reprieve**_

* * *

**Night (6:23 P.M.), Primavera Valley**

"Well, I should take my leave now," the Cacturne looked away.

"NOT WITH THE CRYSTAL!" Lloyd roared, pulling away from Romsca to charge at Desperado, leaping at him with his steel-silver tail.

"Sorry, bucko," the Cacturne brought his arms together, causing them to merge into a large circle covered with small spikes!

"!" Lloyd's eyes widened, the Mudkip shrieking in agony as he crashed into the Spiky Shield, "YAAAAAAAAARGH!" he recoiled off of it, his body pricked by the spikes.

"LLOYD!" his allies rushed over, "Huh?"

"HELLO! FOLLOW THE SOUND OF MY VOICE! SOMETHING'S OVER NEAR THIS EDGE!" a voice bellowed from above.

"It's the Guildmaster!" Stream grinned, helping Lloyd to his paws.

"Aye!" Romsca smirked, also aiding the Mudkip, "He'll show you what for!"

"Sorry, but I'll be gone by then," the Cacturne retorted, his Spiky Shield still up.

"NO!" Lloyd growled, struggling to his feet, "I won't let you!" he shook away the pain from the spikes, "That didn't hurt at all!"

"I wasn't trying to hurt you too much," Desperado frowned, estimating the time he would need for a getaway, "Believe me, if I _wanted _to cause you pain-" their eyes widened in shock as the spikes on his shield erupted outward, growing to sizes big enough to skewer them on, "-I'd be perfectly capable of it,"

"..." Lloyd stared at the massive spikes. _That... That could have killed me!_

"Lucky for you, though," the shield and spikes disappeared, returning to normal, allowing the Cacturne to separate his arms, "I'm not one for extreme violence," he smiled, and waved, "I'm just a bandit. іAdios!" with that wave, and a swish of his cloak, the Cacturne turned and dashed into the forest, disappearing among the trees.

"No, stop!" Lloyd held out a paw to his vanished figure, but pulled it back, cringing in pain from the spikes, some of which were embedded in his skin like cactus needles.

"Be careful, Lloyd!" Stream restrained him, "You've got some of those spikes in you!"

"Hey, what's going on over here?" they looked upward to see the Guildmaster, maneuvering through the branches to alight down on the ground before them, "Oh, is that a hot spring?"

"Oh, hot water? I guess that's fine," another voice sounded, and from the forest emerged Odaya, her husband, Skids the Octillery, waving from where he sat on her head.

"This better be something important!" a growl came from nearby, Vice and her team striding in, soon followed by the other two teams who had come with them.

BraveStar smiled at them, "You made good time," he looked to Team Rainy Days, eyes widening at the sight of the injured Lloyd, "Wow! What happened here?!"

Lloyd muttered curses under his breath, while Romsca answered for him, "Sir, we found the treasure here! You were right about it being like the one we found earlier!"

"So where is it?" Vice asked gruffly.

"W-Well..." Stream looked down, "Someone came and took it from us..."

"WHAT?!" Lezah cried, "WHO?!"

Lloyd sighed, looking away, "...It was a Cacturne... called Desperado,"

"!" a gasp went up from all.

"No way!" Drench went wide-eyed.

"The hell are you talking about?!" Vice narrowed her eyes, in disbelief, "There's no way!"

"..." at the mention of the bandit's name, BraveStar went silent, scrutinizing them, "No, they're telling the truth," Vice looked at him incredulously, but the Guildmaster pointed to Lloyd, "Those spikes, they're definitely from a Grass-type like a Cacturne... but... but..." his eyes narrowed, "...Desperado..." he looked about, "...Where did he go?!"

"He just dashed off through the forest, right before you arrived," Romsca explained.

"Then we have to go after him! Split up and find him, now!" the Staraptor barked, flapping his wings.

"R-Right!" Lloyd nodded, trying to shake off the pain of the needles. _We can't let him get away with that crystal! It's my only way home!_

"But how?" Odaya blinked, "The forest is huge! It'd take forever to find him in there, especially since he's a Grass-type,"

Snappy the Croconaw stroked his chin, "That guy doesn't even have to leave it."

"Besides," the Octillery looked to Lloyd with worry, "Like they said, that treasure was exactly like the one we already had, we can let it go. We need to take care of Lloyd here first anyway; those needles can't stay in him,"

"But... But..." BraveStar stared at them, aghast, but his expression calmed down, the Staraptor casting one last glance to the forest. _Desperado... You bastard..._

Lloyd, however, could only stare at the forest in horror. _No... There's nothing we can do... He got away with the Climate Crystal! How am I supposed to get home without it?!_

"Great job, newbies!" Vice glared at the team, "You lost our target, making this whole trip pointless!"

"Vice..." Drench held a paw to her side, "...don't be rude,"

She turned her glare to the Venonat, but it faded, causing her to look away, grumbling, "It's still their fault,"

"He's right, Vice," the Pyroar reprimanded her, "Don't give them so much flak. There's not that many who can actually go up against a legendary outlaw like Desperado,"

Romsca looked down, "Still... it sucks that he got away. We couldn't do a thing to him,"

"Yes, but that's over and done with," Stream sighed, putting a wing around the dejected Lloyd, "Right now, Lloyd needs to get those spikes out,"

"Well, this is a hot spring, right?" Skids gestured to the water with a tentacle, "Some hot water should get those needles out,"

"As a matter of fact," Odaya stretched, "It's been a long day. I think we all could use some relaxation time. A hot spring would be perfect,"

"I could use a good soak," Drench yawned, "Why don't we rest here for now? We can leave tomorrow,"

"Sounds like a good idea!" Snappy grinned, his partner, a Krokorok, doing the same.

"Come on, Lloyd," Stream helped him over to the water, "Let's get you in there,"

Romsca followed, still anxious about the hot water, "I still can't believe we failed,"

"There was nothing we could do," the Ducklett frowned.

_I know, but... but... _Lloyd sighed to himself, also upset at their failure. He cast another glance to BraveStar as he and the other teams got into the hot spring, the Staraptor still glaring at the forest where the Cacturne had disappeared as he walked over.


	48. Still Not Enough Answers

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry that this is a little overdue, but I've been in a bit of a rut in regards to planning the next few chapters. Might just go straight through without plans to see if I can get through the next arc, since the only thing I'm having trouble with in regards to planning that one is on how to set it up and start it.**

**In other news, I think this story is big enough to now justify its own long-winded A/N's, like this one, and like Okam, so...**

**Copy/paste/edited from Okam: **

**Oh, and just to let you know, for the next two weeks I'll be on FALL BREAK! YEAH!**

**But that doesn't necessarily mean I'll be free to write all I want. For starters, there's a big festival going on during that time; the parade was already booming just outside while I was writing this. It was pretty distracting. I'll also be**** preparing for the all day Senior Trip to Holiday World on the 17th.**

**Plus, well, I'm reaching the end of what I currently have planned for this and my PMD story, chapter-wise, so I'll need time to go over and make more plans.**

**So there's that.**

**Can't think of anything else to say, but...**

**Oh, one more thing: am I the only one who's upset that, of the three legendary birds, Zapdos, the bird of storms, is the only one who doesn't learn Hurricane?**

**What kinda bullsh*t is that?! We have the volcano bird, the blizzard bird, and the storm bird, and the storm one is the only one not to get Hurricane. I mean, I know that Zapdos is already the best of the birds in competitive play, but it could make good use a Flying-type special move!**

**Another thing, in the PMD world, which mon do you think would be best suited to being a motivational speaker? Just asking for funsies, but I think it'd be Accelgor. I mean, the little Shelmet got its shell, its everything, stolen from it by a Karrablast. It was left exposed, alone, with nothing, open to the world, vulnerable, defenseless. With no hope, what does it do?**

**It says, "SCREW YOU, WORLD! I'MMA GO BECOME A MOTHERF*CKING NINJA!"**

***wipes tear from eye* Truly, its tale is one of triumph.**

**For some new stuff from me:**

**Is it odd that the side games and other parts of the franchise do much more with the Pok****é****mon lore than the actual main series games do, particularly concerning Arceus?**

**I mean:**

**\- in the anime, yep, he's god. He can take on Giritina, Dialga, and Palkia, and kick their asses with ease.**

**\- in the Explorers of Sky game, he is the only Pok****é****mon (thus released at the time) you cannot recruit, and his only appearance is at the end of the hardest dungeon in the game, as a statue, where you get the gaia sphere or something.**

**\- In Pok****é****mon Ranger: Guardian Signs, god again, plays a big part in the plot, I think.**

**\- God again in Pok****é****mon Conquest, where he serves as your final partner, with his ability being Omnipotence, and having the Ransei region shaped after him.**

**\- Oh, and in the new PMD game, you can only get him after getting every single other Pok****é****mon.**

**And yet in the main series he was unable to be obtained in his debut generation except by hacking, and the only release of him has been through event distributions as part of the Hoopa movie.**

**Kinda weird, ain't it?**

**Also, anyone else notice the connections between Noivern and Yveltal? I mean, both have a similar body type, being wyvern-like creatures, and both have a mane. It's probably just a coincidence, but I couldn't help noticing similar aspects in their designs and wondering if their was a connection.**

**Well, that's it for me. If you have a response to any of this, just leave it in a review, along with an actual review of the chapter.**

**Read and review!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Forty-Eight:**_

_**Still Not Enough Answers**_

* * *

**Unknown**

"HOW COULD YOU LOSE THE CLIMATE CRYSTAL?!"

"WAH?!" Lloyd cried out at the voice that boomed in his head. _W-What the?! _He had awakened into the color-filled void again, this time to the angered yells of the voice. _W-What the hell happened?! _The last thing he remembered was finally stumbling into the guild at night after a day and a half of traveling back from Primavera Valley. _A-Ah. _He shook his head, the memories coming back to him. _We got back, exhausted. Those at the guild asked what happened, and BraveStar explained it to them while sending us off to bed. _

"WHO KNOWS WHERE THE CRYSTAL IS NOW?!"

"!" Lloyd cringed, the screech of the voice bringing him back to the present, "Ah, so you know about that... Wait, how do you know about that?"

"AND DESPERADO OF ALL POKÉMON!" it boomed again, making him cringe again.

"O-Okay!" he yelled back, "I get it! We... We lost it, okay?! He was too strong for us, and we couldn't track him, what were we supposed to do?!"

"..." the voice grew quiet, then a sigh was heard, "Y-Yes... I apologize. But do know, if this world is to be saved, then you will need to retrieve the Climate Crystal at some point,"

"Of course," Lloyd nodded. _I mean, how else am I going to get home?_

"I hope you find a way to get it back from Desperado..." it murmured.

"I will, somehow..." Lloyd frowned. _So I say, but I really have no idea where to even start looking for the guy. Besides, I doubt I can even take the guy on, after what happened back at that hot spring. _His eyes looked around at the multicolored void; the voice had grown quiet. _Might as well ask a few questions if nothing else if happening. _"Uhh, mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Depends," the voice answered.

"Okay..." he furrowed his brow. _I'll try to avoid the 'how did you know what happened' question, that might set it off or something. _"What's with my memories?" he asked, "They keep changing. Well, not literally changing, just, it's like what kind of memories I have are changing. I remember bringing up things awhile ago that I no longer remember anything about. It's hard to explain. One day I remember a certain thing or subject, next day I can only remember its name, and nothing else about it, why is that?"

"..." it took several seconds to answer, "Lloyd, your memories of your past are altered as seen fit to make sure they do not distract you from saving this world,"

"How so?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me, Lloyd, if you had all your memories of your previous life, including of everyone and everything you knew, would you not be struck by incredible pangs of homesickness?"

"!" his eyes widened. _E-Everything? I... _He gulped, sweat forming on his body, "I... I see your point," he felt a stab of pain in his chest, in his heart. _I... I can't even remember anything, but still, just hearing that..._

"Ah, you're feeling it already, how unfortunate," the voice said regretfully.

"D-Don't worry," Lloyd swallowed nervously, then shook himself, "I won't let this get in the way of finding those crystals!"

"Good, anything else?"

"Uhh..." he thought over this. _I could ask about the surrounding kingdoms, but I could ask BraveStar about that anytime. Either way, that kind of knowledge isn't really important to me right now, so I don't need to know it. I have enough on my mind as is. So, what to ask? _"Hmm? Why did I become a Mudkip?"

"Because their ability to detect water sources also makes it easier for you to track the Sapphire Climate Crystals, which emit a similar signal."

"Ah, I've experienced that," he blinked, "How did you know that, though?"

"...It was a lucky hypothesis..." it answered sheepishly.

"Oh..." his fins drooped. _So you didn't really know and only assumed that. Well, it paid off, but... _

"I'm afraid our time is up again, Lloyd,"

"What?!" his eyes widened, the colors of the void beginning to fade, "Come on, I have more questions!"

"But we both do not have the time," the voice began fading, "Goodbye, Lloyd."

"No!" Lloyd cried, feeling his head hurt, "I want to know more!"

"And you will, in time," it answered reassuringly, before fading away completely with, "Twas a pleasure... Lloyd..."

Elsewhere...

"WHOOOOOO! WAY TO GO, BOSS!" cheers sounded off around the campfire as the Cacturne brandished the Sapphire Climate Crystal.

"You sure showed them ninnies!" the Frogadier slapped her knee.

A Maractus clapped, "No one beats you!"

"Of course, me buckoes," the Cacturne grinned, taking a bow, "But I've been up late enough, let me rest, lads and lasses." he looked up to the cloud-filled night sky and frowned, "You all should go to bed as well, looks like it's gonna rain,"

"Oh... crud," a Sandshrew looked down, muttering as the first of the rain drops began to fall.

His gang took to their shelters, Desperado taking the crystal with him to an area protected under a rocky outcropping. _Huh, the sky was crystal clear earlier, where'd all these clouds come from? _He frowned as the rain fell down en masse. _Don't remember the rain being this wild around these parts either... Oh well. _The Cacturne smiled at the sapphire crystal. _Judging by what those little'uns said, there are more of these things. Sweet. It's been awhile since I've seen something like this. _He put the crystal away in his hiding space within the rock, right beside a similar one, an emerald crystal marked with a 'Δ', a delta.

_Hmhmhm._ Desperado closed his eyes and chuckled to himself as he drifted off into sleep. _Might as well start a collection..._


	49. New Plans are Made

_**Chapter Forty-Nine:**_

_**New Plans are Made**_

* * *

**Morning (5:32 A.M.), BraveStar Guild**

"RAAAAAAAAAAW!"

"WAH!" Lloyd awoke with a start at Odaya's roar. _OH SH*T! _His heart beat rapidly in his chest, the memories of the conversation flashing through his brain. _W-Well... that's something... At least I know a little more, but still... Ugh... there was so much more I could have asked, but I just blanked! Then again, it's a multicolored void with an omnipresent voice in my dreams, so having a clear mind to think of things to ask it is a little difficult. It takes me awhile to get my thoughts together in there anyway. _Shaking himself, he got out of his straw bed.

"Ugh, good morning," with a grunt, Romsca stretched her arms.

"So soon?" Stream groggily got to her webbed feet, eyes blinking away the sleep.

"Actually, it's something else," the Pyroar gave a sheepish grin, "You see, BraveStar sent me to get you up early,"

"What?!" Stream's head shot up, eyes wide.

"Yes, he wanted to see you," Odaya nodded, "You'd better go now, I'll have to wake up the others in a bit, and BraveStar wants this over before then, understand?"

"Aye, aye," Romsca moved for the door, "We all know what this is about,"

"Ah," Lloyd nodded, following her with Stream to BraveStar's office. _Yes, that damned Cacturne. _He shivered, the pain of those spikes still fresh in his mind.

At the office...

"Team Rainy Days, good to see you," the Staraptor addressed them upon coming in, after which the door was shut behind them, "So, now that we're alone, please, tell me about your... encounter... at the hot spring,"

"Aye, Sir!" Romsca saluted, and recited, "There's not much to it, Sir. Lloyd led us to the hot spring, and the crystal," her eyes gave the quickest of glances to the Mudkip. _Somehow... I know Mudkips have some sort of sense for water and stuff, but how exactly did he know the crystal was there? Both times we found one, we only did it because he just ran off and told us to follow. I think this know-nothing knows more than he lets on... but what? _She gave another glance to Stream, who yawned. _I know she doesn't want me to be rude to the guy, but when he keeps raising so many questions, I can't help but be a little suspicious! Hmm... Maybe if I can get him alone some time... _"When we got it, Desperado showed up," she remembered her remark concerning Larz when they received their first mission, and flinched._ Arceus, I can only imagine how that would've turned out then... _"We tried to fight him off, but that Cacturne was too strong. We sent a signal for everyone, but Desperado disappeared into the trees before everyone arrived," she looked down, "That's it, Sir,"

"Nothing else?" BraveStar frowned, "Did he say anything of note?"

"Nothing, really," Lloyd bit his lip, "All he said was basically that he wasn't a murderer, and was gonna take the crystal by force, without hurting us too much. That's what he said, and that's pretty much what he did,"

"I see," the Staraptor's talons clenched down on his desk, "Desperado's not one for murder, but..." he trailed off, talons digging into the desk as his eyes clouded with rage, "...That damn bandit, back here after all these years..." he muttered several curses under his breath.

The three raised eyebrows, Lloyd gulping. _It seems his anger toward that guy is more personal than anything else, but why?_

Before anything could be asked, the Guildmaster sighed, removing his talons from his desk, "I'm sorry. Next time I find out about another... treasure..." his eyes diverted from them, mainly Stream and Romsca, "I will avoid sending more than one team after it,"

"Huh?!" they all blinked in surprise.

BraveStar looked back to them, "The only reason that Desperado was able to find us and the crystal was because our group expedition alerted him to the fact that there could be good treasure to be had." he looked down, "That is my own fault, for I had not expected that the roving bandit Desperado would have been near enough to tag along on our treasure hunt,"

"D-Don't be too hard on yourself," Stream extended her wing to him, "Desperado's never been seen around these parts, how could you have expected that when he's only been known to roam around other territories and kingdoms?"

"Aye," Romsca crossed her arms, "That bloke's infamous for thieving about every territory and kingdom but ours; why'd he suddenly show up here?"

The Staraptor narrowed his eyes, "That I cannot say," he looked away, "But I doubt he will be leaving our territory any time soon,"

Lloyd frowned. _I feel he's avoiding something. Also, what the hell exactly is the name of this territory anyway?!_

BraveStar continued, "Thus, in order to help fight him off, all guildmembers are going to be put on a training regimen in addition to their normal missions,"

"Really?!" their eyes widened.

"Yep," they all jumped at the door opening behind them, Victor stepping in, "And I'll be the one leading the training," he winked at them, "Especially for you guys,"

"W-Wow!" Romsca grinned, "With your help, we'll get a lot stronger! Then we won't have to worry about that Desperado!"

"Hmhmhm, we'll see about that," the Emboar held the door open for them, "Here, everyone will be getting up now, so hurry out. You're dismissed, right, BraveStar?"

"Yes, yes they are," the Staraptor nodded, heading for his bookshelf as the team exited his office, Victor closing the door behind them, "Victor, keep all guildmembers on the lookout for information concerning blue crystals,"

"I will-" Victor nodded, but warned, "-just don't let your anger get the better of you..."


	50. A Test of Training

**Author's Note:**

**Well, sorry for not getting to finish this yesterday, I was busy. For starters, I had to plan out more of my stories. For seconds, I had (and still have) family over. And for finals, well, yesterday was MLP:FiM's 5th year anniversary (see my Okam story for details on how I got into that), and, well, let's just say that they went and did something that absolutely NO ONE thought they had the balls to ever seriously do...**

**I also saw the trailer for the new Gamera movie. It looks f*cking amazing, go check it out if you love giant monster movies.**

**Anyways, read and review (please do, please do)!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Fifty:**_

_**A Test of Training**_

* * *

**Morning (10:57 A.M.), Vivir Town**

A week had passed by since BraveStar announced their new training regimen, and still they participated in the new training, which now took them to just outside the guild.

"HAH!" Lloyd leaped at Victor, delivering a powerful slap with his Iron Tail that knocked the Emboar away.

"GWAH!" Victor cried out, zapped back further by Romsca's Thunder Shock, and then hit in the arm by Stream's Ice Beam, "Dang!" he gritted his teeth, his arm now frozen solid, "Hmhmhm," he chuckled before breaking his arm free from the ice, "You're definitely getting better, that's for sure," he nursed his arm and muttered, "...That actually hurt a little..."

"Well, that's good to hear," Lloyd sighed, flexing his steel-silver tail fin.

"Aye, I'd like to see that Desperado take us on now!" Romsca clenched her fists, but it was an empty gesture, as all three knew that that would still be a fight not in their favor. Besides, of the three, only Stream had learned a new move, replacing her Water Gun with Water Pulse.

"We still have a long way to go before then, I'm afraid," the Ducklett looked down.

"Hehe, you'll get there, Rainy Days, trust me," Victor smiled.

"Hi, Victor, hi, Rainy Days!" a voice called, and they looked over to see Drench the Venonat waving to them.

"Shh!" Vice silenced him, leading her team past the three as they left the guild and headed out, "We have a mission, Drench," she looked forward, with a proud yet smug-looking smile.

"What? There's no harm in mingling," Lezah crossed her tendrils and pouted.

Stream blinked after Team Vice had left, "What's with her?"

"Hmhmhm," Victor chuckled, "Well, just to let you know, BraveStar went and gave her and her team a special mission to compete in a tournament,"

"Hmm?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow, and asked, "I take it that that means they found another crystal there?"

His allies widened their eyes in surprise while Victor just laughed, "Hahahaha! You're a bright one, you are. As keen and sharp as an Aegislash's blade,"

Lloyd smiled. _I take pride in my observant mind, or, at least, that's what I remember._

"Really?!" Romsca crossed her arms, upset at this development, "Why didn't we get this mission?! I mean, we found the last two of those!" _And now there's a third one?! _She and Stream both thought, wondering just what they were.

"Enh," Victor shrugged, "That doesn't really matter since we already know the specific location of the crystal, which is the prize for the winner, along with 25,000 Poké."

"Ooh, that would be nice," Stream smiled at the thought of the prize money.

"Y'know what? I say we go and compete too!" Romsca clenched her tiny fists.

"WHAT?!" Stream went white-eyed, "B-B-But BraveStar gave the mission to Team Vice! A-And he told us not to go! Doing so would break the rules!"

"Hey! The Guildmaster gave no such orders saying we couldn't participate!" Romsca argued.

Stream stammered, "B-B-B-But-"

"-Actually, she has a point," Lloyd interjected, eyes closed in contemplation, "All BraveStar said was that he was going to send a single team after the next crystal, nothing that prevents us from going out on our own, so we're free to join and fight in the tournament,"

"I... I..." Stream stared at him, then to Romsca, who stared at her expectantly, "I... I can't argue with that logic..."

"Good," Lloyd smiled, taking pride in his skills of argumentation, "!" he paused, however, to look up at Victor, who all three had forgotten about in their little argument. The Emboar looked down on them with crossed arms and narrowed eyes, "Uhh..." Lloyd gulped, backing down from the Emboar, his tail fin (henceforth to be referred to as his caudal fin, to use the technical term) curling around his body in that timid gesture of his, "I-If that's okay w-with you, that is? I-I mean, having more t-teams in the tournament would increase our chances of g-getting the crystal, and-"

"-HAHAHAHA!" Victor cut him off and startled him with loud laughter, "Sure you can go!"

"REALLY?!" all three gasped in surprise.

"Of course, what better way to see how far your training has brought you?" he continued, to their surprise, holding out his hand, "Don't worry about a thing, you'll probably be gone a few days, but me and my lovely Hula will cover for you guys."

"Th-Thanks, Victor!" Romsca grinned, taking his hand and shaking it, or, at least, he let her shake it, given the massive size difference in their hands.

"Your efforts are much appreciated!" Lloyd beamed, uncovering himself from his caudal fin. _Anything to better our chances of getting the crystals, and getting me home!_

"Y-Yes... th-thanks..." Stream frowned, looking down. _We're going to get in such trouble for this, I just know it..._

"Yeah, as second-in-command of the guild, I have access to almost as much information as BraveStar does," the Emboar boasted, to which Lloyd gave the slightest of twitches. _D-Does that mean... does he know about... me?! N-No, BraveStar promised to keep my secret... right? _"The tournament will be held in Lucha Town, about a quarter of a day to the northwest of here. It'll be hosted by Keene, quite a zealous Hawlucha. The battles will take place in a ring in the center of the town, but you'll need to register first. Just ask around for the place when you get there," he paused in his explanation to give a worried grimace, "And, uh, be careful over there, okay?"

"Why?" Romsca blinked.

"W-Well," he scratched behind his head nervously, "Aside from any other possible dangers, you'll probably have to compete with Vice and her team at some point. While I'm not exactly worried about her teammates, Vice can be a bit of a..."

_Rude and arrogant egotist? _Lloyd thought, but didn't say.

"Cocky and snobby bitch?" Romsca said, but didn't think (through).

_That too. _Lloyd rolled his eyes while Victor and Stream looked away at her lack of tact.

"I... guess you could say that..." Victor swallowed nervously, "She has a bit of a respect for authority, provided it's in her favor, but... well, it takes a lot to get to her good side from her cold exterior," he looked to the direction Team Vice had taken, "And I'm afraid you seem to be continuing to dig into her bad side,"

"It ain't our fault!" Romsca protested.

"I-I know, it's just... just..." Victor trailed off, and sighed, "Look, just be careful around her. She's not the most... stable..." he turned to the guild, and walked away from them, "Take care, Team Rainy Days! And be back as soon as your mission is done, alright?"

"Of course!" Stream waved, her teammates following suit. When the Emboar had disappeared into the guild, she sighed, "Well, let's get this over with..."


	51. A Touchy Ally Foe Rival?

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry that story updates are taking awhile.**

**Okam's got big battle chapters goin', and those are just so hard for me to get into and start writing, let alone actually write. And I have to write a lot of those now that we're at the stage where everything is 6v6 and what not. Not to mention that I have company over, who is ALWAYS in my room, just playing on his phone, making me feel awkward whenever I try to write something.**

**Geez.**

**Even though this is a tournament arc, I'm not putting too much focus on battles, not many of which are gonna be big, so I have some more motivation for this right now.**

**Another reason I'm slowing on Okam is that, well, with the reveal of the new event distributions for shiny Xerneas and shiny Yveltal, as well as NORMAL Zygarde, in addition to the reveal of Zygarde's new formes and the new XY&amp;Z anime... new developments may come along for the series, or a new game entirely, with the possibility of new features that... might influence me to change a few plans I have for the story. Also, yesterday I started playing a game I picked up, played for a bit, and then stopped playing altogether, so that I could push through and completely finish it. Might do that for other games whenever.**

**As for this, I'm free to continue for now, so let's go!**

**Read and review lots pwease!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Fifty-One:**_

_**A Touchy Ally... Foe... Rival?**_

* * *

**Afternoon (5:34 P.M.), Lucha Town**

"You'rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre in!" the Hawlucha gave them the widest of grins, waving about her clipboard in a frenetic manner, Stream having just finished their registration.

"Thank you, Miss Keene," Lloyd nodded in what was a quadruped's version of a respectful bow.

"Please, call me Keene!" she insisted, pointing to a large building to the left of the registration center, "Those'll be your resting quarters: the Battlin Inn!"

"Ah, appropriate," Stream sighed.

"Here's a copy of the rules, make sure you follow them!" Keene presented them with a small sheet of paper.

"Aye, we will!" Romsca smirked, taking it, "Me and me mates will rock this tournament!"

"Oh, we'll see!" the Hawlucha clenched her fist, "You've come just in time! Last to sign in before we begin! Your first match begins in half an hour! It'll be your debut fight here!"

"And we'll try to do our best," Lloyd nodded, and their talk ended, Team Rainy Days heading for the inn.

"Okay, mates, here are the rules!" Romsca read the rules aloud as they came into the inn, "The big thing is that we're competing as a team, and count as such. It'll work like this: the amount of Pokémon that are allowed to fight in each individual match is limited to the amount of Pokémon on the smallest side. So, if our opponent has five fighters (which is the maximum), they have to choose three to fight all three of us, but if our opponent is fightin' single, then we have to choose only one of us to face them. Pretty sweet, eh?"

"Yes, gives us a slight advantage when we face opponents of fewer number," Lloyd noted.

"Aye," Romsca smirked, "Other than that, it seems pretty standard: you touch the ground outside the ring and you'll automatically be out, although if you have multiple 'mons fighting in one match, only that 'mon will be out, the rest have to continue fighting. If you get knocked out for more than ten seconds, then you're out. Speakin' of knockouts, you'll have to take care of your own injuries through the shops in town."

"Well, that sounds cheap," Stream frowned, having listened to her explain the rules as she finished signing them into the inn, "No medical care for contestants?"

"Enh, luckily we have our own money for stuff like that," Romsca shrugged, "Even if we used all our actual supplies in training and missions before this,"

"The shops here should have everything we need," Lloyd reasoned, looking around the inn to see that there was a board that showed the tournament brackets, a Roggenrola moving away from it to reveal that he had added them to the listings. _So our first opponent is someone named Sue? Enh, that's fine._

"YOU?!"

"!" all three jumped at the sudden exclamation, turning to find themselves facing their fellow guildmembers: Team Vice.

The Fraxure glared at them, eyes narrowed in rage, "WHAT ARE YOU NOOBS DOING HERE?!"

"Shh!" the innkeeper urged them to be quieter.

"Yo!" Romsca waved, smiling, "We're here to help better our guild's chances of getting the prize!"

"What?!" the Dragon frowned, "Do they not have enough confidence in us to let us do this alone?!"

"I don't know about that," Lloyd shrugged, "We came of our own volition,"

"Aye, twas me own idea!" Romsca grinned.

"Yes," Stream looked down. _And I still doubt it was a good one..._

"What gives you the right to come here and interfere with our mission?!" Vice growled.

"Vice, they're just here to help!" Drench nudged her, "You don't need to be so rude,"

She turned her glare to him, holding it for several seconds before her expression softened, "..." she sighed, "Fine!" she turned back to them, "But just so you know: I will NOT go easy on you just because you're newbies!"

"Good! We don't want you guys to!" Romsca raised her tiny fists.

"Aww, can't we just get along?" the Mismagius groaned.

_Oh, we certainly could, that is, if a certain two Pok__é__mon could just tone down their competitiveness. _Lloyd rolled his eyes.

Stream's head drew closer to her body, "L-Look, let's just compete in this together, no fighting, alright?"

"Hah!" Vice snorted, "If we are to seriously compete, then eventually we'll have to fight each other!"

"And I can't wait!" Romsca returned.

"Then we'll have to work hard to get to the finals," Lloyd remarked, scanning the tournament brackets, "Seeing as we're at the opposite ends,"

"WHAT?!" all gasped.

"Yeah," Lloyd nodded. _Fate just loves to screw you over like that._

"Oh, of course, of course!" Vice grumbled, then smirked, "Heh, no matter," she turned her back to them, "You won't get far enough to face us!"

"Oh, we will!" Romsca growled. _Geez, I just wanna slap that bitch!_

"Calm down, Vice!" Drench pleaded with her, "You're starting to make a scene!"

"So?" the Fraxure ignored him.

Lezah paddled through the air, "We have such great chemistry, don't we?"

"Yes, but listen here!" Stream frowned, stamping her webbed foot on the ground to get their attention, "Let's save this hostility for the finals, okay? Our mission is just to win the tournament, and get the crystal, nothing more, nothing less. We are capable of doing that, yes?"

"Of course!" the Dragon clenched her fist, "And we can do that even better without YOU!"

Romsca opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Lloyd, "H-Hey, I believe we should be heading to the ring now for our first match,"

"Huh?" the Helioptile blinked, "Oi, you're right!" she turned and dashed for the exit, "Come on, mates!"

"Coming, coming," the Ducklett sighed, following her with the Mudkip.

"Grr! Damn newbies," Vice growled. _I hope they get their asses kicked._

"Don't be too hard on the dearies," the Ghost cautioned.

"Y-Yeah," the Venonat rubbed against her, "I-I mean, we were just like them once, r-right? W-WAH!"

His eyes widened as the Dragon abruptly drew away from him, turning on him with rage-filled eyes as she snarled, "_WE _are NOTHING like THEM!"

"!" Drench shivered in fright, the sight of which caused Vice to regain herself, her expression softening once more as she turned away from him.

"I... I'm sorry..." she sighed, "Just keep them out of this,"

While Lezah watched on with bored interest, he nodded rapidly, "Y-Y-Y-Yes, I will!" _I stepped out of line, there, I shouldn't have brought up such a touchy subject... And now I got her mad... Oh, why does this keep happening around those three?_


	52. A Day's Share of Talk and Battle

_**Chapter Fifty-Two:**_

_**A Day**__**'s Share of Talk and Battle**_

* * *

**Night (6:17 P.M.), Lucha Town**

"EEP!" the Gible screeched, struck off the ring by Stream's Ice Beam.

"And Sue's out!" Keene declared, "Our newcomers, Team Rainy Days, advance to the next round tomorrow!"

Several cheers were heard as the Ducklett flew back to her allies, "One down,"

Romsca whistled, "Well, that was easy,"

"She did have a four-times super-effective move, so it's to be expected," Lloyd reasoned, the trio returning to the waiting room, "Hmm?" as they walked, individual Pokémon, their fellow competitors, eyed them warily.

"What's with them?" Romsca whispered, wondering.

"They probably dislike us because we have a better selection of combatants, able to choose who fights who and who is the best matchup, giving us a bit of an unfair but legal advantage," Lloyd proposed.

"Ah, I would feel intimidated by that as well, if I were them," Stream conceded, "Although..." she frowned at the stares, "...it is kind of unnerving though..."

"HHHRRRRAAAAAAAAAUUUURRR!" a loud roar made all jump, the Fraxure coming into the room and right in front of the trio, followed by her teammates, "Listen up!" Vice glared about her, "Leave them alone, or you'll have to deal with me!"

"..." under the glares of the Fraxure, those watching the trio quickly looked away.

"Well, that should keep them off your tails for a bit," Lezah crossed her tendrils.

"W-Wow..." Stream swallowed nervously at the Fraxure's intimidation.

"At least they're not watching us anymore," Lloyd shrugged.

"A-Aye, thanks for that, I guess," Romsca begrudgingly thanked her.

"Don't thank me," Vice growled, "After all, you're mine to beat,"

"Oh, really?" Romsca narrowed her eyes at the Fraxure.

"Well, I think she means to say 'ours', but meh," the Mismagius shrugged, moving to take a seat on one of the waiting benches beside the wall.

Vice and Drench moved to join her, "True, but, then again, that's only if they can last long enough to get to the finals," the Dragon snorted.

"Grr!" Romsca clenched her tiny fists, "Why I oughta?!"

"Just calm down," Stream sighed, "Don't give in to her baiting,"

"Yeah, just ignore her, for now," Lloyd led them to their own bench, a little away from Vice's, "We should keep our focus on moving up in the tournament and winning that crystal," _How else am I supposed to get home?_

"Fine!" the Helioptile grumbled, sitting down, but with her eye on Team Vice. Her allies had their own glances to the opposing team, who returned those glances in kind, perpetuating the tension between them, which lasted until the final match of the day was announced.

"Hmm? Only one opponent," Vice smirked, "I'll take care of this one," the Fraxure got up and left the waiting room, "Wait until I get back, then we can go rest and eat at the Battlin Inn. Seeya!"

"Bye, Vice!" Drench waved with a supporting smile.

"Break a leg!" the Ghost gave the old saying.

With the Fraxure gone, the members of Team Rainy Days collectively felt a huge reprieve from the previous tension, as instead of glancing at them, Lezah just held her tendrils to her face in a bored expression while the Venonat watched the entrance to the ring expectantly for his friend.

_Now that she's gone, I might as well... _Lloyd sighed, and spoke so that only the nearby four could hear him, "So, how are you two?"

His allies and rival team members blinked at his question, looking to him in slight surprise, which made the Mudkip sweat a little at the attention.

"Uhh..." Drench shuffled nervously, recalling Vice's previous reactions to the trio, "Well..."

"Enh, just a little bored is all," Lezah answered with a shrug before Drench could decide on whether or not to respond.

With her response made, the eyes went to him, and he gulped, now urged to speak, "I... I'm fine, just fine,"

Romsca and Stream raised eyebrows at this; the gates opened for conversation.

"You two seem quite a bit different from Vice," Stream noted, a wingtip held over her beak.

"Yeah, and you three are all exactly the same?" Lezah replied with sarcasm.

"No, of course we aren't!" Romsca spat, "What me mate was meanin' to ask, I believe, is why do you hang out with that bitch?"

"R-Romsca!" the Ducklett gasped at her bluntness.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Drench snarled at her, shocking those present and making all eyes, even those of those outside their conversation, turn to him, "Uhh..." seeing this, he lowered his voice while those outside eyes looked away, "...sorry..."

"A-Aye, me too," Romsca returned the apology, anxiously scratching behind her head at his outburst.

"Let me rephrase the question," Lloyd interjected, "What exactly is her problem?"

"Pride and a massive ego, dearies," Lezah snorted, "But that's all,"

Drench shuffled nervously, "H-Hey, it's more complicated than that,"

"It must be," Stream nodded, "Seeing as you seem to have quite a bit of respect for her,"

"I have nothing but respect for Vice!" the Venonat proudly claimed.

"While she doesn't seem to have any for us," Romsca grumbled.

"Y-Yeah," Drench looked down, "You haven't really been on her good side lately, at all... ever..."

"Oh, we can see that," Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"L-Look," Drench glanced between them and the exit to the ring where Vice was fighting, "She's really, really nice once you get to know her, but it's really, really hard getting there. She has some trust iss-"

He got no further as cheers sounded off from the exit, from which Vice soon emerged, cracking her neck, "That'll show that Graveler," she looked to her team, who had turned away from Team Rainy Days, "That's it for today, let's hear those final announcements from Keene before we go back to the inn," she gestured for them to follow her back through the exit with the other competitors, and they followed, Team Rainy Days trailing behind.

Afterward, the day ended with no further discussion between the two teams, each retiring to their own rooms at the inn...


	53. A New Side?

**Author's Note:**

**Well, this is long overdue.**

**Sorry this took so long to get out.**

**Last Sunday I was winding down from my Holiday World senior trip and couldn't get into writing. Speaking of that trip, I came away with: a large Kentucky Wildcats ball (got it for my stepdad, he's a fan) that cost me $6.00 (it takes $5.00 to win it from the game, but I bought it off of someone for $5.00, but I didn't think they'd accept that, so I gave them another dollar out of gratitude), a pair of spider light-up glasses that were the only ones there and were on sale for 4 to 6 dollars, so I had to buy them, a glass fish for $13, a marked penny for 50 cents, a small snowglobe for 3 to 4 dollars, a keychain for about the same price, and this very cool dreamcatcher that has a ball with an eagle inside in it.**

**Overall, I really liked it there, especially the gift shops, the prices were just right. Nothing too expensive for what the products really were, but just cheep enough to match the genuine quality of the products. A shame I chickened out of the rollercoasters though.**

**As for this weekend, it took me to the last minute to get this out for a few reasons. On Friday I was still working on ever more homework from my AP Government class, on Saturday I spent the day downloading 3 to 5 different full-length shows that I'll be putting on my PS4 when I get it, and today I spent most of the day with company. But at least I got this out.**

**I do have some regret about this chapter, and of another thing later on, but I'll just say both involve breaking the "show, don't tell" rule. I REALLY, REALLY wanted to show these certain two events, but I couldn't think of way to 'SHOW' them in a way that would work in a timely manner while also having our main characters be present to see/hear/learn it. Again, I'm sorry, but I really couldn't find a way to do it otherwise.**

**Either way, enjoy.**

**Read and review!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Fifty-Three:**_

_**A New Side?**_

* * *

**Night (6:12 P.M.), Lucha Town**

Another day passed by, its round drawing to an end.

"W-WAH!" the Venonat recoiled from the flames of a Houndoom.

"Got you now!" the Houndoom smirked.

"N-N..." the Venonat got up, shaking away the pain, but cringing from the Burns he had suffered, "GYAAAH!" he cried out, struck back by another Flamethrower that sent him teetering at the edge of the ring.

"!" those watching gasped in suspense, including Team Rainy Days, who peeked through the exit of the waiting room.

"Heh... heh..." Drench panted, trying to shake off a Poison Powder, but failed in his pain.

"One down!" grinning, the Houndoom breathed another stream of flames.

"WATCH IT!" with a snarl, Vice dashed in front of her friend, arms crossed as she took the force of the flames.

"Cool, two for one!" the foe she had been fighting, a Deino, joined his ally by firing a burst of breath.

"GRR!" narrowing her eyes, her body outlined itself in red as she gave a mighty roar, throwing away the flames, "GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!" she raced through the fires, taking the burst of breath as well, but, refusing to be slowed down, she charged on!

"W-WAH?!" her opponents gasped in shock, the audience as well as the Fraxure tackled both foes, delivering a series of punches and slashes with her tusks that sent them stumbling backward.

"HRAAAAH!" with a final slash of her tusks, she knocked both over the edge of the ring, disqualifying them!

"And Vice wins it for her team!" Keene declared with a flourish of her wings.

"D-Damn!" Romsca gasped, "That Outrage is incredible!"

"She managed to take them both out at once..." Stream gulped.

"Indeed," Lloyd swallowed nervously, "But that was a risky move of hers; taking the hit for Drench could've gotten them both knocked out,"

"Y-Yes, but she did it to defend him," Stream blinked at him, "That was awfully caring of her,"

"MOVE IT!" a growl from the Dragon in question got the trio to scurry from the door, which Vice burst through, carrying the injured Venonat with her out of the waiting room, "Come on, Lezah!"

"Fine, fine," with a shrug, the Ghostly witch followed after her.

"...Let's go check up on the guy, see what happens," Romsca gestured to them, running after Team Vice.

"W-Wait!" Stream cried out, following her.

"Oh boy..." Lloyd sighed, running after them.

At a guest room at the inn...

"Here," Vice laid Drench gently down on the bed of straw, "Now, take it easy,"

"D-Don't worry..." the Venonat cringed, "I... I will..."

"Good," she looked over to Lezah, "Stay here and watch over him. I'll be back in a few minutes with some healing berries. Understood?"

"Sure," the Mismagius shrugged, and the Fraxure nodded, leaving the room for the marketplace.

"Mrmm..." Drench shuffled in the bed, his Burns still smarting, "Huh?" his antennae twitched as the door opened again, Team Rainy Days stepping in, "Oh no!"

"H-Hi... haha..." Stream laughed sheepishly.

"You took quite a beating there," Lloyd noted, "We hope you're alright,"

"He will be," Lezah rolled her eyes, but kept them focused on the trio.

Drench gulped, "I don't think Vice will be happy to see you here..."

"Please, she wouldn't be happy to see us anywhere," Romsca shrugged, causing Stream to give her the eye.

"Exactly," the Venonat frowned.

"Either way, we were worried about you," the Ducklett explained, "We just wanted to see if you were alright,"

"Oh, I-I'll be fine," he cringed from the Burn, causing them to blink in surprise, "It's my fault that this happened, I've always been a bit of a runt," he sighed, "Then again, Vice always had a soft spot for runts..."

"..." Romsca opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't think of the right words. _That explains a lot? Well, we're not, so... Uhm... What to say, what to say?_

"Would you care to explain?" Lloyd asked, raising an eyebrow in interest. _I know I shouldn't try to get too involved, but..._

"W-Well..." he shuffled nervously, "I can only speak from what she's told me, and even then, it was a long time before she even told me, but..." he took a deep breath before continuing, "...Vice was a bit of a runt herself, born out of our territory to a wealthy family of warriors, but she was the smallest and weakest of her brood, so she got picked on and pushed around a lot by her siblings, among... other family members..." he drew silent, the trio widening their eyes.

"Mrmm..." he shuffled again, "I shouldn't be telling you this..." he cringed once more, casting a glance to the door before continuing, "...Anyways, she left them at some point, I don't know when or the exact details, but all she told me was that she 'had had enough of mom and dad's bull'," Drench sighed, "As for myself, I've always been a runty little thing. I was always getting into trouble too, and it was on one such occasion where I got caught in the webs of a group of Spinaraks that I met Vice, then an Axew. She had been traveling when she came upon me, surrounded by the spiders. I called for help, and, seeing me in trouble, she came to my aide, fighting a long and hard battle against the Spinaraks after freeing me. I tried to help, but didn't manage much. At the end of it, Vice was almost done, but she had pushed her body to its limit, which caused her to evolve into a Fraxure! That gave her the strength she needed to finish them off," he smiled, looking up, "She looked so cool, standing tall amongst the knocked out Spinaraks," he cringed again in pain before continuing, "After that, she turned to leave, and I went after her, begging for her to let me come along, her being so strong. She grumbled a lot at first, but accepted me, saying she needed a partner for her destination: the BraveStar Guild," he sighed, remembering their journey, "She was really gruff with me back then, but she warmed up to me as we traveled," he drew silent, panting.

"That sounds about right," Lloyd nodded, "She's the type who's hard to earn their trust, but is very treasuring of it,"

"That's mostly fitting," Drench confirmed, "It took forever for her to start talking to me about her past,"

"..." Romsca looked down, thinking over what she had been told. _So the abuse she suffered as a kid is what pushes her to succeed now? _The Helioptile frowned, then blinked, her mind moving to another subject, "Hey," she looked to Lezah, "How did _YOU _join the team?"

The Mismagius shrugged, "I joined just before they got to the guild,"

The trio blinked, "Was that it? Is that all?" Stream tilted her head.

"Enh, I had nothing better to do, and Vice wanted another team member, besides," Lezah grinned, "Vice is fun to be around,"

"!" no once could say anything more, all jumping as the door slammed open, the Fraxure stepping in, eyeing the trio with venom.

"Uhh... uhh..." the trio stared back at her, all shrinking back in fear at the rage-filled glare she gave them.

"S-So..." mustering the courage, Lloyd stepped forward, "W-We-"

"SHUT UP!" she snarled, causing him to recoil, "YOU!" she pointed at first to them, and then to the door, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Stream gulped, "B-But-"

"GET OUT!" the Fraxure interrupted her with another snarl, this one filled with enough menace that they all quickly scurried out of the room.

Lezah looked away and whistled to feign innocence while Drench spluttered in worry, "H-How m-m-much d-did you hear?!"

"I heard enough!" Vice narrowed her eyes, raising her claws.

"N-No!" he flinched as she brought them down, "H-Huh?!" his eyes widened, however, as she gently pinched his nose.

"Damn knucklehead," she pulled back with a sigh, pulling out a Rawst Berry and a few Sitrus Berries she got at the marketplace, "Here, the blue one's for your Burn, and the yellow ones will heal you up," she put them beside him on the bed of straw, then gently ruffled the fur on his head, "Don't go around telling everyone everything, you hear me?" she chided him with two edges to her voice, one of anger, and one of caring, "Avoid those guys, okay?" he nodded wordlessly before munching on the Rawst Berry, "Same goes to you," she cast a glare to Lezah, who pouted while Vice looked back to Drench, "Now, just eat and rest, you'll be fine," she smiled, moving away to take a seat in a chair, where she crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and began resting.


	54. Pressured Thinking

**Author's Note:**

**Well, got this done. Woo. Mrmm, I'm not sure I like how these last several chapters turned out. I feel I could do better, but at the same time, I don't know what I could improve to fit the story. I dunno. Maybe I'll feel better once we get through this arc.**

**Either way, hope everyone had a happy Halloween, if ya celebrate it. For me, I spent it giving it out Reeses and Kit-Kats while wearing those glasses I got at Holiday World, the spider ones. It was slightly uncomfortable, but I managed to fit them over my regular glasses in a way that I could still see perfectly through them, which was good, because while I was giving out candy, I was also watching Ghostbusters for the first time on my laptop, which was cool. **

**That's about it for me, so enjoy. Can't wait for Super Mystery Dungeon to come out on the 20th over here; it'll be an early birthday present for me.**

**Read and review!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Fifty-Four:**_

_**Pressured Thinking**_

* * *

**Night (6:00 P.M.), Lucha Town**

Again, another day went by, with its last round going on outside, Lezah and Vice fighting against a Machoke and a Shelgon.

"..." a healed up Drench sat on a bench a bit away from Team Rainy Days, who he looked away from, trying to focus on peering through the exit at where his teammates were fighting.

"Quite an... interesting talk we had yesterday," Lloyd whispered between them, low enough so that only his allies and Drench could hear, "Care to continue?"

Their eyes went to Drench, whose antennae twitched at their addressal of him, "I... I'm not supposed to talk to you..."

"While Vice is present, right?" Romsca crossed her arms, "Come on, you don't have to listen to her,"

Stream gave the Helioptile a slight nudge with her wing as Drench gave her a slight glare, "She _saved _my life. I have nothing but devotion to her!"

"Yes... But still, we want to learn more," Stream forced a smile, caught between wanting to know and wanting to stay uninvolved, "Don't worry, we won't tell her,"

"I know, but..." Drench shifted uncomfortably, "I don't want to upset her. And lately you guys seem to be a living trigger for upsetting her,"

"For some reason," Romsca looked away, rolling her eyes.

"Look, I think I've done enough talking," Drench looked down, "I told you why I'm with Vice, why we joined the guild, and why Lezah joined,"

"To be fair, she told us herself, not you. But really," Lloyd raised an eyebrow, "Did she really just up and join your team? Nothing more, nothing less?"

"Well... Vice was actually looking for a third party member, and Lezah was already near the guild, looking for a job and adventure, so Vice took her on board, so she started off as more a mercenary I guess. But she's a fine Pokémon, even if she creeps me out from time to time," he shuffled again, looking to them, "What about you?"

"Huh?" they blinked.

"What about you?" the Venonat repeated, "I told you how our team came together and why, so why don't you tell me the same thing about yourselves?"

"He has a point; I guess that would be fair," Stream conceded, looking to her teammates, "I mean, he did it for us, despite Vice not wanting him to, why shouldn't we return the favor?"

_Uhh... _Lloyd went silent, his mind racing. _I don't like where this is heading..._

"Aye, we should. I'll go first, then," Romsca volunteered, smiling at the memories, "I think it all started a few years ago, back at our, me and me mate's, that is," she put an arm around Stream's shoulder, "Our old home. It was a nice-looking place, damp wetlands, warm, but not too warm, sunshine, a lovely pond -the pond was Stream's home- that was basically our town square, where all the meetings happened between the residents of our area. I lived with my dad a ways off from the main pond, but me and Stream were always hanging out together at and around the pond-"

"Yes..." Stream cut her off, holding her wing over her friend to let her know that she desired to speak, and thus the Helioptile allowed the Ducklett to continue where she left off, "As to why we wanted to join, I always felt angry when I saw others getting pushed around and wronged by those stronger than them, much like myself," she looked down, frowning, "I was a quiet and shy worrywart when I was younger," she gave the slightest glance to Lloyd. _Though not nearly as much as you seem to be... _"So I got picked on a lot and was called a coward. But Romsca always stood up for me,"

"Ya bet I did!" the Helioptile grinned, "I showed them bullies what for!"

_Most of the time. _Stream frowned, "Since Romsca stood up for me, our friendship grew, even if we did have our differences, we always had fun together as playmates. But we also worked well together, my cautiousness keeping her from going too far with her... rash nature..." she chose her words carefully, but the Helioptile still rolled her eyes, "...while that same rashness helped to keep me from confining myself to a closed off existence. In that respect, we sort of complimented each other. And seeing her stand up for me helped me realize that I wanted to do the same thing, rescuing others from peril or subjugation,"

"That's part of my reason too," Romsca nodded, "Although I guess my main reason was, well, there just wasn't much to do in our wetland home... and... uhh..." she struggled to find the words that would be truthful, yet still reflect on her in a positive light.

Herself unable to find them, Stream did so for her, "Romsca was never one to keep to one place, she's too... impatient for that. She wanted to constantly see and discover new things; being in one area where nothing really changes was never an appealing idea to her,"

"Can't argue with that, really," the Helioptile sighed, "Seeing the same things all the time is really boring," she grinned, "But an explorer gets to see and do all sorts of things! It's a life of adventure, action, and discovery! How could I pass up on something like that?!"

"Ah, I see," Drench nodded, "But if that's your reason for wanting to become an exploration team, what's your reason for joining the BraveStar Guild?"

"Well, reputation for one," Romsca smiled, "It was the closest to home for two. For three, there was this incident with a Carracosta that was terrorizing our wetland, and this old guildmember came over to help us. He beat up the Carracosta, saying it'd be a rather disappointing mission to retire with, but he, I'm pretty sure he was a Venusaur, was so freakin' cool! I know he had a big type advantage, but he still took everything that Carracosta threw at him before attacking! It was awesome! I didn't get to talk to him since he was busy getting the Police Chief over to lock him up, but I just knew I wanted to be a great explorer and hero like him!"

"And she talked about nothing else for the next several years, haha," Stream laughed sheepishly, "I tried to talk her out of it, but her ideas did kind of grow on me. Still, I was unsure of it, and it wasn't until a few more years after that that she finally 'convinced' me that we should go and join,"

"Aye! I had to push her all the way!" Romsca smirked, then frowned, "All seven days of the way,"

"Wow," Drench blinked, as did Lloyd, taking all this information in. _So, that's how they came to the guild, and to the forest where I met them..._

"Interesting," the Venonat nodded, then raised an eyebrow to Lloyd, "Hold on, what about you, Lloyd?"

"Oh! Me?" he froze.

"Yes, you. What about you?" Drench tilted his head.

"You know, that's actually a good question," Romsca nodded, smiling in interest. _Ah, a perfect chance to get some info out of the guy without forcing it out of nowhere._

"W-W-Well," he stammered. _The hell can I say?! The hell is there TO say?! I-I can't tell them about my whole human thing, or the whole voice thing, especially not HERE of all places! _"I met Stream and Romsca in Empeza Forest; they looked like they had a good idea of where they were going, so I asked if I could join,"

"And we agreed to let him join," Stream nodded, smiling on the outside, but frowning inwardly at the provocative look her Helioptile friend gave to the Mudkip. _Is she trying to force him to do something? I told her not to, how is he going to open up to us if she forces him?!_

"But why did you want to join? All you said was that you thought they had a good idea of where they were going, why was that important?" the Venonat furrowed his brow.

_Uhh... _He failed to think of an alibi.

"I believe it was because he was lost in the forest, and thus us knowing our way out and the way to the nearest center of civilization was necessary to him," Stream came to his defense, to which he nodded in gratitude, glad to have someone on his side. _Oh, sweet Arceus, thank you!_

"I guess that makes sense, but still, if he got lost, what was he doing there in the first place? And where was he headed? I mean, he knew nothing about anything, and he just all of a sudden wanted to join us at the guild. Why?" Romsca frowned, "Why?!"

"That's weird," Drench scratched himself, puzzled over what he had been told.

"I... I..." Lloyd broke out into a cold sweat. Words failed him. _What can I say? What can I do?! The hell can I say?! I... I need an alibi, but what could explain me not knowing anything about this world? Or anything else for that matter?! _His mind raced in turmoil, his sense of reason and logic failing to come up with anything under the pressure he was put under.

"Look, just give him time!" Stream extended her wing over him, glaring at Romsca, "You can't just push this all on him at once, give him some time to explain himself!"

"Fine then!" Romsca turned away from her glare, and narrowed her eyes at him, "I'll give you time, so go on! Start explaining at your own pace!"

"Shh!" Stream silenced her, for her voice had risen loud enough to draw attention to them, "He will talk if he wants to! You can't just force him to pour his heart out!"

_R-Right! _He nodded silently in agreement, his body trembling. _Romsca's putting on too much pressure, I-I need time to g-get m-my thoughts together!_

"We're a team!" Romsca argued, crossing her arms, "We shouldn't need to hide any-"

"WOOOOOOOOOO!" her argument was drowned out by cheers from outside, all eyes going to the exit, from which the Dragon and Ghost emerged.

"Sweet victory for Team Vice!" the Mismagius declared, the Fraxure smirking over to the trio...


	55. Self-Excused

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this took so long. I was busy on Friday and Saturday (SAT test), and this Sunday, well... *sighs* Either way, here. I wanted to get an update out for Okam, but I guess I won't be able to now.**

**I had trouble writing today, mainly cause I was distracted by things. *sighs again* Truth be told, it's recently come to my attention that I've been suppressing an unhealthy amount of anger, and that's been getting in the way of some things. I'd like to let out some of this anger by saying: f*ck Verlisify. F*ck that lying, drama-starting, manipulative, cowardly bastard of a youtuber.**

**Nope, I still feel angry... *sighs***

**Either way, I hope you enjoy this. Now I just need to find some time to plan out more of this story, as well as Okam, now that I think about it. Wish me luck.**

**Read and review.**

**-RGGodzilla, out.**

* * *

_**Chapter Fifty-Five:**_

_**Self-Excused**_

* * *

**Night (6:17 P.M.), Lucha Town**

"Vice!" Drench bounded from his seat over to the Fraxure, "Way to go!"

"Heheheh!" the Dragon snickered, "Nothing to it," she looked back to Team Rainy Days, who met her gaze, "Congratulations on making it this far, because tomorrow will be the finals," she grinned at their widened eyes, "And you'll be fighting us!"

"Oh... Oh my..." Stream gulped.

"Sweet! Bring it!" Romsca grinned, Vice's entrance causing her to momentarily forget their argument.

Lloyd sighed, "Oh, really? Who would have guessed? Do we have to, though? I mean, all that matters is that one of us wins, so why don't we call it quits?"

"No way!" Romsca growled at him, eyes narrowing as she remembered their argument. _Dammit, I can't let him get away from that!_

"Indeed! After all, can't you hear the cheers?" Vice smirked, gesturing to the exit, where the crowd's cheers still sounded, "They're hyped for the finale, are you really gonna deny them that?"

"Uh..." Stream looked away, unsure of what to say.

The Mudkip gulped. _Oh, great, more peer-pressure..._

"Vice..." Drench frowned, looking up to her.

"Besides," Vice continued, avoiding his gaze while gently stroking the fur on his head, "We've been having issues lately, haven't we?" she smiled, "Why not sort them out through a battle?"

"Why, are words not good enough for you?" Lloyd groaned. _Or maybe they're too complex for you?_

"..." the Dragon narrowed her eyes at him, Drench noticing with a gulp.

"Uh..." Lloyd felt himself shrink under her gaze. _I'm beginning to see Drench's point about getting on her bad side. _He swallowed nervously. _Romsca just eggs her on, but I seem to be really pushing her buttons. Damn this smart mouth of mine..._

"The finals are tomorrow, and we WILL be fighting each other, my team against yours," Vice spoke with a thinly-veiled aggressive edge to her voice. _Me against you, mudf*cker. That Mudkip's rubbed me the wrong way since day one... _"Don't you dare chicken out!"

"We won't!" Romsca crossed her arms.

"I hope not!" the exit's doors burst open, the tournament's host, Keene the Hawlucha, somersaulting in, "We've got quite a crowd, and quite the revenue from this here tournament!"

"I've noticed," Stream nodded, "I... I guess we can stay and fight," _Even if I know this is going to end badly..._

_If she won't give us the choice, how can we refuse? _Lloyd sighed.

"That's grrrrreat!" the Hawlucha cheered, bolting upright with widespread arms, "I, and the watchers of my tournament, will be glad to see your battle! Do your best, and make sure it's a great show! I wish you all luck!"

"Heh," Lezah smiled, "If it gets us the prize, then we'll do anything,"

_Ah, yes, the Climate Crystal. _The Mudkip bit his lip, thinking over the prospect of another crystal. _With this one, that'll be three, even if it'll only be two that we possess. _He paused to blink, "Hey, Keene?"

"Yeah?" the energetic Hawlucha turned to him, pumping her fists.

"Slight question," Lloyd raised an eyebrow, "Where did you happen to find the crystal that's being offered as the top prize?"

"Oh, that thing?" all eyes turned to her, and she scratched behind her head nervously, "W-Well, if you must know, it all happened on a very dry day where, while doing somersaults and flips as part of my morning routine, I... accidentally wound up falling into the town well... hahaha..." she laughed sheepishly as they all blinked, "Since it was a dry day, the water levels were pretty low, low enough for me to actually find a tunnel system underground. With nothing better to do, I found myself exploring it, eventually coming upon that crystal. We were a little short on funds for rewards for the tournament this year, so I thought I'd make do by adding the crystal to compensate."

"Ah, that makes sense, I guess," Lloyd nodded, then yawned, "Yaaaaaaaaaaw~! Well, I'm getting tired," he exaggerated his actual drowsiness, "I too... look forward to facing you tomorrow," he waved to Team Vice before rushing for the other exit, "I'm gonna head back to the inn and get some rest so I'll be up and at it tomorrow for our final battle. Yaaaaaaaaaw~! Good night!"

"Little early for sleeping, ain't it?" Lezah blinked, confused.

"Hmph!" Vice crossed her arms. _The newbie's already fleeing from me. Hehe, let's see what he does when he has no choice but to face me. Then I'll show him and his teammates not to mess with us..._

_I hope he's alright... _Stream tilted her head. _They were putting a lot of pressure on him... I know Lloyd has secrets, but forcing them out is something that neither friends or teammates should do to one another._

_Thinks he's being clever, doesn't he? _Romsca glared after him, frowning. _He got Keene talking to further distract us from our previous conversation, and then he dismissed himself to sleep to keep us from disturbing him. Heh, how dumb does he take me for? _The Helioptile gritted her teeth. _I guess Stream's right, though, now's not the time for questioning. We gotta focus on winning right now; we gotta show that Vice what for! Afterward, I'll find the time for more questions. I'll give him time to think about it, but I WILL get my answers, and I won't wait long to get them._

"Your friend may have decided to hit the hay early, but you guys still have some energy, so why don't you go eat dinner at the inn?" Keene suggested, "As my finalists, I'll be glad to join you!"

"Thank you!" Stream, Lezah, and Drench smiled, Romsca and Vice merely nodding, their eyes focused on where the Mudkip had left the room.


	56. Let the Teams Fight!

**Author's Note:**

**Well, this took too long.**

**Sorry, also sorry it's a little shorter than what I normally put out but now (IE, since yesterday) I'm on Thanksgiving Break! Y'know, Thanksgiving, that holiday that always gets shafted by Halloween and Christmas? Mom already got the f*cking tree up a week ago.**

**I was gonna start writing this last week, but, well, first off, I hadn't gotten this chapter planned out (don't worry, I got the rest of this arc planned out, just gotta do that for Okam too), and secondly, oh what the hell, I'll just say it flat out: I'VE BEEN BINGING SUPER MYSTERY DUNGEON! AND I LOVE IT!**

**Don't get me wrong, it does have some problems:**

**\- as much as I enjoy the Connection Orb system (which I thought I'd hate), I do admit I find it more fun to recruit foes just by beating them in dungeon. Plus, once I DO get all the recruitment missions done, I wonder what'll keep my time invested in the game.**

**\- while the main story is probably one of my favorites in the whole franchise, like Gates to Infinity, the post-game story isn't very good. While not as bad as Gates's, which was a total cop out in my opinion, this one's post-game story is a little anti-climatic and ends a little abruptly. Considering all the work they had to do to make all the new character models, I can let this slide, but if they make another Mystery Dungeon title for the 3DS (fingers crossed) they better make a good post game story.**

**\- I think Mega Evolution was integrated really poorly. While I do absolutely love what they did and changed with the dungeon gameplay mechanics (PLEASE keep the wands, they are SO F*CKING USEFUL), including the emera and looplet system, which can really give you some excellent buffs, I hate how you can only mega evolve with a single emera, which appears randomly. Plus, after playing as a mega-evolved mon, it doesn't feel that interesting. All you get is the ability to plow through everything with your normal attack for awhile, then go on a rampage where you can hit your allies.**

**But overall, I did really like it, and I'm still playing through it.**

**Oh, and some tips for you players. One of the first missions is a noob trap with you fighting a LEVEL FIFTY SALAMENCE! Bring plenty of reviver seeds and blast seeds, plus some things to hold it off, cause it can ONE SHOT YOU!**

**Bit of ****advice/spoiler, once you get to the Yveltal boss fight, yeah, throw a Truant Wand, then set up an effective Alliance, AND SPAM THE HELL OUT OF IT! Seriously, you fight Yveltal with about six mons on your side, and, due to the new mechanics on big legendaries, Yveltal's Oblivion Wing, which he opens with, CAN HIT MOST OF YOU AT THE SAME TIME! YEAH! ****Trust me, I doubt you'll be able to get through the fight without doing that.**

**Another thing, the bonus bosses, which are the legendaries you have to beat to get them to join you, are really difficult.**

**Let's start with Rayquaza, Palkia, and Dialga, who you have to fight each in a row, after going through a twenty floor dungeon, which is pretty long for this game. At least you get a break time between fighting them.**

**Then there's Reshiram and Zekrom. Them? You have to FIGHT THEM BOTH AT ONCE!**

**But then there's Mewtwo. Good Arceus, Mewtwo.**

**THE MEWTWO BONUS BOSS FIGHT (WHICH IS HOW YOU RECRUIT HIM) IS COMPLETE BULLSH*T! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT HIM TWICE, ONCE IN HIS NORMAL FORM, THEN RANDOMLY IN ONE OF HIS TWO MEGAS, UPON WHICH HE IS COMPLETELY HEALED, WHILE YOU'RE NOT IN THE SLIGHTEST! EACH FORM HAS AT LEAST 1300 HP! IT'S BAD ENOUGH HE CAN PRACTICALLY ONE SHOT YOU AT LEVEL FIFTY, BUT HE ALSO HAS F*CKING RECOVER, WHICH LET'S HIM RESTORE 920 F*CKING HEALTH!**

**I HAD TO RECRUIT SABLEYE AND SPIRITOMB (AS THEY ARE IMMUNE TO HIS ATTACKING MOVES AURA SPHERE AND PSYSTRIKE DUE TO THEIR DARK/GHOST TYPING, WHICH MEANS HE HAS TO NORMAL ATTACK, WHICH ONLY DOES 5 DAMAGE, THEM TO DEATH), TEACH THEM SHADOW BALL AND DARK PULSE FOR THE ODD SP DEF LOWERING/ FLINCH CHANCE, BRING IN A LEVEL FIFTY SOMETHING ALAKAZAM WITH SHADOW BALL AND ENERGY BALL FOR THE SP DEF LOWERING CHANCE, GET THE FORMER TWO TO ACT AS MEAT SHIELDS WHO SPAMMED MOVES TO LOWER HIS SP DEF WHILE USING SNARL TOO TO LOWER HIS SP ATK WHILE MY ALAKAZAM CALM MINDED TO MAX, WITH A BAG FULL OF LITERALLY NOTHING BUT REVIVER SEEDS AND ELIXIRS, PLUS A TRUANT WAND TO REMOVE HIS PRESSURE ABILITY THAT WOULD'VE EATEN THROUGH MY ELIXIRS LIKE MAD! IT TOOK ME A TWO TRIES AND OVER F*CKING HOUR JUST TO BEAT BOTH HIS FORMS!**

**SH*T!**

**Oh, and one of the first mons I got to recruit was an Unown Z. What'd he say before I recruited him? "Let me tell you about Z!" Foreshadowing? I THINK SO!**

**I also got other games, those being, for the 3DS: Yokai Watch (from a friend's recommendation) and Super Smash Bros, and for PS3, the five in one game: God of War Saga, another recommendation. I'll probably play those later.**

**Also, it'll be my 18th birthday on Monday, so whoop-de-doo. Next week I'll also be getting a call from the guys at Gamestop over my application, wish me luck.**

**Uhh... don't know what else to say, so, enjoy the chapter.**

**Read and review!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Fifty-Six:**_

_**Let the Teams Fight!**_

* * *

**Afternoon (12:11 P.M.), Lucha Town**

"Who's ready for the big finale?!" Keene made ecstatic gestures to the audience, who cheered 'yes'.

"Y-You r-ready?" Stream gulped to her allies on their side of the waiting room.

"Read to win?" Vice asked aloud to her allies on their side, cracking her neck.

"Y-Yeah," Drench nodded anxiously.

"Whatever," Lezah looked away, tendrils crossed.

"Well, someone's more confident than we are," Lloyd observed, having broken into a cold sweat.

"Maybe you, but not me!" Romsca smiled, "We've been training, so let's show them the results!"

"Come on out, Team Vice!" Keene declared, leading the Dragon and her allies to get up and exit the waiting room to the crowd's cheers.

"You know, it doesn't really matter whether we win or lose, our guild gets the crystal either way," Stream reminded her friends, now alone.

"Yeah, but getting to beat that Dragon after all the attitude she's given us is worth the fight!" Romsca grinned.

_It would be, if we could win. _Lloyd thought to himself.

"And now, our other semi-finalist, the little ones with a lotta fight, the trio known as Team Rainy Days!" Keene declared their name, and thus the team got up and headed for the exit.

"L-Let's go," Lloyd swallowed nervously, walking into the open to the crowd's cheers, which continued as they stepped up onto the battlefield with Team Vice.

With that done, Keene left the ring for a stand with the crowds, where she began a speech about the tournament, leaving the two teams facing each other.

"Can't believe you made it this far," Vice smirked.

"I could say the same," Romsca narrowed her eyes.

_But it wouldn't hold as much weight. _Lloyd thought with a grimace.

"Be ready, cause we won't go easy on you, dears!" Lezah grinned, which made Lloyd's frown widen; that Ghost alternated so much between jovial, apathetic, and sarcastic that he found her hard to read.

"Now let's not get too serious about this-" Stream advised.

"Yeah, we, as a guild, that is, win either way!" Drench nodded, eager to avoid conflict, well, conflict beyond their required fight.

"You always have to be serious about battles!" Vice growled, slapping her tail on the ground, "A fight is no laughing matter!"

"Exactly! That's why we're gonna win!" Romsca clenched her tiny fist.

"You sure are full of yourself," Vice crossed her arms.

_Hi, kettle, it's pot, I just called to say that you're black. _Lloyd snorted.

"Either way," Vice smirked, "I've been waiting for this for a while now," she clenched her fist. _I can't wait to start this battle and put these noobs in their place!_

"NOW!" the sound of Keene's voice interrupted their banter, and caused them to get ready, "LET THE FINAL BATTLE OF THE LUCHA TOWN TOURNAMENT-" she made several cartoonishly over the top gestures before declaring, "-BEGIN!"

"Hold 'em off!" Vice leaped back and braced herself, "I've got some boosting to do!" her body was surrounded in a red aura, with blue energy crackling throughout.

"Gladly!" green tendrils of energy emerged from Drench, while a ring of fire appeared before Lezah, before both attacks launched out.

"Dodge!" Romsca ordered, her and Lloyd dashing away from Drench's Giga Drain.

"Flames won't work on me!" Stream opened her beak, creating a light blue ball of liquid that shot out at the Mystical Fire, the two attacks canceling each other in a puff of smoke and steam.

"We can't let her finish that Dragon Dance!" Romsca cried, fearful, yet reluctant to admit her fear, of a boosted Fraxure.

"Ooh, this is so exciting!" Keene nearly squealed with excitement, hands close to her face, "I could really feel the tension between them, so I was hoping I could get to see these two teams fight, I hope it's worth the wait!"

"I do too,"

"Huh?" the Hawlucha blinked, looking over to the Pokémon beside her, "Yeah, it'll be fun," she looked back to the fight, "My money's on Rainy Days, I can really tell they've got spirit and spunk!"

"Really? Huh, I'd bet on that Vice group, they seem strong."

"Oh, you don't say?" Keene grinned, "I've got five thousand Poké I can spare on me, wanna make this a bet?"

"Well, I only have six thousand, but I won't really need much of it for certain, so I guess I'll bet four thousand," he offered.

"Then I'll lower my bet to four thousand as well," she nodded, "Sound good?"

"Yes, it does," the Cacturne smiled, looking to the ring, "Let's see where this goes..."


	57. Team vs Team! V vs RD's! Part 1

_**Chapter Fifty-Seven:**_

**Team vs. Team! Vice vs. Rainy Days****! Part 1**

* * *

**Afternoon (12:27 P.M.), Lucha Town Arena**

"Go!" Romsca ordered, her frills extending and stiffening before they took on a yellow glow.

Lloyd raced for Drench, leaping to the side of the Giga Drain tendrils while swiping the ground with his caudal fin, causing that ground to turn into mud, which he flung into the Venonat's compound eyes.

"AIEE!" Drench shrieked, backing away while trying to paw at his blinded eyes.

"I got your back!" Lezah quickly turned, ready to fire a Shadow Ball at Lloyd, "G-G-GYAAARH!" only to cry out, struck by a Thunder Shock from Romsca.

"Now!" with Vice left unguarded, Stream took aim, opening her beak to form a light blue ball, from which shot a beam of water!

"Gwagh!" the Fraxure spluttered on the water, which cut off her Dragon Dance and left her stumbling back to the edge of the ring, "Dammit!" she growled.

"We got her!" Lloyd grinned, taking the chance to fire a blob of water at her to knock her off.

"Grr!" the Fraxure narrowed her eyes, and swung her tusks at the incoming blob, Slashing it into nothing!

"!" the Mudkip widened his eyes, then gasped when the Dragon raced forward, arms glowing purple, "EEP!" Lloyd ran away from her Poison Jabs with a cry of fright.

"Damn smartass, I'll wipe that smug grin right off your face with my very own claws!" Vice snarled, chasing him.

"Lloyd!" Romsca charged electricity into her frills again, "Huh?!" then blinked in surprise as her body was surrounded in a purple glow and began rising into the air.

"Sorry, dear," Lezah smirked, eyes glowing with purple Psychic energy.

"Wha-WOAH!" the Helioptile gasped, her body beginning to spin around in the air, "S-Stop it!"

"Hahaha!" the Mismagius laughed, "Y'know, dear, I could just fling you off the ring right now if I wanted," she tilted her head and grinned, "In fact, I think I wi-GRAAAH!" she growled in pain, thrown to the floor by a slap from Stream's wing. _Damn my sh*tty physical Defense!_

"Th-Thanks!" Romsca called over, the telepathic hold on her broken, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Any time," the Ducklett smiled before firing an icy ray at the downed Mismagius, earning a yelp of frustration, "Wah!" but she gave her own yelp when Drench's green energy tendrils wrapped around her and gave a strong tug that pulled her away!

The Venonat smirked, having cleared his eyes, "Sorry, but I'm gonna need your energy! H-Huh?" his eyes then widened as the Ducklett, now alerted to his hold on her, furiously flapped her wings against the tendrils, taking higher to the air, and taking him along with her, "H-HEY?!"

Getting up, Lezah narrowed her eyes at them, "Well, if you don't plan on letting go," a ring of fire formed in front of her, "I'll get her away from you, de-De-De-De-DEEEEEEE!" she shrieked in electrocution, struck in the back by an electric jolt from Romsca, which caused her to fall into her Mystical Fire, leading to another cry from the resulting burns.

Romsca nodded to her friend, "Keep him off, Stre-EH?!" she gave a shriek of indignation, tackled to the ground by Lloyd, both rolling several feet away, "WATCH IT!"

"I was!" he snapped back.

"RRRAAAAA!" a roar from Vice caused both to look back, the Dragon pulling her Poison Jab from where she had struck it in the ground, before she returned to her charge, racing for them.

"Stop her!" Lloyd yelled.

The Helioptile, understanding enough of what happened to overlook his knocking her down, nodded, "On it!" her frills extended briefly in a slight twitch as she tapped the ground with a tiny hand, sending energy into it.

This energy surged forward, emerging as a looped root on the battlefield, which caught the charging Dragon by the foot.

"W-WAAAAARGH!" Vice screamed, eyes widening as she fell over, her foot breaking free of the loop, sending her rolling head over tail!

"Woah!" Romsca and Lloyd separated, the Dragon rolling past them.

"GRRR!" growling with fury, she dug her claws into the ground and swung out her tail, causing her roll to grind to a stop, her claws scratching lines across the stone floor, "Damn brats!" she snarled.

"D-Darn it!" Drench shook in discomfort, unable to see beneath him as the Ducklett fought against his tendrils to carry him into the air, "Okay, I've had enough!" his tendrils quickly released her, causing him to fall with blue-glowing eyes, "Have this instead!"

"Huh?!" Stream looked down in surprise, only to get struck by the blue light of the Venonat's Confusion attack, "W-WAAAAAH!" the Psychic light tossed her further into the air as the Venonat fell to the end of the ring, releasing a grunt of pain.

"Ugh, that was a pain," Drench shook himself, getting up, "AIEEEEE!" only to shriek, struck by a Water Gun from Lloyd that sent him over the side of the ring!

"Chance taken!" Lloyd grinned at the ring-out.

"DRENCH?!" Vice and Lezah cried.

"Heh, well done, Lloyd!" Romsca wiped her nostrils, smiling at him, which made the Mudkip smile inwardly, glad to be back on the Helioptile's good side, at least for now, "WHAT?!" but both gasped when they saw their ally dive to the ground outside the ring, "STREAM?!"

"W-WHY IS THE WORLD SPINNING SO WILDLY?!" the Ducklett cried, a ring of yellow birds flying above her head while she flailed about with her wings in an attempt to fly in her disoriented mental state.

"No! He got her Confused!" Romsca cried, Lloyd staring in shock at where Stream flapped about like a fish out of water.

"Ohoho!" Keene laughed to the crowds, "Team Rainy Days made a quick shot to get Drench outta the ring, but the Venonat managed to deal Confusion on the opposing Stream, which has caused her to accidentally ring herself out! With them gone, it's down to a two on two fight! Who will be knocked out next?! Watch on and find out!"

"Huh," the Cacturne beside her blinked, crossing his arms. _They seem a might stronger then when I last saw them._ In front of him on the railing was a bag of Poké, the same in front of Keene. _Maybe them buckoes are stronger than I thought. Interesting..._


	58. Team vs Team! V vs RD's! Part 2

**Author's Note:**

**Damn, this is way overdue.**

**Sorry, guys, I meant to get this out a week or two ago, but problems arose when my laptop charger started malfunctioning and then stopped working completely, leaving me with no way of using my laptop, the files containing the summaries of the chapters I'd be writing, or the internet to upload anything. The only thing I had to use for internet was my PS3, and all that had was Youtube and Netflix. Speaking of, through my PS3 I watched Kill la Kill, The Devil is a Part-Timer, and Toradora!, the first two of which I watched on a whim and the last of which I'd been meaning to watch but only got around to now when I learned there was a dub. **

**But still, I apologize for the hiatus suffered by my stories because of my inability to use my laptop without the charger. I also apologize for this chapter being a little shorter than normal, I had company over, distracting me from writing. But I'm free now, especially since it's Winter Break now, so I get two full weeks off of school to enjoy Christmas (which means Okam's second anniversary is coming up, damn). Yeah, finals were a little rough without internet, especially considering that three of my finals were essays I had to type up and print, which required a computer, and that two of those essays were required to be at least five pages long. But I'm done with that, and free to write!**

**Well, Christmas might get in the way of that. I'm getting a PS4, and, well, some games, that might distract me. Plus, well, this Sunday my family will be going to visit my great aunt, and on Monday I'll be returning to school for an art event. That might take into my time.**

**But, going back to games, I went back to Super Mystery Dungeon, and WAM! We're talking 100%, absolute utter completion! Every mon, every treasure, and every dungeon completed! Well, that's that. Great game.**

**Also, saw the Greymon vs. Charizard Deathbattle. Spoiler warning, but I called it! Charizard got f*cking butchered! Can't beat Digimon, yeah!**

**Anything else to say... Hmm? Enh, I guess that's it for now. **

**Have fun.**

**Read and review!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Fifty-Eight:**_

_**Team vs. Team! Vice vs. Rainy Days! Part 2**_

* * *

**Afternoon (12:45 P.M.), Lucha Town Arena**

"YOU BASTARDS, YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO DRENCH!" Vice snarled at Lloyd and Romsca, clenching her fists and bracing herself to let loose, her body consumed in a red aura, blue energy crackling throughout, "I'LL BEAT YOU ALL INTO A BLOODY PULP!"

"We have to stop her!" Romsca called to Lloyd, preparing a Thunder Shock, "WARGH!" but scarcely had her frills begun extending when she cried out, blasted away by a ring of fire!

"Romsca!" Lloyd swung out his caudal fin to catch her, narrowly managing to rebound her back to the ground before him.

"D-Dammit..." the Helioptile gritted her teeth, hurt by the flames.

"Sorry, but I can't let you stop Vice. Our 'illustrious' leader needs her charging time," Lezah smirked, turning their attention away from the charging Dragon, "Now, for the Mudkip," she formed a blob of darkness, "This should do nicely."

"!" Lloyd gulped, trying to decide his next move, "Huh?" only to stop when Romsca touched him with her tail.

"L-Lloyd, listen, you need to..." she whispered something to him so quietly that her foe could not hear her.

"Right!" Lloyd nodded, turning back to Lezah and opening his mouth to fire a Water Gun.

"Aw, cute, but not enough. Goodbye, dearies," the Mismagius grinned, throwing the Shadow Ball at the Mudkip.

"Now!" Romsca declared, rising up before Lloyd, arms outspread, frills extended and glowing yellow.

"What the?" Lezah blinked in surprise as the Mudkip fired his attack, the Water Gun sending the Helioptile flying forward.

"Just as planned!" Romsca grinned, her body healing itself by absorbing the water behind her, while the Shadow Ball before her simply phased through her body to be avoided by a leaping Lloyd behind her!

"HUH?!" the Mismagius gasped at the immunity, "W-Wait, y-you mean?!"

"Yep!" Romsca grinned, stopping midair to shoot at electric jolt into the Ghost, "I'm not just an Electric-type! I'm Normal too!"

"SH-SH*T!" Lezah cried, thrown to the floor.

_You really could have worded that better. Calling yourself 'Normal' doesn't really sound that badass. _Lloyd noted, stopping the Mismagius from getting up by hitting her with a Water Gun.

"St-Stop it already!" the soaked witch growled, trying to levitate up, "Dearies, you're beginning to make me very angr-E-E-E-E-E-EEEEEE!" she shrieked in electrocution, struck by another jolt from Romsca.

"Sheesh, you go through more mood changes than I charge volts," Romsca smirked, applying more electricity to her Thunder Shock.

"G-G-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the electrocuted Ghost screamed, the added volts giving the attack enough force to send her rocketing off the stage!

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!" the crowds cheered at their maneuvers.

"And WAM!" Keene declared, pumping her fists, "Another one bites the dust! Team Rainy Days claims another opponent with excellent teawork! It's two on one now!"

"Oh my, those little rascals are tougher than I thought," the Cacturne leaned on the railing, his head resting on his arm. _So them buckoes trained up since we last fought. Hmm? I might actually need to alter my plans a little. _He smirked. _Hehe, only a little though..._

"Heheheh!" Romsca landed on the ground, rubbing her nostrils, "Two down! Heheheh!" she snickered, "That witch didn't even see it coming, can you believe that?"

_I guess, sort of. I mean, even I know that Helioptile's are part Normal-type in addition to being Electric. Then again, I trained to be a Pok__é__mon Professor when I was human, so perhaps I have the advantage in that regard. Although I would assume Pok__é__mon would know at least that much about each other... _He blinked._ Does that kind of assumption qualify as racist? Or is it speciesist?_

"Hey, Lloyd!" Romsca called him out of his thoughts, smiling, "Nice work there, Pipsqueak. At least you're trustworthy in battle."

Lloyd nodded, returning the smile, but he frowned inwardly, remembering their previous conversation. _Even when complimenting me, she throws an edge or an insult. Great... She hasn't forgotten that talk we were having, so I suspect that another altercation isn't that far off from this fight. _He looked down. _I don't know how much longer I can keep my secrets secret from her and her provocations._

_He's thinking again. _Romsca narrowed her eyes, trying to read his thoughts from his expression. _I swear he keeps underestimating my- _"!" Her thoughts were cut off by a sudden realization, looking back to their remaining foe.

"HRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAUUURRR!" with a roar, the Dragon appeared before her and swung her massive tusks.

"WAA!" Romsca shrieked, struck by Vice's boosted Slash, which sent her flying straight out of the ring to land on the ground before the crowds' railings!

"ROMSCA?!" Lloyd cried, eyes widening in shock, the crowds bursting into whoops and cheers at the blow.

"Just you and me, twerp!" the Fraxure snarled at him, rising up.

"And it's down to one on one! An impressive blow by Vice, backed by an incredible Dragon Dance! Can little Lloyd handle the boosted Dragon? Or will Vice just mop the floor with the small Water-type?!" Keene asked the crowds, who returned with their answers, most of which furthered the cold sweat the Mudkip was developing before the Fraxure.

_Welp, lad's toast. _Desperado blinked. _Damn, that Dragon's scary. And pissed. _He whistled. _Nice! I love it!_

"Uh... uhh..." Lloyd mumbled, staring up at Vice with wide eyes.

"Time to put you in your place, newbie!" Vice narrowed her eyes, giving him a glare of such fury that he cowered back, "Your turn, smartass!"


	59. Team vs Team! V vs RD's! Part 3

_**Chapter Fifty-Nine:**_

_**Team vs. Team! V**__**ice**__** vs. R**__**ainy **__**D**__**ay**__**s! Part **__**3**_

* * *

**Afternoon (12:53 P.M.), Lucha Town Arena**

"L-LLOYD?!" Romsca gasped, getting up to stare wide-eyed at the ring.

Elsewhere was Lezah, in a better mood following her knockout, "A shame I'm out. I just hope Vice doesn't mess up that deary too much."

"Ohh... my head..." recovering from her Confusion, Stream looked back up, taking in the current situation, "Lloyd? LLOYD?!"

"Come on, Vice..." beside her was Drench, who shifted uncomfortably at the sight of the enraged Dragon, "Don't lose your cool..."

"Uhh... uh..." Lloyd cowered back from the boosted Fraxure, "H-How ar-"

"RRRRRRAAAAA!" she cut him off with a roar, charging right for him!

"Oh my!" the Mudkip reacted quickly, firing a Water Gun.

"PATHETIC!" the Dragon scoffed, simply barreling through it!

"!" eyes widening, Lloyd hastily stopped the attack and dodge-rolled to the side.

"DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY FROM ME!" Vice roared, swerving around to deliver a swipe with her tusk that struck the Mudkip with a blow strong enough to send him flying clear to the opposite end of the stage!

"W-WAAH!" the Mudkip cried, reaching out with his paws to grasp for the stadium floor, which was the only thing that saved him from ringing out when he managed to catch the stage's edge in his paws, his caudal fin curled up to avoid touching the outside floor, "Heh... heh... heh..." he panted in fright, sweat beginning to fall down his face as he struggled to climb back up to safety.

"Hahaha! That it?" Vice laughed, walking over, "I guess I overestimated you newbs. A single Dragon Dance is more than enough to deal with you."

"G-Grr!" gritting his teeth, Lloyd got back up on the ring, and shot another Water Gun.

"Heh!" the Dragon took it, this one actually managing to push her back a bit, "Is that the best you've got?" she smirked, "Please, I've taken harder hits as a child!"

"..." Lloyd stared at her and gulped. _D-Damn it! I can't beat her with strength alone, she's far stronger than I am with that boost! So what can I do? What do I need to do though? I mean, win or lose, the guild gets the crystal, right? _He blinked at the Dragon, still approaching him with that smug smirk. _But, if I just throw the match here, I'll never hear the end of it from her, or Romsca, and I'd much prefer to get on that Helioptile's good side... Maybe I can talk it out with Vice, she has issues that we can discuss and work through, yes, I can use psychology! _Scanning through his available memories, he found he could remember some studies in psychology. _Okay, time to get psychological! _Thinking as carefully over what he knew and her last statement as he could given her approach, the Mudkip cleared his throat and spoke, low enough so that only Vice could hear him, "Ahem. Listen, V-Vice, I kn-know you have some issues. And I can see how those issues are affecting you."

The Dragon paused, raising an eyebrow. _Good! _This made the Mudkip hopeful. _She's listening! _"You're obviously using your abusive childhood as a way to boost your own ego by virtue of surviving it and becoming stronger because of it, however, in turn that ego only serves to hide your inner insecurities and your frustrations with yourself brought on by said childhood. Thus-"

"**SHUT UP!" **a loud snarl interrupted him, and Lloyd found himself staring into narrowed eyes that shone with such fury that shocked him even more than before, **"DON'T DARE SPEAK ABOUT THINGS YOU DON'T** **EVEN **_**BEGIN **_**TO UNDERSTAAAAAAAAND!" **snarling wildly, she charged forward.

"EEP!" Lloyd jumped with fright, hastily leaping to the side as the Dragon brought down her fist, which buried into the ground. _OH SH*T! _He scampered back while the Fraxure ripped her fist from the floor, along with a chunk of the ground that she tore right off. _Sweet Arceus, that could've crushed me! Or worse! Damn, I really set her off with that! I was only trying to help her through some psychological issues... Maybe that wasn't a good idea considering I only took one year of psychology in high school. _"!" he blinked. _WHY AM I ONLY NOW REMEMBERING THAT PART?! _"Ugh!" he cringed, a sudden pain going through his head. _I thought I was rid of those already!_

**"RAAAAAA!"**

_Oh crap! _Another snarl brought him back to reality, and the Mudkip shook off the pain to quickly jump up and fire a Water Gun that, while not stopping her attack, did send him flying back to the corner of the arena while her claws again slammed into the ground where he had been.

Vice ripped her fist free once more and growled, **"BASTARD! YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT ME!"**

_Well, Victor did say she was unstable... I wish I took that more to heart... _Lloyd gulped, his hind paw testing the ground behind him, only to find that there was none; he was backed into a corner! _Oh sweet Arceus!_

Vice clenched her fist, "No where to run, smartass! I'll beat you, I'll win this tournament, and me and my team will rank up to gold! I WILL get the respect that I deserve," she lunged forward and roared, claws bared, "**AND THEN NO ONE WILL TALK DOWN TO ME EVER AGAIN!"**

"Not with that attitude!" Lloyd taunted, digging his tail into the ground, which became mud at his touch. _No choice but to play to her blind fury! _He swung out his tail, flinging the mud into her eyes!

"**GRAAH! YOU MISERABLE SH*T!" **she growled, temporarily blinded, but still charging.

"You're the miserable one!" Lloyd countered with a Water Gun, which, in her blinded state, managed to knock off her balance, but failed to halt her charge.

"**I'LL END YOU!" **reaching him, she brought down her claws, "Wah?!"

Only for the Mudkip to roll under her legs, "Sorry, too late!" he launched a final Water Gun under her.

"G-GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" the Fraxure cried in shock, her blinded eyes snapping open as the burst of water under her rear sent her flying straight off the stage!


	60. Down to Business

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for this being late, PS4 and TV troubles, and what not. No time to explain in detail.**

**Read and review, please!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Sixty:**_

_**Down to Business**_

* * *

**Afternoon (1:12 P.M.), Lucha Town Arena**

"WAA!" Vice cried out, hitting the ground in a roll that carried her over to the crowds' railings, "Uhh... Ugh!" Vice groaned and grunted, getting to her feet, "Damn that little sh*t!" she cleared her eyes, shaking her tail and rear to shake off the water, "Huh?"

"HAHAHA!"

"Wh-What the?!" her cleared eyes widened at the sound of laughter echoing from the crowds, "!" she gasped, now noticing that she had been knocked out of the ring, "WHAT?! NO!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

More laughter came, and she turned to the crowds to see their eyes focused on her, "H-HEY!"

"Clean out!" one voice called, followed by more laughs and jeers, "Right in her ass!"

"S-Stop!" the Fraxure backed off, her breathing fast, her eyes narrowing, "St-Stop..."

"And Vice has ringed out!" Keene announced with a dramatic flourish; she was smiling, but not laughing. In fact, only a small portion of the crowd was laughing, it was just that most of the laughing came from in front of her, which her somewhat fragile mind then greatly exaggerated to the whole stadium, "With that done, only Lloyd remains, meaning the match, and the tournament, goes to TEAM RAINY DAYS!"

"Y-You did it!" Romsca grinned, "We won!"

"But..." Stream held her wing to her beak, "...is she okay?"

"Oh my," Lloyd's smile gave way to a frown as he looked back to the Dragon, "Uhh..." he gulped, seeing that she had turned to glare at him, the unbridled rage in her eyes making him step back in fright.

"**YOU!" **Vice hissed, her fists clenching, the laughter still echoing behind her, **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **her eyes screwed shut and she screamed in frustration, running away to the exit!

"V-Vice!" Drench's eyes widened in surprise, the Venonat rushing after her.

"Oh, boy, this'll be a dear to work with," Lezah sighed, floating away.

"..." the Mudkip blinked at their retreating figures. _Why do I feel I'll have hell to pay for this later? _

"She seems to be taking this rather poorly," Stream noted anxiously, flapping up to him with Romsca in tow, "Losing like that must be humiliating."

"Aye, the laughter didn't help at all," Romsca crossed her arms, glaring at the still-laughing crowd. _She's a snob and all, but those guys are a bunch of jerks!_

"Haha, Congratulations, Team Rainy Days!" Keene glided over, carrying a bag with her, "You saw it here, folks!" she announced to the crowds, waving about her arms in her species' typical dramatic fashion, "These young'uns beat all odds, and all opponents! With Team Vice beat, Team Rainy Days have won the tournament!" she took a pause, the void being filled by the loud cheers of the crowds.

"Haha... hah..." Lloyd laughed sheepishly under the cheers, "I kinda feel... Is guilty the word?" he whispered.

"I dunno," Romsca shrugged, "On one hand, she kinda deserved it, on the other-"

"-And for winning-" Keene cut off their whispered conversation by presenting the bag to them, "-you get both twenty-five thousand Poké and a blue crystal, all in this bag!"

"Th-Thank you!" Stream nodded, taking the bag and adding its contents to her own, "S-So much m-money..."

"A shame we'll only get ten percent," Romsca sighed, waving to the crowds.

"Yes..." the Mudkip nodded absentmindedly, "Although we should be more concerned with how we plan on leaving."

"What do you mean?" Romsca blinked.

"Not to be rude about the crowds, but they know what we won, so what if they decide that they want it?" Lloyd proposed, "We'll be a little tired from this fight, so what do we do? Leave now, or rest and leave later?"

"Ah, good question," Stream nodded, worry in her eyes, "If we leave now, we risk being ambushed on the way home. If we stay and leave later, we'll have more energy, but we still have the risk of ambush."

"But we gotta think about Vice," Romsca pointed out, causing them to blink.

"And by that you mean?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

"Well, for one, she was pretty frikkin' pissed, wasn't she? Who's to say she won't ambush us?" Romsca put her tiny hands on her hips, "Plus, I mean, we _need _to get back to the guild before she does."

"Why?" they tilted their heads.

"Because who knows what she'll say about us coming here unordered!" the Helioptile frowned, "She was the one sent on this mission, not us. Even though we won the tournament, I don't wanna have to deal with whatever she tells the guild!"

"Ah, good point," Lloyd conceded, "I guess we should leave as soon as possible now."

"Y-Yes..." Stream looked down, "I mean, the crowds saw us win this tournament, so that may deter any ambushes... I hope..."

"Yeah!" Romsca nodded, "Let's hurry on out!"

"Hahaha! I knew they'd win!" Keene bounced on the railing, cheering in her victory, "That'll be four thousand Poké!"

"Hmhmhm, well-played, Mrs. Keene," the Cacturne took her hand and kissed it, much to her blushing surprise as he pulled back, producing the bag containing the Poké, "Here it all is, don't spend it all in one night."

Keene retracted her hand, "Please, I run this tournament, I know how to manage my money." _Most of the time._

"That sure was something, eh?" the Grass/Dark-type looked to the stage to see the leaving Team Rainy Days, "Didn't expect them buckoes to pull it off, but you were right all along." _Those kids have improved since we last fought..._

"Of course I was!" the Hawlucha grinned, "I could tell from the start that they had the moxie!"

"Indeed," Desperado turned to exit, "But with the tournament over, I must now leave. It was a fun event, to be sure. іAdios!"

"Buh-bye!" Keene waved him off, smiling while looking at the hand that had been kissed. _What a nice and handsome fella!_

_Huh, my name seems to be more known in this place than my image, which isn't that surprising considering how me and the gang never really came down to these parts before, but it's useful enough for blendin' in. _Desperado smiled, moving in the direction he had seen the trio take. _Now, let's get down to business..._


	61. The Unavoidable Ambush

_**Chapter Sixty-One:**_

_**The Unavoidable Ambush**_

* * *

**Afternoon (4:26 P.M.), The Trail Home**

"We're makin' good time," Romsca noted, walking across the barren stretch of land between Vivir and Lucha Town, dark clouds drawing over the sky, "And it looks like I was right about our victory in the tournament scaring off any ambushes."

"Don't tempt Fate," Lloyd sighed.

"At least we're all together," Stream smiled, patting their bag with her wing, "And that-"

"**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."**

"!" they all jumped at the sound of growling coming from behind them, which caused them to turn around to find Team Vice. _Oh crud!_

"**Grrrrrrrrrr!"** Standing at the forefront was the Fraxure herself, veins bulging on her forehead, fists clenched, eyes narrowed into slits that focused on the Mudkip, who was so frightened that he cowered back.

Behind her was Drench, who shuffled nervously, keeping his eyes on the Dragon, fearful of what she might do.

Beside him was Lezah, who, surprisingly, also looked concerned, "Uhh... Hey... Ummm..." she extended her tendrils to them, "Say, uh... How about we both go home together, you know, to-"

"**GRRRRRRRR!" **Vice's growling grew louder, overshadowing the Mismagius, who took the hint and drew silent, save for the grumbling she made with crossed tendrils, **"YOU!"** the Fraxure pointed at the Mudkip.

"O-Oh!" the Mudkip made a nervous smile, stepping back while gulping, "L-L-Look, I-I'm sorry that th-th-those guys laughed at you, but I-I d-don't have c-control of them. I-I w-was just t-trying to w-win, I d-didn't mean to cause you to g-get a-all embarrassed-GYAAA!"

"**BASTARD!" **at that, the Dragon's eyes snapped open, interrupting him with a furious outburst as she lunged forward, causing them to gasp as she slashed at the Mudkip with her tusks, sending him flying to the side!

"LLOYD?!" Stream rushed over, Romsca staring at the Fraxure in shock before she did the same.

"Uhh..." Lloyd groaned, lying winded on the ground, looking up to stare at the Dragon.

"**You... REMEMBER THIS!" **Vice snarled, **"This humiliation **_**WON'T**_** be forgotten!" **she turned her back to them and dashed off in the direction they were heading.

"V-Vice!" Drench jumped and ran after her.

"Oh, not again," Lezah sighed, giving the trio a frustrated look, "Take care of yourselves..." the Ghost followed after the Fraxure and Venonat.

"G-Geez!" Romsca stared after them while helping Lloyd up with Stream, "That girl's got issues."

"You think?!" Lloyd rolled his eyes, to which the Helioptile frowned, "Ugh, we'll need to be careful around her, and we'll need to hurry back home; like you said, I have a feeling that she's not going to be too kind when talking about us to the guild."

"I'm more worried about what she meant by 'this humiliation won't be forgotten'," Stream held her wing to her beak.

"I think that's pretty obvious," Lloyd rolled his eyes again, having gotten to his paws.

"Y'know, I'm not sure I like your tone, Pipsqueak," Romsca put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, that again?" Lloyd frowned, "You know my name, so why do you keep calling me 'Pipsqueak'?"

"I dunno," the Helioptile crossed her arms, then countered, "Why do you keep from telling us anything about you?!"

"!" Lloyd's eyes widened. _OH SH*T! NOT THAT AGAIN! _

"Romsca!" Stream frowned at her, "What did I tell you?"

"I know, but still!" Romsca glared at the Mudkip, "Really, how much do we know about Lloyd?"

"W-Well..." the Mudkip gulped.

"Outside of the present!" she narrowed her eyes. _He can't run away forever, now's my chance! _"Why don't you tell us about yourself before you joined us?"

"..." Lloyd drew silent. _W-What can I say?! I'm not supposed to talk about being human, but beyond that, there's the amnesia! I can't say I was a Pok__é__mon Professor in training!_

"WELL?!" the Helioptile hollered.

"Romsca, stop forcing him!" the Ducklett protested.

"COME ON, STREAM!" Romsca yelled, "WE-"

"Wow! What's with you guys?"

"HUH?!" another voice interrupted them, causing the trio to turn and gasp, "YOU?!"

"Hola, lad and lasses!" the Cacturne waved and took a bow, "It is I, _Desperado_!" he looked back up, smiling as they scrambled into a fighting formation, "But I must reiterate: what's up with you guys? I haven't seen a dynamic this shaky in awhile, haha," he laughed, "Takes me back actually,"

"Were... Were you following us?!" Romsca's eyes widened.

"I might've been," Desperado smiled, "I was wonderin' when to jump you buckoes, but I had to give that Dragon and co. their turn first. And dang!" he whistled, "You were right, she does have issues!" he looked away, and chuckled, "Hmhmhm, reminds me of meself," he crossed his arms behind his head, "But enough of that, that lovely lady's got a far enough start away from you fellas," he began walking forward, "So, I've done enough waitin'; you know what I want."

"No!" Stream turned, shielding the bag with her body, "You took one from us, but we won't let you take another!"

"If you say so," the Cacturne lowered his arms and shrugged, still advancing.

"STAY BACK!" Romsca's frills extended and stiffened while Lloyd dug his caudal fin into the ground, the Helioptile firing her Thunder Shock while the Mudkip flung his Mud-Slap.

"Oh, whatever will I do?" Desperado smirked, bringing his arms together to form a large circle covered in small spikes, which their attacks hit, "Look, I know you buckoes got stronger, but you're still very lackin' in experience as compared to me," when the attacks stopped, he pulled his arms (and the shield) apart, taking aim with one arm to fire a round of spikes, which Lloyd and Romsca leaped back to avoid, while green energy tendrils shot out of his other arm and ensnared Stream before she could fly away!

"Wha?!" the Ducklett flailed about with her wings, trying to break free of the Giga Drain while one tendril went into the bag.

"STOP!" Lloyd and Romsca jumped to her aid, "WAA!" only for the Cacturne to give a sharp tug that pulled her out of their reach, while another round of spikes forced them back.

Desperado chuckled, "Sorry, lad and lass, but I can't let y-AAAAAAARGH!" he recoiled in pain.

"G-Got him!" Stream cheered, having managed to overcome the wild shaking of the Giga Drain to take aim and hit the Cacturne's Pin Missile arm with an Ice Beam, "Now get him!"

"Cr-Crud!" Desperado's eyes widened, his left arm was frozen!

"Aye, mate!" Romsca grinned, frills glowing yellow as she fired her electric jolt at the Cacturne, who was still surprised by his frozen arm, causing him to be struck.

"Ow!" Desperado backed off, "Okay, buckoes, now you-" his eyes widened as the Mudkip leaped at his face.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Lloyd swung his steel-silver tail into the Cacturne's face!

"GAA!" Desperado cried out, slapped back to the ground!

"Great hit!" Stream grinned, feeling the tendrils loosen, allowing her to get out of their grip with a flap of her wings, "One more Ice Beam and-WHA?!" she gasped in surprise as the tendrils shot forward again, ensnaring her once more!

"Stream!" Romsca turned to her friend, then widened her eyes as the tendrils swung out and hit her with the flailing Ducklett, "GWAAH!"

"G-GUYS!" Lloyd looked back to his allies for but an instant-

-during which the Cacturne spun around on the ground and dealt the Mudkip a blow to the head with his black-glowing arm!

"Ugh!" Lloyd grunted in pain, knocked to the floor until the Cacturne gave him a kick that sent him flying, "D-Damn it!"

"N-Not bad, buckoes," Desperado grimaced. Having knocked the Helioptile and Mudkip away, he had his tendrils remove the bag from the Ducklett, pulling it back to him while leaving Stream in a heap with Romsca, "But if'n you wanted me to fight for real, all you had to do was ask," he opened the bag and dug through it, pulling out the crystal, "Voila!"

"L-Let go of it!" Lloyd's eyes widened as he struggled up, "We w-won't let y-you take the crystal!"

"R-Right!" Romsca and Stream rushed over as best as they could, "Give it all back!"

"Hahaha!" Desperado laughed, "I'm sorry, good fellas, but this crystal be mine. However-" he tossed the bag back, which Romsca leaped up and caught, "-the victory money is yours, seein' as y'all earned it."

"H-Huh?" Stream blinked, as confused as her friends over his statement.

"Lad and lasses, tell whoever's been trainin' y'all since our last confrontation that they be doin' a mighty fine job," the Cacturne looked to the sapphire crystal. _I wonder if'n it was good ol' Victor? Though, more importantly... _"I wonder... just what does Leonidas be wantin' with these here crystals?"

Romsca narrowed her eyes and countered, "Just what do YOU want with 'em?!"

"Hmhmhm!" he chuckled, surprising, or, in Romsca's case, infuriating, them, "Why me? For your info, I happen to want them for a little collection I got goin'. Well, that and for the fact that that feathered fighter be wantin' 'em."

Stream frowned, "What's with you and the Guildmaster?"

"That be none of your concern, lass," Desperado looked to the side, "But time's wastin'. So, bye, just go an' tell Leonidas that I said-" he smirked, "-'Hi'!" he dealt the dry ground between them a heavy swipe with his Giga Drain tendrils, tossing up a large cloud of dust!

"KAA! KAA!" Romsca broke into a coughing fit, eyes stung by the dust, "H-He's getting away! KAA! KAA!"

"SH-SH*T!" Lloyd shut his eyes from the dust cloud.

"N-No!" Stream flapped her wings to dispel the cloud, but when she had finished, the Cacturne was nowhere to be seen, "H-He's gone!"

"..." Lloyd stared at where he had been but a moment before, a heavy rain beginning to pour down from the black clouds. _N-No... A-Another crystal... gone... Just like that... _He felt his legs tremble beneath him. _How... How am I going to get h-home at this rate?!_


	62. And the Consequences Are?

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, sorry for the wait, been doing some planning.**

**I'm not quite done planning out the next arc (still got some kinks to work out), and Okam's still got a big thing holding me up, but I'm making a bit of progress, but I think I owe you guys an update or two. So here.**

**Also, just to let you know, went to Toys R Us a few days ago, and, in addition to the Ico-Shadows of the Colossus collection for PS3, I also got a mini-figure pack of the whole Mudkip Evo line, Mega Swampert included! I have my own little Lloyd! A shame diverse sets of these things are hard to find (I swear I saw a Gible set of these on the Internet, but I haven't seen it since). Each of the figures is a nice 4 centimeters or so, and they look pretty fine. Only costs 20 bucks too.**

**Either way, have fun reading this, I got some school work to do.**

**Read and review!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Sixty-Two:**_

_**And the Consequences Are?**_

* * *

**Night (6:34 P.M.), BraveStar Guild**

The heavy rain created a loud yet monotonous droning outside, broken only by the occasional booms of thunder.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS!" inside, however, the roar of the Guildmaster consumed everything.

"..." the heads of Team Rainy Days hung low in silence.

They were currently standing in a row before the Staraptor's desk in his office. Outside, the guildmembers gave the room a wide berth, hearing the muffled screams of their Guildmaster. Inside, the only others in the room were Victor, who stood behind BraveStar, and Team Vice, who rested against the wall.

Lezah mumbled something unintelligible under her breath, Drench had broken into a cold sweat, and Vice, arms crossed, glared at them so darkly that they almost felt more afraid of her, until another yell from BraveStar turned their attention back to him.

"UGH!" the Staraptor grunted, holding a wingtip to his face, "I had everything taken care of, but, no, you had to go after the crystal. Now look what happened! HE STOLE ANOTHER CRYSTAL!" the thought of the bandit raised the Staraptor's voice, his blood beginning to boil.

"A-Aye..." Romsca looked down, "L-Look, i-it's my fault, the whole thing was m-my idea..."

Vice's hate-filled eyes narrowed at them, "Everything would've been fine if these sh*t-heads would've let me handle it, but, of course, the newbies had to come and f*ck it all up!"

Romsca gritted her teeth, "Like you could've handled h-"

"Romsca!" Stream covered her with her wing, whispering, "Please, we're in enough trouble as it is, don't start anything!"

"Grr..." the Helioptile growled, but complied. _I'm getting tired of being told to shut up... _She clenched her fists, growing more riled as she recalled how her friend kept her from questioning the Mudkip following Desperado's robbery. They had tried to search after him, but they were in no shape to fight him, and the Cacturne had gotten a good headstart on them, which forced them to concede defeat and return to the guild, downtrodden.

"Damn that Desperado!" BraveStar beat his clenched talons on the ground, then facepalmed with his wing, muttering something the others could not hear, "Ugh! Great, just when things were looking up, this comes along and drags everything straight to hell!"

"Leonidas..." Victor put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head, "_We'_re sorry," he spoke in reference to himself for giving them the idea in the first place.

"..." the Staraptor glared at him briefly before sighing, removing his wing and looking back to the trio, "While everyone was at the tournament, my sources and research caught mention of a blue crystal around the Great Sog Woods," all looked up at this; with all the tension that had come before, this came as a non sequitur, "You-" he gestured to Rainy Days, "-are to go and look for it."

**"WHAT?!"** Vice snapped while her allies and Rainy Days widened their eyes, "After those brats f*ck everything up, you're just gonna send them out again?! **WHAT THE F*CK?! SEND US!**"

**"QUIET!"** BraveStar snapped back, spreading his mighty wings while glaring at her.

"Ergh..." eyes narrowing, the Fraxure heeded the order, crossing her arms. She muttered under her breath, fuming words inaudible to all but Drench, who gulped, "Now this... One humiliation after another... F*ck those bastards... It should be us!"

Stream frowned, wondering, "If you knew about it, why didn't you send someone else to check it out while we were gone?"

"I did." BraveStar said simply but harshly, with a glare that made all three shrink back, "I sent two teams to go searching, but they returned saying they couldn't find anything. Seeing as you three had better luck finding these crystals than anyone else, I had originally intended to send you there. I sent Team Vice to the tournament because we KNEW exactly where the crystal was and how to get it, thus if we found the VAGUE location of another one in the meantime, like we DID, I could send you three there. And, just to let you know, that's why I'm so freakin' pissed right now."

Hearing his explanation left the trio hushed, looking down.

_Damn it all! _Lloyd thought to himself. _If I hadn't agreed with Romsca, we never would've went, Vice would've won the crystal, and who knows, maybe she COULD have taken on that Cacturne, but instead, we went there, brought Vice from being irritated by us to flat out hating our guts, Romsca got on and still looks like she wants to get on my case, and we lost another frickin' crystal! ARCEUS! I messed everything up... _His eyes clenched shut, trying to avoid tearing up.

Romsca clenched her tiny fists, feeling the same, only more irritated. _I know it was my fault for thinkin' it up, but the little Pipsqueak could've stopped me with Stream! Speakin' of... _She looked at the Mudkip. _Because of him that Vice-bitch looks like she wants to murder us! And he still won't talk about anything. I'm gettin' damn sick of fightin' with me mate, but I gotta know what's up with him!_

Stream frowned at her two friends. _I sense more trouble brewing... Great, just great. How long are they going to keep this up? How can we be a team if Romsca is always at his throat?_

By the wall, Vice fumed inwardly, her mind raging. _Those damn motherf*ckers ruined everything! We would've got that crystal back if those assholes hadn't interfered with our mission! They shouldn't be getting another important mission, WE should! They should be punished, no, they should be kicked out of the guild! But, NO! Another mission for them, and what about me? I'm stuck right here, my glory stolen, and forced to keep silent, how dare he?! NO ONE is gonna silence me, NO ONE is gonna look down on me, and NO ONE is gonna push me around! I REFUSE to be humiliated like that ever again! _Her eyes focused on Lloyd. _But him! That lousy sh*t... He... He humiliated me! HOW DARE HE?! No! I won't let this stand, he will pay, HE WILL- _"Huh?" her thoughts were interrupted by a nudge, causing her to look to her side at the Venonat, who shuffled nervously, having seen her expression and figured her thoughts from it.

Drench held a paw gently to her side, frowning as he whispered, "...Hash?"

"!" Vice froze instantly, her eyes widening. Then her expression calmed down, the Dragon looking down while crossing her arms again, "..." her eyes closed, though her mouth was still set in a frown.

_Thank Arceus... _Seeing her relax, Drench sighed in relief.

_Hmm? _Lezah raised an eyebrow at the exchange. _What was that all about?_

All in the room were silent, until Victor stepped forward and shared a whispered conversation with the Guildmaster.

When they were done, BraveStar spoke aloud, "Fine," the Staraptor sighed, "We're done here, but Team Rainy Days," he gestured to the trio, who looked up expectantly, "You should go rest early. As a punishment, no supper for you today!" the three cringed at that, "Tomorrow, following a quick breakfast, you are to head out to the Great Sog Woods immediately. Team Vice, along with Team Rainy Days, I apologize for what happened. Feel free to go and carry out your daily missions. That is all, are we clear?"

All present answered in the affirmative, "Good," he nodded, "You are dismissed," with that said, the two teams walked out of the room, leaving the Staraptor alone with the Emboar, who he turned to, sighing, "Victor, we need to talk..."


	63. A Storm is Brewing

_**Chapter Sixty-Three:**_

_**A Storm is Brewing**_

* * *

**Unknown**

_Damn it! _The dream of hot then cold transitioned the Mudkip into the color-filled dimension. _Here again?!_

"You lost another crystal."

"!" Lloyd winced at the simple statement, "Y-Yes... Unfortunately... We couldn't stop Desperado..."

"I know..." he heard it sigh, "I shouldn't be angry with you. It's not your fault, entirely... If that Vice would've... Oh, never mind..."

_Vice? _Lloyd raised an eyebrow. _How exactly does it know about that? Does it read my mind or something before this dream comes? Enh, probably. ERGH! _He cringed, feeling a sudden headache. _Whatever! I don't feel like giving myself a headache by thinking about it too much! _"Look, we'll be heading out to search for another crystal today, and this time," he narrowed his eyes, "I won't let that Cacturne take it from us!"

"That's good to hear," there was a softness to its tone, "But are you sure you can back that up?"

"Mrmm..." Lloyd frowned, looking down, "N-Not really... but... but... to get home... I have to..."

"Yes..." he could feel it nodding, "I... I'm sorry that I have placed you in such a predicament, Lloyd, but, for the sake of our world-"

"-I know..." he cut it off, "You needed someone to save this world, and I just happened to be the one to get picked..."

"...And that frustrates you, correct?"

"NO SH*T, SHERLOCK!" was what he wanted to say, no, what he wanted to scream, but he managed to contain himself, "Yes, a lot actually, but I can't really blame you for wanting to save your world. All I can really blame is my own rotten luck."

"I see..." it spoke thoughtfully, "You're an interesting one, Lloyd."

A long list of curses ran through his mind, "Yeah, interesting."

"Hmhmhm," it chuckled before continuing, "As it stands now, Desperado has two Sapphire Climate Crystals, while you only have one. That only leaves two sapphires."

"So there are five in total?" Lloyd blinked.

"Yes, and you're on your way to finding the penultimate one," it answered, "Please, please, Lloyd, do not fail. We cannot lose another crystal..." its voice began fading, as did the color of the void, "The fate of our world... rests on your shoulders..."

"ERGH!" Lloyd cringed, his head hurting as he slowly awoke. _Could this please be done in a way that doesn't give me a headache?!_

The dream ended as it always did, the voice fading away completely as it said, "Twas a pleasure... Lloyd..."

...

_Those dreams are really getting on my nerves... _Lloyd grimaced at the memory and the subsequent headache. He had awoken tossing and turning to Odaya's roar. Afterward, they had a quick breakfast, and headed off to the Great Sog Woods.

Where they now arrived, dark clouds looming overhead.

"The Great Sog Woods, eh?" Romsca whistled, "Heard some shifty things about this place."

"Like?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's a little explored area because it's host to an underground system of caves that many have tried to explore, only to quickly face being lost, forcing them to retreat," the Helioptile explained, "Those who actually went into the caves have warned of how many wild Pokémon run about down there, not to mention how soggy it is."

"Soggy?" Stream tilted her head.

"Aye, the walls of the cave are practically made of mud or something, so they're hard to traverse, and it's easy to slip and fall. They're kinda unstable too, never know when a wall or the ceiling will collapse on ya," Romsca warned.

"Oh, sounds dangerous," Stream sighed. _Which probably means..._

"Hopefully we won't have to go there, then," Lloyd spoke with a frown. _Knowing my luck..._

"Enh, shouldn't be a problem," Romsca shrugged, "I mean, we've had good luck finding these crystals before, well, at least Lloyd has, for some reason," she shot him a glare, to which he nervously looked away.

"Romsca..." Stream countered with her own glare, whispering to her friend so the Mudkip could not hear, "What have I told you? Quit prying!"

"I wasn't prying!" the Helioptile whispered back.

"Oh, really? That certainly wasn't evident from how you said it!" the Ducklett retorted.

Romsca rolled her eyes, "Now we're arguing over what my tone implies?"

"Implications are an important part of expression!" Stream frowned, "But still, let Lloyd speak his mind when he wants. Don't try to force him, you're being too reckless!"

"How am I being reckless?!" Romsca narrowed her eyes.

Stream sighed, "You're endangering our unity as a team! We need to be in sync and on good terms to work together on our missions. We can't do that if you're constantly attacking him!"

"Oh, I'm endangering our unity? Are you sure that's the only reason you don't want me provoking him?" Romsca grimaced.

The Ducklett flushed, her frown widening, "And what are you implying by _that_?"

"You know," the Helioptile crossed her arms, "Besides, I can't trust someone who won't tell me anything."

"Well..." the Ducklett countered.

"..." Lloyd swallowed nervously. Their argument had escalated to a point where they now spoke loud enough for him to catch bits and pieces of their conversation; and he did not enjoy what he was hearing. Eventually, with a glare and then a sigh, the two stopped speaking to each other and looked ahead to the woods, stepping into them. _It's not my fault I'm supposed to help save the world! _He grimaced. _I don't want to be the source of so much conflict, but what can I say? If I try to talk to Romsca, she'll force the truth out of me. And what can I say to Stream? I can't lie to her! What am I supposed to do?!_

As the trio disappeared into the woods, another trio followed after.

"Grr..." the Fraxure growled softly, her allies watching anxiously.


	64. Downhill From Here

**Author's Note:**

**Hi.**

**Sorry I didn't get this out last week. I actually started this chapter last week, but... well, if you read the latest Okam chapter, you'll know what happened (spoiler warning: my little sister made a very frightened cat fall on my bare back, so I got a lot of scratches. My room was very hot that day, so trying to write made my back sweaty, which poured salt into my wounds. Not fun at all).**

**Anyways, not much else to say. I do think it's interesting to point out how, for a Mystery Dungeon story, this doesn't really use Mystery Dungeons. Uses a lot of other elements from the series though.**

**Well, that's it for me.**

**Read and review, pwease!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Sixty-Four:**_

_**Downhill From Here**_

* * *

**Afternoon (1:02 P.M.), The Great Sog Woods**

Thunder crackled overhead, heavy rain falling from the black clouds that blotted out the sun.

"Weather's been wild lately, eh?" Lloyd asked, breaking the silence that had been going on for the past hour or so.

"..." His two allies did not respond.

The woods were wet enough normally, but the heavy rains made it worse, and several times they found themselves tripping or slipping on mud.

Lloyd sighed, looking around. They had already searched through a lot of the woods, but had found nothing. His water sense did little to help them, for, while he definitely _knew_ he could feel a crystal somewhere (although that just could have been his mind desperately wanting him to sense it), the heavy rain and natural wetness of the woods made his water sense point to all directions, diluting any signal he wanted to feel out.

"You know what?" Stream paused and sighed as they came into a clearing, "I think we should head back. We've been looking for hours and we haven't found anything above ground."

"We can't go back empty-handed!" Romsca protested, leading into another argument.

Meanwhile, Lloyd's mind wondered over the weather. _These rains are getting worse and worse each day. _He grimaced, the rain drops fell with such fervor that he felt actual annoyance at how they pelted his back, not pain, but he could feel it enough to be annoyed. _The seal on Primal Kyogre must be growing weaker, if this keeps up, it'll break loose, and then I'll never get home... _He looked up at the contents of the clearing. It was surrounded on all sides by trees, but at the end opposite to them a large slab of earth was jutting out, overlooking a hole in the ground. "Mrmm..." he angled his fins to it, and blinked. _Either my mind's playing tricks on me, or I'm feeling something under there... It's probably the former, but I do feel something faintly stronger than all the water I'm feeling up here. Given that, it must be a larger, more consolidated body of water. Considering our past experiences, that's our best bet. But... _He gulped, "Maybe we should check that tunnel?"

"Huh?" the two broke from their argument, looking to the entrance before them.

Stream gulped, "I don't know... You heard how dangerous those caverns can be, we could get lost. Not to mention all the rain leaking in..."

"You must be awfully sure of your ability to sense out those crystals if you want us to go down there," Romsca narrowed her eyes, hands on hips.

The Mudkip shuffled nervously. _Am I sure? Can we really explore those tunnels without getting lost? I could be putting us in a lot of risk, but... _He flinched at the sudden boom of thunder, "...Look, at the very least, in there we won't have to worry about the rain constantly pounding down on us. A little leakage at best, but not this. We can take shelter from the storm at least."

"W-Well, I guess..." Stream looked down, and moved forward as the trio approached the entrance, "B-But let's all be careful, okay? We don't want to get lost down there."

"If we do, it's Pipsqueak's fault," Romsca snorted, to which Lloyd frowned, Stream giving her a glare as they took a few steps into the tunnel, which went down into a slanted slope, "Things are getting pretty dark pretty quickly. Here, let me get us some light," she unfurled her frills and charged electricity, creating a light that revealed two paths, "Great, only a few steps in and we've already reached a fork in the road," she looked to Lloyd, "So, which one?"

"W-Wha?!" the Mudkip blinked at her in astonishment.

"You're the one with the sense for it, aye?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Err..." Lloyd looked away. _She's trying her damnedest to provoke me... _His eyes shifted between the two paths, separated by a wall of earth. _Err, strange, I feel the signal coming from both sides, so they either lead to the same place, or this water source is big enough to go near both or one of them... Great, that makes choosing all the more f*cking easy... So... WAH?! _His eyes widened in shock as the ground around them began shaking, "W-What's that?!"

Stream looked around in fright, "I don't kn-" she looked behind them, and gasped, lunging forward with her wings spread, "MOVE! RUN NOW!" she shrieked as the tunnel began to collapse behind them, rocks falling from the entrance.

"W-WHAAAAA!"the trio stumbled down the slope, tumbling down it into the path on the right, the ground behind them caving-in while they rolled out into the new path, "Gah!" they cried out, hitting the ground hard.

"Ohhh..." Lloyd groaned, getting up, "What... What the hell just happened?"

"The entrance..." Stream answered, breathing heavily, "...it collapsed..."

"The hell?!" Romsca grunted, electricity returning to her frills, bringing back the light which she had lost when the tunnel caved-in, "How'd that happen?!"

"I don't know!" Stream snapped, in a bit of a panic at their current situation, "I felt the shaking, looked back, and BAM! Rocks were falling! I pushed us forward so we wouldn't get crushed!" her head looked about, evaluating their new location, which was a somewhat straight path, surrounded by walls of earth, "Looks like we tumbled into one of the pa-" she froze.

"Huh?" her allies blinked, looking where the Ducklett had looked to, "Uhh..."

"Hrrrrrrgg!" several creatures resembling stubby, metal lizards growled at them.

"Th-Those are Lairon..." Lloyd swallowed nervously. _Maybe they're the source of these tunnels; they are known for eating earth and digging tunnels. They might be why the cave collapsed._

"N-No problem..." Romsca grinned, yet stammered, "We can handle that, right?"

"HRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" a deep growling sounded off as the ground beneath them began shaking.

"W-What now?!" Lloyd grunted, struggling to keep his footing, "!" only to gasp with his teammates upon realizing something they had not noticed before: the ground they had landed on was purple.

And spiky. So much that Lloyd was shocked that they had not skewered themselves falling on it, but such thoughts passed away quickly as the trio raced forward, leaping off of the purple ground to land before the Lairons.

"HRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUHHHRRRR!" what they had thought was ground rose up and roared, shaking the tunnel itself.

"..." Team Rainy Days stared at it, speechless and horrified.

It was a large, bipedal, purple reptile with small, narrow, and bloodshot eyes, large, spiny ears, and a short snout filled with sharp and pointed teeth. A long, venomous horn emerged on its forehead. It had a gray chest and belly plates, three claws on each hand, rounded spines on its elbows, and a single large nail on each foot. A ridge of long spines ran down its back, and its tail was long, and powerful, whipping back and forth in agitation.

It was a Nidoking, and a particularly large specimen at that.

"HRRRAAAAAAUUUURRR!" it roared again, glaring at them, enraged.

"Uhh... Uhh..." the trio stepped back.

"Hrrrrrg!" only to be confronted by the growling Lairons.

"HRRAAAH!" the Nidoking snarled, opening its mouth to fire an attack...

Meanwhile, outside the collapsed entrance, a certain Fraxure smirked, her teammates staring at her in stunned silence, "Serves them right!"


	65. Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

**Hi!**

**Well, as you may see, this story is two days away from its first anniversary! YAY!**

**Unfortunately, I may not be able to post a chapter that day since it's a school day.**

**I get Monday off this week, but, unfortunately, I plan to use Monday to do a piece for my AP Studio Art Concentration, which I'm running behind on.**

**In other news, I would've done this chapter yesterday, but me and my mom had to do a lot of haggling on a big Amazon order. Got a big shipment coming.**

**So, hope you enjoy.**

**Read and review!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Sixty-Five:**_

_**Bad Timing**_

* * *

**Afternoon (1:21 P.M.), The Great Sog Woods**

Inside the closed tunnel...

"L-Look..." Lloyd swallowed nervously, trying to reason with the enraged, large Nidoking, "W-We didn't m-mean to disturb you-"

"HRAAUUUURRRR!" the Nidoking roared and threw back its arms, firing several blobs of brown sludge!

"W-WAH!" the trio leaped back, avoiding the blobs, which hit the ground and exploded into puddles of sludge.

"Hrrg!" the Lairons growled, the sludge hitting them but having no effect, "HRR!" several turned to Rainy Days, while the others moved at the Nidoking.

"Th-There's no r-reasoning with it, Lloyd, it's wild!" Stream gasped.

"Y-Yes," Lloyd nodded, "W-Well, we c-can't go back there anyway, th-the tunnel's blocked, so w-we need to turn back and- GYAAH!" he cried out, struck by a purple and black beam from behind, which flung him into one of the Lairons, "GAH!" who promptly headbutted him back to his teammates, "W-What?!" gritting his teeth, he looked behind him with his allies, "!"

"K-Keeeshhh!" and was surprised to find two draconic snails, Sliggoos.

"More of 'em?!" Romsca's eyes widened, then, seeing her equally frightened friends, narrowed, trying to appear collected to soothe them, "D-Don't worry! Th-There may be a lot of 'em, b-but we each have something t-to hit 'em with, ay-AIEEEE!" she stopped and shrieked as the tunnel shook.

"HRAAAUUURRR!" the Nidoking had flung an attacking Lairon off of him, and blasted it with a MASSIVE orange and yellow beam of energy!

"Th-That's Hyper Beam!" Lloyd gasped as the cavern shook a little, "Uhh...uh..." his mouth hung open at the attack, which dissipated to reveal a large hole in the ground where the Lairon had been, "We... We can't take THAT!"

"I-If it could do that to a Lairon..." Stream gulped.

"W-We're toast..." Romsca trembled, then shook her head, "N-No! We have to stay calm! It has to recharge, hit it no- GYAAH!" she screamed in pain, blasted by a Sliggoo's Dragon Pulse, "Gr-Grr, huh? WAH!" she landed in front of a Lairon, and only narrowly managed to roll and back away from its snapping jaws.

"HRRG!" multiple Lairon pounced on the recharging Nidoking, striking and biting at it.

But to no avail, "HRAAAUUUR!" it roared, finishing its recharging to shake itself, flinging off the hapless Lairons, "Hrrr!" it growled, looking back to the trio as it took a step forward.

Romsca backed off with her allies, and Lloyd yelled, "Re... RE-RETREAT!" he turned tail and dashed back, "Come on!" he called to them, tackling one of the Sliggoo before it could attack.

"R-Right!" Stream nodded, flapping frantically after him, Romsca doing the same after a split-second's hesitation, barely avoiding another Dragon Pulse from the other Sliggoo, which was only because she slipped on the muddy ground, "W-Wah!" she slid past, then scrambled to her feet to continue her run.

"Keeeshhh!"

"Hrrg!"

"HRAAAAUUURR!"

The wild Nidoking began its pursuit, tearing through the other tunnel-dwellers.

"Heh... Heh!" Lloyd panted as he ran, his four paws barely keeping him balanced on the soggy ground. While Stream flapped in a panic, Romsca was having similar troubles to Lloyd, having dropped to all fours.

Under these conditions, with little light to see by, the ground wet, and water leaking from the ceiling, the Helioptile found it difficult to concentrate enough to create and charge a consistent Electric light source for them to see by, leaving visibility very poor as they bolted through the tunnel, the Nidoking's roar sounding off not too far behind them. Several times they stumbled upon more Lairons or Sliggoos, but they were quick to flee ahead of them, despite the little space they had to avoid their foes, the attacks causing several setbacks to them in their flight, as did the splits in the path they encountered, forcing them to quickly go down a random path in the hopes that the Nidoking would lose them or give up, to no avail as its loud roar reached them.

Soon they had run so far from the entrance that they no longer knew where to go, or even where they were going...

Above ground...

Thunder boomed and heavy rains fell over the woods, the light of lightning illuminating the face of the smirking Fraxure, "That'll show them!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Lezah gasped, her eyes wide.

"H-How... HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" Drench gaped.

Vice turned to them, grimacing, "How could I not?! They humiliated me! They humiliated US!"

"TH-THAT COULD'VE KILLED THEM!" the Venonat yelled.

"Grr! Don't worry!" Vice growled in annoyance, "That tunnel's part of an entire network of tunnels. Just cause I blocked off one tunnel doesn't mean they're trapped in there. They can just walk around for a bit and stumble upon another exit!"

"B-But the cave-in!" Drench persisted.

"They wouldn't be in the guild if they couldn't survive a simple cave-in!" Vice crossed her arms, "Besides, the only real trouble they should find in there is a few weak wilds, and if they can't handle that then they shouldn't have joined the guild in the first place!"

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, ohdear, ohdearohdearohdearohdearohdear..." the Mismagius held her tendrils to her head, a panicked sweat dripping down her forehead, her eyes wide and her breathing frantic as she babbled on semi-incoherently, "H-How, why-why... N-No!"

Vice narrowed her eyes, "Great, she's lost in her own little world."

Lezah blinked, looking at the Fraxure in surprise, like she had forgotten she was there, emerging from 'her own little world', as Vice had put it. She threw out her tendrils, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO THOSE POOR DEARIES?!"

"Weren't you listening?!" the Dragon grimaced, "That's what they get for humiliating us and losing the crystal! _This_ is the punishment they_ should_ have gotten from the Guildmaster!"

"Oh... dear... Oh dear..." Lezah blinked again, returning to her frantic state, a tendril held to her head as she sighed, "I knew I should've taken a vacation day today!"

"You already used all your vacation days!" Vice rolled her eyes.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT!" Drench yelled.

"What, it's about those little sh*ts?" the Fraxure glared at him.

"OF COURSE IT IS!" Drench yelled back, their argument reignited.

_I can't believe this..._ Above them, in a tree, a cloaked Cacturne watched the exchange, frowning. _The hell?! She could've killed those three! I knew that Dragon lady had some issues, but this? Damn! _Desperado rested back on the branch. _Reminds me a bit of myself, really. _He reminisced. _I know those feelings of frustration, jealousy, and inferiority. They sting, and make you more and more bitter the more you house them, and let them ruminate... _He paused in his reflecting to look down at the arguing Venonat and Fraxure. _Then again, I never did anything this extreme, did I? _He frowned. _...Did I? Hmm? _He thought over his crystal thefts. _What am I even doin' anymore? Me and me merry crew just go around doin' some good old thievin', taking what others don't need for ourselves, and then I come across the BraveStar Guild searchin' for a crystal. From there, spite lead the way... Is that really what's pushin' me into doin' this? Spite? A grudge? _He sighed. _Oh well, I've come too far to just back off now. _He looked back down. _Dear Dragon Lady, I feel your pain, but I ain't no advocate of murder. So, for now, it's time to go a-rescuin' them buckoes..._

Below, the argument between Vice and Drench had escalated to a point where Lezah was hard-pressed to get a word in edgewise.

"Why does it always have to be about your pride?!" Drench questioned.

"What else is there?!" Vice snapped, "What good is there in being a warrior if you have no self-respect, nor the respect of others?!"

"How do you expect to get respect by doing stuff like this?!" Drench screwed his eyes shut, "How can you respect yourself by doing this?!"

She narrowed her eyes, "Because I'm reclaiming my honor that that smartass besmirched! Don't you-"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" the Venonat clenched his paws and screamed, cutting her off.

"!" Vice froze, much to the confusion of Lezah and Desperado, the Ghost tilting her head while the Cacturne dropped down.

"..." her body trembled, "They... They humiliated me... To let myself be beaten by those three... I felt ashamed..." she clenched her fists, a tear falling from her eye, "I swore a long time ago that I'd never let that happen again, that I'd never let anyone make me _feel _that way again..."

"I... I know..." Drench nodded, "But you can-"

"Shame I gotta interrupt y'all with me bad timin'," Desperado's voice cut him off, all eyes turning to the Cacturne as he landed on the ground, "Don't know what y'all are talkin' 'bout, but I got work to do."


	66. The Tension Erupts

**Author's Note:**

**Welp, it's been a bad week for me for the most part, but an alright weekend. I won't give you the details on the bad, but here's the good I got yesterday:**

**In the mail, I got four things: my copy of the book, _Darkwing, _a mini-figure of Mawile (whose eyes are painted in a rather derpy way), my D-Arts Venusaur, and my S.H. Figuarts Alphamon!**

**To explain the last two, S.H. Figuarts and D-Arts are lines made by Tamashii Nations, which can be considered the premium section of Bandai's toy division. They make the best figures, with stunning detail, incredible articulation, and amazing poseability!**

**I got my Venusaur cause he was nearly four times cheaper than the other Kanto Starters and Mewtwo, at about $40 bucks. He also comes with two vines with three segments to adjust for length and to pose for his vine whip! He looks incredible! A little smaller than I expected, but a lot bigger than he looks in the box.**

**I. LOVE. THIS. ALPHAMON. He is amazing. He comes with about seven different hands to choose from, two of which are for holding his weapon, which I can only describe as being a sword that looks more like an axe combined with a javelin. It's f*cking amazing!**

**And I still have Imperialdramon FM, Gamera, and Omega/Omnimon coming in (but Omega/Omnimon is still only preordered, unfortunately).**

**Can't wait to get them! Did I mention the boxes are absolutely beautiful too?**

**Well, I've said enough, enjoy! This story's now over a year old!**

**Read and review!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Sixty-Six:**_

_**The Tension Erupts**_

* * *

**Afternoon (1:39 P.M.), The Great Sog Woods**

"GRAAAAAAAAH!" Vice and Drench screamed, the Fraxure flung into the Venonat, carrying both into a tree, where they crashed, "Uhh..." the Dragon groaned as she was pulled off, falling with a thud to the ground, knocked out while Drench slid to the floor, unconscious. Lezah was lying facedown a few feet away, similarly KOed.

"Whew!" Desperado whistled, retracting his Giga Drain tendrils, "Well, they sure as heck put up a fight. Don't know what BraveStar an' Victor are doin', but they ain't doin' it wrong," he wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Much as I hate to leave y'all alone out here, can't say y'all don't deserve it. Now-" he cracked his neck while walking over to the collapsed entrance, his tendrils shooting out and digging into the earth, "-let's go rescue them buckoes, before it's too late."

In the underground...

"Heh... heh... We're not getting anywhere... like this!" Lloyd panted.

"What else can we do?!" Romsca gulped.

Stream nodded, still frantic, "You saw that! We can't take a Hyper Beam, especially in such close quarters!"

"I-I know, b-but-" Lloyd stammered, unsure of their options, "-we... we- OOF!" he was abruptly cut off, his body crashing into a wall that would have been rather soft if it had not been so densely packed, "Ugh..." he grunted, falling back.

"W-WHAT?!" Romsca's eyes widened as she came to a stop, charging more electricity to shine a light for them to see again.

"NO?!" Stream gasped in horror; the path they had followed had ended in a big wall of mud.

"I-It... It's a deadend..." Lloyd stared, the color draining from his face.

"Hrrg!"

"Keeesh!"

The sounds of wild Lairon and Sliggoo emanated from nearby.

"HRAAAAUUUURRR!" the Nidoking's roar overshadowed the wild growls, and the cavern shook from another of its attacks.

"It's still after us..." Stream gulped, the roar not too far off.

"G-Grr!" Romsca gritted her teeth, "N-NO!" she ran at the wall, clawing at it, "Come on! COME ON!" she kept digging at the mud, swiping it away, but with every swipe, with every bit she dislodged, more dribbled down in its place, even faster than she had dug it out.

"R-ROMSCA?!" Stream grabbed hold of her with her wings, restraining her.

"W-What are you doing?!" the Helioptile growled.

"Saving you!" the Ducklett screeched.

"H-Huh?!" Romsca blinked, just noticing that her arms were now covered in the mud that poured down, "W-WAH!" Stream managed to yank her out of the wall, the mud filling the indentations she had left and then some, more falling down over it, extending the wall's depth.

"Ugh..." Romsca grunted, clawing the mud off of her arms, "I-I can't dig through it..."

"Yes..." Stream nodded, then frowned, "But what can we do? My Ice Beam, or our Water attacks-"

"-will just make more mud fall, even faster than before..." Lloyd interrupted her, his expression frozen in hopelessness, "Dislodging that much at once will probably make the thing collapse even more..." his fins and gills drooped, "There's nothing we can do... The last split in the path was awhile back," another roar came, "...we'd run into that thing for sure..."

"It's only a matter of time..." Romsca sat down, her light dulling.

"No..." Stream looked between her two teammates, unnerved by their despondency.

Lloyd fell, his forepaws held to his head, the sounds of the wild Pokémon growing ever closer. _No, no, no! This can't be! How could everything have turned out like this?! All I had to do to get home was find those crystals, and I failed! We only managed to get one! Desperado stole two, and now this on the fourth! One mission, and I failed! How can I be so useless?! Every time, something always happens. No matter how careful I try to be, no matter how much I plan, it fails! Am I that worthless?! _He beat the ground with a paw. _Of course I am; just look at me! What place do I have in this world that I know nothing of?! Soon that monster will get here, and then I'll just be a smear on the ground!_

"L-Lloyd..." seeing his hopelessness, Stream approached him, gently holding her wing over his back, "Calm down, Lloyd, w-we're not done yet. Let's pull ourselves together and think this th-through. I know we can f-figure something out, especially with you, I just know it!" she tried to lighten the mood and cheer him up.

"How?" Lloyd's response came bitter, "How can we get out of here? This mission was a total failure!"

"L-Lloyd-" the Ducklett began.

"-Failure! Failure!" the Mudkip repeated, shaking, "Every time we try to get those Climate Crystals, it always ends in failure!"

"The 'Climate Crystals'?" Romsca looked up to them, grimacing, "Is that what they're called now?"

"And now you're on my case again!" Lloyd grumbled, "How am I supposed to get home like this?!"

"What're you on about?" Romsca narrowed her eyes, her despair giving way to anger.

_What's the point anymore?! I'm tired of dealing with this! _Lloyd looked away, "The five sapphires, they're the Climate Crystals, or part of a set of them... I need them... to fix the seal holding Primal Kyogre, to save this world."

"WHAT?!" Romsca gasped, Stream staring in shock, "A-Are you serious?!"

"Those crystals were really _that_ important?" Stream held her wingtip to her beak, "No wonder you and BraveStar were so serious about them..."

"Wait..." Romsca pointed a claw at him, "How does BraveStar know about them?! Did he tell you, or-"

"I told him!" Lloyd frowned.

"Before us?!" Romsca threw her hands to her sides, "I knew it! You were keeping things from us this whole... Wait..." she thought back to something he had said, "What does this have to do with getting back home?"

_Why not? _He thought bitterly, "I was told... I was told that if I could fix the seal, if I could stop Primal Kyogre and save this world... I could go back home..." he faltered, but only for a second, "...back to my own world... Back to being human..."

"!" their eyes widened in surprise, "What?!"

"A... A human?!" Romsca's jaw hung open.

Stream stared, incredulous. _All this time... I... I... a HUMAN?!_

"That's... That's it?!" Romsca started growling, growing indignant, "You felt like keeping _that_ a secret from us this whole time?! You had me all suspicious with all this secrecy! How could I trust you when you kept all this a secret?!"

"I couldn't help it..." Lloyd looked down, "I was told to..."

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE TOLD TO! THAT'S F*CKING STUPID!" Romsca yelled.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Lloyd snapped.

"I don't wanna understand!" Romsca snarled, "All I wanted was a teammate who wouldn't complicate things with all their secrecy!"

"And I never wanted a teammate who's always breathing down my neck!" Lloyd barked, their argument escalating...


	67. From Bad to Worse

**Author's Note:**

**Well, being brief:**

**Sorry that this chapter is a might shorter than the usual chapter. Truth is, all of today and the latter half of yesterday I haven't been feeling so hot. My allergies are acting up and I've been feeling very tired.**

**Plus, today I gotta study for a big test and see if I can finish an art piece.**

**Sorry.**

**In other news, I just got through two job interviews this week. And I've never had a job interview before, so woo. Wish me luck.**

**So, yeah, short chapter. Hope you can enjoy.**

**Also, Sun and Moon hype! New games! We better get some Zygarde story though, or else!**

**Read and review!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Sixty-Seven:**_

_**From Bad to Worse**_

* * *

**Afternoon (1:59 P.M.), The Underground**

"There we go!" the Cacturne grinned, stumbling into the tunnel, which was pitch-black, save for the minuscule light that came in through the tunnel he had dug, "Now, where be them buckoes?" he unleashed his Giga Drain to create a light source, the green energy tendrils offering more illumination for him to see by.

"So, what have we here?" what he first noticed in his limited lighting were a series of tracks in the muddy earth, "Hmm? Rather erratic-looking. Small and wild ones followed by large and rampant ones. Definitely a chase. Hope the lad and lasses be alright..."

He frowned, seeing a large hole in the ground a few feet before him, "What the?" he walked over and peered inside, grimacing at the smell as he perceived what appeared to be a mass of melted metal, "Well... not much I can say that wouldn't be in poor taste, so I better get on and head off."

Desperado looked to the wall beside his newly dug entrance, "Let's mark the trail," he took aim with his other arm, firing some spikes into the wall. _A series of spikes to denote my path. I'll double up on those spikes upon backtracking, should I find them. If I come upon a dead end, I'll just make a cross to denote I shouldn't go back there. That should do it for n- _"OW!" the Cacturne grimaced, knocked to the floor, "Watch it!" he glared at the creature that had jumped him, a Lairon, who now lunged forward with snapping jaws.

"HRG?!" the metal lizard's eyes widened in shock when its lunge was stopped, a tendril of green energy wrapping around its neck before flinging it off.

"Geez, and they say we bandits are uncivilized," Desperado got to his feet, only to stare down several more Lairons, not to mention several Sliggoos, "Great, more distractions," he cracked his neck, extending the tendrils on his right arm while taking aim with the spikes on his left, "Sorry, but I don't got the time for you all!" _Hope them buckoes will be okay, cause I gotta get through these ninnies first!_

At the dead end...

_.. A... Human... A real... human... _Stream stared, flabbergasted, at the Mudkip.

"Why would you keep me so suspicious with all these secrets?!" the Helioptile demanded.

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "Maybe if you just minded your own f*cking business-"

"WE'RE A TEAM!" Romsca snapped, "Your business _IS _my business!"

_To go home... _The Ducklett thought over what Lloyd had said. _To his world..._

"That's stretching it!" the Mudkip snapped back, "Shouldn't teammates respect each other's privacy?!"

"Not if it endangers the unity and trust of the team!" Romsca pointed an accusing claw, still infuriated, "How can I trust someone who wants to keep everything a secret? I don't care if you're human! If you've got my back and won't hide anything from me, I don't care who you are! The whole 'save the world' thing on the other paw, well, why the hell didn't you say anything if it was that important?!"

Lloyd's paws clenched the muddy ground, "Because I was tol-"

"Wait!" Stream suddenly cut him off, "You... You said... the m-moment you get the crystals, and save this world... you... you'll leave?"

The Mudkip raised an eyebrow, feeling a sudden apprehension at answering her, "Y-Yeah... Why?"

"Then... Then..." she stepped back, "You... You were just using us!"

"What?!" both Lloyd and Romsca stared in shock.

"You were using us..." the Ducklett looked down, "...to get the crystals..."

"N-No, I wasn't!" Lloyd argued, "I... I..." he babbled, struggling to find a counterargument, "I... I..." he swallowed nervously, taking a step back as he realized the truth in her words. _I... I really am using them, aren't I?! _

"B-But, m-my h-home!" he stammered, trying to justify himself.

"Grr!" Romsca growled, interrupting him, "When you were done with us, you were just going to leave! What about our team?!"

"I... I..." he gulped, "L-L-Look! I d-didn't mean to u-use you! I-I m-mean-"

"Grrrrrr!" Romsca's growls continued, the Helioptile growing more and more angry with his babbling, "SHUT UP!" she snapped, firing a Thunder Shock at the Mudkip!

"W-WAH?!" Lloyd leaped back, narrowly avoiding the attack, "W-WAIT! J-Just hear me ou-"

"HRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUURRRRR!"

"!" a roar from behind caused his eyes to snap wide open, turning around to find the massive Nidoking standing but a few feet away. _Oh sh*t! Not now! WHY NOW?!_

"HRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUURRRRRRR!" the Nidoking gave another roar as it charged forward!


	68. Close Quarters, None Given

**Author's Note:**

***Slightly edited version of the A/N from Okam, though some important info was added/changed, so I'd suggest going through it to see that, if you want. :p**

**Welp, first up, I apologize for not getting an update in last week. To explain, we had company over until mid-Sunday, and, as you know, I have difficulty writing when company is over. To make matters worse, when Sunday did come, my laptop's battery started dying. Yeah. And no, charging it didn't work, the battery was quite literally dying of age. So, I had to wait a bit to get another. That took a few days, but I got the battery.**

**However, on Thursday, tragedy struck. I was talking with my job interviewer when my phone crashed (I was still able to complete the call though). To get the phone to work again, I had to reset it, so I looked up how to do that. Turns out, the instructions provided to me were on how to do a HARD reset, not a SOFT reset, which meant that my phone deleted everything, including my contacts, games, and photos, some of which are of events I will never be able to replicate, or of family members I will never see again, and went back to its original state. What REALLY pissed me off about this was that the site I looked up how to reset it on did NOT specify what kind of reset it was describing. All it said was reset. It really SHOULD have specified what kind of reset it meant! Ugh!**

**But, after a bit, I was able to get everything but my pictures back. I'm going to miss those pictures (especially since my phone apparently never backed anything up), but, if any consolation, I was able to take a ton of pictures at the zoo, which my mom took us to today. I even got to pet and hug a little Kangaroo! She was so incredibly cute! I would have rather pet a bat, but those are a lot smaller and thus are more pragmatic. Still, hugged a kangaroo kid! That's another thing off my bucket list!**

**So, yeah.**

**On to this chapter, I actually started writing this last week, but only got about a fourth of it done before the battery thing happened. On Sunday, I worked on it a bit, and got about halfway done. I felt a little bad, and I didn't want you to go too long without a chapter, plus I didn't have any homework today, so, whammo! New chapter here on Monday! Enjoy! Glad I finished this today (even if I still couldn't think of a perfectly good-sounding title for this chapter, dunno why, but I've been struggling a lot deciding titles for my chapters, might just be because my other story currently has almost 300 chapters that I'm starting to run dry for names). Don't expect much more like this, as this only happens on special occasions.**

**But, since we're on the topic of schedules... I'm thinking of slowing down production so that I'll alternatively post one PMD:CC chapter per week, followed by an Okam chapter the next week. This way, I hope to drag Okam out just enough that I can get chapters out, while still being able to keep up with the information released for Sun and Moon. So, yeah, that'll probably be what I do.**

**Anything else?**

**Uhm... Hmm? Insert advertisement for Pokemon Model Kits off of Amazon here.**

**Yeah, got kits for Xerneas and Yveltel + Diancie, the latter was the last of my big Amazon order to get to me. They were pretty fun to build, and are a decent size for display, with some posability to give you some options in posing. No paint required, just a few stickers you have to apply. They weren't too hard to build, really the hardest part was the first step in putting the Xerneas model together (which was putting in its first two sets of antlers in place, since each pair doesn't stay together well and the second pair is difficult to place next to the first, but after that the following pieces help to keep them in place, and the stickers that go on the antlers look stunning!). The only other thing I had trouble with was Yveltal's neck, although that was only because I accidentally put the head on the neck upside down because I wasn't looking at the directions (which are in Japanese, though mostly they are told through very clear pictures) and had to pry it free. So, yeah, I really recommend these. They're more for display than anything, as they are a little bit too fragile for rough play, but they're only about five to twenty dollars on average, with certain ones being more expensive. Just to let you know, these started getting released around the time of Heart Gold/Soul Silver, so the first lines were those of the Johto legends and starters. As for me, I think if anything, the next ones I get will be the Haxorus line set, plus the rather expensive Kyurem Black/White dual set (which has them in Overdrive mode, with their tubes deployed, which aren't in the cheaper separate versions). So, yeah, go get them, they're pretty cool.**

**And... that's about it. I did get my scores back for an IQ test recently. Apparently my IQ's about 135 (whereas the average human's is 100).**

**To wrap this up, here's a question for all you readers: can anyone identify from where Romsca gets her name? WITHOUT LOOKING IT UP!**

**Read and review!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Sixty-Eight:**_

_**Close Quarters, None Given**_

* * *

**Afternoon (2:10 P.M.), The Underground**

"C-Crap!" Lloyd gasped, backing off.

"HRRAAAAUR!" the Nidoking clenched its fist, which sparked with electricity as it lunged forward, aiming for the Mudkip.

"!" Lloyd tried to leap away, but the Nidoking caught him by swinging out its fist, "G-G-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Lloyd gave an agonized shriek, electrocuted and sent flying into the muddy wall behind Romsca and Stream!

"Uhh... Uh..." Stream just stared; she knew she could not take a hit like that, especially with her four-times weakness.

"G-Grr..." Romsca stared it down, growling, but her body trembled.

"Ugh..." Lloyd cringed as he fell down, his body twitching, "G-Guys..."

"Shut up!" Romsca spat, not even bothering to glance back as she kept her eyes focused on the advancing Nidoking.

"R-Right!" Stream nodded, trying to emulate Romsca's behavior, but it was a struggle for her to avoid looking at the injured Lloyd out of her own concern for his well-being.

"L-Look!" he rolled to his paws, shaking himself, "We h-have to w-work together!"

"Why should we?!" Romsca yelled, slapping her tail on the ground, causing a looped root to grow from the mud before the incoming Nidoking's feet.

"Y-Yeah!" Stream took aim and fired her Ice Beam.

"GRRA!" seeing the root, the Nidoking halted its advance, "RAAAAAAA!" then roared at the coldness of the Ice Beam, "GRA!" it shielded itself with its arms, then threw them to the side to fire several blobs of brown sludge over the Ice Beam!

"S-SCATTER!" Romsca yelled, dashing forward with Stream and Lloyd, the Sludge Bomb hitting the the wall behind them, exploding into small puddles of toxic ooze.

"Grrr!" the Nidoking spread its limbs, obstructing as much of the passageway as possible while baring an electrically-charged fist.

"W-Watch out!" Lloyd recoiled back from the fist.

Stream flapped back, taking aim, "I'll g-G-G-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" she shrieked, the Nidoking, weary of her after the Ice Beam, throwing a sudden jab with its Thunder Punch, the impact of which sent her electrocuted body flying into the ceiling, where she crashed and fell to the floor, dislodging some earth from the roof, which fell down on top of her.

"STREAM!" Romsca rushed over.

"RRAAA!" grinning, the massive Nidoking reached down for the twitching Ducklett, "RRRG!" only to have the Helioptile leap at it, slapping its hand with her frills.

"Stay back!" Romsca shielded Stream, her arms spread wide apart before the toxic dinosaur.

"RAHAHAHA!" the behemoth gave what was half-growl, half-laugh, before taking aim with its mouth, "GRAH?!" only to have its head pushed away by an iron-slap from Lloyd's silver tail, its Sludge Bomb exploding into the wall beside it, "HRRG!" it threw out its hand, catching the Mudkip on the rebound, throwing him into the opposite wall!

"Ugh!" Lloyd grunted as he fell to the floor, "Q-Quick! Get away!" he yelled to Stream and Romsca.

"Grr!" Romsca growled at him, hefting Stream over her shoulder as she tried to dash past the Nidoking.

"RRAH!" the Nidoking's golden-glowing foot crashed down in front of them, stopping her, "HRRAAAAUUUR!"

"W-WAH?!" Romsca's eyes widened as golden cracks appeared in the ground beneath her, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" before erupting in a pillar of golden energy that threw her, screaming, into the air, a dazed Stream carried with her, "G-G-GRAAAGH!" both screamed when the Nidoking hit them in the air with its Thunder Punch, knocking them back hard into the wall of mud behind them!

"Errgh..." a hand held to her side, Romsca slid down to the floor.

"D-D-Darn it..." Stream collapsed beside her.

"G-Guys!" Lloyd's eyes widened in worry, "W-WAH!" then in terror as he darted forward, avoiding the Nidoking's fist, which slammed into the ground behind him, "Grr!" Lloyd gritted his teeth before firing a blob of water at the Nidoking's face!

"RRRAAGH!" the Nidoking recoiled from the super-effective hit, shaking away the water.

Lloyd looked to his allies, "Quick! Get up!"

"Heh... Heh... I-I'm... heh... t-trying!" Stream panted, struggling to her webbed feet.

"Sh... Shut up!" Romsca barked, pulling herself up.

"Grr! This isn't the time!" Lloyd snapped.

"Why should I listen to you?!" Romsca glared at him, "You were using us!"

"I-I didn't mean to!" Lloyd swallowed nervously, "I-GYAARGH!" he cried out, struck by the Nidoking's tail, which whipped him back into the wall!

"HRAAUUR!" the Nidoking roared, raising a fist covered in sparks.

"Lloyd, NO!" Stream's eyes widened. _No choice! I hope there's enough water! _Her eyes screwed shut as she opened her beak.

Romsca stared in shock, "CRAP! Stream, don't!" but the Ducklett proceeded, creating a light blue ball of liquid that she slammed into the ground, the water forming a wave that shot out at the Nidoking.

"Hrrg?!" the Nidoking turned, eyes widening at the wave that quickly crashed into it, "HRAAARRG?!" it cried, the super-effective hit knocking it back, its feet sliding and slipping on the now runny mud floor, "GRAAAAH!" it roared as it fell forward, throwing its electrically-charged fist into the wave, sending the electricity surging back through the wave and into Stream!

"AI-AI-AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the Ducklett screeched in electrocution, electricity arcing over her.

"S-STREAM!" Romsca leaped onto her, trying to absorb some of the electricity and minimize the damage as the wave ended.

"Guh!" Lloyd slid across the mud, twitching from his own electrocution, as he too had been caught in the electrified wave.

"GRAHAHAHAHAAAA!" the Nidoking roared with laughter, advancing on the two again, slowly, keeping its feet firmly planted on the wet ground to avoid slipping.

"Grr! Leave us alone!" Romsca snarled, frills extending, stiffening, and glowing yellow before shooting out the electricity she had absorbed from Stream at the Nidoking!

"Rahahaha!" it laughed again; even when soaked with water, it was immune to her Electric attacks.

"Hrr, hrrg..." Romsca clenched her teeth, sweating furiously. _N-Nothing works!_

"STOP!" Lloyd growled, leaping at the Nidoking with a steel-silver tail.

"Rrr!" the Nidoking narrowed its eyes, spinning around to deck the Mudkip with an electrically charged right hook!

"G-G-G-G-GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Lloyd screamed, electrocuted and flung straight to the floor, where his body crashed, twitching from the electricity that surged around him.

"Heheh!" the Nidoking snickered, turning back to Stream and Romsca.

"L-Lloyd!" Stream called over, struggling up.

"Ssh!" Romsca hissed, "D-Don't!"

"G-Guh..." Lloyd staggered to his paws, one eye clenched shut as the electricity arced over his form, showing Paralysis, "D-Damn..." _I-It's.. It's too tough..._ _I can't even scratch it..._

Ignoring him, the Nidoking stopped a bit away from Stream and Romsca, "Heheheh!"

"L-Lloyd!" seeing that the Nidoking was ignoring him and aiming for them, the Ducklett yelled over, "Run!"

"W-What?!" both Lloyd and Romsca gasped.

"R-Run!" Stream cried, the Nidoking's horn glowing orange as it charged a Hyper Beam, "It's got us cornered! But you can run back and try to find another way out! Go! If for nothing else, do it for our world!"

"!" Lloyd stared at her in shock, keenly aware of the glare Romsca was giving him. _I... I... _Their circumstances had left him both terrified and exhausted; he felt his body turn to run, but his mind forced him to stop, his eyes screwing shut as he screamed at himself in his mind. _N-NO! I... I can't leave them! I... I can't be a coward anymore! I... I MUST MAKE A STAND!_

_Now's not the time for thinking! It's time for action! _His eyes snapped open, "LOOK!" the Mudkip declared, spitting a blob of water at the Nidoking's feet.

"G-GWAH?!" the Nidoking's eyes widened, the push of the water throwing its balance off over the muddy ground.

"I... I may only be here temporarily, but w-we're still a team!" Stream and Romsca staring at him in surprise at his refusal to leave, he gritted his teeth, "AND I _WON'T_ LET YOU DOWN!" and leaped at the stumbling Nidoking, Tackling it!

"RA-RAAARGH?!" the still charging Nidoking cried out, the Tackle causing it to slide forward uncontrollably!

"G-GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Lloyd screamed, the Paralysis taking away his movement, leaving him hanging on to the Nidoking for dear life.

"!" with little time to move or recover from their surprise, Romsca grabbed Stream by the wing and pulled her forward and against the wall as the Nidoking slid by.

"HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the Nidoking roared, falling forward as it released its Hyper Beam, blasting the muddy wall that had trapped them previously with a MASSIVE beam of orange and yellow energy, creating a giant black hole in the earth, the mud caught in the attack obliterated, the mud surrounding it solidified by the heat, "RA-RAAAAAARGH!" it roared again in terror, its slide and fall carrying it into and through the hole it had created!

"W-WAAAH?!" the Paralyzed Mudkip screamed with it, carried along into the dark passage.

"L-Lloyd!" Stream cried, wing outstretched.

"..." Romsca stared at the hole, stunned into silence. _He... He... He stayed, and saved us... He... He could have ran... After everything I said... He refused to leave us... _She looked down, a hand held to her chest. _E-Even if he was using us... He... He said we were still a team... And all this time... I... _She frowned. _...I..._

"H-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" a voice screamed, causing her to look up from her thoughts.

"L-Lloyd?!" Romsca's eyes widened with Stream's, the two rushing over to the new tunnel, "L-LLOYD?!" the Helioptile yelled into the darkness, her frills extending and stiffening, charged with electricity to create a light source.

The light revealed the new cavern's contents: a steep, downward slope of mud, leading down to a downward slanted river, whose waters surged rapidly down across the cavern's floor into another dark tunnel that lead to the unknown.

"H-HEEEEEELP!" of course, their eyes immediately focused on what was halfway between them and the raging rapids: Lloyd holding on for dear life onto the Nidoking's large spines as it tumbled down the slope, "W-WAH!" feeling the Paralysis briefly release its hold on his limbs, he leaped off of the Nidoking, landing further up the slope, where his paws flailed and splashed about through the mud, desperate to find a foothold, "Gah!" but none were found, the Mudkip sliding down the slope.

"GRAAAAAAAAA!" the Nidoking growled in terror. Forced to recharge from its Hyper Beam, it was rendered immobile as it tumbled down the muddy slope, its body rolling over before crashing into the raging torrent below, "HRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUURRRRRRR!" it gave one last roar, its arms flailing as the rapids carried it off to Arceus knows where, never to be seen again.

Seeing her ally alive and in peril left Romsca shocked for a bit, "LLOYD!" before her mind was quickly made, the Helioptile leaping through the hole and down the muddy slope, "Hang on!" she yelled, sliding down after him, her head start and little resistance allowing her to reach him quickly.

"I-I CAN'T!" the Mudkip cried, scrambling for some grip, which proved nonexistent on the muddy slope.

"Come on!" gritting her teeth, she put her arm around him, grabbing onto him while digging her free limbs and claws into the mud, seeking a hold to dig into, "Sh-Sh*t!" she found nothing to latch onto in the mud.

"G-GRR!" Lloyd growled in frustration, his limbs locking due to Paralysis. _Even without this Paralysis, I'm too exhausted from running and fighting to stand up against those rapids, I'd be pulled away faster than that Nidoking. _He grimaced, looking over to Romsca, "I... I'm sorry that you got into this all because of me..."

"Heh!" she surprised him by smiling, "Please, mate! We're a team!" both their eyes looked up upon catching sight of an icy blue ray flying by overhead, striking the bottom of the slope and part of the river, the chilling ray causing the area to slowly freeze until it created a wall of ice, "W-WAH!" Romsca and Lloyd cried, the empty mud giving way to a smooth ice that brought their slide to a close.

"W-Whew!" Stream sighed in relief, alighting down on the ice to wipe the sweat from her head with her wing, "Thank Arceus I got to the end before you! I almost thought you'd be goners!"

"We would've been... Heh... Heh..." Lloyd panted, winding down from the ordeal, before cringing at the Paralysis.

"Oh, yeah!" the Ducklett dipped her head into the bag swung round her neck and under her wing, pulling out a small red berry, "Here, Cheri Berry, this'll cure that Paralysis."

Lloyd reached for the berry, then paused, staring at the two anxiously, "..."

"What?" Stream tilted her head in confusion.

"Eh, mate, what's wrong?" Romsca crossed her arms.

"W-Well..." Lloyd shifted, feeling uncomfortable, "...You were so mad at me, for keeping secrets... for using you..." he cringed, looking away, "...And, you were right to. I _was _using you... I _was_ unnecessarily keeping secrets from you when I should've discussed them with you... I..." he looked down, his gills and fins drooping, "...I _was _going to leave you when we had gathered all the..." he looked up, and trailed off.

"Uh... You were saying?" Romsca blinked.

"...the... the..." his eyes widened, staring behind them, "...the crystal!"

"Huh?!" Romsca and Stream spun around, and, there, buried into the edge of the rock opposite their side of the river, was the Sapphire Climate Crystal, unnoticed till now in all the danger...


	69. No Harsh Feelings Maybe

_*Nother chapter for you all. Probably the only on I'll put out this weekend. Spring Break starts Wednesday, but I've got a lot coming up that I'll need to do during the break, so chapter updates will probably stay to weekends, unfortunately. Next week I'll get to Okam's new chapter, and after that, I dunno. I think I'll wait till CoroCoro leaks again before I get back to it, maybe. I dunno. Read and review, and enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter Sixty-Nine:**_

_**No Harsh Feelings... Maybe...**_

* * *

**Afternoon (2:32 P.M.), The Underground**

"Ah, a Climate Crystal," Stream nodded, "I'll go get it, though I think I should fly you guys back up to the top of the slope first."

"Aye, that'd be best," Romsca smiled.

"Uhh..." Lloyd blinked, looking away from the crystal to shake his head, "I-I'm sorry for getting distracted; those crystals... they shouldn't be more important than you guys..."

"Actually, if they're needed to save the world, then I think they might be a little more important," Stream frowned.

"Wh-What?!" his eyes widened, then he looked down, mumbling, unable to actually make a logical argument against that, even if he felt ethically mandated to, "W-Well... I-OOMPH!" he was cut off by Stream, the Ducklett stuffing the Cheri Berry in his mouth.

"Here, let's get that Paralysis cured up first. Chew," she gave him a firm nod, and he obeyed, eating the berry.

"Mhmm..." Lloyd smiled, feeling the status condition fade away, "Th-Thanks... Huh?" he blinked, seeing they had gone, only to look up to find that Stream had grabbed Romsca and had taken her to the top of the slope, back to safety.

"Okay, your turn," the Ducklett came flying back, "Grab on."

"R-Right..." he nodded, grabbing on to her legs, allowing her to carry him into the air, "So..." he swallowed nervously, "...like I was saying... I'm sorry. You were right; everything you said was right. This whole time, I've just been using you guys. I was just so focused on wanting to get home, I never considered how you two would feel about it. I was so selfish, and I-"

"Look, we get it, mate," Romsca crossed her arms as they landed.

"Huh?" he looked at her in surprise, "I.. I thought you'd be more... upset at me..."

"Well, it's a bit hard to think clearly when you're trapped with no escape..." Romsca admitted, "That kinda made it easier to snap."

Lloyd shuffled nervously, "Well, I guess that really exacerbated the flaring tensions..."

"True," Stream nodded, then frowned, "The reverse could be said now, though," she looked back down to where the crystal was, and took off after it.

"Spirit of the moment?" Romsca tilted her head, "That's probably why I'm not too upset with ya," she frowned down to the Mudkip, roughly rubbing his head, "But seriously, don't ya ever keep something like that a secret from me again, ya hear me, mate?"

"L-Loud and c-clear!" he answered, "B-But c-can you stop that?!"

"Fine," she pulled her hand away, "But... well..." it was her turn to look nervous, "You... You had the chance to run away, to leave us, and I was damn sure you would, after how I treated you, how I attacked you, how I kept interrogating you, but you didn't. You stayed loyal, and used them brains of yours to take down that Nidoking. When you disappeared down that tunnel, and I thought you were gone for good, I realized just how terrible I was to you for doubting your loyalty. I know you said you were only here as a temporary team member, but..." she looked to him, and nodded, "...I'm just glad you're here with us at all," she looked over to Stream, flying back to them with the crystal, "As to the whole 'using' part, hey, it's for saving our world. Besides," she smirked, "Saving the world, that'd make us legendary explorers, right?!"

"I bet it would!" Stream nodded, landing back down beside them with the crystal, "Look, Lloyd," she looked to the Mudkip, her expression understanding, "I know how upset I was at the prospect of you using us, but, being able to think clearly, I can understand your choices now. I.. I can't imagine your circumstances right now: being stuck in a world so different from your own, as a whole nother species even, with the only way to return home being to gather some rare objects scattered about the land, that sounds so overwhelming! I'm amazed that you've managed to keep yourself so composed for so long. It's... upsetting to know that you won't be with us for long, but... I can't imagine how you must feel here, so..." she resolved, "If it's to help you return home to your own world, your own family and friends, then I want to help you as much as I can, as long as you stay honest with us," she smiled, "Alright?"

"!" his eyes widened at their words; Lloyd almost felt a tear come to his eye as he smiled back to them, "Th-Thank you!" he nodded his head, wiping his eyes with a paw, "Th-Thank you both! E-Even if it's only temporary, I'm proud to be on this team!" he looked straight at them, giving a salute, "I swear, I'll give everything I have to support Team Rainy Days!"

"That's what I like to hear, mate!" Romsca grinned. _Finally, I feel like I can finally trust him... _

"Good," Stream nodded, "Now our only trial left..." she looked to the tunnel leading back to their previous location, "...is to find our way back..." she noted.

Lloyd gulped, "Ah, great, just great. Always something, eh?"

"Don't worry!" a sudden shout caused the three to jump in fright, "I'll lead the way!" from the tunnel came a tendril of green energy that yanked the crystal from Stream!

"NO!" eyes widened, Lloyd raced after the retreating tendril, Romsca and Stream following after.

"Heheh!" Desperado pulled the crystal back into his arms, "Gotta admit, I'm actually surprised I found you buckoes all fine and dandy," he whistled as they came through the tunnel, "Quite expected that I'd need to save y'all from somethin'."

"You?!" they stared in shock, "Where did you come from?!"

"From up above, lad and lasses," the Cacturne touched the hat-like protrusion on his head, "But I done got what I wanted," he smiled to the crystal, "So," with a swish of his cloak, he ran off in the opposite direction, "I bid ye farewell!"

"Hey!" Team Rainy Days ran after, forcing themselves on despite their previous exertion, some of which had been alleviated by the recent respite.

Although the Cacturne managed to gather a large lead rather quickly due to his rare speed and their tiredness, the team still managed to follow due to a series of spikes he had left in the walls.

"Damn, how many of these things did he leave?" Lloyd looked about in surprise as he ran.

"Looks like he cleared the whole underground," Stream swallowed nervously, seeing unconscious Lairon and Sliggoo littered about.

"Good!" Romsca smiled, dropping to all fours, "Then he must be tired, maybe even more than we are!" she gritted her teeth, "We just gotta catch up to him!"

Up farther ahead...

"Hah!" kicking away a random Lairon, Desperado came back to the entrance he had dug, "There we go!" he looked behind him, "Okay, there should be enough spikes to lead 'em back here. I give it a minute or two, give or take a few seconds."

Turning back to the entrance, he made his way out. _Okay, just gotta get this little baby back home and... and... _He frowned. _And what? Just put it back with the others? Then what? Ugh. _He grunted, partly in disgust at the mud he was crawling through. Though not really slippery, it was somewhat uncomfortable, coming down from the still storming outside. _Weather's a bitch as usual. Don't remember it like that before... before... _He trailed off and frowned at the memory. _Spite, is that all that drives me now? Spite for this, spite for that, spite for everyone. Well, that's not true... All my spite's on BraveStar... And that's really why I'm doin' all this? _Emerging into the thunder and rain, he stared at the sky. _Maybe this weather is divine retribution. Only happened when I came back after all... _The rain soaked his cloak, the drops streaming down his face before being absorbed, healing him by his Water Absorb ability. _Nah... I'm just... just... just pathetic... aren't I? _He sighed. _Whatever. _Desperado rushed forward. _Either way, now I have three of these thi- _"WHAA?!" eyes widening, the Cacturne fell over, dropping the crystal, which rolled several feet away.

"Grr! D-Did you really f-forget about me?!" Vice growled and glared down at him.

_Ah, something other than spite to drive me on. _Desperado smiled, "Of course not! How could I forget such a lovely lady as yourself?"

"DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME!" she snarled, lunging forward with purple-glowing jabs.

Of course, the damage she had earlier received caused her snarling lunges to be little more than panting stumbles, and, looking around, he could see that her two allies were still out cold, meaning she had only just awoken.

"Really?" dodging back from her strikes, he held an arm to his chin, "I'm confused. How's that mocking you?" he swerved around her Poison Jab, taking hold of her arm, "Honestly, if anything, I rather commend your strength and tenacity," his arm glowed black as he decked her straight in the side, causing her to gasp as she was knocked to the floor.

"G-Gah!" she heaved, winded on the ground, unable to move, but still conscious, "Grr!" she growled, "N-No!" she glared back at the Cacturne, dusting himself off, "I-I will not s-stand for s-such a humiliating d-defeat!"

"Good thing I knocked ya flat then," Desperado smiled playfully.

"Sh-Shut up, y-you coward!" the Fraxure snarled, "I w-won't be taken d-down by some f-filthy criminal!"

"Arceus, you make it sound like you think I'm gonna kill ya," Desperado frowned, the frown widening at the disgusted look she gave him, "Really? Dear Dragon, _I_ am a bandit, not a murderer. I was never a murderer."

"STOP!" a voice yelled from the tunnel, Romsca emerging, followed by Stream and Lloyd, the Helioptile firing a Thunder Shock at the Cacturne!

"Dammit!" Desperado grimaced, leaping back behind the crystal to avoid the attack, "Well, guess that's my cue to leave," he reached for the crystal while Team Rainy Days moved forward to stop him-

"DESPERADO!"

-only to be interrupted by BraveStar, Desperado leaping back once more, barely managing to avoid the Staraptor as he crashed down!


	70. The Past Advances

_*Short chapter, but I'm busy with work and stuff. See ya soon. Read and review!_

* * *

_**Chapter Seventy:**_

_**The Past Advances**_

* * *

**Afternoon (2:56 P.M.), The Great Sog Woods**

"G-GUILDMASTER BRAVESTAR?!" Rainy Days and Vice gasped at the appearance of the Staraptor.

"Sh-Sh*t!" Desperado's eyes widened, then narrowed, the Cacturne backing away, "You..."

Vice stared in shock from where she had collapsed, "G-Guildmaster... h-how did you g-get here?"

"I arrived a bit ago, after leaving Victor in charge of the guild," the Staraptor answered, matching the Cacturne's movements, his wings spread in a threatening display, "I knew this... this _bandit-_" he said the word with disgust, "-would come after Team Rainy Days, but I knew I had to give you all a head start, so when I arrived I found Team Vice lying on the ground next to a cave with a hole dug into it."

"W-WHAT?!" the Fraxure snarled, "W-Why didn't you c-come to us until n-now?!"

"I wanted to wait and see how things played out," BraveStar responded, earning a growl from the Dragon, "I made my decision to jump in when Team Rainy Days and Desperado emerged from the cavern. Besides," he never looked back to them, keeping his eyes focused on the Cacturne while he talked, "I wanted all parties present so that I could be told _exactly _what had transpired before I arrived. So, all present, care to explain?"

"We were searching for the crystals, like you ordered," Lloyd began.

"When we went into that tunnel," Romsca carried on.

"But then the entrance collapsed, and-" Stream continued, then paused, looking to Vice and her unconscious teammates, "W-Wait! You... You all were out here the whole time?" the Dragon said nothing, and the Ducklett's eyes widened with her teammates in realization, "You... _YOU _did that?!"

"Grr..." Vice growled, but didn't answer.

"Take that as a yes," Desperado confirmed, trying to assume a confident posture.

"And how do I know _you _didn't do it?!" BraveStar challenged him, talking flight and lunging forward, talons barred!

"Geh?!" the Cacturne quickly sidestepped the attack, only for the Staraptor to swerve just as quickly, striking him away with his wing, "GRAH!" Desperado went sailing back several feet until he was able to get his feet planted on the ground, grinding his sail to a halt, "D-Damn... Just as strong as ever, eh?" he forced a smile.

"..." only for the Staraptor to return with a glare.

"Sh*t..." the Cacturne grimaced, "Come on, I didn't trap them in there," he returned to the question asked of him, arguing back, "I went into the cavern not only to get the crystal, but to rescue them buckoes as well. Heck, I even helped 'em get out of there!"

"Grr!" BraveStar growled at him, the two beginning to circle each other, "I find that very difficult to believe..."

"Uh... Actually..." Romsca gulped, the Staraptor pausing, but not looking back, "... There were a lot of spikes left in the walls back there..."

Lloyd shuffled awkwardly, "When we fell behind him, we followed the spikes to find the way out..."

"R-Really?" BraveStar, for the first time, spoke in surprise, not anger, "He... He..." he trailed off, refocusing on the Cacturne, his eyes narrowing in suspicion, "Hmm?"

"Tch!" Desperado frowned, "Ugh, of course!" he grunted, "You always did assume the worst about me, Leonidas..."

Stream blinked with her teammates, "G-Guildmaster, what does he mean by that?"

BraveStar ignored her, advancing on the Cacturne, practically snarling, "And whose fault is that?! _You _shouldn't act like you're never to blame, Wes!"

"!" Desperado's eyes narrowed into slits at the mention of that name, the Cacturne crossing his arms and grimacing, "_You_ can't tell me what to do! You're not my guildmaster; hell, you're not even my team leader anymore..."


	71. Past Transgressions

_*Sorry this took so long, work and school and stuff. Little apprehensive about this chapter, but I hope you like it. Read and review, cause now I gotta head off to school, after I check my workplace to see they carried out the direct deposit thing with my newly made bank account and whatnot. Seeya!_

* * *

_**Chapter Seventy-One:**_

_**Past Transgressions**_

* * *

**Afternoon (3:04 P.M.), The Great Sog Woods**

"What?!" Rainy Days and Vice gasped, the rain still falling en masse.

Romsca's jaw hung open, "You... You were..."

"That was years ago!" BraveStar growled, keeping focused on the Cacturne before him.

"P-Please..." Stream swallowed nervously, "Tell us what h-happened..."

"Aah~!" Desperado sighed, reminiscing, "You remember, don't you, Leonidas? All those years ago, back when I was a but a wee Cacnea, the youngest by far in our group, and you were a Staravia, while Victor was a Pignite. Together, we were the Reckless Wreckers!"

"Emphasis on _'were'_!" BraveStar flexed his talons.

Desperado frowned, "Shut it, Twitter."

"Grr!" the Staraptor growled, "I should have seen the signs with you! You were always more interested in treasure hunts than any other type of mission, always more excited for the reward and not the journey. So many times you would put the whole team at risk in the pursuit of treasure, even stealing something from time to time. We knew you were troubled, maybe by kleptomania, but we put up with it..." his expression faltered, but only for an instant, "You always looked up to us, always talked about how you wanted to join the guild, to be an explorer..."

Desperado sighed, recalling the awe he felt, looking up to the Staravia and Pignite as a Cacnea. Smiling, the Staravia rubbed his little head, "Just wait til you get older, then we'll let you join with us, and we'll be the best explorers this land has ever seen!" _A shame we didn't live up to that... _The Cacturne frowned, "Maybe things would've been different if you two had actually helped me with my issues, instead of chiding me for 'em."

"Had I known where things would lead, I would have," BraveStar responded with venom.

"And is that any excuse?" Desperado crossed his arms.

"Hrr..." the Staraptor paused, struggling for an answer, "I..."

Desperado narrowed his eyes, pointing at him, "Maybe always yelling at me instead of actually trying to help work things out wasn't such a good idea?!" he declared, "Don't act like you're free of blame; I heard what you said behind my back! I remember it all. A while after I joined the team, you didn't hide your disappointment from Victor; you went on about how I was slowing you guys down in the missions, thinking I didn't hear you!"

"!" to the shock of those watching, BraveStar backed down, "I..." he looked down, briefly, "I was young too... I... I have regrets... I realize that I made mistakes..."

"Seems you're still makin' 'em," Desperado smirked, BraveStar looking up quickly, spreading his wings to prepare an attack, only to see that the Cacturne had not moved from his position, causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

"O' course," Desperado sneered at him, "Even now, you're always suspicious of me, always assuming the worst."

"AND WHY SHOULDN'T I?!" BraveStar snapped, glaring down at him, "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"

"Yes, I do," Desperado returned the glare, nodding over to the teams, "But do they?"

"..." BraveStar cast the briefest of glances in their direction, then sighed, "It was years ago... One day, representatives from the kingdom of Wintagua stopped by at our guild to rest on their way to a peace summit with representatives from the kingdom of Pyrania, only just liberated from the tyrannical rule of the mad king, Diabolus. No one knew what would happen from there, whether the new rulers would be good or just as bad as Diabolus. The peace summit could have been a complete ruse on their part; as such, tensions were high. Heading Wintagua's envoy was the lovely princess, Nieva. She wore a necklace with an icy crystal inside it, a symbol of her royalty, and, along with some treasures carried with the envoy, it was meant to be given as a gift of peace for the summit. However, that night, the necklace went missing, along with several other treasures."

Giving the Cacturne an icy glare, BraveStar advanced, "That necklace was the centerpiece of the exchange, especially promised to Pyrania by Wintagua's king! The princess was driven frantic, worried over what the opposing dignitaries would do; it could mean another war! And that is where I came in," he stood tall, "I came to her in her time of need, and vowed that I would find it for her! And for that, she gave her deepest gratitude."

"And you were thrilled by that, weren't you?" Desperado snorted.

Leonidas narrowed his eyes, nodding to those watching, "I don't believe I need to explain what exactly I found, do I?" The memories came back to him, lucid as the day everything happened...

"GAH!" the Cacnea crashed into the wall, dropping the necklace.

"WHY?!" the Staravia snapped, eyes wide and bloodshot in anger, "Of all times, why now?!"

"Hrgg!" Wes stared at him, terrified, "I... I couldn't help it!"

"WES!" BraveStar yelled, "YOU COULD CAUSE A WAR!"

"H-How?!" the Cacnea reached for the necklace, "I-It's just a little trinket!"

"YOU IDIOT!" the Staravia shrieked, snatching away the necklace with one set of talons, slashing at the Cacnea with his other set, "THAT'S NOT THE POINT! That belongs to royalty!"

"A-And what do they need it for?!" Wes recoiled, "They have tons of treasures, what's one less?!"

"A WAR, IN THIS CASE!" the Staravia snarled, "YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE WHATEVER YOU WANT!" flipping the necklace over his head, he lunged forward, locking his talons over the Cacnea's shoulders.

"H-HEY?!" Wes struggled in his grip, but couldn't get out as he was taken into the air, "L-Let g-go!"

"NO!" Leonidas narrowed his eyes, "I've had enough! I've let things slide enough as is, but you've crossed the line here! This time, you are going to face the consequences of your actions!"

_And you did... _The Staraptor's talons dug into the ground, "I noticed you had left the guild when the necklace disappeared, and as soon I found you outside, trying to hide it and the other treasures... I... I felt all that anger, all that frustration I had been keeping pent up just explode..."

"Quite the reckless decision you made, eh?" Desperado grimaced, "Think you could've showed a bit more tact, considering what happened next?"

"Grr..." BraveStar glanced to his guildmembers, all watching the two intently, "I turned Wes in to our Guildmaster and the other dignitaries, and returned the necklace to Nieva, who was so grateful that she knighted me Sir Leonidas," he smiled, but his smile faded to a pained expression, "Believe it or not, I confessed to her just how betrayed I felt by your actions, just how hurt I felt that you would do this..."

The Cacturne raised an eyebrow, faltering in his grimace.

BraveStar sighed, "But then Victor came, and alerted me that the dignitaries had put you on trial..." he looked up, downcast, "They wanted you executed..."

Rainy Days widened their eyes, while Desperado narrowed his, "Aye, that I remember. All those Pokémon, shouting for me blood, still haunts me nightmares... But, as if you had a change of heart, ya pleaded with 'em to lower my sentence."

"I didn't want to see you killed!" BraveStar frowned, "After everything we had been through..." he shook his head, "Those present scoffed at me, knowing full well what your actions could have caused. Luckily, Nieva stood up for me, and the dignitaries were forced to concede to their princess. Thus," he stared into the Cacturne's faltering eyes, remembering how terrified he had looked in his trial, "you were exiled," his guildmembers gasped, but he continued, "You were banned from our province, and from Wintagua as well. I felt obligated to see you off, and so I volunteered to carry it out personally..." He recalled the emotional turmoil, so many emotions flashing through his mind, himself struggling to choose one to express.

The Staravia carried the Cacnea across the border, staring ahead into the distance, "..." BraveStar kept silent, landing on the ground and releasing the Cacnea, who too had remained silent, tears streaming down his face, "Here, this is beyond the limits of our territory, from here, do what you want."

"This is your fault..." the Cacnea murmured.

"What?" Leonidas frowned down at him.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Wes spun around, firing three spikes from his arm!

The Staravia narrowed his eyes, swiping the spikes away with his wing, "MY FAULT?! You're the one who stole the peace offerings!"

"S-So! You didn't have to turn me in!" the Cacnea sobbed, "B-Because of you I c-can't g-go home! D-Do I r-really deserve this?!"

"I-It was your own fault!" Leonidas growled, settling on anger, venting his pent-up emotions, "Deal with it!" he flapped his wings, rising in the air with gusts that blew the Cacnea away, "I'm leaving! As your leader, I give you but one final instruction: this is your second chance, you can make your life again, but you can't return to your old one!"

"H-HEY!" the Cacnea cried after him as he flew away, leaving Wes alone, "D-DON'T GO! RAAAAAH! I-I WILL RETURN! YOU HEAR ME! I WON'T FORGET YOU, OR WHAT YOU DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!"

_And you kept that promise... _BraveStar cringed, "...And those words of yours have haunted me ever since..." the Staraptor folded his wings, "I gave you mercy, but to my dismay, you used that mercy to take on a new life as a master bandit."

"And for that I have no remorse," Desperado affirmed, "During my exile, I sought help for some of my issues. After some therapy, and a pinch of medication, I have more self-control now; I only target the treasures of those who don't necessarily need them, like your guild. Kudos to taking over, by the way," Desperado smirked, glancing to the guildmembers, "But that's what happened; the more you know, eh?" he focused on Vice, then looked back to BraveStar, "Still making mistakes, aren't ya, Twitter?" he glanced to the crystal behind the Staraptor. _Yeah, right now that's a lost cause... But... _"Tell me, what are these crystals about?"

"!" BraveStar instantly grew more alert, remembering their current circumstances, "They are none of your concern!"

"Considerin' I own two of 'em, I think it is," Desperado held his arms to his hips, "So, why are you so concerned with 'em?"

"Grr..." BraveStar growled, but didn't answer.

"W-We need them... to save the world..."

"!" all looked to Lloyd, staring at him in shock.

The Cacturne's eyes widened, "W-What are you talkin' 'bout, lad?"

"L-Lloyd!" BraveStar looked to him, stunned, "D-Don't!"

"L-Look!" the Mudkip gulped, "I'm sick of avoiding things! I'm sick of skirting around issues, let me talk, let me explain-"

"As much as I'd love to hear more-" Desperado took aim with his arms, firing a series of spikes at both of them, "-Now's my chance!"

"W-WAH!" Team Rainy Days recoiled, while BraveStar swung out his wing to swipe away the attack, "Huh?" only for the spikes to bury into the ground a few centimeters before the collapsed Vice's beak and BraveStar's talons.

"N-NO!" Leonidas looked back, but the Cacturne had gone, disappearing into the woods, "DESPERADO!" he flapped his wings, rising into the rain-filled air.

"W-WAIT!" Stream cried out, stopping him, "Y-You can't!"

"W-What?!" the Staraptor stared at her.

"L-Look!" she gestured to her teammates and to Vice and her teammates, "We... We've been through a lot today... Even after that big respite... we're tired! Vice can't move, and Drench and Lezah are still out cold! Are you really going to leave us here, defenseless?!"

"Uh... uhh..." BraveStar looked down, then landed, folding his wings, "..."

"B-Besides," Lloyd gestured to the crystal, "At least he didn't take the climate crystal."

"Y-Yes..." BraveStar conceded, looking back to Romsca and Stream, "You two, when we return, we must talk; Lloyd, you as well. A lot has gone on today, hasn't it?" they nodded, and he sighed, "Fine. Go to Drench and Lezah, you'll carry them back to the guild," he took the crystal with his wing, and looked over to the collapsed Fraxure, "You, Vice, with your team, will be facing some serious punishment when we return..."

"Grr..." the Dragon growled, clenching her claws, but allowed herself to be supported by the Staraptor as they made their way home, her mind racing over what she had heard... _Save the world?_


	72. A Nonconfrontational Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

**It's been about a month, eh?**

**Damn.**

**Sorry about all that, school and work have been rough, but I'm near the end of everything for school. Work's good, but, speaking of school, guess what?**

**You are now reading about a proud student of Purdue! Yeah, I got accepted into college! Which... is probably gonna cut into my time like school did after I graduate.**

**Uhm...**

**Yeah.**

**In awesome news, however, Sun and Moon looks f*ckin' fantastic! I am so HYPED! Can't wait! I just hope we we get some new mega announcements soon, though, for my Okam story. Reread some of Okam recently, corrected a couple of typos, removed some distracting A/N's, ect... As for Sun and Moon, I think I might go for Moon, as for starters, I dunno. I think I'll be the hipster and take Popplio, though I may get Litten if I can name it BadWarriorsOC...**

**Right now though I have more chapters planned out for this story, so Okam's still on hold. To be perfectly honest though, I'm a little apprehensive about proceeding with this story. I have a lot planned for it, and I don't feel too confident in my authorial abilities about being able to effectively go through and actually do some of things I plan to happen in this story. But that's a worry for me, and for you, I only promise to try, to try my best to make sure it comes out strong. Your support is much appreciated.**

**Dunno if I'll get a chapter out next week, as school is still going and we're approaching finals. Expect me to get to this story sooner than Okam though, as what Sun and Moon brings has more effect on Okam than on this story.**

**Hmm? I think I'll end this with an obvious question:**

**What came first, the chicken or the egg?**

**The egg, because chickens evolved from dinosaurs and dinosaurs laid eggs, therefore eggs came before chickens even existed.**

**I love you all, Dahlings!**

**Read and review!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Seventy-Two:**_

_**A Nonconfrontational Arrangement**_

* * *

**Night (8:45 P.M.), BraveStar Guild**

"Damn twerps thinking they could... Why I should've..." Vice muttered angrily to herself, dragging the mop across the floor, "Grrrr!" she growled at the passing guildmembers, who snickered at her.

"Shh!" Drench silenced her, scrubbing his portion of the floor, "Let's just count ourselves lucky we weren't expelled from the guild!"

"Must be because they found that crystal thing," Lezah rested her head on her mop's handle, bored out of her wits.

"Yeah, that crystal..." Vice nodded, her mind wandering and wondering over them, and what Lloyd had said of them. _They can save our world...?_

"Still..." Drench went on, looking to the door to the Guildmaster's office, "...I can't believe the Guildmaster and Desperado used to be teammates..."

"Yeah, everyone's got something to their past, it seems," Lezah sighed, then looked to Vice, the Fraxure deep in thought. She smiled, continuing to mop, "You said that Mudkip said something about using those crystals to save the world, right?" she dreamily asked, "Gee, I wonder what it would be like to save the world?"

"..." the Dragon paused, fantasizing, a dreamy look coming upon her face, "...Glorious..."

"Hash..." Drench whispered, trying to break her out of the stupor, but failing. _Oh no, no, no... _He gulped while Lezah looked to him in confusion. _This can't end well..._

Inside the office...

With Victor behind him, and Team Rainy Days before him, BraveStar put the Sapphire Climate Crystal on his desk, "Well, now that you've eaten and rested a bit, let's talk. Firstly, considering what Lloyd said back at the woods, I assume he told you two everything?" he asked of Stream and Romsca.

"About the human thing?" Stream raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."

"He filled us in on the 'saving the world' stuff too," Romsca smiled, "And I am _SO _hyped for this!"

"I am sorry, I just couldn't keep it in," Lloyd apologized, then glanced to Victor, "Though I assume you did the same with Victor."

"I've been briefed," the Emboar nodded.

"At least we both did it..." Leonidas sighed. _Geez, I wonder how long it'll take for everyone else to find out. Disregarding... _He thought, then looked to the crystal, "It seems we're tied now with Desperado, each of us having two of the Sapphire Climate Crystals."

"Have you found the location of another one yet?" Lloyd asked, "From what I know, there's only one left."

BraveStar nodded to Victor, who answered, "I've found some snippets mentioning something like it lost by a traveling caravan, but more research is needed to find out where it ended up.

"Ah," Lloyd nodded back, "Next time, then, may we be sent immediately after it when available, as per usual?"

"Of course," BraveStar granted the request, "You have an affinity for finding them, after all."

"Though, as an addendum to that request," Lloyd continued, "I ask that you please do not come after us."

"WHAT?!" the Staraptor gasped, incredulous.

"Please do not follow us," he nodded to his teammates, who swallowed nervously, "I wish to converse with Desperado."

"Why ever would you do that?!" BraveStar asked, furious.

"Desperado isn't all bad," Lloyd explained, "We can reason with him."

BraveStar stared in shock, but Stream shuffled, "W-Well, he did leave a trail of spikes for us to follow back out of the underground..."

Romsca scratched behind her head, "And he left us the tournament money despite taking the crystal from us back in Lucha Town..." Although she was apprehensive about trying to reason with the bandit, she was beginning to see it as a viable option.

The Mudkip nodded, "Plus he let Vice and myself live despite being able to easily kill us when he had the chance."

"B-But..." Leonidas stammered.

"He's not amoral," Lloyd explained, "If we can convince him of our cause, and I know that's an 'if', but I know it's possible, then he may give us back the crystals. And if we want to convince him-" he met the Staraptor's gaze, "-we need you to stay here."

"WHY?!" BraveStar snapped, "YOU NEED ME IN CASE HE ATTACKS!"

"..." Lloyd nodded to his teammates.

"Uhh..." Romsca rubbed her arm, "...That's kind of the point... Around Desperado, you're not the most... stable..."

Stream frowned, "Desperado also gets more malicious when you're involved. Each of you tends to set the other off."

"W-W-Well, I-I-I..." the Staraptor stammered again, "Huh?" only to stop when Victor put a hand on his shoulder.

The Emboar shook his head, "They're right, you know?" he looked down and exhaled, "As much as I hold my own personal ire toward Wes over what he did and has done, I know that the two of us are too biased in our emotions to be able to confront Wes without things getting... nasty."

"Uhh... uh..." hearing his words, BraveStar looked down, and sighed, "I-I... I see..." he looked to the trio, and addressed them, swallowing his pride, "V-Very well, then... I... I accept your conditions..." he murmured under his breath, "...Maybe they can get to him where I failed..." he sighed again, "That is all," he alerted them, reaching into his desk with his talons to pull out a TM, a CD of a dull golden color, "Given what happened at the woods and in the underground, I want you to take this, Lloyd."

"Thank you," The Mudkip nodded, taking it, "And may I ask what it is?"

"The TM for Dig," BraveStar answered, "In case you have any more 'underground incidents'," he nodded, "With that, you are dismissed. Carry on with your normal everyday guild-duties; we will alert you whenever we find the possible location of the last crystal, which should be within the next few days, if we are lucky."

"Good," the Mudkip smiled, "I'm glad you gave us your word," he stretched, "Yaaaaaaaaaaw~! Well, it has certainly been a long day," he looked to his teammates, "Shall we retire for the night?"

"We shall," Stream grinned, glad to have had the situation settled. _Still, there's much we have yet to learn about Lloyd... Though... I don't know why, but that formal speaking pattern of his... It's so cute! He looks so adorable!_

"I could go for a good sleep," Romsca led them out, "Don't know why that's so hard for you to just say," she smirked to Lloyd, who just rolled his eyes.

When they had shut the door behind them, BraveStar fell on his desk, face-down with his wings over his head, "Ugh!" he grunted into his feathers, several seconds of silence passing before he spoke again, "Tell me... Did I do the right thing?"

Victor patted his back, smiling, "Of course you did, Leonidas..."


	73. A Well-Earned Rest

_*Sorry for the lack of updates. Started this one two days ago, but got held up by the summer heat making it very uncomfortable to do any typing in my room after a certain time. You know how my room is the hottest in the house. Anyways, been bored lately, due to being in the transition period where I'm out of high school (not past graduation though), but not in college yet, so all I have is work to deal with. Progress with writing is slow, since I'm trying to get back into the flow of it since it's been awhile. Plus... it seems my charger might be messing up again, I'll have to check after I upload this, but let's hope it's okay._

* * *

**_Chapter Seventy-Three:_**

**_A Well-Earned Rest_**

* * *

**Night (9:04 P.M.), BraveStar Guild**

"I think I'll forget Tackle," Lloyd answered, sitting on his bed, his eyes glowing dull gold as he stared at the dull golden-glowing disc.

"Good, you ready?" Romsca asked him, holding the TM.

Lloyd nodded, nervous, "I-I gue- OWW!" he cried, the Helioptile smashing the CD-like object over his head, breaking it, "Gah! You did that too hard!"

Romsca shifted her gaze, "Maybe."

"It doesn't hurt too bad, right?" Stream stroked his head with her wing.

"I g-guess not..." Lloyd grimaced at Romsca, "I thought we were on good terms?"

"We are, I think," Romsca smiled, picking up the TM's pieces and throwing them away, "Let's just say that was for keeping all those secrets and lying," she crossed her arms, "Don't do it again, alright?"

Stream removed her wing, and Lloyd sighed, "I won't. I understand that my secrets kept us butting heads, so I promise now that I'll be open with you. As open as I can be, anyway, with what little memories I have."

"Speaking of," Stream put her wing over his back, "Can I ask you a few questions about the human world?"

"I guess... Though I'm not sure how much I can answer..." his fins drooped.

"Well... Uhm..." the Ducklett thought over possible questions, "I'm guessing Pokémon exist in your world too, right?"

"Yes, they do," he answered.

"Ah, then... Uhm..." she frowned, trying to find a question that did not seem too in-depth, lest she upset him due to his limited memories not being able to find an answer, "How about your towns; how do they compare to ours?"

"Well..." Lloyd closed his eyes, drawing on what little he could remember, which consisted of blurry images of towns and cities, "...the towns are around the same size, though yours might be a bit smaller. Our cities are huge, but I haven't seen any of yours yet. We have a lot of buildings the size of the guild there... I haven't seen much of the technology here, but I feel my world's tech is much more advanced," he opened his eyes halfway, "Haven't seen a single Pokémon Center or anything around here..."

"A 'Pokémon What'?" Romsca blinked.

"It's like a hospital, for Pokémon," Lloyd explained, realizing how what he was saying would sound to them.

"So... a hospital then?" the Helioptile tilted her head, "We have those, but in this town we have individual doctors."

"Yeah, I figured," the Mudkip rubbed his face with his paws, "Ugh!" he grunted, feeling his head hurt from accessing those memories. Not wanting to further the headaches, nor desiring to risk painful homesickness by digging deeper, he sought to change the subject, "May _I_ ask some of my own questions now?"

"Oh, sure," Stream nodded, "What about you, Lloyd? Any questions for our world?"

"A few out of curiosity, yes," he answered, though he knew he should not ask too much either, as that would risk him growing to miss this world more than he would following his inevitable departure, "For starters... actually..." he looked up to them, "...can you tell me... just what the heck the name of this territory is?"

"Ours?" Romsca raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, what is the name of it?" Lloyd pushed the question.

"Ours?" Romsca responded again, arms crossed.

Lloyd grimaced, "Yes, and its name is?"

"Ours!" Romsca narrowed her eyes and growled.

"YES! WHAT IS ITS-" Lloyd rose up, his own eyes narrowed, "!" a memory flickered in his head, and he cut himself off, "Ah," he flushed, feeling like a jackass, "Who's on first."

"Who's on what?" Stream tilted her head while Romsca blinked.

"Uhh..." Lloyd sighed, shaking his head, "Nothing, nothing." He grimaced inwardly, holding a paw to his head. _Of all the things to remember..__. Of course... _"So... Ours?" he looked to them, trying to hide his annoyance by feigning intrigue.

"Yes... that's the name," Stream answered, confused by the conversation's direction, "It's been that for as long as I can remember, ever since it was established as a neutral territory."

"I see..." Lloyd rested down in the bed of straw, rubbing his aching head, "You know what? I'm tired. Let's continue this exchange of questions some other time, alright?"

"Yaaaaw~! Of course," Stream yawned and nodded, "After all, we don't want to force anything out of each other," she smiled to Romsca.

"Ugh..." the Helioptile nodded and stretched, "I get it, I get it," she curled up in her bed of straw with Stream, "Let's just get some sleep... Good night..."

"Good night..." Stream repeated.

"Good night..." Lloyd finished, "..." he smiled, looking over to them with one half-closed eye. _It feels strange, but, for the first time since I got here, I feel really comfortable sleeping near them... My friends... _He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. _I'm going to miss them..._

**Unknown**

His mind at ease, Lloyd quickly went through the dream of hot then cold, and entered the multi-colored void.

"So, it seems you managed to find the penultimate crystal..." the voice spoke to him in an even-tempered tone.

"Yes, we have," Lloyd nodded, "And we're about to go after the last one, with a plan to get the remaining ones back from Desperado."

"Are you sure this plan will work though?" it asked in concern.

"I have a feeling it will, but what other choice do I have?" he looked down and frowned, "If I don't get the crystals, I can't save this world from the tyrant of the seas..." _Not to mention I can't get home... _"I'm going to do this, no matter what it takes!"

"..." it went silent, and Lloyd felt a warmth overcome him, "Thank you... Lloyd..." its joy apparent, it continued, "Stay strong, Lloyd... When you have all the crystals, the seal on Primal Kyogre can be restored... But until then..." he felt its voice begin to fade, "...enjoy your sleep..."

"I will," he nodded, the void fading as well.

"Twas a pleasure... Lloyd..."


	74. Plans Set, Plans Made

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for not getting these out as much as I'd like. I'm still trying to get back into the flow of writing, but the allure of extra working hours/pay plus the unyielding heat of summer (at least at work there is an air conditioner) has deterred me from sitting down to write. I still have to plan out more chapters for both my stories, but I'll do that at my own pace when my free time and the heat allows. **

**In other news, for those who haven't read my Okam story, I've officially graduated high school (valedictorian to boot, woot!).**

**Can't think of anything else to say at the moment, so goodbye. Hope you enjoy.**

**Read and review!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Seventy-Four:**_

_**Plans Set, Plans Made**_

* * *

**Afternoon (4:37 P.M.), BraveStar Guild**

A new day meant a new mission, which Team Rainy Days now returned from.

"That was an annoying Mr. Mime..." Romsca groaned, stretching as she entered the Guildmaster's office, Hula having sent them up there after they arrived.

"If only for all the barriers and screens..." Lloyd shook himself.

"Another success? Well done!" Victor greeted them with his usual joviality, standing with Leonidas before the latter's desk.

"Ah, thank you!" Stream respectfully dipped her head, her allies doing the same.

"No need for that, Rainy Days," the Staraptor sighed, "I believe you can guess why we decided to call you here?"

"Yes," Lloyd nodded, "You have ascertained the location of the final crystal?"

"We believe so," Victor smiled, "And we wish you luck."

"Where are we goin' anyway?" Romsca asked, presenting their map, which BraveStar then marked.

"About here: The Torrid Towers," the Guildmaster answered, "They lie atop a massive cliff, between Ours and the nearest sea. The towers are a massive city of rocky outcroppings, pillars of stone rising high into the air, the floor littered with junk that gets blown or washed in from the storms. The area is little-explored due to its precarious position, and has rarely been visited by more than one explorer at a time, especially recently, with the abundant heavy storms making it even more precarious and easier for the rocks to fall," he frowned, "From what I've heard, the storms are especially violent in that part of our territory, so be wary. It should take four days to get there and back, so pack plenty of food."

"Will do, but what makes you think the crystal is there?" Stream asked.

Victor produced a worn book, "A retired merchant's memoirs, fun for learning about the economy of olden days. However, a little something caught my eye. At one point the author mentions losing a whole wagon's worth of goods during a storm near the pillars. Some of said lost goods included a crystal, and some back-tracing made it seem like a likely candidate for the climate crystal, especially considering just WHERE they seem to lose themselves."

"I see," Lloyd smiled, "We'll head there after packing then."

"Good. Just remember to stay on guard, and be careful," BraveStar advised them, "Especially with Desperado, should, or, rather, when, he shows up. Don't let him trick you."

"If worst comes to worst, we'll do what we can," Romsca affirmed with a salute.

"Still..." Lloyd looked up, thoughtful, "I'm sure I can at least reason with him. I might be able to convince him of our cause if I just explain myself and treat the situation calmly. Thus-" he locked eyes with the Staraptor, who was surprised by the commanding gaze Lloyd was giving him, "-I hope you keep your word and let us handle this."

"I... uhh... ugh..." BraveStar looked down, and grumbled.

"Your presence could very easily bring the meeting to a volatile status," the Mudkip reminded him, his gaze disapproving.

"Uhh..." the Staraptor sighed in reluctant agreement, "I understand..." swallowing his pride, he looked away, avoiding Lloyd's gaze, "Besides, the terrain would probably suit you guys far better than me anyway..." he acknowledged before looking back, "Either way, I wish you luck, and hope you shall stay safe."

"To the best of our ability, we will try to meet and exceed your expectations," Lloyd smiled, walking back with Stream and Romsca to go and gather supplies.

"Aye, what he said," Romsca nodded, exiting through the door that Stream held open for them. _Dammit, wish I could've said it better myself._

"Don't worry, I'll keep them in line," the Ducklett smiled, waving as she followed after them and shut the door.

"..." several seconds of silence past by, broken when the Guildmaster stomped the floor with his curled claws, "Ugh!" BraveStar grunted after they had left earshot, his talons digging into the ground, "Why... Why can't I control myself?!"

"You can," Victor reminded him, "The touchy subject's just making it hard for you."

"Grr... I... I want to face him..." the Staraptor growled, "...but every time... just thinking about all he's done..."

"Makes me mad too," the Emboar interjected, "Though at the same time, I'm kind of amazed. Back when he was with us, he struggled with everything."

"And it annoyed the hell out of me..." his talons steadied themselves, "I was so excited to have him on the team, but... when he finally joined, he just kept slowing us down, getting in our way..."

"Talking about that behind his back probably didn't help," Victor sighed.

"Y-Yes, but... but..." the Staraptor frowned, "I was too idealistic. The Reckless Wreckers, the three of us, we were going to be the best. I kept telling and telling him that when he was growing up, but I never did anything to prepare him for it before he joined."

"Both of us were rushing into things," Victor conceded, resting a hand on the desk behind him, "Really earned that 'Reckless' part of our name, eh?"

"That we did..." BraveStar went behind his desk, rummaging around its contents, "We had yet to temper ourselves and our strength in order to be mentors," he smiled, "However, I'd like to think that we learned from our mistakes. Hopefully this new generation of explorers has inherited that knowledge."

The Staraptor pulled a paper from his desk, this paper a portrait of himself, Victor, and Desperado, then Wes, done to commemorate the then a Cacnea's joining with them, "..." sighing with sadness and regret, he laid the portrait gently down flat on his desk, "From what we have taught them, and from their own judgments, maybe they can succeed where we failed." He rested back, making his decision. _Lloyd, my faith is in you..._

All was silent, and with all needed information having been said, their listener left the wall.

"And that's all I heard," Lezah recounted to the Fraxure and Venonat, having phased back to their room.

"Interesting..." Vice stroked her chin.

"I-I c-can't believe they didn't notice you!" Drench gasped, drenched in a cold sweat, "W-We can't risk doing something like this again! If th-they catch you, we're finished!"

"Oh, please! With my skillz~" she accentuated the 'z', "~we've got nothing to worry about!" the Mismagius assured him, crossing her tendrils, "So..." she turned to Vice, tilting her head, "...are we gonna go after them?"

"Hmm?" the Dragon brought her claws together and thought about this, "...No," she answered after several seconds of silence, "Not now," she smiled, "but soon..."


	75. Torrid Towers Tribulations

**Author's Note:**

**Yep, 'nother update. However, this is the last chapter I have planned out for either of my stories. I'm looking for the energy and motivation to plan out more, which I'll hopefully be able to do shortly. Till then, enjoy.**

**Also, damn, so much Sun and Moon hype...**

**Please read and review!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Seventy-Five:**_

_**Torrid Towers Tribulations**_

* * *

**Afternoon (1:13 P.M.), The Torrid Towers**

The trio arrived at their destination two days after leaving the guild.

"He wasn't kidding about the storms getting more violent here," Stream noted, keeping her wings and head tucked in against the raging wind. Above them the sky was covered in black clouds, pouring down a torrent of rain and thunder.

Romsca attempted to shield her eyes from the near-blinding rain, "Maybe the area where that Primal Kyogre is sealed at is nearby?"

"Possibly!" Lloyd shouted above the boom of thunder, "Areas near the epicenter of an event tend to get hit with the most force," he shook himself of some of the rain. _Damn, my body feels a lot better with this than my mind, though it looks like they aren't too comfortable either. Guess they have a limit with the weather too. _Although he had decently mastered the art of movement in this new form, a lot of things still felt awkward due to the disconnect between mind and body. Such as last night, when they slept on the wet ground under a tree. His body felt rather fine, but his mind struggled to overcome the icky feeling of the environment. _At least I won't have to deal with this for much longer..._

He put these thoughts to the side as they entered the city of pillars, where the towers of rocks provided some cover from the rain, replacing it with occasional drops of rocks or pebbles.

"Careful, careful..." Lloyd repeated to them, jumping to the side of a falling rock, "Keep your ears on alert, don't let the thunder and rain drown out the falling rocks..." he put a paw forward, steadying it on the wet rocks. Although the storm clouds made it dark, they were glad that it was not night, so they did have some light to see by, especially when lightning struck above them, providing extra illumination. They walked forward through the ruins, not wanting to risk separating or getting lost by taking a more ambitious route. Although they found various pieces of junk here and there, nothing really stood out as being the crystal.

Lloyd swallowed nervously, feeling his muscles tense, "Everything about this place rubs me the wrong w- W-Whoa!" his eyes widened, their straight path bringing them to what appeared to be a junkyard, a somewhat large area bereft of pillars, but full of all sorts of stuff. He shook his head before looking to his allies, assuming a calm demeanor, "Quite a bit to look through, eh?"

"Quite," Stream gulped, moving some rocks into a smaller pile to denote where they entered from and the direction they should take when leaving. Meanwhile, Romsca and Lloyd took to searching for the crystal, hoping to find it in the clutter of the area, Stream joining the search when she finished.

"Jeez, wonder how all this junk got here?" Romsca asked aloud, pausing to examine her rain-soaked reflection in a mirror.

"W-Well-" Stream answered, jumping at a particularly loud boom of thunder, "-m-maybe the area slopes down a bit around this point, causing the rains to make things slide down and accumulate here?"

"No, it seemed to be level ground, er, rock, when we were walking," Lloyd disagreed, continuing to rummage about, "Though I'm no geologist, that I remember, so I could be wr-" he cut himself off, "!" the harsh rain heavily diluted his sense for the crystals, but, with the flash of lightning and some squinting, he was able to make out a small blue shine atop a pile of objects. _No, not a pile, more like an arrangement of wreckage to form a chair or stairstep of sorts. _He observed in the back of his mind, running to the stack of junk, "I think this is it!" he called over, climbing up and over the trash to reach the top, where the crystal was embedded in the junk surrounding a pillar.

"Really?!" Stream squinted, "W-Way to go, Lloyd!"

"Bring it down!" Romsca called, elated.

"Trying!" the Mudkip called back, digging around the crystal, struggling to keep his paws planted on the wet junk, "Okay, think I got i-it!" having dug around the crystal, he gently tried to pull it out from the surrounding junk, "C-Come on, come on!" he kept tugging, eventually managing to dislodge it, "G-Got i-i-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" he cried out, slipping back on the rain water.

"LLOYD!" his friends cried, rushing to his aide, only to flinch back as the tower of junk fell back with him.

"W-WAAAAAAAAH!" Lloyd clutched the crystal tightly as he fell, "WAAAA- Huh?!" he stopped shouting when something gently caught him, pulling him away from the collapsing junk pile, "What?!" his eyes widened, the crystal pulled from his paws, whose grip had loosened in his surprise, by another tendril, the tendril holding him letting him down to the floor before his allies, "Ah!" recovering, he turned around to face his savior.

"Seriously, bucko, watch your step, there's some sharp sh*t lyin' 'round!" the Cacturne warned him, his tendril holding the crystal between them, but also in the air above their heads.

"Y-Yes..." Lloyd steadied himself.

Romsca narrowed her eyes, moving forward, "Give that- huh?" but she was stopped by Lloyd's caudal fin.

The Mudkip nodded respectfully to the bandit, "Thank you for saving me."

"Hm?" Desperado smiled, "Hehahaha!" then laughed, "Nothing of it, lad! I don't wanna see you buckoes get hurt. After all, my only beef is with BraveStar," he looked around, "Who I expect to come in at any moment."

"He shouldn't!" Stream responded immediately, "Lloyd made him promise to stay behind."

"Doubt he'll listen," the Cacturne frowned, pulling the crystal back slowly.

"He will, and you should too!" Lloyd stepped forward, trying to move the subject away from the Guildmaster, "We need the crystal!"

"Oh, this whole 'saving the world' bit again, eh?" Desperado rolled his eyes, "Arceus, how gullible do ya think I am?"

"No, we're serious!" Romsca clenched her fists, "We need those crystals to fix a seal on Primal Kyogre!"

"Oh, more balderdash!" the Cacturne shook his head, trying to contain his laughter.

"But don't you see it?" Stream beseeched him, "Just look at the weather!"

"!" Desperado froze, "W-Well..."

"We never get storms like this, so frequently as well, in Ours!" Romsca explained, "This is the kind of weather that a beast like Primal Kyogre is said to bring to the world!"

"Ugh..." Desperado frowned, stepping back. _No way, the hell are they sayin'? B... But... From what I've heard of such a beast in legend... No! But... the weather 'round these parts... back when I was livin' 'round here, we'd get an occasional storm, but never like this... ever since I got back, the rain's been wild. _He grimaced, "Come on, Kyogre's one thing, but a Primal Kyogre? That thing's a myth! Drown the world in rain? Preposterous!"

"Can you think of any other reason for the change in climate around here?" Romsca gritted her teeth.

"And why else would we be so desperate for the crystals if that wasn't the case?" Stream extended her wings, "They're needed to fix the seal! If too much time passes, it'll break, and then we'll have to deal with a Primal Kyogre with the power to drown the whole world!"

"By then it'll be too late," Lloyd locked eyes with the Cacturne, imploring him with his gaze, "Please... all we want is to save this world, and to do that, we need the crystals..."

"Ugh..." grunting, Desperado looked away, "No, no, you gotta be bluffin' me! This has to be some trick of sorts! Lemme guess, did BraveStar put you up t' this? Is he tryin' t' put one over on me?!"

"NO!" Lloyd answered, "We're telling the truth! We need the crystals! Please..."

The skeptical Cacturne narrowed his eyes, retracting the tendril, "And why should I trust y- **G-GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!**" Desperado shrieked with agony, a blinding flash of lightning striking the ground between them, causing everyone to recoil with fright, "Rrgh!" cringing with eyes narrowed into slits, the Cacturne recalled his tendril, finding it to have been snapped in half, "W-What?!"

"Well, what do we have here?"

"!" the bandit and the trio of explorers stared wide-eyed at the pillar of thunder separating them.

Electricity crackled through the air, the lightning column shrinking down to reveal a single Pokémon, who crushed the other half of the energy tendril in his hand, his tail curling around the crystal while he cracked his neck.

"Intruders, eh? Well then," the Thundurus clenched his fists and roared, "GET THE HELL OFF MY TERRITORY!"


	76. Torrid Towers Terrors! Part 1

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the wait. Long work hours, college prep, summer heat, all that's been keeping me busy. Also, there was an incident where I tried to fix something small with super glue, and lost a bit of skin off my finger tips. Yeah, but that was about three days ago. So I'm good to type now, while the heat is a bit more tame.**

**Read and review!**

**RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Seventy-Six:**_

_**Torrid Towers Terrors! Part 1**_

* * *

**Afternoon (1:42 P.M.), The Torrid Towers**

The horned, cloud-riding, muscular, blue humanoid's eyes darted between them, his tail, looking like a string of spiked, dark grey beads, curled tight around the crystal at its end.

"Uhh... Uh..." Stream's beak hung open, the Ducklett backing away in fright.

"D-Damn..." Romsca stared in awe of the electric power crackling through the air.

"..." Lloyd was speechless at the sight of the semi-legend, so stunned that his mind was blank, "!" and he only came to when the Thundurus lunged forward with an electrically-charged fist, "Wah!" thinking quickly, he leaped back, the Thunder Punch hitting the floor, "GYAH!" but he got caught by the sparks resulting from the punch, causing him to recoil.

"G-Grr!" Desperado narrowed his eyes at the Thundurus, focusing on the glint of the crystal in the dark of the storm, "B-Bastard, **THAT'S MINE!**" he snarled, launching an energy tendril at the crystal.

"I told you-" the Thundurus grabbed it and pulled, its strength bringing the Cacturne back to him with an electrically-charged fist at the ready, "-TO LEAVE!"

"No!" Desperado got his feet back on the ground, "NOT WITHOUT MY PRIZE!" he leaped up above the Thundurus's electric fist.

"GUH!" and decked the electric legend right in the face with a Sucker Punch!

"Now!" breaking his tendril from the Thundurus's grip, he ensnared him as he landed on the ground, "HRAH!" he pulled with all his might, heaving the semi-legend over his shoulders and slamming him hard into the ground!

"Ugh!" the Thundurus grunted, his tail's grip loosening, dropping the crystal.

"Now for the treasure!" grinning, Desperado rushed for the crystal, "GRAARGH!" as soon as the Cacturne reached the Thundurus, the downed Electric- and Flying-type swung out with his tail, which turned a steel-silver as it bashed Desperado away right into a stone pillar, which he fell from, winded.

"!" seeing a chance, Lloyd too rushed for the crystal.

"Insolent intruders!" the Thundurus got up, raising his hand, and then bringing it down.

"E-EEP!" Lloyd shrieked, a large bolt of lightning dropped down right in front of him, the force and sparks throwing him back!

"W-Watch out!" Romsca yelled over, frills extending and stiffening, glowing yellow as she fired a jolt of electricity.

"Huh?" the Thundurus gritted his teeth, backing off from the jolt, "_YOU_ call that electricity?! Hah!" he raised his hand and brought it down once more, "_THIS _is electricity!"

"W-WAH!" Romsca lowered her frills and backed off quickly, narrowly avoiding the Thunder as it came down in front of her, the force sending her flying.

"Got you!" only to be caught by Stream, wings spread to allow them to come to a stop.

"Damn brats!" the semi-legend rushed for the crystal, snatching it with his tail before Lloyd could, "Get the hell out of my territory!"

"L-Look!" Lloyd yelled up, "We need that crystal!" he attempted diplomacy, keeping his tone calm, yet urgent, "We need it so that we can-"

"NO EXCUSES!" he got no further, the Thundurus lunging forward with his fist raised, "RAAAAAA!"

"G-Geh!" nearby, Desperado pulled himself from the pillar, dodging some falling rubble, "D-Damn it!" seeing the semi-legend lunge for Lloyd, he took aim with his arm and fired.

"GYAH!" the Thundurus cried, recoiling from Lloyd, who backed off in fright as the Thundurus was hit by another spike that sank into his arm, "RRGH!" raising his Iron Tail, he blocked Desperado's next two shots while raising his arm, bringing it down before the last shot came, "Damn intruder!"

"Huh?!" Desperado stopped aiming, but not in time to avoid the bolt of lightning that dropped down and engulfed him, "G-G-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" the Cacturne shrieked in electrocution, the lightning shrinking around him until it dissipated completely, causing him to collapse. _Sh-Sh*t! _His body twitched on the stone floor. _I... I wasn't prepared for this... I can't deal with this right now... But, the crystal... _"Uh!" his eyes widened upon seeing the Thundurus rushing toward him, hands raised, brought together, and glowing white. _Sh*t, sh*t, oh sh*t! _Realizing the move, he rolled out of the way barely in time to avoid the Thundurus's Hammer Arm as it was brought down, slamming into the ground where he had been with enough force to fling him away, cracking and shaking the earth, "Wah?!" the Cacturne quickly got to his feet, having landed next to a pillar, "H-Huh?!" which he ran from quickly, rocks falling from above.

"I told you to leave!" the semi-legend snarled, drawing away from the pillars as more rocks fell, removing the spikes from his arm.

_Damn it all to hell! _Desperado narrowed his eyes in frustration. _I can't take one of those, especially in this place, it's too unstable! _He took a step back. _I can't handle this right now. _He took another step back, glancing to Team Rainy Days. _And neither can they... _He grimaced. _Damn it... I hate leaving a treasure, but... They need me back at the camp... I can't... can't... _"Grr!" growling in frustration, he turned his back to them and ran off into the city of pillars!

"H-HEY!" Stream cried out in shock, "He... He left us?!"

"Don't leave, you coward!" Romsca yelled after him.

Hearing their cries in the distance, Desperado faltered. _Better a coward than a fool... Ugh... I... I..._

"Good, one gone," the Thundurus grinned, "Now you thr- Grr!" a shot of water hit him from behind, causing him to turn, only to be hit by another Water Gun, "Stop that!"

"Don't back down!" Lloyd yelled to his teammates, "We can't leave without the crystal!"


	77. Torrid Towers Terrors! Part 2

**Author's Note:**

**Welp, back again.**

**I think I've decided that I'll try working on chapters over the course of two-day periods, starting a chapter one day then finishing it the very next, provided nothing happens. Now, I'm not promising constant updates, but it's something, and so far it's working. Only problem I've been having lately is that my keyboard's Backspace button is a little stiff and doesn't work sometimes, which is annoying.**

**So, to talk about the seven new mons revealed yesterday, they're interesting. Tapu Koko seems to have become an instant fan favorite, tho I'm more interested in its ability, which instantly brings out Electric Terrain like how Drought brings out sun. I wonder if the other members of its presumed quartet have similar abilities? I'd love to see the Terrains playing a bigger part in the metagame. But what do you think?**

**Welp, read and review!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Seventy-Seven:**_

_**Torrid Towers Terrors! Part 2**_

* * *

**Afternoon (1:57 P.M.), The Torrid Towers**

"R-Right!" Stream nodded to Lloyd's declaration, firing her icy ray at the Thundurus.

"G-G-Geh!" the semi-legend, slowed from his Hammer Arm, recoiled from the attack, shivering, "D-Dammit!" he glared at them, raising his arm as he recovered from the speed drop of the Hammer Arm, "LEAVE!" he lowered his arm, causing them to scatter to avoid the Thunder that dropped down where they had been.

"Thunder Punch, Thunder, Iron Tail, and Hammer Arm," Lloyd listed the semi-legend's moveset, "He's got something for all of us..." the Mudkip gritted his teeth, scrambling over the junk that littered the area, "Sh-Sh*t!" he stumbled, accidentally stepping on a sharp protrusion.

"I told you!" the Thundurus rushed for him, an electric fist drawn, "Grr!" only for it to growl, hit by an electric jolt and icy ray from Romsca and Stream, followed by a Water Gun from Lloyd, who recovered enough to scamper away, "BRAT!" the Thunder Punch thrown where he had fell, creating an explosion of sparks that sent the Mudkip reeling, "HOW DARE YOU DESECRATE MY DOMAIN!"

_Sh*t! Sh*t! Sh*t! _Peering from a pillar a few feet from the horde of junk, Desperado swore in his head_. All I had t' do was run on off, but no! Them buckoes had t' stay an' fight. The hell are they thinking?! Jeez, I wanted the crystals, but not this bad... I'm no stranger t' the lures of greed, but why are they doin' this? _He gulped. _Is it... desperation? They said they needed those crystals to save this world, but... No... Could it? But why else... Oh, come on!_

"Ugh!" Lloyd shook his head while getting up, then glared to the storm Pokémon, "Keep up your attacks!" Lloyd called, firing a Water Gun, "He can't be that bulky!" his Water Gun was slashed away by the Thundurus's Iron Tail, which then swung out at him, flinging him away, "GRAH!"

While Romsca distracted it with a Thunder Shock, Stream raced over, helping him up, "Llo-"

"SSH!" the Mudkip silenced her, "Don't drop names!" he swallowed nervously, "Avoid doing that, lest that Thundurus try to track us down after we abscond with the crystal," his eyes widened and he pounced on the Ducklett, knocking her out of the way of a lightning bolt.

"I-If we can," Stream gulped while Lloyd removed himself from her, "Th-Thanks!"

"..." Lloyd responded only with a nod, running off to make another target to distract the Thundurus.

Stream stared after him, swallowing nervously. _If only... No, not the time! _She shook her head, then flew up and shot her cold beam at the Thundurus.

"Not again!" the semi-legend snarled, flying to the side of the attack, then rushing straight for her at full speed with a Thunder Punch, "RAAH!"

"E-EEP!" the Ducklett flapped her wings to fly away, the Thundurus reaching her before she could gain a reasonable distance or fire another attack.

"No!" Lloyd intercepted, having run back, knocking the semi-legend's arm back with an Iron Tail, "I won't- G-GWU-!" the Thundurus then retaliated with his own Iron Tail, using all of his strength to fling the Mudkip _HIGH_ into the air, heavily winded.

"St-Sto- AGH!" Stream tried to fire an Ice Beam, only for the Thundurus to use his tail to slam her into the ground!

"Now!" he looked upward to where the Mudkip was still sailing into the air, and rose after him, "H-HEY!"

"N-No!" Romsca had leaped upon him, crawling over and attacking him with her claws and frills.

"GET OFF!" he grabbed ahold of her and punched her to the floor, "You'll get your turn, you filthy trespassers!"

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" a scream rang through the air, the Thundurus looking up to see the Mudkip, having recovered from having the breath knocked from his lungs, shrieking and flailing as he fell from high in the air.

"Fine, let's do this the quick way!" grinning, the semi-legend raised his hand into the air, and brought it down.

"AIEEEE- HUH?!" Lloyd stopped screaming upon looking up, eyes widening at the sight of the bolt of lightning dropping from above, which caused him to shriek again, "AIEEE- Wha?!" he blinked and gasped, quickly snatched out of the way of the Thunder and brought back down to the ground!

"WHAT THE?!" the Thundurus screeched with fury, looking to the Mudkip's savior, "DAMN INTRUDER!"

"Sh*t! Sh*t! Sh*t!" Desperado cursed, bringing the Mudkip to him with his Giga Drain tendril, avoiding using it to drain energy.

"I thought you left us!" Stream gasped, getting away from the seething Thundurus with Romsca.

"You're still here?!" the Helioptile stared in surprise.

"Better question!" Desperado let Lloyd gently down to the floor, grimacing, "WHY THE F*CKIN' HELL HAVEN'T Y'ALL RUN OFF ALREADY?!"

Lloyd cheekily smiled to the Cacturne, "Could ask the same of you."

"Ugh!" Desperado narrowed his eyes and grunted. _Damn kids, can't leave 'em alone here! Sh*t! I ain't gonna leave them to die! _"Look! If'n we work together, we got a better chance of gettin' that crystal, ya hear?" he held an arm to the hat-like protrusion on his head, forcing a smile, "After we take out this here brutish oaf, we can fight over who gets it, savvy?" _If we don't get ourselves killed tryin'!_

"Much savvy," Lloyd grinned, seeing through the Cacturne's transparent cover-up. _Great! Now we have a better chance! Huh? _He blinked at the Cacturne, who jumped aside, then, realizing why, also leaped aside, narrowly avoiding the Thunder brought down by the semi-legend, the sparks of impact sending him flying until he crashed onto the ground, "Ugh..." he grimaced, getting up, wincing from the scrapes. _If only slightly..._


	78. Torrid Towers Terrors! Part 3

_*Damn computer problems and heat messing with my typing... *grumble* *grumble*_

_Read and review, please enjoy._

_XOXO, RGGodzilla._

* * *

_**Chapter Seventy-Eight:**_

_**Torrid Towers Terrors! Part 3**_

* * *

**Afternoon (2:12 P.M.), The Torrid Towers**

_No choice but t' fight! _Desperado grimaced, firing several spikes at the Thundurus.

"THE ARROGANCE!" the Thundurus boomed, deflecting the spikes with his Iron Tail, "GRAH!" he fell forward, struck from behind by Stream's Ice Beam.

"More like desperation!" Lloyd leaped at him, catching him over the head with an Iron Tail!

"UGH!" the semi-legend groaned at the blow, the Mudkip bouncing up and onto him, latching onto his tail.

"Come on!" grabbing, pushing, pawing, Lloyd tried all he could to remove the crystal from the Thundurus's tail, "W-WAH!" his attempts to dislodge the crystal loosened his grip on the tail, allowing the semi-legend to fling him off.

"BRAT!" the Thundurus then hit him away with an electric fist, throwing him into a pillar of rock!

"GWUGH!" Lloyd hit the rock so hard he coughed up a little blood, and was left winded as he fell off, "Ugh..." he groaned, but was snatched away by a tendril before rocks could fall on top of him, dislodged from the tower by the impact.

"Sh*t, all we're doin' is annoyin' him!" Desperado grimaced, dashing away from a Thunder, bringing Lloyd with him, "Hey, you be the smart one, right? Any plans?"

"I... I do fancy myself that, yes," the Mudkip got his breath back, "And, yes, actually, I... I think I do..." he looked around at the pillars, still a little dazed, "The stone towers... Maybe, if we can knock the rocks on it, or maybe a whole pillar... We might be able to knock it out..."

"Ah, savvy, savvy..." the Cacturne grinned, concurring, "But we need t' keep it t' here, otherwise we might bring down more than we can handle..." he narrowed his eyes, the Thundurus lunging for him with a Thunder Punch, which Desperado dodged back from, throwing Lloyd into the air so that he could bring his arms together, creating a shield of spikes that blocked the semi-legend's Iron Tail.

"ARGH!" the Thundurus recoiled in pain, his tail littered with spikes, "GWUH!" he was then blasted in the face from above by Lloyd's Water Gun.

"Now!" Desperado broke the shield to throw a black-glowing punch.

"NO!" the Thundurus, temporarily blinded by the Water Gun, swung his Iron Tail wildly, first knocking away the Sucker Punch, then the Cacturne himself, "You liar! You tried to trick me by leaving! HOW DARE YO- GRAH!" an Ice Beam and Thunder Shock crashed into his back, pushing him forward.

Gritting his teeth, Lloyd landed on the ground and rushed for him with an Iron Tail, "WAH!" only to get thrown back by the semi-legend's own Iron Tail, he having cleared his eyes.

"You desecrate my territory, try to steal from me, attack me, and try to trick me?!" the Thundurus fumed, "HOW DARE YOU!"

"W-Well..." Stream gulped, "W-When you put it like that... EEP!"

He turned to her with fury, rushing for her, "YOU WILL **PAY!**" he threw a Thunder Punch that she only narrowly avoided, sparks notwithstanding, "AIEEEEE!" she shrieked, his other arm reaching out and grabbing her bag, pulling her flailing away.

"GIMME!" the semi-legend demanded, grinning wildly as he flew up and dug through the bag, his hold on it preventing her from escaping or attacking.

"STOP!" seeing her friend in peril, Romsca rushed forward, electricity charging in her extended frills, "LET HER G-" she prepared to attack, only for the Thundurus to pull Stream in front of him, making her stop in haste, her run grinding to a halt.

"Dumb bitch!" he grinned, raising and lowering his hand while the Helioptile tried to stop, dropping a bolt of lightning on top of her!

"G-GYAAAAAAAARGH!" Romsca shrieked, overloaded with electricity, causing her to collapse, sparks arcing over her body.

"Come on!" the Thundurus growled, returning to the bag, emptying its contents onto the wet, rocky, floor, "WHAT'S THIS?!" he shrieked at Stream, forcing her to face him, "MORE JUNK AND BERRIES?! I DEMAND A WORTHWHILE TRIBUTE!" she opened her beak to fire an Ice Beam, "BITCH!" but he slapped her away, charging electricity into his fist, "Stupid womon!"

"HOLD IT!" his Thunder Punch was interrupted, a tendril of energy wrapping around his arm, draining his energy while pulling him back, "Watch your mouth!" Desperado dashed around him while pulling on the tendril, spinning the Thundurus around by his arm, disorienting the semi-legend while spraying him with Pin Missiles, drawing closer, "THAT'S NO WAY T' TREAT A LADY!"

"Th-Thanks!" Stream broke away and opened her beak to fire her Ice Beam, "GYEE?!" only to cry out, the Thundurus quickly rising upward and grabbing her by the leg with his free hand.

"And that's no way to treat ME!" he snarled, deflecting the spikes with his Iron Tail before flinging the Ducklett into Desperado, charging electricity into his fist.

"Ergh!" seeing what was coming, and unable to escape it, the Cacturne grabbed Stream and spun around, ready to take the hit!

"Gotcha!" only for the Thundurus to instead spin out with his Iron Tail, grinning while he flung the two high into the air, winding the bandit and Ducklett.

"NO!" realizing what he aimed to do, Lloyd rushed for the semi-legend, firing his Water Gun.

"NOW YOU'LL PAY!" only for the Thundurus to dart upward after them, avoiding it while raising and then lowering his hand.

"Ugghh..." Desperado groaned as he got his breath back, holding tightly onto the still-winded Stream, "Huh?!" his eyes widened at the sight above him, a blinding flash racing down, "GO!" his tendrils wrapped around the Ducklett and flung her away to the side, releasing her as the bolt struck, and he screamed in agony, **"G-G-G-GYAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

"H-Huh?!" Stream came to to see the Cacturne consumed in a tower of lightning, "N-NOOOOO!" she shrieked as the column of thunder dissipated, leaving the stunned Cacturne's body falling through the air, barely conscious.

"...U-Uhhh..." Desperado groaned faintly, something flying above him, knocking him over, causing his body to turn so that he was staring at the rock floor below.

"Should've kept running," the Thundurus sneered, white-glowing hands brought together and then down **HARD **on the Cacturne's back, "Your mistake."

"**UH!" **Desperado's eyes widened, his consciousness returning for the split second of impact. The sensation of the Hammer Arm crashing down on his spine made his mouth open wide in a scream, but no sound came out, the only sound, aside from the pounding of the rain, was the boom of the impact, comparable to that of thunder, that caused his body to shoot straight down into the stone floor, the rock surface cracking into a crater...


	79. Torrid Towers Terrors! Part 4

_**Chapter Seventy-Nine:**_

_**Torrid Towers Terrors! Part 4**_

* * *

**Afternoon (2:27 P.M.), The Torrid Towers**

"Please, please!" Lloyd rushed over to the crater Desperado's body had formed, finding the Cacturne barely breathing, his body still and unconscious, "Thank Arceus!" _He needs help, fast!_

"Heheheh!" the Thundurus cracked his neck, "Warned them to step off," he grinned, "Let's see what loot he's go- GRAAAAARGH!" he cried, struck by Stream's Ice Beam, then a Water Gun from Lloyd.

"Hit him while his Hammer Arm slows him down!" Lloyd yelled, "We need to knock him out!" he nodded to Desperado, "Our friend needs our help!"

The Thundurus snarled, "You're the ones who need help!" he raced for the Mudkip, "GRARGH!"

Only to be stopped by a Thunder Shock from Romsca, the Helioptile redirecting and reusing some of the electricity she had been struck and overloaded with, "A-Aye, mate!" she nodded to Lloyd, her Dry Skin ability healing her through the rain, "H-How is he?"

"Still breathing!" Lloyd answered, "G-GYAAAAAH!

"NOT FOR LONG!" the Thundurus roared, lunging with an electric fist that sent the Mudkip flying, "Damn brats..." he grumbled, grabbing the Cacturne by the cloak, examining him quickly before throwing him back into the crater, "Intruding on my territory with no worthwhile loot to take, grr!" he glanced to the side, "Better make an example of why that's a bad idea!" he roared, swinging out and around with his Iron Tail, swiping away attacks by Stream and Romsca, "Now, huh?!" his eyes widened, Lloyd having leaped above the attacks and Iron Tail to deliver his own right over the semi-legend's head.

The Thundurus fell back with Lloyd, "Keep hitting him!" he urged his allies, who answered with their Ice Beam and Thunder Shock, with Lloyd jumping off just before the attacks hit.

"B-Bastards!" the Thundurus fell back, "SH*T!" and then fell further back when Lloyd spun around, hitting him with another Iron Tail, which he rebounded back from, blasting the Thundurus with a Water Gun that sent Lloyd back to his allies, "LEAVE OR DIE!" the Thundurus snarled, raising and bringing down his hand as he fell, bringing down the Thunder.

But they saw this maneuver, and quickly split, dodging the Thunder before they fired their long-range attacks, blasting him back once more, "That's it! Keep going!" Lloyd ran forward, Stream and Romsca firing their Ice Beam and Thunder Shock, hitting him again and again until he was right in front of the stone pillars!

"GAH!" the Thundurus cried, Lloyd leaping at him with an Iron Tail while the attacks from behind ceased, the Iron Tail spinning the Thundurus around while Lloyd ran back in front of the pillars, "DAMN INTRUDER!" the semi-legend snarled, swinging out his electric fists at the Mudkip, who leaped and rolled about, hard-pressed to avoid the Thunder Punches, which struck thin air.

"Your aim's almost as bad as your looks!" Lloyd sneered.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" the Thundurus shrieked, bringing his white-glowing hands together above his head, before bringing them down hard to the ground!

"YES!" Lloyd grinned, dashing away underneath the Thundurus, whose Hammer Arm hit the rocky floor, shaking and cracking the earth.

"W-WHA?!" the Thundurus's eyes widened, his Hammer Arm slowing him down as rocks were dislodged from above, falling on top of him, "D-DAMMIT!" he cringed under the falling rocks, keeping the crystal wrapped tightly in his tail, while Lloyd regrouped with his allies, the Thundurus turning to face them, raising his arm.

"NOW!" Team Rainy Days launched their attacks, blasting the Thundurus into the weakened pillar before him, trying to make it break and fall!

***CR-CRACK***

But that was all they managed, a large crack appearing on the pillar as the Thundurus fell forward, but managed to bring down his arm, and the Thunder!

"**G-G-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" **the bolt of lightning struck down on the trio, electrocuting and consuming them in a towering column of electricity!

"Errgh..." the bolt dissipated, revealing their groaning forms as they collapsed, electricity crackling over their bodies. The only reason they survived, let alone remained conscious, was that the attack had been done while disoriented and weakened, otherwise their luck would have run dry.

"Miserable trespassers!" they stared in terror as he got up, glaring at them, eyes narrowed in rage, his body bruised and scratched, but in far better shape than theirs. "Since you have no treasure, I'll just mount your heads on my land!" he raised his hand, sneering at them as they struggled up, too late to avoid him regardless of what they did, "NOW DI-"

**"NO!"** a mighty blow struck him in the face from the side, the Sucker Punch stopping his Thunder and slamming him HARD into the pillar of stone, cracking it even further!

"**I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM!"** having put the rest of his strength into that attack, the weakened Cacturne snarled and pulled his arms back.

"SHUT UP AND DIE!" the Thundurus snarled back, swinging out his Iron Tail, smacking the damaged Cacturne far away, "Hahahah- huh?!" he sneered, then gasped, just now noticing the tendrils of green energy stretching beside him, the Cacturne having wrapped them behind the cracked pillar.

***C-C-CRACK***

Another loud cracking sound came, the force of the Thundurus's attack, combined with Desperado's will to keep his hold on the pillar, made the tendrils pull forward and bring down the pillar on the Thundurus!

"N-NOOO!" the Thundurus cried, turning to fly and flee.

"NOW!" Desperado got a foot on the ground and spun around, collapsing to the side, allowing Team Rainy Days a clear shot, the trio having gotten up in the commotion so that they could now strike!

"N-NO!" the semi-legend cried again, blasted into the falling pillar by an icy ray, electric jolt, and blob of water, the Cacturne retracting his tendrils while the Thundurus reached out to them as the pillar brought him down, trying to bring down the Thunder while shrieking and frothing, "D-DAMN INTRU- GRAAAAAAARGH!" the stone tower slammed him down into the rock floor with a final scream of pain, the hard impact and massive weight knocking him unconscious, limbs and tail falling limp, the crystal rolling to the ground, freed from his tail's grip...


	80. Out of Breath Deal

**Author's Note:**

**Welp, a little more than two weeks to go before I start college. Can't wait...**

**Anyways, sorry for the wait, work, you know? That and I had to get to planning out more of the story.**

**So, as to the recent new batch of mons '****officially' revealed, I think Lurantis is my favorite... as well as the one I find most disappointing. I love its design, but its typing is lacking and its ability seems as if it was chosen specifically for its role as a Totem mon, which is a shame. To those who don't know, before the possibility of megas showed up, Leaf Guard was the hidden ability given to Meganium that essentially doomed it to being the least competitively viable starter of them all.**

**Though, speaking of megas, I REALLY hope they aren't taken out of the game, or are no longer introduced. You see, while I like the Alola forms from a scientific and design perspective, from a competitive perspective I'm not exactly sold. With Mega Evolution, the actual mon was directly improved, whereas with Alola forms, all we can say is we have a replacement for the old one, and not necessarily a better replacement, you know? As for Z-moves, I'm hesitant to see how they will affect the metagame.**

**However, in terms of_ all_ the mons we know of now, there's one I like more than Lurantis and even Mimikyu. To those who know of the Chinese leaks that have gotten credibility lately, as well as the starter final evos leaks that have led to this credibility... Well, if you don't know, look it up, but what I'm talking about is the supposed final evolution for Popplio. You see, I've been wanting a mermaid-esque mon since before X and Y, and now... I ABSOLUTELY ADORE THIS DESIGN! If this is the real final evo, then Typhlosion's gonna have to move over, cause this will be my new favorite starter! Hell, this might be in my top five favorite mons! I! LOVE! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!**

**Welp, that's it for me. Hope you enjoy.**

**Read and review!**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Eighty:**_

_**Out of Breath Deal**_

* * *

**Afternoon (2:46 P.M.), The Torrid Towers**

All stared at the Thundurus, pinned under the broken pillar of rock, the very tip of the pillar having fallen right between them, the trio having dashed to the sides to avoid it.

"Heh... We got him..." Lloyd grinned, glad to see the crystal freed, finally able to calm himself despite the lingering pain.

"Th-Thank Arceus!" Stream smiled at the Cacturne, who struggled up, "You... You saved us again..."

"A-Aye..." Romsca gulped at the Cacturne's injuries, "A-Are you alr-"

"GO!" Desperado cut her off with a yell, grabbing the crystal from where it landed, "NOW!"

"W-Wha?" they blinked, startled by his yell.

"Ergh... Ughhhh..."

"!" but groans from the Thundurus gave them reason to obey, the semi-legend stirring under the pillar.

"Follow me!" Stream cried, dashing over to her bag, quickly scooping it up with its contents while looking around, "This way!" she located the pile of rocks she had left to denote the path they had entered from, and led them to that direction.

"HURRY!" Desperado growled, pushing them on as they ran through the pillars with what little strength they had left, the Cacturne himself keeping up with a stumbling run, "Don't look back! JUST KEEP RUNNING!"

Under his yells, and the threat of the Thundurus, they kept on running, out of the pillars and into the outside land, peppered with trees. A dozen minutes passed before Team Rainy Days stopped running, coming past a tree before a sound from behind caused them to halt, "Ugh..."

"Heh... heh... Huh?" they turned to find the Cacturne having fallen next to the tree, breathing heavily.

"Heh..." Romsca looked around at the surrounding trees, "Cover's... heh... good enough... heh... let's... r-rest..."

"A-Aye..." her companions agreed, and all three trotted back to the tree, too tired to continue...

Now able to settle down, all panted, regaining their breath, "Heh... heh..." several more minutes passed, Team Rainy Days staring at the bandit, who finally got up on his knees.

"HAUGHK!" their eyes widened as he coughed and heaved, blood splattering the ground, quickly washed away by the rain, "Heh... heh..." shaking his head, he pushed himself back, resting his aching back against the tree's trunk, "..." his chest rose and fell, his eyes half-closed, staring back at them, "..." after several minutes, he sighed, "Go on... just... just take me..."

"Huh?!" they gasped.

"Heh... I can't fight... I'm drained... I can barely move..." the Cacturne panted, "While you still can, you can arrest me..."

"No!" Lloyd answered immediately, stepping up, standing between his allies and the bandit.

"Go on," the Cacturne insisted.

"I refuse," Lloyd insisted back, "You saved us, and you're hurt! You need help!"

"Damn wimp..." Desperado grimaced, even as Stream came over with a Sitrus Berry she had salvaged, trying to feed him, "Do your job!" he refused her, turning away from her aide, "I'm an outlaw!" his protests made the Ducklett back away, "You should- Gwugh!" he was cut off, a Water Gun from Lloyd spraying over him.

"Heh..." the Cacturne felt the overwhelming pain lessen under the water, his Water Absorb ability healing his injuries. His energy returning, he straightened himself up against the tree, "Jeez, c-can't stop helpin', can y-you?" Desperado frowned, muttering under his breath, "Damn do-gooders..." he looked up, through the tree branches and at the storm raging on above, "Huh, thought it would end after we knocked out that there Thundurus, but it looks t' be growin' worse..."

"Aye!" Romsca crossed her arms, "And it'll keep gettin' worse until it consumes our world and Primal Kyogre is released! That's why we wanted the crystals!"

"Heheh, sure..." the Cacturne chuckled before coughing again, "KAA! KAA!"

"Grr!" Romsca growled, stepping forward, but was stopped by Lloyd's caudal fin, the Mudkip shaking his head.

"Here," Stream split the Sitrus Berry in three, giving a piece each to her allies so that they could share.

"Uhh... I'd be lyin' if'n I thought y'all were," Desperado sighed, taking the climate crystal from his cloak, "Here," he rolled the crystal over to Lloyd, causing the trio to blink in surprise, "Y'all will be needin' that more 'n I ever did..."

"Th-Thank you!" Lloyd beamed, taking the crystal, "Y-You have no idea how important this is!"

"Whatever..." he sighed, then looked to Stream, "Hey, lemme see your map..."

"Uhm..." she tilted her head in confusion, but complied, spreading the map so that he could see it, "Here you go."

"Aah..." the bandit smiled, soothed by the sight of his original homeland, "Here," he pointed to a location next to a small oasis off to the right of where they were now, far enough from the towers to be relatively safe from the Thundurus, "Meet me there in around four days, at noon, the day after y'all get back to the guild, ugh," he grunted, "I'll send a reminder on the third day, y'all should be back by then..."

Stream memorized the location, "And for what reason are we meeting?"

Desperado looked up, feeling the rain wash over him, "Bring forty thousand Poké, and I'll give you the other sapphires."

"WHAT?!" Romsca gasped, Stream staring in disbelief at the outrageous amount.

"Hmm?" Lloyd blinked, but, not caring too much of this world's monetary system due to his stay being only temporary, merely gave an inquisitive head tilt in response, "Why the money?"

Desperado sighed, "I need the stability to take care o' me crew..."

"Your 'crew'?" Stream wondered.

"Nothing much," the Cacturne explained, "Just a batch o' orphans, runaways, failures, those with nowhere else to go, like me. Hahaha," he gave an empty-sounding laugh, "What can I say? One lost soul attracts another," he looked over to the trio, remembering his time with his old team, "We stick together, otherwise we'd be lost forever in our loneliness..."

"..." they stared at him, each with their own thoughts.

Lloyd gulped. _C-Could I have been like that had I not joined the guild? I never would have gotten this far without their help... I'd be helpless without them..._

Romsca looked to Stream, feeling uneasy. _If not for me mate... c-could I have turned out the same? All the fighting I did back home, with no one to hold me back... scary..._

Stream swallowed nervously. _Th-That's why you're here... they need you, they really do. I-I mean, n-not just for that, but... but..._

_I've kept a grudge for too long... _Desperado sighed again, "I don't care about the money, do what you want. I'll bring the crystals either way."

"Oh!" Lloyd shook his head, his friends doing the same behind him, "W-We'll do what we can," Lloyd agreed while Romsca and Stream fretted about the price.

"Whatever," Desperado nodded, getting up, and stumbling, "Ugh, gwugh!" Lloyd sprayed him with another Water Gun that helped him stand, "Th-Thanks," he mumbled, "Hey, when y'all get back to the guild, tell Br-" he stammered, "Le-Leo..." he sighed, "N-Nevermind... See you soon..." he waved, wandering off back to the temporary camp he called home...


	81. Sincerity

_*Welp, allergies calmed down for now, plus I finally got some haggling issue settled after some days work, so, yeah, new chapter! Enjoy, read and review!_

* * *

_**Chapter Eighty-One:**_

_**Sincerity**_

* * *

**Afternoon (5:32 P.M.), BraveStar Guild**

"Look who's back!" Victor announced, bringing the trio into the Guildmaster's office.

"Seems like you had one hell of a time," BraveStar greeted them, eyeing the crystal they held, "Ah, you got the crystal!"

"Aye, we had a lot of trouble, we did," Romsca forced a smiled, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Although the rains were wild back near the Towers, back at Vivir Town the weather had turned extremely dry and hot, her Dry Skin ability hurting her because of it.

"Fighting a Thundurus will do that to you," Lloyd sighed, his body still sore.

"A THUNDURUS?!" the Emboar and Staraptor gasped.

"I-I n-never knew..." BraveStar stepped back, shocked, "Y-You could have been k-killed!"

"Damn," Victor gulped, "I'm surprised you guys came back alright."

"So am I..." Stream dragged her wing-tips down her face, "Luckily, we had help..."

The two blinked, and Romsca scratched behind her head nervously, saying, with reluctance, "...I-It was D-Desperado... He saved us..."

"WHAT?!" BraveStar gasped again, then narrowed his eyes, "He must have done it to try and steal the crysta-"

"A-Actually..." Stream interrupted with hesitance, earning the Staraptor's glare, "...after we took out the Thundurus, Desperado let us take the crystal."

"A-Aye," Romsca nodded, "He even set a rendezvous point for us to get the rest."

"He did what?!" BraveStar's eyes widened, "No, it must be a trap-"

"He seemed pretty earnest when he told us," Lloyd cut him off, "All he asked for in return was forty thousand Poké."

"FORTY THOUSAND?!" BraveStar screeched with fury, "WHY, I-"

"It is a lot..." Victor put a hand on the Staraptor's shoulder, gritting his teeth, "But... we can spare that much, especially if it's to save the world..."

"Errgh..." Leonidas looked down, his talons digging at the floor, "I... I s-suppose... Grr..." he begrudgingly agreed, bile rising in his throat, "The illustrious BraveStar Guild, financing an outlaw, what has this world come to?"

Lloyd swallowed nervously, interjecting, "Believe it or not, he wants the money so that he can take care of his wards."

"'Wards'?" the Staraptor blinked.

"Yes, he has some young ones in his care," Stream explained, "Orphans and runaways, he said."

"He does?" BraveStar furrowed his brow. _B-But what if he's lying? What if it's a trap? _

"Frankly, I feel we can trust him," Lloyd smiled, "I could hear the sincerity in his voice, he was telling the truth."

"Mrr..." Leonidas growled under his breath, stopping when Victor tightened his grip on his shoulder, shaking his head when the Staraptor glanced back, "..." BraveStar sighed, "Fine, we'll get the money as soon as we can, when do you intend to meet him?"

"He said he'd send a messenger the day he got back to his place, to tell us to go to the rendezvous point the following day," Romsca answered.

"Messenger?" Victor removed his hand and stroked his chin, "Hmm? Earlier today someone left a parchment at the Guild's doorstep that read 'come tomorrow', with no indication of to where and who sent it. I assume it was for you then?" they nodded, "Then you'll be leaving tomorrow, so soon after returning?!" he frowned, then smiled, "Better eat up then! Dinner's going on below, so have a hearty feast, come on!" he lead them out, "Afterward, you should rest well for the encounter coming tomorrow," he looked back to BraveStar, who rested at his desk, "You coming, Leonidas?"

The Staraptor sighed, "No, no," he looked down, closing his eyes, exploring his various thoughts and concerns, "I'm afraid I've lost my appetite..." he waved them off, "But don't let that stop you, carry on, you're dismissed." He gave the order, and they obeyed, leaving the room, and leaving the Guildmaster to his own thoughts...

...

"GAH!" a light blue-glowing tail struck the tiny Dragon, throwing her back into a boulder.

"COME ON!" a much larger Dragon glared down at her, slapping his tail on the ground.

"G-Geh... heh... heh..." the Axew looked up, panting and wheezing, her eyes focused on a pile of food behind the Haxorus, being gorged on by other Axew and some Fraxure.

One Fraxure stopped eating to sneer at her, "You wanna eat, don't you?"

Another Axew smirked over, "Please, why waste our food on such a miserable runt?"

"Grr..." glaring at them and growling, she struggled back up, "HAH!" and rushed forward, "GRR-RAAAAARGH!"

The Haxorus slashed at her with his claws, flinging her back to the floor, "Worthless brat! That's what we should've named you!" he gestured to his gorging offspring, "Only the strong get to eat, and they eat like kings!" he snarled at her, "No child of mine is gonna go on as a weakling!"

"Heh... heh..." her belly growling with hunger, she crawled toward the pile, desperate to eat again after several days of nothing, "G-GYAARGH!" only to be smacked away again by the Haxorus's Dragon Tail, crashing into the rock once more, cracking it.

"Grr!" the Haxorus growled, returning to the food, snatching some from his offspring, sitting away from them as he ate, "Can't stop being a disapointment, can you?" he snorted, taking a drink from a bowl set in front of him, "Can't let my progeny be consumed by weakness," he wiped the liquid from his beak, but quickly took another drink, his vision turning fuzzy, "War may be over now, but it'll come again. Doesn't matter what those new pansies in charge of Pyrania do; war will come again, and the pay will come with it," he rested down, swallowing the rest of the liquid, "Heheheh," he gave his children a drunken gaze of pride, "Those dumbasses will pay anything for good, strong soldiers," he turned his hazy gaze to the Axew, struggling to get up, but failing, "Grr, but weaklings like you aren't worth anything!" he growled, his eyes narrowing until they closed, himself falling asleep.

Left with her only hope being the possibility of the others filling themselves and joining their father in sleep, leaving her to partake in the leftovers, the Axew glared at her father, tears in her eyes as she collapsed, eyes clenched shut. _I... I'm not weak... I... I'm not worthless..._

_I... I'm not weak... I... I'm not worthless... _Vice thought to herself back in the present, eyes clenched shut, stomach growling in hunger as she sat in her team's room alongside Drench.

"Got some new news for you dearies!" Lezah grinned, coming through the door with food in her tendrils, "Plus I snatched some food from the dinner hall!" giving it to them, she recounted what she had heard in her spying.

"Hmm..." the Fraxure took it all in as she ate, having been barred from dinner this day due to getting into a fight with someone who chuckled at her while she was stuck cleaning after the last 'incident' with Team Rainy Days.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Lezah asked.

"Can we just do nothing?!" Drench begged.

"Of course," Vice surprised him by agreeing, but then continued, "But we have better things to do than just nothing. Desperado will come to them, which would be a perfect opportunity to-"

"HASH!" Drench cut her off, clenching his paws as he yelled.

"!" Vice froze, "Grr..." then growled softly, trying to control herself and keep calm, "I-I'm not going to stop, th-there's too much on the line, too much glory to p-pass up..." she furrowed her brow, clenching her eyes shut, "I have to show th-them up, show them that I am not w-worthless..."

"And you will," Lezah put a reassuring tendril on the Fraxure's shoulder, locking eyes with her, "I know you, Vice, I've seen you fight, I've seen you struggle. You DO have a right to glory, and I KNOW you can take it when the time comes."

"Hm, hmhmhm," the Dragon smiled at this, chuckling while nodding, "Of course!"

"But..." the Mismagius put a tendril to her chin in inquiry, "May I ask you what this whole 'Hash' deal is? I've been hearing it a lot recently, and I think I've been with you long enough to earn an explanation."

"..." Vice grew silent, then sighed, "I-If you must know... 'Hash'... is my real name..." Drench gasped at her while the Mismagius blinked in surprise, "'Vice' is just the name I took upon to shun my old life, to reinvent myself after I left my family. 'Hash' was the name I was born with, something I have ever only told to one other Pokémon before this: Drench," her expression grew somber as she looked to her best friend, the Venonat nodding to her, having grown equally somber, remembering the first time she told him, "It was a secret that only we shared, a secret that I gave to Drench as a symbol of trust," she looked to the Mismagius, and smiled warmly, "For your help, I now entrust that secret to you as well."

"..." Lezah stared at her for several seconds before returning the smile, "Thank you, V-Vice..." her eye twitched with a tear, and she wiped it away with a tendril, "I-I didn't think you thought so well of m-me," she extended her tendril to the Dragon, "Come on! Let's be ready to get our team the glory we've been so heinously denied!"

"Yes!" the Fraxure put her claws to the tendril, "The glory we deserve!"

"Y-Y-Yeah..." stammering nervously, Drench hesitantly added his paw, "G-G-Glory..." despite his reluctance he joined them in the cheer and the hearty feasting that came afterward.

"LET'S HERE IT FOR TEAM VICE!"


	82. Onward! To the Final Destination!

_*Welp, I start college tomorrow, plus it looks like I have a full work week ahead, so... uh... enjoy this brisk chapter? _

* * *

_**Chapter Eighty-Two:**_

_**Onward! To the Final Destination!**_

* * *

**Unknown**

The former human went through the motions of hot then cold in his dreams, and once again wound up in the multicolored void.

"Greetings, Lloyd," the voice spoke to him, its tone soothing.

"Ah, here again," the Mudkip blinked about, reacquainting himself with the trippy environment, "So... what is it this time? We are going to go get the rest of the crystals tomorrow and-"

"Yes..." it interrupted, "I know, and I'm overjoyed!" the colors took on warm shades to reflect the cheerfulness of the voice, "Finally, the seal can be restored!"

"Indeed," Lloyd smiled back, then tilted his head, "However, it would do me well to actually know where this seal is."

"Quite, quite," it agreed, "Now that the crystals are soon to be brought back together, it is safest to tell you the location where they must be brought..." it went silent for a moment, and Lloyd was surprised to see what looked like the map of the region materialize in front of him, a trail of dots moving from where the Guild was to the location they were to meet Desperado at, and, from there, up to near the Torrid Towers, into a forest, a different, thicker one than they had hid in after fleeing the Thundurus. The dots led through the forest along a river, stopping somewhere in the middle of the forest.

He sighed in relief, seeing that it would be easier to get to than the Towers. He estimated that if they made good time with Desperado they could arrive at the area early in the morning the next day. "Wha?!" he gasped, the image before him changing, as if it had suddenly zoomed in as much as possible on the point the dots led to, showing him a pool of water filled by a large and savage waterfall, relentlessly beating down on the water below, "!" his eyes widened as he was thrust toward and into the waterfall a fourth of the way from its left side, coming in through an opening in the rocks behind it, an opening only accessible that far from the left side, as entering anywhere else would result in hitting solid rock too hard to dig through. Inside, he could see several passages in the rocks, each leading to more passages, and thus he was moved through the passages on a specific route, his mind, though startled, memorizing every detail he could as he came upon a wide open cavern, inside of which was a massive glowing circle, surrounded by five blue-tinted stalagmites. The outer ring of the blue circle bore a series of runes that he could not decipher, while inside that ring was the main circle, which held a massive 'A', an alpha. Above the seal, however, was a giant sapphire crystal marked by another alpha symbol, stuck in place by what appeared to be a large blue-tinted stalactite. He could only vaguely make out the monstrous leviathan trapped within the sapphire prison, which, to his anxiety, was riddled with cracks.

"Remember this path, Lloyd," the voice returned to him, and he nodded.

"W-Would it be okay to notify my friends of this? J-Just in case I forget anything on the way?" he asked tentatively, not wanting to hide anything from them anymore.

"Of course, Lloyd," it answered warmly, "For your journey is nearing completion..." the stalagmites were illuminated yellow down below, and it explained, "Remember this most of all, dear Lloyd: to fix the seal, you and your friends must place a sapphire at each of the blue stalagmites surrounding the seal, but it MUST, and I mean, MUST, be a Water-type, that puts the last crystal in place, and then says the sacred chant."

Lloyd blinked, "And that chant i-" before he finished, his eyes flashed, and he felt a series of unfamiliar, ancient-sounding words flash through his mind, "Ah..."

"No longer need you be afraid to confide in your allies, Lloyd," it continued, the area fading back to the color-filled void, "But take only yourself and your teammates, for too many might disturb the ritual or attract unwanted attention along the way..." it warned, the colors fading from the background, "And with that, I wish you the best of luck..."

"R-Right!" he nodded, narrowing his eyes in determination as the dream began to end, "I promise! I _WILL_ fix that seal; I _WILL _save this world!"

"I know you will, Lloyd, you have my faith," he was surrounded by warmth and confidence as the dream ended, the voice fading away as he awoke, "...Twas a pleasure... Lloyd..."

A roar from Odaya awoke him and his allies, and BraveStar was quick to escort them away to his office after the morning routine.

"Eat up," the Staraptor nodded, presenting them with plates of the most nutritious breakfast they had available, which the trio happily partook in.

Leonidas then produced a bag of Poké for the exchange, handing it over to them, "Be careful with this; if someone sees you with it, you'll become targets for theft."

"We understand," Lloyd nodded, Stream putting the money away in her bag, "However, may I ask that we be given the other crystals in our possession?"

"Huh?" BraveStar blinked, as did Stream and Romsca.

Lloyd sighed, "I had another dream last night… Since all the crystals are about to be ours, I was told of where they need to be taken to fix the seal on Primal Kyogre. It's not terribly far from where we'll be meeting with Desperado, so it would be best to take care of it immediately after we get the other crystals," he sighed, "However, we must go alone, for a special ritual must be done to fix the seal, and three of us enough to do that," he nodded to his allies, "Too many peo-, er, Pokémon, would draw unnecessary attention or pose the risk of something going wrong with the ritual."

"Ah, I see," BraveStar nodded back with a sigh, "It pains me to refrain, but I know enough to trust you, Lloyd," he exhaled before continuing, "Very well, then. Be on your utmost guard then, you will be carrying a lot of valuables that may draw envious eyes," he reached into his desk, and pulled out two CD-like objects, one blue and one yellow, which he then passed over to them, "Charge Beam for Romsca, and Waterfall with Lloyd, for good luck. I'll be back with the crystals," with that, he exited his office, leaving them to apply the TMs.

"Ow!" Lloyd rubbed his head, the TM's broken shards falling to the floor as Mud-Slap was replaced with Waterfall, "I am never going to get used to that…"_But at least I don't have to…_

Romsca stretched, having replaced Pound with Charge Beam, "So… you know where to take the crystals?" she took the map from Stream and presented it to him.

"Yes, just gotta go here," Lloyd pointed to the destination they needed to go to, as well as what they would need to do to get there.

"A waterfall, huh?" Stream frowned, "That might be tricky with us carrying all the crystals…"

"Don't worry, I'll think of something," Lloyd smiled, "I always do."

"Heh, don't get a swelled head about it, mate," Romsca smirked, then sighed, "I guess this will be it then?"

"Presumably," Lloyd answered back with a sigh, "But let's not get our spirits down yet. Let's save our goodbyes for the final moment."

"R-Right," Stream nodded, looking down, sadness dripping into her tone, "For our last outing, let's give it our best," she extended her wing.

"Aye!" Romsca put her hand over the wing-tip.

"As we must," Lloyd put his paw on top, "But it's been an honor," he grinned, as did they, before throwing their limbs to the air and cheering.

"LET'S HEAR IT FOR TEAM RAINY DAYS!"

"Not the quietest bunch, are you?" BraveStar came back in, smiling while holding the crystals, two of which were held in bags, "Here, more bags for you two," he passed the bagged crystals to Lloyd and Romsca, "And a crystal for you…" Stream put away her crystal in the team bag, "Now, before you go," he twirled his wing, producing three badges that shined with silver, "I think you've all earned a promotion to Silver Rank."

"R-Really?!" Romsca gasped, taking the Silver badge, as did her allies.

"S-So soon?" Stream stared at the badge while Lloyd merely put his away.

"Of course, you've done a lot in your short time here," the Staraptor held the door open for them, "Just recently you defeated a Thundurus and convinced a known criminal to return what he stole, and now you're going on to save our world, you've earned the reward, and more when you return," he let them go and sent them off, "Go on, young explorers!"

They nodded, and left, receiving best wishes from their fellow explorers, who, while not knowing of their going to save the world, did know of their fight against a Thundurus, and the deal made with Desperado. The sight of the Silver badges was a good enough reason for them to give their congratulations as Team Rainy Days left the guild, and then went on their way to meet with Desperado.

…while another trio watched them leave from the town.

"Silver badges already? The nerve!" Vice growled, "Damn newbies…" she gestured to her team, and they set off, leaving in a similar but not the same direction as Rainy Days.

"Heheheh," Vice grinned, a storm brewing overhead. _Now I know what to do, and now true glory will soon be ours! Now longer will ANYONE deny Team Vice!_


	83. Impulses and Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

**Well, that was a long wait. Sorry about that. I'm entering my fourth week of college, and after having a good amount of time with no school, it took me a while to adjust to the new time-taker. Plus, since about 3/5ths of my classes require me to do assignments using software that was too powerful for the computer I'm typing on, I had to get a new one just for college, one that costed around $1650 and only arrived yesterday. Yeah. While waiting for that laptop (and searching for one to buy before I found it), I had to adjust to having college AND work to deal with, and come into college on some of my off days just to get the computer assignments done. Yeah, been under a lot of stress lately, leaving my writing behind. However, with this new laptop for college, I SHOULD be able to get more work done and thus have some more time to write. I'm not making any promises, but there's hope. Right now I have a good idea of where to proceed with this story, although for Okam, well, I've got one more chapter planned out, and after that, well, I haven't had time to plan out anymore. I will when I get the chance though, and I have more of a solid plan for the actual Elite Four Challenge when we get there.**

**But, back to this story, after seeing some reviews talking about characters, and seeing how we're nearing the end, I thought I might talk a little about character age. So, to those who don't know from my Okam story, I typically have mons be judged by both their evolutionary level and their intellectual development/mental maturity rather than by their actual age, which I think works best for the franchise (seeing as how newly hatched mons are fully capable of breeding and reaching level 100 in a day). So... if I had to say, in human age...**

**I imagine Lloyd to be around 16 or 17, based on when he was human, with Stream being about 8 months younger, and with Romsca being around a year younger than Stream. Vice/Hash I imagine being somewhere between Lloyd and Desperado/Wes, who would be somewhere between Vice and BraveStar. So, I think Vice would be about 22 to 24, while Desperado would be around 26 to 29, while BraveStar would be in his mid 30's, maybe 36. That help?**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

**Read and review.**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Eighty-Three:**_

_**Impulses and Hindsight**_

* * *

**Noon (12:00), Wayfarer****'s Oasis**

The clouds above darkened the sky, the rain seemingly omnipresent, the thunder as if it were a hair's breadth away as the trio came near the oasis they were told to meet at.

"It was marked a bit to the east of it, so he should be here," Stream announced, glad the map was water-proof.

"He better!" Romsca gritted her teeth, holding the bag which held her crystal close.

"He gave his word," Lloyd nodded, "He-"

"-'s right here," a voice declared, and they jolted up as a wagon, the likes of which a kid would play with, rolled into view right in front of them, its top obscured by a small tarpaulin.

"There's your crystals," a few feet in front of them stood Desperado, his face set in a neutral frown, "All there, you can check."

Romsca did, peeking under the tarp, "Aye, all accounted for!" she put her bag under the tarp.

"Thank goodness," Stream put her crystal in the wagon, as did Lloyd, "H-Hey!" when she looked back, Desperado had turned his back to leave, "W-Wait, b-before you go, h-here!" she pulled out the bag of Poké and tossed it over.

Without turning, a tendril of green energy shot from the Cacturne's arm, grabbing the bag and bringing it back to him, "Huh, so he actually coughed it up, eh?" Desperado sighed, "Y'all must have quite the silver tongue between ya."

"Logos, ethos, and pathos," Lloyd smiled while Romsca rolled her eyes at the terms outside her vocabulary, "But, sincerely, thank you for upholding your end of the deal."

"Twas me word," Desperado waved with his other arm, "Thanks for the Poké; this'll do me and me crew good for awhile."

"Twas a pleasure, Desperado," Lloyd quoted the voice.

"Whatever, good luck," Desperado looked down at the money with a blank expression.

"Well… uh… what do you intend to do now?" Stream asked, curious.

"I dunno," the Cacturne answered, beginning to walk away, "Get by with this money, support me crew, keep on living, the usual," he sighed, looking back to them, "If anything, I'm gonna go home and take a good, long rest," he spoke with a drawl, feeling his drive gone for the time.

They nodded, hearing it in his voice, "Take care," they waved, and took the wagon to their next, and final, destination.

Desperado left them, walking on his way, his tendril retracting until it disappeared, "Hey," he took the bag and hid it away into his cloak after Team Rainy Days were far enough away, "Come on down, Twitter."

"So, you noticed?" the Staraptor alighted down to the ground, furrowing his brow, "And stop calling me that!"

"'Course I noticed," Desperado turned to face him, "And whatever you say, Twitter," he tensed his muscles, ready to react and fight.

BraveStar grimaced, "Grr, look: I'm not here to fight or argue."

"Oh?" the Cacturne raised an eyebrow, "Then why are you here?"

The Staraptor sighed, "To see you…"

"And what for?" Desperado crossed his arms, eyeing the Guildmaster with suspicion, "To take me in?"

"No…" BraveStar answered earnestly, his tone surprising the bandit, "Look, Wes: both of us have done a lot since… then…" the Staraptor locked eyes with the Cacturne, both recalling that day they went their separate ways, "That day… we both snapped at one another, we let our issues and frustrations with one another reach a boiling point, and we lashed out. You let impulse take over your better judgment, and I let my own frustration with you cloud my compassion and understanding," he looked down, "I was so focused on being the best explorer and rescuer I could be, with Victor keeping a good pace at my side, that when you came along and were unable to keep up, I refused to slow down or slow my pace, instead I grew angry and kept forcing you on…" he sighed, "Because of that, we fought and argued, talked behind each others backs, with only Victor there to mediate between us, but that only worked when we were all together. When I was alone, my frustration with the inadequacies I perceived in you grew, and when you were alone, your anger at me for disregarding your needs and abilities grew. It all grew and spiraled out of control, culminating on that one day…"

"That it did," Desperado relaxed his stance, his mouth settling to a neutral frown. He recalled the pull of the necklace he had stolen from the Wintaguan princess: it was so radiant, alluring, its colors and shine calming yet inspiring; he just had to have it! The desire flashed through his mind incessantly back then, goading and goading him on until he gave in to impulse. But that was back then, now, through living on his own, and with the help of a kind doctor or two, he had better control of his impulses to steal. He still had them, of course, in flashes of varying strengths, but they had far less control of him. But, back then, on that day, equally as strong as the impulse to take, he felt the desire to please himself, to take the necklace as a trophy of his own, a victory through theft, an award that spited everything Leonidas stood for and talked down to him about. As with most impulses, however, he only realized the full weight and consequences of his actions after they had been done, "When you confronted me back then," he spoke, eyes looking to the ground, "We could've worked something out, could've fixed things," as he spoke, his voice dropped in volume until it came off as pure mumbling, "just said that we found the crystal from some thief and put it back, just put the whole thing behind us…" he sighed, "If we hadn't let tension get the better of us, hadn't given in to impulse and anger…" he looked back up to BraveStar, "But that's in the past… What about now?"

"For now…" the Staraptor closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled, "…I _still_ haven't forgiven you for what you did, and what you have done," the Cacturne narrowed his eyes, but opened them when BraveStar did the same, "However, I _am _trying to move on, I _am _trying to put the past behind me so that our past conflicts do not degrade my judgment and behavior toward you. That is now," he nodded to the Cacturne, "And you?"

"..." Desperado stood silent and still for several seconds, his mind considering the Staraptor's words before he spoke, "For now… that's fine," he sighed, crossing his arms behind his head, "I ain't askin' for no apology anyway," he smirked like the rogue he was, "But still…" his smirk warmed into a smile, "Thanks…" BraveStar smiled back, and the Cacturne turned his back to him and walked away, feeling his spirits rise, "Now, if'n ya don't mind, I gotta go," he patted the bag of Poké in his cloak, "I got me crew to feed."

"And then what?" BraveStar asked.

Desperado paused, "Who knows? Really, whatever I feel like. If I'm honest, probably the usual: taking the excesses of the well-off for our own use."

"Ah," BraveStar sighed, "You do realize that that still makes you a wanted outlaw, right? And that you'll have a bounty on your head?"

Desperado looked back, and smirked, "Wouldn't have it any other way. That's my life, after all. And, hey," he winked, "At least someone wants me," the Cacturne looked forward once more, and dashed off, vanishing in the rain-filled distance.

Leonidas sighed as the bandit disappeared from view. _Until next time. Goodbye, my old friend._


	84. We Can Fix It!

_*Sorry for the wait, college and work are really keeping me busy. As an aside, spelling Pokemon cries is hard. :(_

* * *

_**Chapter Eighty-Four:**_

_**We Can Fix It!**_

* * *

**Morning (9:33 A.M.), The Forgotten Falls**

Braving the rain and storms, reaching their worst at the very epicenter, the trio arrived at their destination: a simple forest, forgotten to the ages, of no interest to anyone, its only peculiarity being its rains, which were constant and unyielding.

A heavy drizzle and booming thunder beat down on them, but they were undeterred. The wagon provided to them by Desperado allowed for easier travel, and they were able enough to ward off any aggressors that tried to rob them.

But now they reached the savage waterfall, the entrance to their final destination.

"This is it," Stream gulped at the crashing waters.

"Don't worry, mate," Romsca's hand clenched on the wagon's handle, "You guys can take the water, me too. Only hard part should be getting the wagon inside."

"Hmm? That won't be necessary, getting the crystals in on their own would be easier," Lloyd observed, directing their attention to an area a fourth of the way from the left side of the waterfall, "Here's the plan: Stream, you take a crystal and fly it over the entrance. Romsca will give a signal, telling you to let go and me to fire a Water Gun, that will get the crystal into the cave. If I put just enough force into it, the resistance from the collision with the waterfall should just send the crystal right down on the floor inside the cavern behind the waterfall. We can do this one at a time, afterward," he nodded to them, "I'll use my own Waterfall to carry you both inside the cavern, one at a time. Sound good?"

"Sounds excellent!" Stream grinned.

"Aye, mate," Romsca nodded, but frowned inside. _Dammit, I should be the one coming up with the plans, this is *my* team, ain't it?_

"Just to let you know, since this is the end," the Mudkip spoke, distracting her from her inner frustrations, "I'm proud to have been a member of Team Rainy Days. I'm glad that we've been able to rescue so many Pokémon and explore so many places during my short stay," he smiled to them; despite his eagerness to return home, he had grown attached to the Helioptile and Ducklett. He was going to miss them, and so he had to focus himself to keep a tear from forming in his eyes.

Stream nodded back, a gentle softness in her voice, "It's been great having you with us," she did not hide the sadness from her voice; she was going to miss the Mudkip greatly. Romsca was her best friend, but Lloyd had a calm, intelligent demeanor and a sharp wit that she enjoyed being around. She forced a smile, "When you get back, just remember: you will always be a member of Team Rainy Days!"

"Aye!" Romsca nodded in agreement, but sighed. _He can be a really annoying smartass, but he's still my comrade. _She shook her head. C_ome on, mate, don't get caught up in the sad mood, look on the bright side. After this, you'll be in charge again, just you and Stream, against the world, just like we always intended. _"Okay!" she clapped her hands, pulling out the first of the crystals, "Let's get goin'!"

"Right!" Stream nodded, grabbing the crystal with her webbed feet, then flying it over in front of the waterfall, "Ready and waiting!"

"I as well," Lloyd nodded, ready to take aim.

"Okay! Three… two… one..." she counted down, beaming. Here she was, giving the order, being in charge, leading her own team into adventure. That, that was what she had always wanted, "...GO!"

Stream dropped the crystal from where she hovered, Lloyd shooting it with a blob of water. His Water Gun forced it to crash into the falling water, which brought it down a few feet before the Water Gun forced it inside, landing on the floor inside the cavern.

"Little close! Try dropping it from a little higher next time, just to be safe!" Lloyd called over, Romsca frowning at the order, having wanted to give it herself.

"Alright!" Stream answered, getting the second crystal.

And so they repeated this task, getting all five crystals inside.

With that done, all that remained was themselves.

"You ready?" Lloyd asked, glancing nervously to the water near the waterfall's base.

"Y-Yeah," Stream blushed, wrapping her wings around the Mudkip tightly to secure herself.

"O-Okay!" the Mudkip gulped, the softness and warmth of the Ducklett's feathers so close to his own skin making him feel awkward, "This is my first time trying this…" he bit his tongue, cursing his poor wording, "…but I think I can do it, so…" he leaped into the water, surrounding himself in a pillar of it as he shot for the waterfall, "Let's GO!" he struck the waterfall with his own Waterfall, racing upward until he reached the cavern's entrance, "NOW!" he yelled, flipping around as she loosened her grip, using his caudal fin to send her into the cavern as he flipped out of the waterfall, landing back on the ground, "Did it!" he grinned, turning to the waterfall, awaiting a response, which he failed to hear, the waterfall drowning her out, "Hmm? Guess we better get in after her," he gestured to Romsca with his caudal fin, "Hop on, and hold on tight!"

"D-Don't have to tell me twice," Romsca stammered, getting on his back. _Or at all. _She wrapped her arms around him and grimaced, flushing slightly. _Dammit, this feels weird._

"Let's go!" Lloyd cried, jumping into the water and initiating his Waterfall, carrying himself and Romsca up the falls and to the cavern's entrance, where he spun around, swinging his caudal fin into the cavern's side so that he could leverage himself out of the waterfall, taking Romsca with him into the cavern, "Here we g-GAH!" he gasped in surprise, for the moment they landed on the cavern's floor, they were struck by Stream, knocked back to the cavern's edge!

"N-NO!" the Mudkip flailed, bracing himself with his paws and tail to prevent them from falling out into the waterfall.

"Dammit, so close!"

"W-What the?!" Romsca helped Stream back to her feet, glaring ahead to those that had flung her teammate into them, "Huh?!" her eyes narrowed, "_YOU?!_"

"Tougher than you look," Vice growled, two crystals held in her arms.

"S-SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!" Drench made numerous apologies beside her, holding another crystal.

"Terribly sorry, dearies!" Lezah grinned from Vice's side, holding the remaining crystals, "But we need these more than you!"

"WHAT?!" Lloyd cried, rising up with narrowed eyes, "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"Saving the world, getting glory, that enough for you?" the Fraxure smirked.

"B-But you c-can't!" Stream stammered and babbled, "Th-Those crystals, th-they're ours!"

Vice narrowed her eyes, "And do I look like I give a sh*t?"

"No, but you certainly look -and smell-" Lloyd jumped and screamed with fury, "-LIKE YOU'RE FULL OF IT!"

"Grr…" the Dragon growled softly to herself, then turned her back to them, "Whatever! Let's go, we have a world to save!" the Fraxure ran off into the tunnel, her team following after.

"NO!" Lloyd cried, racing after them, Stream and Romsca running alongside him, "STOP!"

…Meanwhile, at the guild…

BraveStar sighed, staring at the portrait of him, Victor and Wes, back when he had first joined them. Despite still feeling lingering pains, he also felt as if a large weight had been removed from his chest after talking to his old friend the other night. _I suppose we've made up, but where do we go from here? He's still a bandit, so what choice will I have then? _A knock from the door interrupted his brooding, "Come on in."

Victor did as told, holding a letter in his hand, "Message for you, Leonidas," the Emboar winked, "It's from the Queen."

"Ooh!" the Staraptor's mood improved instantly, and with ecstatic glee he took the letter, opening it while being careful to not damage the Wintaguan seal, "Finally!" he exclaimed, "I've been expecting a letter from Nieva for days now!"

"You're always waiting," Victor crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"This time it could be important," BraveStar calmed himself, sighing, "I know that Lloyd said that I shouldn't tell anyone about the crystals and all that, but I felt I should see if Nieva had anything to say about it…"

Victor smiled in understanding, "Well, read and see what she has to say."

"Of course," BraveStar complied with a grin, reading the letter, mumbling the words, "!" he dropped the letter, "Oh! EEEEEEEE!" he burst upward with joy, "She's coming! Nieva's coming!"

"What?!" Victor blinked in astonishment, "Why?!"

"Oh." the Guildmaster blinked back, "I didn't read that far." Victor facepalmed, and the Staraptor picked the letter back up, resuming his reading, "!" he froze, then screeched, "W-WAIT! WHAT?!"

Victor stared in confusion, "What's the matter?"

"N-No…" BraveStar's face grew pale, "Oh no…"

…Back to the cavern…

"D-Dammit!" Romsca gritted her teeth, Team Vice having widened their lead, disappearing into the final chamber.

"They must've explored this place while waiting for us," Stream assumed, brow furrowed in frustration.

_D-Dammit all! _Lloyd ran down a list of every swear he knew in his mind, trailing off when they came into the final chamber, stalactites and stalagmites at the center, surrounding a massive, cracked sapphire crystal adorned with a giant alpha symbol, "!" he stared in horror, seeing that all but one of the climate crystals had been placed at the blue-tinted stalagmites surrounding the blue seal at the floor.

"Please! Hold on!" Drench begged the Fraxure, who took the final crystal from Lezah, "A-Are you sure about this?! What are we even going to do after this?!"

"Simple: be heroes," the Dragon grinned, staring at the final crystal.

"STOP!" Stream called.

"You can't place the final crystal!" Romsca growled.

"You don't know what to do!" Lloyd cried, "It has to be a-"

"SHUT THE F*CK UP!" Vice roared back to them, "I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! I DON'T NEED SOME RANDOM BRATS TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! I AM VICE! I AM AN EXPLORER! I AM A LEADER! AND I-" she slammed the crystal into the stalagmite, "-AM A HERO- W-WOOOAH!" she then stumbled back with her team, blinded by a blue flash of light from the crystal, the other crystals following with their own flashes, these lights shooting upward into the ceiling, forming columns of sapphire light that stretched around the giant crystal, merging until there was but one giant, blinding tower of sapphire light!

"W-WHAT THE HECK IS H-HAPPENING?!" Stream shrieked, shielding her eyes with her wing.

"Th-The seal must b-be getting fixed!" Lloyd screamed in response.

"YES!" Vice smirked, "I fixed it! We fixed it! TEAM VICE HAS SAVED THE WOR-!"

She got no further, the light exploding, throwing them away in a wave of water as the ancient leviathan crashed down, bellowing a primal shriek of a bygone era!

**"****KEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUHREEEEEUUH!****"**


	85. TLS! Part 1

_Kinda upset I wasn't able to finish this yesterday. Shame, I was writing it when the Generations episode 8 short came out, how fitting._

_So, we got some interesting info from the Sun and Moon Demo data mine. However, I feel that we haven't gotten the entire dex yet (if you get the actual image set from the leak, there's a couple blank images between some of the mons, indicating that some mons weren't in the demo's data). Although, those three moves they found in the demo, I hope they're exclusive to the starters. If so, I think Popplio got the best one. Yep, I'm definitely choosing Popplio now. :) Right now, it's my new favorite starter line, with Cyndaquil being number 2._

* * *

_**Chapter Eighty-Five:**_

_**The Tyrant Lord of Seas! Part 1**_

* * *

**Morning (10:06 A.M.), Alpha Tyrant Chamber**

Team Vice got up and rushed away from the dark blue leviathan as it crashed down, shrieking and flailing about in groggy madness. The sapphire light of the crystals, which had vanished, was replaced by the blue and golden light from the alpha symbols that adorned its head and massive pectoral fins.

"W-WHAT HAPPENED?!" Lezah cried.

Vice stumbled into a perceived safe distance, growling over to Lloyd, "GRR! WHAT THE HELL WENT WRONG?!"

"I was trying to tell you!" Lloyd exclaimed, trying to be heard over the shrieking of the Primal Kyogre, "A Water-type had to place the final crystal, and a chant had to be said!"

Vice stared at him, speechless, and then her eyes narrowed in fury, "THAT'S BULLSH*T!"

A vein bulged on the Mudkip's forehead, "Well, if you had-" Lloyd snapped at her, but was cut off by a shriek from the Kyogre.

The Primal tyrant raised its pectoral fins, the gold and blue glow of its markings intensifying as a ring of six sapphire orbs appeared around it, **"KEREEEEEEEEEUUHREEEEUUH!"** it shrieked, bringing its fins down, causing beams of sapphire energy to fire from the orbs!

"S-SCATTER!" Lloyd cried, dashing away as the beam struck the ground where he had been, digging into the stone floor.

His fellow guildmembers did the same, barely escaping the Origin Pulse.

"L-Look!" Drench yelled over, backing away from where the Origin Pulse hit, "S-Save the fighting for l-later! Th-That thing's g-gonna kill us if we f-forget about it!"

"H-He's r-right! AIEEE!" Stream agreed, then shrieked away from a bolt of electricity that shot past her, striking the rocks behind them, sending sparks flying back that struck her, "G-G-GYAAA!" she jolted back.

"S-Stream!" Lloyd cried over, avoiding some falling rocks.

**"KERREEEE!"** the Primal Kyogre screeched in pain, continuing to thrash about. When it had fallen, it had crashed on the stalagmites below it, and now these broken rocks scraped and scratched its softer belly, digging into it, further disorienting the beast out of time, **"KERREEEUUHHREEE!"** the leviathan opened its massive maw, and from within came a chilling ray, the large Ice Beam firing.

"G-G-GYAAARGH!" Lezah screamed, flying away, only to be caught by the beam's edge, blasted to the floor as the beam carried on to the wall, freezing it, "D-Dang it…" the Ghostly witch struggled up, shivering.

"Come on, we can't do anything if we don't hit it!" Lloyd declared, "It's incredibly strong, but as long as we avoid it's attacks, we might be able to take it out!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Vice growled, but nodded, "I'm a warrior!" she brought her fists together, "I can do this!"

"Ugh!" Lloyd shook his head, fleeing from another Ice Beam, "Look! This thing's been out cold after taking a big beating for Arceus knows how long, only to reawaken in a foreign time and environment! It's groggy, weakened, confused, and overall out of its element! Therefore-" he spun around, firing a Water Gun, "-we have the advantage!"

The blob of water struck the Kyogre, splashing against it harmlessly, **"REEUUH?!"** it shrieked its cry, feeling something in this strange environment that it found familiar: water, **"KERREEEEUHHHREEEUUH!"** it shrieked, giving a flap of its pectoral fins, causing it to rise into the air.

"I-It-" Stream's eyes went white, "-IT CAN FLY?!"

It could, but, in the current environment, not very much, **"KEREEEEEEEEEE!"** it screeched in pain, hitting the rock ceiling, its back jabbed by the stalactites above it, rocks from above falling down on it.

"D-DAMMIT!" Lloyd ran from the falling rocks.

"Great idea!" Romsca growled, "Using water against the lord of the seas!"

"W-Well, in h-hindsight- GAH!" Lloyd stammered, crashing into a falling rock, "-B-But it's too dangerous to do much close-ranged to it! W-We'd get crushed!"

"Then leave it to me!" Romsca smirked, her frills extending and stiffening, glowing yellow as she fired an electric jolt at the leviathan.

**"KREEE!"** the Primal Kyogre flailed and recoiled from the shock, **"KREEEUUH!"** it returned fire, swinging out its Ice Beam.

"!" Romsca's eyes widened, she turning to flee, but before she could the beam arced with the creature's swing, striking her clean away, "G-G-GWAAAAAARGH!" Romsca screamed, flung into the rocky wall behind them, "U-Ug-Ugh…" she flopped down from the rocks, heavily winded.

"ROMSCA!" Stream cried for her ally, returning with her own Ice Beam.

The Kyogre shook its head at the attack, barely fazed as it continued its thrashing.

"It's not working!" Drench swallowed nervously.

"You're not trying hard enough!" Vice growled, rushing in with purple-glowing arms, giving the Kyogre a mighty Poison Jab to its lower jaw.

**"KEREEEEEEEEEEEE!"** the Primal Kyogre recoiled in agony.

"W-WATCH IT!" Lezah cried, her eyes glowing with blue Psychic energy as she telekinetically pulled the Fraxure away from Primal Kyogre's thrashing fins.

"Good work, Lezah!" Vice grinned, let down beside the Ghost. She smirked to Team Rainy Days, "Try to keep up, newbies!"

"And get ourselves killed?" Lloyd grimaced. _I felt it would be weaker on the Physical side, but that's the problem: to do a lot of physical damage, we would have to get in close. _He glared at Vice. _And there's no way I'm going to do something so reckless and life-endangering. But… _His caudal fin glowed steel silver as he spun around, slapping at a decent-sized rock that fell from the ceiling, "I can work around it!" the rock went flying, striking the Primal Kyogre in the snout!

The leviathan recoiled, swinging out its pectoral fin, which they fled from, "RRRARRGH!" except for Vice, who put out her claws, grabbing on to the Kyogre's fin, trying to stop it, "I! WON'T!" she dug her feet into the ground, but the Kyogre simply pulled its fin back and went forward, pulling her back and forth with it until it gave a wild flail that threw her off, "WAH!"

"I got you!" before it could slam its pectoral fin down and crush the Dragon, Lezah used Psychic to pull Vice out of harm's way, "Come on, we can take it on together, dearies!" she formed a blob of darkness, and flung it at the Primal Kyogre.

The Shadow Ball burst on contact with the leviathan, who shrieked with groggy fury while Lezah prepared another Shadow Ball, **"KREEEUUHH!"** it opened its mouth and fired an Ice Beam before Lezah could toss her Shadow Ball.

"Uh?!" the Mismagius's eyes widened, she ditching her Shadow Ball to turn and flee, "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" but too late, the Ice Beam struck her, carrying her into the stone wall, slamming her into it until the beam dissipated and her unconscious body fell to the floor!

"LEZAH!" Vice and Drench cried, then fled as the Primal Kyogre thrashed about with its massive fins.

"D-Don't worry!" Lloyd yelled, "She fell at the edge of the battlefield! She should be safe from most attacks, so just attack the Kyogre! We HAVE to take it out!"


	86. TLS! Part 2

**Author's Note:**

**And we are f*cking back!  
**

**It's been more than a month, but we are finally back!**

**WOO!  
**

**The college and work load forced me to take time off, but I'm finally done with my first semester! I SURVIVED!**

**But I have to go back in just a single month. Woo...**

**Yeah. That sucks. Good news is I have to take, technically, one less class than I did last time. So more free time, maybe.**

**For bad news, this chapter's a little shorter than my usual product, and it might have to stay that way for a bit. It's been so long, I need time to find my passion for writing again, to get back into the swing of things, as it were. So I need time to adjust to being able to write again. Gotta find my motivation and all that. Sorry. Don't know about Okam. I'm still gonna continue it, but I've been having writer's block for a while. Might focus on this story for a while (about 3 more chapters at least).**

**As an aside, ouch. This hurt to write. Not because it's been so long, but because I have wounds on both wrists. Some minor on my right from my cat, and a major one on the left from I don't know what.**

**In other news, I played through Moon. Loved it. Especially the dark tones in the story and the difficulty, even if it could be more difficult. I did impose some personal challenges on myself (nothing Nuzlocke, but I did force myself to play with the set setting instead of the switch). It was fun. Totem Lurantis wiped my team my first go around. Although, sadly, I was right. It was definitely designed more for being a Totem than just being a mon, as outside of being a Totem, it's not very good.**

**Alolan forms are kind of mixed to poor. Definitely prefer megas. Definitely disliked how they gave megas dex entries of their own. Not for that alone, mind you, just that the dex entries they gave to megas serve almost solely to vilify Mega Evolution. Dammit GameFreak, you introduced that feature, don't try to cover your ass on it by giving reasons to remove it! Continue it, better it!**

**Jeez.**

**Anyway, to those wanting to know, my team was:**

**Mizu, the lovely Primarina (female)**

**Divatox, the deadly Alolan Muk (female)**

**Kliffjumper, the rugged Mudsdale (male)**

**Sensuous, the luscious Salazzle (female, and female only. Geez, screw Loppunny, this is the most sexualized mon. It's Sun dex entry outright states that it makes a harem of male Salandit. Yeah, that's right, we have a Pokemon game that mentions harems!)**

**Empress, the fearsome Tsareena (female, and pretty easy to get perfectly competitively trained Tsareena's. Might do a giveaway sometime.)**

**Lunala, the eerie yet beautiful legendary (female, not in game, but the opposite game dex entries point to the two legendaries being opposite gender evolutions of Cosmoem)**

**So, after this game, I think Primarina has made her way into my top five favorite mons.**

**Well, with that done, let's get to the chapter.**

**Read and review! Maybe leave your team for Sun and Moon in the review! And maybe leave your general thoughts on the game. :)**

**It's good to be back! (W)**

**-RGGodzilla, out!**

* * *

_**Chapter Eighty-Six:**_

_**The Tyrant Lord of Seas! Part 2**_

* * *

**Morning (10:17 A.M.), Alpha Tyrant Chamber**

"LEZAAAAH!" Vice roared for her fallen ally, rushing for the Kyogre with purple-glowing fists.

**"KEREEEEEEEEE!"** the Primal tyrant screeched in pain at the flurry of blows, being far weaker on its Physical side.

"G-Get it good!" Drench encouraged his teammate, using Confusion to hit the sea lord with a blue light, discouraging counterattack.

**"KEREEEEEEEEUUH!"** but the Primal Kyogre broke through, flailing wildly, knocking Vice clean away, and sending those nearby scattering.

"D-Damn it!" the Fraxure cursed, struggling up to her feet. _Those fins pack a wallop… _Her eyes narrowed. _BUT SO DO I! _She clenched her fists, her body surrounded in a red aura, blue energy crackling throughout.

"**REEEUUH!"** however, her Dragon Dance was cut short when the Kyogre fired an Ice Beam at them.

"RUN!" Lloyd yelled, dodging out of the way.

Unable to quit her attack, Vice was tackled out of the way by Drench.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the only one who wasn't able to avoid the attack was Romsca, the Helioptile flung back into the wall, from which she fell, struggling to get back up from the massive damage.

"Sh-Sh*t!" Vice grumbled, her aura disappearing, her boost canceled, "Not enough time; couldn't finish."

"Have a taste of your own medicine!" Stream fired her own Ice Beam.

"Have some rocks!" strategizing to avoid close quarters, a major problem with his move set, Lloyd ran for a rock that had fallen from the ceiling, and swung out with his Iron Tail, flinging the rock into the Kyogre.

"**KREEEEEEUUUH!" **struck by the chilling ray and hard rock, the Primal titan screeched and recoiled, less from the Ice Beam than the rock, which left a dark bruise upon the Kyogre's lower jaw, already softened by Vice's Poison Jab, **"KREEEUHHH!" **it shrieked, then thrashed with its fins, swinging them out almost far enough to catch them, but they quickly retreated to the back of the chamber.

"Its attacks are slowing a bit!" Lloyd noted, "Physical attacks really hurt it! We're wearing it down!"

"**KREE!"** it slammed its fins down on the ground, its body glowing blue as it opened its mouth!

"!" Lloyd's eyes widened, "R-RUN! TH-THAT'S A WATER SPOUT!"

"W-Water Spout?!" Drench ran out of the way, Vice doing the same. Even _she_ knew to fear an attack of such insane power!

But while Lloyd and Stream were quick to get out of its path, Romsca stood up, arms outspread, "Aye! That's what I need, some good water!"

"W-What are you doing?!" Lloyd gasped.

"Gettin' some health back!" Romsca grinned, the Primal Kyogre's blue glow intensifying, "I got the Dry Skin ability! Water heals me!"

"G-Get down!" Lloyd yelled, rushing for her.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she snapped at him, "I got thi-" she got no further as Lloyd tackled her out of the way, just as the leviathan let loose its almighty attack, "GRR! H-Hey!" she gave an indignant growl before her eyes widened, the Water Spout striking past where they had been, crashing into the rocky wall behind them.

"G-GAH!" Romsca and Lloyd stared back at the attack with the others, all shaking in terror as the impact shook the chamber with the force of a full-fledged earthquake, small rocks falling all around them as the Water Spout bored its way straight through the rocks all the way to the outside, gushing out into the distance before dissipating along with the quake it had caused, causing light and water from the outside and its rains to come spewing in to the chamber!

"G-Geh…" Romsca stared in horror at where the stone wall had been, now a massive tunnel, "Th-That c-could've been me…"

"OF COURSE! YOU IDIOT!" Lloyd looked back to her with fury, "Sweet Arceus! Can't you just think things through for once! It doesn't matter if you can heal if the force of the attack is enough to kill you! USE YOUR DAMN BRAIN!" he huffed, glad to have gotten that off of his chest.

_H-He's right… _"..." she was stunned silent, staring up at him, flushing red while nodding. _He… He saved me… _"H-Huh?" she stopped staring, her attention taken away when she felt something beneath her: water. Looking back with Lloyd, she saw a steady stream of it coming into the chamber from the tunnel.

"G-Get off your ass!" Vice growled over.

Stream gulped, "Th-This water's going to put that thing back into its environment…"

**"KEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUHREEEEEUUH!"** as if in response, the Primal Kyogre roared…


	87. TLS! Part 3

_*Yep, another small chapter. Sorry. Wish I could've done this sooner, but, well, I had a few distractions, what with having all this new free time now that I'm off college for a month. Like, I got to marathon this one show I've been wanting to for ages: Star vs. the Forces of Evil. And thank Arceus I did, because I freakin' loved it! Only went through the first season though, then I had to do other things. But, good news, this is here! My wrists are almost healed too!_

* * *

**_Chapter Eighty-Seven:_**

**_The Tyrant Lord of Seas! Part 3_**

* * *

**Morning (10:33 P.M.), Alpha Tyrant Chamber**

With water pouring in, the floor now wet, the Kyogre roared, **"KEREEEEEEEUUHREEEEEUUH!" **spreading its pectoral fins, a ring of blue orbs appeared around it. From these orbs beams of blue energy fired.

"RUN!" Lloyd removed himself from Romsca, her dashing off to avoid the beam as it dug into the rocks behind them, causing more rocks to fall from above.

"GYAAH!" Drench ducked under the Origin Pulse, but the beam still grazed him, and the force was enough to throw him back to the floor.

"WAH!" Stream was knocked back too, grazed by the Origin Pulse, but she recovered in mid-air, and retaliated with her Ice Beam, "YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT!"

"**KREEE!" **seeing her attack, the Primal Kyogre retaliated with a Thunderbolt, launching a bolt of electricity that cut through her Ice Beam and zapped the poor Ducklett, who shrieked in electrocution as she was sent flying into the wall behind her, her right wing slammed into the wall, from which she fell, knocked out!

"STREAM!" Lloyd and Romsca cried for their unconscious friend.

"BASTARD!" Romsca snarled, her frills extending and stiffening, glowing yellow as she fired her own electricity, zapping the leviathan, who screeched and recoiled.

"You're not the only one who can use the water!" Lloyd narrowed his eyes; the water had risen to his knees, allowing him to run through it, gathering it into his form in a Waterfall, rushing under the Kyogre's lower jaw before arcing up, uppercutting the titan of the seas.

"**KRRRRRRR!" **the Primal Kyogre growled, the physical attack hurting it considerably. However, Lloyd could only force its head off of the ground ever so slightly, and quickly it forced down on its body. Its weight was too much for Lloyd to handle for long, forcing the Mudkip out of his Waterfall, bringing him back down to the ground, with the massive leviathan on top of him.

"W-WAAAAH!" Lloyd screamed, flailing. _I-It's going to crush me!_

"I've got you!" however, before this could happen, tendrils of green energy from Drench wrapped around the Mudkip, quickly pulling him out of harm's way as the Kyogre slammed itself on the ground, groaning in pain, "D-Don't worry!"

"**KREEEUUUHH!" **screeching in frustration, the Kyogre raised its pectoral fins, summoning a ring of blue orbs from which shot out beams of energy.

"G-GO!" seeing this, and unable to get away, the Venonat flung Lloyd out of the way, taking the hit, "GRAAAAAARGH!" the Origin Pulse slammed him into the stone wall behind them, leaving Drench to fall to the floor, his consciousness fading!

"!" Vice's eyes snapped open, "D-Drench?! DREEEEEEEEEEEEEENCH!" she roared with fury, her body outlined in red as she rushed for the Kyogre, lashing out with a flurry of Outrages so vicious that the Kyogre was unable to retaliate, crying out in pain, "YOU F*CKING BASTARD! I'LL TEAR YOUR THROAT OUT!"

"K-Keep it together!" Romsca yelled, taking aim and launching a Thunder Shock that earned a wail from the beast.

"When we lose it, we're most vulnerable!" Lloyd warned.

"H-He's right!" Romsca concurred, albeit reluctantly. _He's right a lot, ain't he? B-But, he saved me tail back there… _She flushed again, but shook it off, "L-Look, we gotta work together!"

"SHUT UP!" Vice growled, continuing her Outrage, "H-HUH?!" until the Kyogre found the leeway to swerve, slapping her away, "WA- GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she then shrieked in agony, the Kyogre turning back and blasting her with an Ice Beam that threw her to the floor, severely weakened, "G-Geh… heh… heh…" she forced herself back up, panting and shivering.

"**KREEEEEE!" **the Primal beast shrieked and recoiled, its body heavily bruised by her attacks.

"Damn," Lloyd gulped, "She can hurt that thing more than the both of us."

"Aye, but it can take her out even easier. See!" Romsca called over to the Dragon, "We can't work alone! We have to work together! Otherwise it'll just take us out one by one! You can hit it hard, but it can hit you harder!"

"GRR!" Vice growled again, but blinked, looking down to see the water rising further, the heavy rains continuing without end outside the chamber.


	88. TLS! Part 4

_*Yay! Another new chapter. Sorry, I had to do another marathon or two before I got to this. Hope you enjoy. Read and review!_

* * *

**_Chapter Eighty-Eight:_**

**_The Tyrant Lord of Seas! Part 4_**

* * *

**Morning (10:45 P.M.), Alpha Tyrant Chamber**

"Oh, great!" Lloyd mumbled, the water rising to his thighs, "More of an advantage for it," the Kyogre splashed about, its body ragged and tired, "But we've already weakened it quite a bit," he gritted his teeth, "Just a little more!" he leaped out of the water, spinning around and whipping out his Iron Tail, hitting a rock and flinging it into the Primal Kyogre.

"**KREEEEUUUUGH!" **the leviathan shrieked, the rock striking its snout, **"KREE!" **with a screech, it retaliated with its own Ice Beam, firing the freezing ray at the Mudkip, who quickly swam out of the way as the beam roared past, freezing the water in a straight line over where he had been.

Lloyd gulped. _Well, at least with the water as high as it is, I have an easier time just swimming around. It's a bit faster than running through this stuff, anyway. _"Vice!" he called over to the Fraxure, "Romsca's right! We have to work together!"

"Aye!" the Helioptile nodded. Hearing this made her grin, and flush, but she quickly shook it away. _D-Dammit, what're ya thinkin'?! Th-That's stupid!_

"Grr!" the Dragon growled, "I-I don't need you!"

"Look! Let's just strategize!" Lloyd pleaded, "Just let Romsca and I distract it while you get a Dragon Dance set up! At least let us do that!"

"Heh… heh…" Vice panted and clenched her fists, glancing between them, the Kyogre, and her unconscious friends. Luckily, they had all fallen at the edge of the chamber, and thus were away from the water, which pooled around the chamber's base. "F-Fine!" she swallowed her pride, and nodded to them, "Let's work together! My friends are out anyway," she growled, "But just so you twerps know, when this is all over, it will be _me_ who saved us all!"

"H-Hey!" Romsca growled back at her exclamation.

"Whatever!" Lloyd yelled, focusing back on the Kyogre, "Let's distract this th-THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" he cried, struck by another Ice Beam that sent him flying.

"L-LLOYD!" Romsca cried, firing a Charge Beam at the Kyogre, who recoiled, allowing her to look back to Lloyd.

"I-I'm okay!" Lloyd gritted his teeth, swimming back, "It was resisted!"

"Good! Don't go down just yet!" Vice growled, her body surrounded in a red aura with blue energy crackling around her.

"I won't!" Lloyd answered, leaping out of the water and over to a rock, which he slapped away with his Iron Tail, hitting the Kyogre in its lower jaw, earning a cry from the titan. _B-But I can't t-take another hit l-like that._ "I just need to keep it up!" he leaped for another rock.

"**KREEEEEEEE!" **and the Kyogre screeched with fury, having had enough of this stinging pain as it spun back and fired an Ice Beam.

"!" Lloyd's eyes widened; he was so near to the rock, to the ground, but he was still off the ground, and the attack was racing toward him, him incapable of avoiding.

"NO!" a cry snatched away his attention, and he gasped as he was tackled from the side by Romsca.

"!" all Lloyd saw was her look of determination, giving him a single nod before being struck by the Ice Beam, which carried her straight into the wall, from which she fell as the beam dissipated, unconscious!

"R-Romsca…" he stared at her unconscious body, stunned, his team knocked out, himself alone.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAH!" Vice roared past.

"**KREEEEEEEEEE!" **the Kyogre shrieked, decked in the face by the Dragon.

"NO ONE HURTS DRENCH!" the Fraxure snarled, unleashing a flurry of boosted Poison Jabs to the Kyogre's lower jaw that forced it back and up, causing its body to glow purple with Poison, "OR LEZAH!"

Lloyd stared at Romsca, shocked. _She… She saved me... _That determined look and nod she had given him was burned in his memory. _She trusted me… She actually trusted me… _He recalled saving her from the Water Spout. _We saved each other… As a team..._

"HAH!" Vice gave an uppercut that lifted the Kyogre clean off of the ground, "HAVE ANOTH- ERGH?!" her eyes widened at her second jab, the Kyogre falling back down on her, forcing down on its body, "UGH!" she grunted, the weight straining her strength, pushing her into the ground. _D-Dammit! Th-That Ice Beam h-hurt me more than I th-thought!_

"..." Lloyd saw her struggling, and looked down, leaping into the water, his mind racing. _She had grown to trust me.__ They had, the whole guild__ ha__d... _Rushing under the water, he gritted his teeth. _I __AM__ going to go home, to my own world, but until then... this is my home, AND THIS __IS MY__ WORLD! _

He burst from the water under the Kyogre, uppercutting it with a Waterfall!

**"AND I _AM_ GOING TO PROTECT IT!"** he roared, his body glowing, changing, evolving!

"H-Huh?!" Vice's eyes widened at the sight, the Kyogre lifted off of her, "Grr!" seeing her chance, she put all her strength into her purple-glowing fist, giving the Kyogre one final, full-powered Poison Jab!

"HAH!" Lloyd burst from the Waterfall, no longer a Mudkip, but a mighty Marshtomp, the Kyogre sent upward by a combination of the Waterfall and Vice's Poison Jab, the Primal leviathan crashing into the rocks above!

"GO BACK TO ANCIENT HISTORY!" Lloyd unleashed a barrage of mud balls at the Kyogre, his Dig overwritten by Mud Shot, sending the great beast back before it fell, landing hard on the rock-littered floor, creating a great splash that soaked the entire chamber as the Kyogre gave one, final groan...


	89. And What Now?

_*This'll probably be the last chapter for a bit. I wanna plan out more chapters for this and Okam, and maybe focus on Okam for a bit. Read and review! RGGodzilla loves you all!_

* * *

_**Chapter Eighty-Nine:**_

_**And What Now?**_

* * *

**Morning (10:58 A.M.), Alpha Tyrant Chamber**

"Kerrrrrrrrrr…" the Primal Kyogre gave one last groan, its eyes drooping shut from pain and exhaustion.

"Heh… heh… heh…" Lloyd landed on the ground, panting, "Hmm?" he looked down, seeing the water level stay constant, "Looks like the rain stopped," he could not hear the pounding of the rain outside.

"Heh… heh… you evolved…" Vice stared at the Marshtomp.

"Heh… obviously…" Lloyd rolled his eyes, then looked at his hands, "I h-have… to admit, I was not expecting this to happen, the evolution I mean," he smiled to the Fraxure, "Looks like we did it together."

"Hmph!" the Dragon huffed, but the look she gave him afterward, while not exactly a smile, was the closest he figured he would ever get from her, "Come on," she plodded out of the water, which reached past her knees. When they reached the outside edge of the chamber, they went to their respective allies.

"Come on, Drench, get up, you knucklehead," Vice smiled, shaking the Venonat to wakefulness as gently as possible, taking out a Sitrus Berry to heal him.

Lloyd went over to Stream, getting her on his back, her left, undamaged wing draped over his shoulder as he carried her over to Romsca, stirring both awake while feeding them Sitrus Berries from Stream's bag.

"H-Huh?" the two opened their eyes, and then widened them, "L-LLOYD?! Y-YOU-"

"-evolved?" the Marshtomp finished for them, giving them a pleasant smile, "Yes, surprised me too."

As a Marshtomp, he had gone from a quadruped to a biped. His body had turned a lighter blue than when he was a Mudkip, with an even lighter shade of blue for his underside, while his belly was orange. The same orange marked those sharp eyes of his, as well as the gills on the ends of both of his cheeks. His head sported an angular black fin, while his body sported two long, strong arms with three-fingered hands, and two black caudal fins.

"S-So, if you're here, then…" Stream looked over to the unconscious Primal Kyogre.

"Yes," he smirked, flexing an arm, "Vice and I took care of it."

"Heh," Romsca smiled, hands on hips, "Knew you could do it!"

Lloyd smiled back, "Thanks for trusting me. It… It means a lot…"

"H-Hey, you earned it, Pipsqueak!" the Helioptile gave him a playful hit to the shoulder, "Though I guess I can't go callin' ya 'Pipsqueak' anymore, now can I?" she eyed those long, strong arms. _D-Don't blush, don't blush. Dammit, why're ya even thinkin' about it! _She glanced over to Stream, and found the Ducklett to be blushing, staring at his arms as well. S_h*t. _Romsca frowned, but shook her head, "Anyways, what're we gonna do about that thing?"

Lloyd blinked, then looked back to the unconscious Primal Kyogre, "Uhh… to be honest, I'm not really sure… What _CAN _we do with it?"

"I honestly have no idea," Stream frowned, then cringed, her friends taking notice as she looked to her right wing, "Ergh," she tried to move her right wing, but had difficultly, "Hurts… I think I might have to sit out on whatever our next mission is."

"Don't worry, mate," Romsca put an arm on her shoulder, being gentle and careful to avoid touching anywhere in pain, "When we get back, we'll get you fixed up as quick as we can."

"Thanks," the Ducklett smiled, but frowned to the Kyogre, "Still, just what _ARE_ we going to do with that thing?"

"Guess we'll just have to find out," Lloyd sighed, leading them over to Vice and crew, "Hey, Vice, everyone well?"

"Oh, thank Arceus you're alright!" the Fraxure whispered to Drench, ignoring Lloyd and them as she hugged the Venonat.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," the Venonat shook himself, "Ugh, my body feels a little sore, but I think I'm alright."

"And that's all that matters," she sighed, taking another Sitrus Berry and carrying it over to Lezah, who she roused and fed, everyone coming over.

"Congrats on the evolution," Drench nodded respectfully, "I still can't believe you and Vice managed to finally take that thing down."

"Thanks, me either," Lloyd sighed. _More surprised we actually managed to work together, but that's beside the point._

"Uhh…" the Mismagius groaned as she awoke, rising up, "What happened?"

"We kicked that Kyogre's ass, what else?" Vice smirked.

"Really? We did?!" Lezah went wide-eyed, staring at the unconscious tyrant, "YIPEEEEEE!" she squealed, doing loops in the air, "We did it! YEAH! WE DID IT! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!"

"I wish I had that energy," Lloyd sighed, his friends chuckling.

"Okay, okay," Vice frowned, in a disapproving yet jovial manner, "Done yet?"

"Hahahaha! Oh!" the Mismagius stopped in front of her, grinning while red with embarrassment, "Haha, oh yeah," her grin stretched into a sinister smile as a purple glow enveloped her eyes, "I'm done."

"WAH!" all cried, sent back by a psychic wave.

"W-WHAT?!" Vice cried, pinned to the ground.

"C-Can't move!" Stream struggled in vain.

"Hehehehahaha!" their attention turned to the Mismagius as she began laughing, "HahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" she spread her tendrils, marveling at the unconscious Kyogre, "Oh, what an incredible beast we have bested, even in such a weakened state, its strength is immense!"

"L-LEZAH!" Vice screamed, "WHAT'RE YOU DOING?! I ORDER YOU TO LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!" the Ghost turned to her, annoyed, further infuriating the Dragon, "LET ME GO! DO YOU HEAR ME?!** LEZAH!**"

"Oh, shut up!" the Mismagius smirked, "Bitch, I never worked for you!"

"Indeed," a voice affirmed, followed by the sound of clapping.

"!" all eyes blinked at the sound, the clapping sound fading as footsteps were heard from the entrance to the tunnel the Kyogre had created with its Water Spout, from which came a cloaked and hooded creature, of a species Lloyd could not readily identify.

"But you played the part most beautifully," it remarked, looking up from its hood, revealing its face and the clear necklace around its neck, "Excellent work, my dearest Rotte…"

_What? WHAT?! WHAT'S GOING ON?! _Lost in confusion and shock, Lloyd cast wild glances all around in hopes of finding answers, finally locking eyes with Lezah, "Hmhmhm!" who surprised him by returning his look with a dirty grin as she took a bow, and spoke in a voice he knew all _too_ well, "...Twas a pleasure... King Diabolus..."


End file.
